EXO - STEP (Indonesia Translated)
by EzzaKwangLu
Summary: ini adalah terjemahan Fic EXO yang berjudul STEP dalam Bahasa Indonesia -EXO- by EzzaKwangLu
1. Chapter 1

step

Tittle : STEP (Indonesia Translataion)

Cast : EXO

Translated by EzzaKwangLu

Original fic by 模糊度567

Note : saya mencoba menerjemahkan Fic ini ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Karena sejauh ini Fic ini masih dalam terjemahan Inggris dan Fic asli yang masih menggunakan bahasa Mandarin ^^ Maaf bila terdapat kesalahan dalam menerjemah, karena saya masih belajar. Dan semoga Fic ini dapat membantu :D

Disclaimer : Fic ini 100% bukan punya saya~ saya hanya membantu menerjemahkan Fic ini kedalam Bahasa Indonesia karena saya sangat suka dengan Fic ini yang pertama kali say abaca dalam terjemahan bahasa Inggris oleh XingXiu ^^

DO NOT COPY THIS FIC ANYWHERE!

CHAPTER 0

Anak itu duduk di tanah, malang, pakaian sedikit berantakan, kepala bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya. Dia tertawa, tidak mampu menahannya lagi. Diatas kepalanya terdapat teleskop kecil dan halus namun panjang dan tipis, lensanya mengarah pada pemandangan yang tidak akan pernah dilewatkan oleh fotografer; dinding batu yang tinggi, langit biru yang indah dan dihiasi oleh awan putih.

Tetapi teleskop tidak diarahkan menuju itu, melainkan, terfokus kepada lumpur dan gulma yang berada pada retakan-retakan dari dinding batu yang tidak satu orangpun akan menyadarinya, dan diantara gulma-gulma itu terdapat susunan paku yang dipalu.

Anak laki-laki yang berdiri pada dinding, tidak berhenti dalam usahanya, paku-paku yang tersisa dari usahanya berserakan ketika dia mencoba tempat yang berbeda, jarak yang berbeda antara masing-masing paku. Burung-burung yang melintasi langit memanggil pengunjung yang sering mereka temui. Seolah-olah sebagai penghormatan atas usahanya.

Matahari bersinar turun pada dahi yang kelihatan muda saat angin menerpa wajahnya, mengekspos keindahan alam dan kehidupan. Tetesan keringat menetes dari dahinya. Dengan sebuah paku ditangannya, dia mengambil dua langkah mundur dengan lelah saat dia mengamati dinding batu, terlubangi dengan ribuan goresan.

Anak laki-laki yang duduk ditanah tidak dapat menahan dirinya, bagian belakang kepalanya merapat kembali ke dinding sambil tertawa –mungkin terdapat nada suara serak pada suara itu, tapi siapa yang tahu. Setelah mengetahui berapa lama, meskipun mungkin tidak ada yang peduli berapa lama itu, dia terlihat lelah, dan juga, suara tawa terhenti dan secara bertahap kembali lebih sunyi daripada sebelumnya.

"Idiot". Dia menutup matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, masih memalu paku-paku ?"

Dia tertawa pelan, sebuah tetesan sesuatu menetes dari wajahnya, kunci ditangannya mengikuti jalan jatuhnya tetesan cairan tersebut, jatuh perlahan ke tanah.

[17.03.2013]

Bila, satu hari dibulan maret, kamu memiliki hari libur dan hari itu adalah hari yang indah dengan cuaca yang bagus, mungkin kamu akan kagum atas jenis dari hal indah yang telah Tuhan rencanakan untukmu, seperti bertemu dengan kekasihmu di masa lalu. Semua cerita dilukiskan dengan adegan yang berbeda, dan kekasih lama yang telah kamu bayangkan, lalu, kamu merasa tidak akan bertemu mereka di pasar, dan kebahagiaan pangeran dan putrid dari negeri dongeng diartikan tidak akan muncul di kapal tua di laut. Luhan bersiul saat ia mengambil surat, melirik pada cerahnya langit. Ini adalah hari yang sangat bagus untuk aktivitas diluar, pikirnya.

Memegang tumpukan surat, Luhan melihat sekeliling saat ia berjalan menuju kamar di lantai dua, menendang pintu yang tertutup dijalannya. Melihat keatas, dia melihat dua kepala yang berkerumun didepan computer, dan dia melempar 2 surat ke salah satu tempat tidur.

"Aku membawakan suratmu". Berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, dia dengan hati-hati memeriksa tagihan telepon bulan ini..

"Master Lu menjadi lebih dan lebih perhatian dari hari ke hari". Salah satu orang yang berdiri didepan computer tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Kerena ia menopang dirinya sendiri dengan tangan kirinya berada pada bahu seseorang yang sedang duduk, sudut bibirnya terangkat menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Kamu mungkin akan lebih baik jika pindah ke kamar kami". Luhan melirik dua orang disebelahnya, dan kembali fokus pada tagihan-tagihannya.

"Kamarmu terlalu kecil". Suara yang agak berbeda dari arah lain.

"Kamar tamu yang besar" ucap seseorang yang sedang duduk, terkekeh. "Haruskah kita pindah kesana bersama ?" Luhan, dengan diam dan tidak berdaya, dan sedikit keluar dari kebiasaan, menggelengkan kepalanya.

Berdiri, Kris menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur Luhan dan mulai membuka suratnya satu persatu. Luhan menendangnya. "Kau, turun." Dengan menendangnya, Kris tidak bergeming, matanya tetap fokus pada surat. "Tempat tidurmu diselimuti oleh mikroorganisme, aku tidak membuat banyak perbedaan"

Luhan terlihat seperti akan meledak saat dia mencoba untuk memukul Kris, saat Zhang Yixing juga menjatuhkan diri di sisi lain tempat tidur Luhan, ekspresinya mengganggu batas kesabaran Luhan.

Luhan berbalik dengan tidak berdaya dan duduk di tempat tidur Kris, dan dalam pembalasan dendam, membiarkan sepatunya naik, dua orang yang lain menatapnya, dan setelah beberapa saat, dia tidak dapat menolong dirinya sendiri saat melepas sepatunya, dua orang yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jika kamu benar-benar merasa buruk tentang itu, kamu bisa mencuci sprei ku nanti", ucap Kris, melambaikan kartu laundry nya.

Saat batas kesabarannya habis, Luhan berjalan dengan marah menuju meja dan duduk untuk menelusuri web.

Kris mengangkap amplop-amplop. Pertama sepertinya laporan standar bank, dan setelah melirik sekilas pada nomor-nomor di bawah, dia melemparkannya ke tempat tidur. Yang kedua sejenis pamphlet iklan. Kris memicingkan mata saat ia membaca tulisan Korea dengan terbata-bata ;

"Asosiasi pendaki gunung, nomor satu pilihan anda untuk gaya hidup sehat". Dia melirik Zhang Yixing.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kamu memeiliki kesehatan yang buruk?". Tanya Yixing, membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin karena aku terlalu tampan". Kris berdiri didepan jendela, merapikan kerahnya.

"Huh? Mereka tak akan mengirim ini untukmu, mereka mengirim ini untukku". Luhan mengambil pamphlet darinya –pemandangan yang indah dicetak di pamphlet itu. "Mereka mungkin tahu anda dalam kesehatan yang buruk berdasarkan pada sesuatu yang lain" Luhan melanjutkan membaca iklan pada pamflet tanpa berkedip.

Kris melirik Yixing, "Sepertinya dia akan membutuhkan 2 hari atau lebih sebelum dia tenang"

"Aku ragu" ekspresi Yixing mengatakan dia tidak terlalu optimis tentang hal itu. "2 hari adalah bila 1 orang berada diatas tempat tidurnya beberapa menit. Sekarang ada 2 dari kita, ditambah lagi, aku belum bangun dan bangkit dari sini".

"Dan kamu masih tidak bangun" Kris tidak dapat membantu dan malah bicara sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hey, aku menutupimu disini, oke?" Yixing tertawa.

Kaki panjang Taozi menendang pintu depan lantai dua. "Kita akhirnya mendapat hari libur dan cuaca yang bagus, dan berakhir dengan kalian yang hanya menghabiskan waktu kalian disini" sambil bicara, dia berjalan menuju kamar Kris dan Luhann. Dia melirik dua orang yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidur, dan Luhan yang masih dengan tenang di depan computer, kamudian mengucapkan. "Tidak senonoh".

Luhan mengangguk sebagai persetujuan, kemudian menggeleng sebagai pencelaan.

"Lalu jika kami tidak senonoh, mengapa kamu tidak bergabung dengan kami ?" suara Kris keluar dengan malas, diikuti oleh tawaan jelas Yixing.

"Tolong untuk tidak senonoh di kasurmu sendiri". Luhan menatap layar computer.

"_Leader_, aku bosan" Taozi menggelengkan kepalanya saat jika dia tidak bisa berdiri dengan kebodohan orang disektiarnya, menarik-narik lengan baju Kris saat berbicara.

"Apa ?" Kris merapikan lengan bajunya. "Baju-bajuku mahal, oke ?"

"Tsk, itu hanya baju-bajumu. Kamu membiarkan mereka memotongnya di acara. Kamu hanya bilang "mahal, mahal" padaku" Taozi berekspresi penuh penghinaan. "Ayo pergi belanja bersamaku".

Kris berbalik, menendang Yixing dan menjangkau dan menepuk Luhan. "Ayo pergi bersama ?"

"Nah, itu akan membuat terlalu banyak masalah" Yixing berdiri. "Akan lebih baik jika hanya kalian berdua yang pergi, bila bersama kami (Yixing & Luhan), kita sangat terkenal, tidak ada jalan lain bila tidak ingin terjadi masalah"

Kris tidak punya kekuatan untuk membantah,berbalik untuk bertanya pada Luhan dengan matanya. Luhan melambai pada mereka dengan pamflet masih ditangannya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Mungkin mimpimu tidak menakutkan!" (*)

Taozi menggeleng lemah. "Kalian putus asa. Tidak ada satu orang yang normal dalam kelompok Cina kita!"

"Semoga berhasil menemukan yang kau cari di kelompok Korea", Luhan bicara saat dia menggerakkan kursor dengan cepat menggunakan mouse. "Bersiaplah, meskipun tidak banyak orang yang normal disini"

"Jangan bilang begitu, Sehun cukup normal" Yixing tertawa saat dia menepuk Luhan, melihat mata Luhan yang menyipit tajam saat dia perlahan membalikkan badan.

Dia mencubit pipi Yixing dan kembali ke komputer. "Tidak ada yang senormal dirimu. Kamu yang paling normal".

"Ayo pergi". Kris akhirnya selesai menata rambutnya di depan kaca, dan setelah memilih kalung kemudian memakainya, dia mengambil tasnya dan sedikit mendorong Tao.

"Benar-benar tidak mau ikut ?" Kris berbalik dan melirik dua orang yang lain.

Luhan melambaikan tangan sebagai jawaban, dan Yixing melirik Kris dengan malas. "Aku ingin bermain gitar".

Kris mengangkat alisnya, "Mainkan untukku saat aku pulang".

"Terdapat sebuah ungkapan yang cocok dengan situasi yang sempurna ini" Luhan menghadap ke komputer, tapi sulit untuk menyembunyikan senyuman di wajahnya.

Kris berhenti beberapa detik sebelum dia menyadari apa yang Luhan maksud, dan hamper member Luhan pelajaran saat dia ditarik keluar pintu oleh Tao. "Kalian sudah selesai apa belum?!"

"Tunggu sampai aku pulang!" ucap Kris, tertawa saat dia menunjuk punggung Luhan.

"Hanya menunggu ini dan menunggu itu, mengapa tidak benar-benar melakukannya suatu hari dan biarkan kami melihatnya!" Tao menariknya keluar pintu, pintu akhirnya tertutup dengan suara 'klik'.

"Suatu hari seseorang mengirimiku sebuah kamera baru" Luhan kamera Samsung ungunya dengan sayang, pada komputer, dia memasuki situs dari pamflet, dan layarnya sekarang menanmpilkan pegunungan Bei'han dibagian atas dan rute akses untuk mobil, dan selanjutnya sebuah foto dinding batu yang sangat besar, ada peta dengan keterangan yang diketik dengan huruf miring ; _Surganya Fotografer._

Yang terlihat dari mata Luhan saat dia melihat Yixing tidak mengatakan apapun selain masalah. Ekspresi Yixing berubah menjadi salah satu dari terror saat dia dengan perlahan mundur menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Terlambat, Luhan mengikutinya, "Yixing, kamu menjadi lebih dan lebih tampan akhir-akhir ini" wajah Luhan berkerut dalam tawaan.

"Kesadaranmu juga terlihat membaik dengan cepat akhir-akhir ini. Aku piker kamu menjadi lebih menakjubkan juga" Yixing menundukkan kepalanya diatas gitar saat dia memetik senar. "Kita harus melakukan ini dengan benar suatu hari nanti".

Luhan mengikutinya dengan senyuman yang sama. "Aku tidak yakin kalau itu adalah ide yang baus. Setelah itu, apapun akan saya lakukan dan apa yang akan saya lakukan pada puluhan ribu gadis yang menungguku ? hatiku tidak mampu menahannya"

"Tidak apa, Kris telah mengorbankan dirinya demi kebaikan orang-orang, kamu bisa mengambil apa yang menjadi pertimbanganku dulu" Ucap Yixing lepas tangan.

Luhan tiba-tiba meniup telinga Yixing, dan Yixing meringkuk, ketakutan. "Aku hanya takut kamu tidak akan bisa tahan, ayo mendaki bersamaku!" Luhan menatapnya, _puppy eyes_.

"Tidak bisa, aku khawatir kamu akan memuntahi tubuhku karena ketakutanmu akan ketinggian" Yixing menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tidak pergi ke tebing atau apapun, aku hanya ingin mencoba kamera baruku" Luhan memelas.

"Tolong berikan aku waktu luang, tuan" Yixing memelas, "Kita akhirnya medapat hari libur…"

"Kita sauadara atau bukan ?" Luhan mendorongnya dengan main-main.

Yixing menenggelamkan wajah tak berdayanya pada gitar. "Kamu sudah mendapatkan garis hubunganku dan bertanya lagi"

Luhan tersenyum lebar dengan senang."Ambil barang-barangmu!" Luhan menendang Yixing pelan. "Dimana Jongdae ? Haruskan kita membiarkan pintu tidak dikunci untuknya ?"

"Dia terkilir sehingga dia pergi untuk mendapatkan pengobatan dari Joonmyun. Dia seharusnya sudah membawa kuncinya". Ponsel diatas meja berbunyi beberapa kali untuk memberitahukan bahwa kehabisan baterai sebelum layarnya berubah gelap.

"Caskan itu untukku"ucap Yixing, memetik gitarnya.

Luhan menggeleng. "Kamu memanfaatkanku, bukankan begitu" ucapnya, mengambil _charger_ dan memsangkan pada ponsel. Dia melihat Lenovo putih Yixing yang sedikit menyerupai IPhone putih miliknya. "Kau sangat beruntung" ucapnya. "Fans mengirimimu merek yang sudah kau idam-idamkan" Hal itu terjadi sekitar tahun baru, tahun lalu. Mereka semua pergi berbelanja bersama, dan dia ingat bagaimana mata Yixing tertuju pada salah satu ponsel, dan seminggu kemudian, dia menerima merek terbaru ponsel tersebut.

"Sejujurnya, aku gugup saat menerima hadiah seperti ini. Jika perusahaan tahu, itu akan menjadi neraka omelan" Yixing menggeleng. "Mengirimnya ke tempat kita dan tanpa alamat kembali – aku tidak dapat mengembalikannya jika nanti aku ingin mengembalikannya".

Menghidupkan layarnya, Luhan mencoba memasukan 1007, tapi system bilang password itu salah.

"Kata kunci nya bukan tanggal lahirmu ?" Luhan berbalik untuk bertanya.

Yixing berdiri, mengambil ponsel dari tangan Luhan. "Tanggal lahir membuatnya sangat mudah untuk dipecahkan, misal, dengan orang yang nakal sepertimu". Dia melirik Luhan. "Aku menggunakan kode yang sudah ditentukan, jadi tidak ada yang tahu".

Luhan mengangkat alis. "Tsk~ ada banyak orang yang menggunakan tanggal lahir mereka. Chanyeol, Sehun, aku.. lagipula, siapa yang mau melihat ponselmu, itu tidak seperti kau punya aib didalamnya"

"Ada sedikit, aku mengambilnya saat kamu tidur", Yixing bicara degan tenang saat ia menggulir ponselnya.

"Apa?" mata Luhan melotot saat dia mencoba untuk merebut ponsel.

"Kamu tidur dengan sangat anggun" ucap yixing saat ia melangkah ke sisi lain. "Saat kamu menjadi sangat terkenal nanti, aku akan menjualnya"

Luhan menunjuk Yixing. "Aku tidak takut denganmu! Lain kali saat kita berada di hotel, aku akan memotretmu setiap menit".

"Itu beda". Ucap Yixing. Menggeleng. "Kamu akan menjadi lebih terkenal dariku di masa depan, aku akan menjual ini"

Luhan terdiam, "Apa yang kamu katakan ?!"

"Oke, Oke" ucap Yixing, mendorong Luhan. "Kamu mau mendaki atau tidak ?"

"Tempat sialan macam apa ini ?" Yixing memanjat dengan tangan dan kaki ke atas bidang miring yang tidak memiliki tanda-tanda bahwa itu menjadi sebuah jalan. "Ini bukan tempat mengakses pemandangan" dia menatap pamflet ditangannya, dan kembali pada jalan mereka berasal – tidak mudah untuk dipanjat, tidak mudah untuk dituruni. "Berapa jauh ini!" dia berteriak pada Luhan, jauh didepannya.

"Sedikit lagi! Aku dapat melihatnya!" Luhan memanjat dengan cepat didepannya. "Jika itu dapat dilewati dengan mudah ini tak akan menyenangkan! Cepatlah,kau!" dia meambaikan tangan dibelakangnya.

"Aku baru saja membeli sepatu ini" Yixing melihat kebawah dengan sedih pada merek sepatu barunya, sekarang tetutupi lumpur.

Di puncak, mulut Luhan menganga lebar. Didepannya, dinding batu besar yang berbatasan dengan hutan yang tak berujung membuat sebuah pemandangan yang indah. "Cepatlah! Dasar lambat!" menoleh ke belakang saat ia menarik Yixing ke atas. "Ini sangat cantik~" dia mengambil kameranya, dan mulai memotret tanpa henti.

Ini terasa penuh sukacita tak terbatas dan kebebasan spiritual, mencurahkan keributan dan kebisingan dari kerumunan manusia, hanya dengan putih biru dan hijau di depan mata telentang diatas batu, tangan terentang mendatar disebelahnya. Yixing duduk disebelahnya, mengeluarkan makanan-makanan ringan dari dalam tas yang ia bawa satu persatu.

"Aku menemukan bahwa kamu cocok menjadi penjaga kios yang hebat", Luhan terkekeh pada Yixing, melihat kilauan setan dikepalanya.

"Mendekat dan tertawalah" ucap Yixing, melihat ke bawah. "Ambil kesenangan dari rasa sakitku".

"Rasa sakitmu tidak memberiku banyak kesenangan, tapi aku membayangkan bahwa jika kamu memberiku semua uang yang kau daptkan dari menjajakan produk-produkmu, aku akan senang" Luhan bersandar pada lengannya, mengenai penjaga kios di depannya.

"sepertinya kamu tidak butuh banyak untuk membuatmu senang", Yixing sedih, membuka sebuah bungkusan. "Itu banyak uang dalam nilai _dollar_ benar-benar dapat memberimu beberapa kegembiraan, huh".

"Heh~ Aku bahagia dengan apa yang aku punya" Luhan berdiri saat dia bicara, mengacak-acak rambut Yixing sebelum berjalan menuju dinding batu. "Aku belajar darimu, benar! Kamu sudah menggunakan senar tua dari manic-manik palsu sampai sekarang, dan kamu memperlakukannya seolah-olah itu saangat berharga".

Yixing tidak terlihat setuju. "Lalu jika itu palsu ?", dia gelisah dengan tasbih penganut agama Budha di pergelangan tangannya. "aku mulai memakai ini saat aku terluka, dan kemudian luka ku membaik, dan kemudia setelah kita debut dan mendapatkan penghargaan.."

Luhan berjalan mendekat untuk memeriksa bahwa itu adalah tasbih biasa. "Jika memiliki kekuatan seperti itu, pinjamkan padaku untuk beberapa hari. Aku memiliki taruhan tentang pertandingan sepak bola minggu depan".

Yixing membeku untuk beberapa detik, sebelum dia melepas tasbih itu. "Jangan hilangkan ini".

"Oi, kamu bukan penganut agama Budha kan ?" Luhan terkekeh saat ia memakai tasbih itu di pergelangan tangannya.

Yixing meliriknya sekilas, "Apakah aku terlihat begitu ?"

Luhan berjongkok, melihat kesekitar dengan hati-hati. "Sedikit".

"Akankah seseorang yang berkepercayaan Budha menghabiskan seluruh hari dengan menari ?" Yixing mengangkat bahu.

"Saat kau berada di belakang panggung kamu berubah menjadi patung", ucap Luhan sambil tetawa.

"Bergerak tanpa henti di atas panggung, dan kemudian bergerak tanpa henti di belakang panggung" Yixing melirik Luhan. "Orang aneh sepertimu langka".

"Tsk~" Luhan menepuk Yixing, sebelum matanya tertuju ke sekitar dinding batu. "Oi, palsu, apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang panah merah disebelah sana itu?"

Sekitar 30 meter jauhnya, sebuah tanda panah berwarna merah menunjuk kearah ruas dinding batu. Saat Yixing berdiri dan berjalan untuk memeriksannya, dia menemukan sebuah palu dan paku-paku tergeletak ditanah.

Luhan berlutut di tanah, menilai paku dan palu ditangannya, matanya tertuju pada tempat yang ditunjuk panah yang mengarah pada dinding. "Mungkin ini untuk memanjat batu (panjat tebing) ?"

"Panjat tebing yang memiliki sudut 90 derajat dan tanpa pijakan ?" Yixing menyipitkan mata, melindungi matanya dari sinar matahari yang menusuk.

"Itulah guna paku-paku ini!" duduk di tanah, ketika sebuah cahaya menghilang dari tangan Luhan saat dia melihat paku-paku di tangannya. "Tapi paku-paku ini terlihat lebih kecil" saat dia bicara, dia mengambil palu, dan menyingkirkan kotoran di celahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Yixing berjongkok disebelahnya, menatapnya dalam diam. "Jangan bilang kamu berpikir untuk memanjatnya".

"Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana para pemanjat tebing yang memanjat dengan paku ini". Luhan dengan penasaran mengangkat alisnya.

Yixing melihat ke bawah pada panah merah dibawah kakinya, dan kemudia pada Luhan yang mulai memalu paku. "Seseorang sepertimu yang ingin tahu tentang apapun seharusnya menjadi peneliti. Malah, disini kamu menyanyi dan menari.." sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia merasa Luhan bersandar pada bahunya, dan saat dia berbalik untuk melihat, dia menatap seseorang disebelahnya dengan tidak percaya.

Itu terlihat seperti dia jatuh tertidur.

Napasnya dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka –Yixing menatap Luhan dengan bengong. Bersemangat satu waktu dan kemudian tertidur lelap –Hal semacam ini sulit untuk dipahami.

[1 menit yang lalu]

"Panjat tebing yang memiliki sudut 90 derajat dan tanpa pijakan ?" suara tak percaya Yixing tertuju pada Luhan, Luhan terdiam selama 2 detik sebelum dia tiba-tiba sadar.

"Itulah guna paku-paku ini!" dia melirik paku-paku ditangannya. "Tapi paku-paku ini terlihat lebih kecil". Saat dia bicara, dia mengambil palu kecil, dan menemukan celah kecil untuk memulai memaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Yixing beringsut. "Jangan bilang kamu berpikir untuk memanjatnya".

"Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana para pemanjat tebing yang memanjat dengan paku ini". Luhan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, saat ocehan berisik Yixing berlanjut di telinganya. "Seseorang sepertimu yang ingin tahu tentang apapun seharusnya menjadi peneliti. Malah, disini kamu menyanyi dan menari.."

Lagu dari album mereka tiba-tiba meledak di telinganya dan dia dikelilingi kegelapan, dan jarak tersebar dengan papan-papan bercahaya dan hiruk pikuk suara, terdapat sebuah mic di mulutnya, dan didepan kirinya ada Yixing, disebelah kanannya ada Kris, dan dia sepertinya berdiri di tengah panggung, sedangkan pengeras suara membunyikan bagiannya dari lagu mereka.

Luhan berdiri dengan bengong, melihat ke belakang, tapi music tidak berhenti berdengung ditelinga nya.

"Luhan!" berdiri di sebelah kirinya, Tao berteriak padanya. "Menari!" melihat ke sisi lain, Jongdae dan Minseok menatapnya dengan kaget, sedangkan Kris tampaknya menyadari sesuatu dan memutar sedikit kepalanya, matanya menatap tidak percaya pada Luhan yang berdiri membeku dengan punggungnya menghadap penonton, sebelum berbalik dan melanjutkan tariannya, matanya bertemu dengan mata Yixing beberapa saat, yang juga berbalik dengan kaget.

Satu bagian Luhan terlewati dengan cepat, dan kemudian K bergabung dengan mereka di panggung, Kim Jongin di depan formasi sedangkan Yixing dan Sehun dengan cepat berebut dibelakang. Luhan berdiri membeku di tengah-tengan grup sampai Kris menarik bajunya dengan kasar ke belakang Sehun. "Bangun!" Kris berteriak padanya dengan volume yang hanya dia yang dapat mendengar, dalam bahasa Cina.

Ritme yang berbeda berdebam ke kehidupan setelah sejenak hening, dan cahaya panggung menembus kegelapan dan menerangi Jongin, Yixing, dan Sehun, dan saat ritme dimulai, anatara keheningan yang lain, tiga dari mereka mulai menari.

Luhan menahan napasnya saat dia melihat adegan didepannya. Dalam irama dan ritme yang sudah tidak asing, inting mengenang dalam dirinya –delapan hitungan berikutnya adalah miliknya, dia tahu, semuanya salah, tapi ..

Saat tempo bagiannya dimulai, Kris meliriknya dengan gugup, tapi dia bergabung menari tanpa kehilangan tempo.

Gerakan-gerakan yang dia tahu seperti punggung tangannya, formasi-formasi yang dia tahu seperti punggung tangannya, tapi dia tidak tahu dimana dia, dia tidak tahu kapan itu, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi saat tempo dimulai, dia dapat mengikuti tarian seolah-olah itu adalah misi.

Pertama, dia menyelesaikan penampilan ini –itu tidak dapat dihindari.

Lagu berakhir, cahaya kembali gelap, dan walaupun semuanya bernapas dengan keras di kegelapan, tidak ada _high-fives_ seperti biasanya. Dahi Jongin meneteskan keringat, dan saat dia menahan napasnya, dia berjalan menuju tempat Luhan berdiri. "Apa yang kamu lakukan ?!" Chanyeol menariknya dari belakang, tapi dia mendorongnya. "Kau tahu seberapa pentingnya penampilan ini ?!"

"Kita akan bicarakan ini nanti!" Kim Joonmyeon berteriak kepada Jongin, dan kemudian medorongnya ke luar panggung. Ekspresi semua orang menampilkan masalah, saat Sehun melirik Luhan dan Baekhyun tanpa berkata-kata menyingkirkan konfeti emas di rambutnya. Saat orang disebelahnya berjalan menjauh satu persatu, Luhan tetap terpaku di tempat, wajahnya pucat pasi. Kris menaruh tangannya dipinggang saat ia menatap tanah, sedangkan Yixing melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Luhan dan menuntunnya turun dari panggung.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu". "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu". Salam-salam menunggu mereka turun dari panggung tidak mempunyai tanda ganti dan ruang istirahat dibelakang panggung penuh oleh senior-senior dari perusahaan yang berlari keluar masuk, dan suara MC terdengar dari atas panggung –penampilan selanjutnya akan segera dimulai.

Manager sekarang sedang menelepon, membungkuk dan mencium udara tipis. "Ya, ya, aku mengerti…. This tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.. ya baiklah, baiklah" saat dia bicara, dia melirik anggota-amgota yang lewat satu persatu. "Aku akan bertanya pada mereka, untuk memastikan.. Maaf, maaf"

Waajah Luhan pucat dan kepalanya sangat sakit saat dia mencoba menelaah apa yang terjadi, tapi manager sudah menutup telepon dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa itu?!" manager berjalan kearahnya dan mendorong kepala Luhan, Luhan terhuyung dua langkah kebelakang. "Apa kamu datang hanya untuk mengacaukannya ?" manager berteriak padanya, dan semua artis yang lain di ruang istirahat melihat kearah mereka. Kepala Luhan menunduk dalam diam, dan dengan sakit kepalanya, dia merasa seperti ini ruang istirahat yang dia tahu.

"Ini adalah siaran langsung! Kau mengerti ? siaran langsung! Penghargaan music bukan hanya untuk artis-artis perusahaan kita! Memenangkan penghaargaan adalah karya selama 10 tahun, menghancurkannya hanya dalam 1 hari! Jika saat ini kita mendapat penghargaan pendatang baru, akankah kamu mau semua orang tertawa tentang bagaimana kita tidak dapat menghidupkan nama itu ?" manager terus berteriak pada Luhan, tapi Luhan dengan perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya pucat.

"Penghargaan music ?" dia berbalik untuk melihat semua orang disekitarnya. "Penghargaan pendatang baru ? tapi bukankah kita sudah mendapatkannya ?"

Ruangan hening seketika.

Manager menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, dan kemudian membawa tangannya ke sisi wajah Luhan.

Dia mendengar dengungan di telinga kirinya, saat kepala Luhan menoleh dan dia menatap tanah.

Ruang istirahat ini memang tidak asing, dan juga panggung yang tidak asing, dan dia sudah mengalami semua ini, namun tidak sepenuhnya sama.

Kris menarik Luhan yang baru saja dipukul dibelakangnya. "Jika kita memenangkan penghargaan, aku akan menjelaskan dan meminta maaf selama pidato penerimaan".

"menjelaskan?! Bagaimana caramu menjelaskan ?" manager menatap Kris tidak percaya.

Kris ragu sebelum berkata, "Aku akan bilang bahwa dia dalam keadaan stress yang tinggi, dan memiliki halusinasi sesaat".

"Apakah kamu mencoba untuk mengatakan bahwa perusahaan menyiksa para artis ?"manager mereka bertanya.

"Itu.." ucap Kris. "Aku akan bilang bahwa earphone nya jatuh"

"Earphone jatuh setiap saat, apakah yang lain kehilangan pikiran seperti yang dia lakukan ?"

Kris menatap manager mereka. "kalau begitu aku tidak mau menjelaskan, aku hanya akan meminta maaf".

Manager menatap Kris lalu menatap Luhan, dan kemudian pada staff yang melambai padanya dan si pemake-up artis. "Kalian dirias dulu, lalu duduk ditempat yang sudah ditetapkan, jika, pada saat, kamu mendapat penghargaan, kalian berdua para _leader_ memutuskan bagaimana yang terbaik untuk ini. Bersungguh-sungguhlah, dan kamu harus berhasil menenangkan semua orang" Joonmyeon dan Kris mengangguk dan membungkukan badan, saat dia bergerak menuju Luhan, "Untukmu, kami akan menanganimu nanti"

Melihat bahwa pembicaraan selesai, para make-up artis dengan cepat mendandani mereka ber12, dan tidak seperti sebelumnya, saat seperti ini biasanya penuh dengan obrolan, saat ini, semuanya diam. Dengan sudut matanya, Jongin melirik Baekhyun yang sedang memakai _eyeliner_ nya. Luhan memperhatikan, lapisan tebal bedak menyelimuti wajahnya.

Kembali ke tempat kejadian yang gelap, bahkan mereka dengan tenang melakukan perayaan penghargaan, tidak ada jalan bagi mereka untuk mengindar dari mata para fans, saat mereka mulai berteriak. Dari bagian terakhirnya, Joonmyeon membacakan pesan satu persatu kepada yang lain –jika mereka memenangkan penghargaan, saat mereka diatas panggung, hal pertama yang akan mereka lakukan adalah membungkukan badan selama 10 detik sebagai permohonan maaf.

"Aku membaca artikel di Koran yang mengatakan jika kita terlalu lelah, kita melupakan sesuatu", ucap Tao dengan pelan pada Kris saat dia melihat Luhan duduk diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dikejauhan. "Beberapa hal seperti amnesia sesaat menurutku".

Kris mengikuti pandangannya. Fans tiba-tiba meledak dalam gerakan yang membingungkan –itu bahwa Yixing meminta Baekhyun untuk bertukar posisi duduk dengannya, jadi dia bisa duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Lu~Han~Hyung~It's~Fine~We~Love~You!" fans sepertinya memulai _fan chant_ dalam waktu yang singkat, dan dalam keheningan, Luhan berbalik dengan ragu-ragu, sebelum dia berdiri dan membungkukkan badan pada para fans.

"Ahhh!"dari belakang, datang gelombang teriakan tragis dan lolongan air mata.

"Itu mungkin" ucap Kris. "Dia meminum obat-obat tidur beberapa hari yang lalu, itu mungkin saat dia terjaga"

"huh ?" Tao melirik Kris dengan tidak percaya. "Dia punya Insomnia ? kamu tidak pernah memberitahu"

Kris melirim Tao, "kamu tidur paling cepat, tentu kamu tidak akan tahu"

Tao terdiam beberapa detik, dan kemudian berbalik untuk melihat Kris. "kamu tidak bilang bahwa saat kita di ruangan yang sama di hotel kamu juga Insomnia , iyakan ?"

"Perhatikan dan tonton penampilan yang sedang berlangsung" ucap Kris, dan kemudian menyisipkan senyuman saat dia mulai bertepuk tangan pada penampilan di atas panggung yang tidak dia tonton sepenuhnya.

Saat mereka sudah memiliki persiapan mental, saat diumumkan bahwa mereka memenangkan penghargaan pendatang baru, Yixing masih sangat gembira dan dia hamper menangis. Mereka berdiri dari tempat duduk dan memeluk satu sama lain, seperti joonmyeon, matanya merah, melihat keadaan emosi Kris yang sama dan berkata, "Kamu sudah bekerja keras". Mereka berdua memeluk satu sama lain, menepuk pundak satu sama lain. Semuanya terekam oleh para fans, dan menjadi satu dari foto bergerak dari EXO menerima penghargaan pendatang baru yang akan bermunculan di internet.

Foto yang paling sering dilihat adalah saat mereka berdiri diatas panggung, setelah Luhan membungkukan badan dan meminta maaf –foto mereka ber12 membungkuk selama 10 detik. Judul halaman dari foto itu; "kesalah satu orang, 12 orang yang membungkukan badan (meminta maaf)"

Setelah mereka kembali ke mobil, kepala Luhan terasa terbelah menjadi dua. Dia menarik tangan Yixing dan bertanya, "Tanggal bearapa sekarang ?"

Yixing melihatnya, "29".

"29 desember 2012 ?" ucap Luhan pelan, alis berkerut.

Yixing mengangguk.

Menatap keluar jendela mobil pada salju-salju, Luhan berkata "Pernahkah kamu pergi mendaki bersamaku ? dan aku memalu paku pada dinding batu ?"

Yixing menatapnya, manriknya ke bahunya. "Tutuplah matamu dan tidurlah. Kamu terlalu lelah".

Bersandar pada bahu Yixing, Luhan menutup matanya, saat dia mencoba untuk menemukan alas an untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia terlalu lelah, jadi diatas panggung, dia menjadi linglung, dan membayangkan bahwa 3 bulan sudah dilewati; dia berjalan saat tidur, dan sampai diatas panggung pun dia seperti itu, dia menggabungkan mimpi dan kenyataan, dan inilah hasil dari meminum obat tidur; dia mengalami gangguan psikologi, dan mestinya menemui dokter.

"Yixing, apa jadwal kita besok ?" tanyanya.

"Kita ada pemotretan untuk sebuah majalan besok sore, dan kemudian sebuah acara malamnya" ucap Yixing.

"Besok pagi, pergi ke rumah sakit bersamaku" ucap Luhan dengan lelah.

Yixing menoleh untuk melihat Luhan. Tampaknya dia tertidur.

[ 1 menit yang lalu ]

"Tutuplah matamu dan tidurlah. Kamu terlalu lelah". Suara Yixing terdengar olehnya.

Luhan bersandar pada bahu orang itu dan menutup matanya, saat dia mencoba untuk menemukan alas an untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia terlalu lelah, jadi diatas panggung, dia menjadi linglung, dan membayangkan bahwa 3 bulan sudah dilewati; dia berjalan saat tidur, dan sampai diatas panggung pun dia seperti itu, dia menggabungkan mimpi dan kenyataan, dan inilah hasil dari meminum obat tidur; dia mengalami gangguan psikologi, dan mestinya menemui dokter.

"Yixing, apa jadwal kita besok ?" tanyanya.

"Kita ada pemotretan untuk sebuah majalan besok sore, dan kemudian sebuah acara malamnya" ucap Yixing.

"Besok pagi, pergi ke rumah sakit bersamaku" ucap Luhan dengan lelah.

"Huh ? apa kau baik-baik saja?" Dia mengerutkan alis saat dia dengan perlahan membuka matanya, saat sebuah cahaya menyelimuti matanya tanpa sadar. Tubuhnya tampaknya kehilangan semua keseimbangan, lengan dan kaki melayang, dan dia jatuh dan mendarat di permukaan putih yang halus.

Saat dia membuka matanya, tidak ada Yixing disebelahnya, dan di depan matanya, bukanlah bagian dalam mobil mereka, dan ditanah terdapat anak panah merah, ujung panah itu meuju ke sebuah pintu.

Luhan menegakkan kakinya saat dia melihat sekelilingnya. Permukaan putih ini terlihat seperti lorong besar, dan dibelakangnya ada bentangan cahaya. Dia berdiri tegak, mengikuti tanda panah, sampai dia menjangkau pintu. Disebelah kiri tanda panah, tidak jauh terdapat pintu kecil yang lain, tpi anak panah tidak menunjuk kearahnya.

Pikirannya kosong, Luhan berdiri di depan pintu dengan bimbang, sebelum dia mengetuk pintu didepannya.

Terdapat suara kunci terbuka, dan 2 detik kemudian, pintu terbuka. Seorang laki-laki membuka pintu, senyuman di wajahnya tergores dari telinga ke telinga saat dia melambai untuk meminta Luhan masuk.

"Akhirnya kamu sampai" ucapnya~

TBC ^^


	2. Chapter 2

step

Tittle : STEP (Indonesia Translated)

Cast : EXO

Translated by EzzaKwangLu

Original fic by 模糊度567

Note : saya mencoba menerjemahkan Fic ini ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Karena sejauh ini Fic ini masih dalam terjemahan Inggris dan Fic asli yang masih menggunakan bahasa Mandarin ^^ Maaf bila terdapat kesalahan dalam menerjemah, karena saya masih belajar. Dan semoga Fic ini dapat membantu :D

Disclaimer : Fic ini 100% bukan punya saya~ saya hanya membantu menerjemahkan Fic ini kedalam Bahasa Indonesia karena saya sangat suka dengan Fic ini yang pertama kali say abaca dalam terjemahan bahasa Inggris oleh XingXiu ^^

Maaf ya atas kekacauan terjemah di Chapter sebelumnya T_T saya akan berusaha menerjemah dengan kata-kata dan kalimat yang lebih mudah dimnegerti, karena Fic ini memang memakai bahasa yang tinggi 模糊度567 JJANG! XingXiu juga JJANG!

Peringatan : Di Chapter ini kalimatnya sulit butuh membaca berulang kali agar mengerti apa yang dimaksud semoag kalian terhibur ^^ Oya terima kasih buat yang udah review terjemahan Fic keren ini~ saya akan berusaha agar bisa menerjemahkan sampai tamat dan selesai ^^

DO NOT COPY THIS FIC ANYWHERE!

CHAPTER 1

Ini adalah ruangan yang kecil, sekitar 20 meter kuadrat luasnya. Tepat dibelakang si pembuka pintu, tampaknya menghadap tebing cahaya yang menyilaukan. Disebelah kiri, terdapat sebuah teleskop yang tertancap pada dinding sementara dibawahnya ada sebuah layar, lalu disebelahnya ada sebuah papan hitam kecil yang dipenuhi dengan coretan yang tak beraturan.

"Luhan, aku berterima kasih atas keingintahuan mu". Seseorang tersenyum damai kearahnya, sambil menghapus semua gambar dan coretan pada papan hitam, dan meninggalkannya dengan keadaan yang sangat bersih.

"Dimana ini ?" Luhan bertanya, sedikit gemetar. "Apa aku sudah mati ?"

"Kamu tidak mati" orang itu berkata dengan lembut. "Jika kamu mau bertanya dimana ini, aku takut hal itu akan sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan. Kamu dapat dengan sederhana memikirkan bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat yang ada secara bebas dari dunia nyata yang biasa kau tinggali, jadi dunia ini hanya ada dalam khayalanmu. Mungkin akan lebih sederhana menyimpulkannya sebagai sebuah mimpi" senyum orang itu sungguh ramah dan baik hati.

"Kamu harus percaya bahwa kamu sudah berpindah-pindah tempat, menjelajahi waktu. Tiba-tiba kembali ke masa lalu, dan tiba-tiba muncul di tempat aneh ini. Saya membayangkan bahwa kamu tidak berpikir terlalu tinggi tentangku sekarang". Dia bertepuk tangan saat melihat Luhan. "Aku tidak kaget dan sangat mengerti perasaanmu, sebaliknya, aku berharap penjelasanku dapat bermanfaat bagimu"

Luhan menatapnya, dan kemudian melihat ke pintu yang berada di sisi lain, cahayanya bersinar sampai membutakan, dan tetap diam.

"Aku tidak punya nama. Kau bisa memanggilku apa saja yang kau suka, tentu, jika kau tidak dapat menemukan yang cocok, kamu juga dapat memanggilku Clown" dia tidak menyerupai badut (Clown)* , pikir Luhan, saat laki-laki itu mengatakannya.

"Saat ini, kamu mungkin melihatnya dengan cara yang sama seperti yang mayoritas orang lakukan. Kamu mungkin percaya bahwa waktu berlangsung dengan lancar, terus menerus, berlalu tanpa henti dan selamanya. Meskipun orang sudah menulis cerita yang tak terhitung dan membuat film yang tak terhitung dimana orang menjelajahi waktu ke masa depan atau kembali ke masa lalu, itu disebut sebagai kegilaan manusia, angan-angan fantasi" dia melirik Luhan, lalu mengambil spidol.

"Dalam kenyataan, waktu adalah konsep, sebuah alat pengukuran yang diciptakan manusia, contohnya, sama seperti USD atau satuan berat. Agar tetap konstan, nilai yang tetap untuk konsep ini, manusia menciptakan sistem penjaga waktu yang stabil menggunakan jam atom yang paling tepat. Perhatikan kata-kataku, karena waktu yang kamu gunakan di kehidupan sehari-hari, UTC, adalah salah satu dari sistem penjaga waktu ini, dengan mengatur UTC+0 di tempat tertentu, juga seacara umum dikenal sebagai waktu Greenwich, dan karena rotasi bumi, terciptalah zona-zona waktu. Waktu yang kamu lihat setiap hari di komputer adalah UTC + waktu dari zona waktumu. Aku sudah mengabaikan waktu yang diperlukan dalam perangkat keras dan alat transportasi".

Luhan memijit pelipisnya, dan kembali mendengarkan.

"Sebenarnya, system penjaga waktu yang digunakan tidak sepenuhnya sempurna. Bahkan jam-jam atom terbaik di dunia memiliki beberapa perbedaan kecil anatara mereka. Jika kita mengumpamakan sistem penjaga waktu kita sebagai sumbu X dan jam atom terbaik sebagai sumbu Y, kita akan menemukan sedikit perbedaan, grafik hasil akan terbuat,sebagian besar, sebuah garis lurus yang halus. Jika kita menganggap kedua satuan waktu ini terdiri dari beberapa perbedaan kecil, lalu perbedaan ini akan meningkat bersama waktu, tapi saat mereka meningkat pada laju yang sama, lekukan garis ini tidak, faktanya, berubah" Dia mengerutkan alis, melihat Luhan yang menyipitkan mata. "Aku bilang itu sebagian besar halus, karena selain bagian yang bergaris lurus, perbedaan diantara dua waktu ini terdiri dari beberapa suara acak. Aku tidak mau menjelaskan bagian ini padamu, karena sepertinya kepalamu sudah mulai sakit" Dia tersenyum, mencoba untuk menjaga kesabaran Luhan.

"Sebenarnya, garis ini menyimpang dari memiliki 1 lekukan tidak perlu diartikan bahwa jam atom ini tidak cukup baik, tapi mungkin mengartikan bahwa system penjaga waktu kita yang tidak cukup baik, saat system kita sendiri bergantung pada serangkaian jam atom. Jadi, dalam batas-batas waktu, tidak ada hal yang mutlak dan semuanya berhubungan. Waktu yang kita lewati setiap hari bukanlah aturan yang ditetapkan –kamu hanya percaya hal itu terjadi." Dia mengusap nama pada sumbu Y.

Melihat ekspresi murung Luhan, Clown tersenyum. "Lupakan ocehanku. Kamu tahu bahwa saat ini, seorang tida punya pilihan –ada orang yang dikeluarkan saat SMA, namun sekarang disini memberikan pelajaran fisika, dan ada orang-orang yang tidak pintar mejelaskan, namun disinilah mereka, berbincang-bincang. Tuhan itu adil". Dia mengedipkan mata.

"Benarkah ? lalu apa yang kamu kuasai ?"Luhan tersenyum.

Yang lain mengelus dahinya. "Mungkin, aku sedikit sepertimu" ucapnya, sebuah senyum tersungging saat dia mengambil spisol. "Dengar baik-baik sekarang, mungkin suatu hari nanti kamu akan mencoba mengingat setiap kata yang sudah kuberikan padamu".

"Sekarang, ayo anggap bahwa sumbu Y adalah ukuran presepsi mu" Dia menuliskan nama. "Presepsi orang itu berbeda-beda. Untukmu, satu jam terlewati dengan cepat sementara Zhang Yixing merasa bahwa itu terlewati dengan lambat –ini karena lekukan garis kalian berdua berbeda. Jika aku mengangkat tanganku, dimatamu, kamu akan melihatnya dengan kecepatan yang berbeda, tapi karena presepsi tersendirimu itu konstan, kamu tidak pernah tahu bahwa kamu mempresepsikannya secara berbeda". Saat dia bicara, dia menggambar sebuah garis lurus berwarna biru.

"Kamu tahu Yixing ?" ucap Luhan, tapi Clown mengabaikannya, tetap melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Dan juga, jika kita sekarang kita meninjau waktu disaat kamu memalu paku di gunung, presepsimu melangkah". Sambil bicara, dia menggambar titik berwarna hijau diatas garis biru, dan kemudian merubah bagian setelahnya dengan garis titik-titik merah, sambil menjaga kesamaan lekuk dan panjang dari garis yang padat(tebal), dia menggambarnya dengan warna merah, sedikit dibawah garis yang pertama. "Sekarang, kamu sudah mengalami kejadian-kejadian beberapan bulan yang lalu. Kita akan menamai periode waktu yang sama ini dari beberapa bulan yang lalu yang dipengaruhi step (langkah) sebagai T1" dia melirik Luhan, menandai disamping warna merah, dan menuliskan huruf X disamping titik-titik merah.

_(Terdapat sebuah Grafik yang tidak bisa dilampirkan disini T_T)_

"Untuk saat ini, aku akan menyebutmu pemandu, X, karena pada waktu yang bersamaan, langkahmu sudah menciptakan langkah orang lain, sebut mereka pengikut, Y. sekarang, mereka menunggumu untuk member mereka nomor yang sangat penting setelah langkahmu, sebut ini nomor hari(*). Dengan menambahkan titik awal saat kamu kembali dan nomor hari ini, ini akan menjadi waktu yang akan mereka lalui, T2, titik awal". Dengan warna kuning, dia menggambar garis titik-titik untuk menunjukkan langkah Y. "Langkahmu menciptakan langkah mereka, dan langkahmu juga menentukan langkah mereka. Masa lalu kalian berdua berubah, akan merubah masa kini, dan dengan kata lain, kalian berdua harus menjadi pasangan yang diam-diam memahami satu sama lain untuk tingkat yang tertinggi".

Luhan melihat pada garis yang bewarna warni di papan hitam, mencoba menaruh semuanya dikepalanya. Clown tersenyum pada Luhan, mengartikan bahwa dia harus tetap sabar.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti punya banyak pertanyaan, seperti bagaimana cara memperoleh nomor penting ini, atau siapa yang akan jadi pasanganmu, oh, dan tentu, yang terpenting" dia mengulurkan jari, "Menagapa aku bisa terjebak dalam kekacauan ini ?".

"Mari kita mulai dengan pertanyaan yang paling sesderhana". Clown melihat Luhan. "Untuk pasanganmu, mereka adalah seseorang yang memaku paku ke dinding batu disaat yang sama denganmu. Saat ini, orang itu belum ada, dan kamu belum menerima penjelasan, jadi kamu satu-satunya orang yang mengalami langkah (Step). Tapi, tolong diingat, jika kamu berharp untuk mencetuskan langkah lagi, kamu harus menemukan pasangan yang akan memaku disaat yang sama denganmu. Ketika pemandu anatara kalian berdua mengalami langkah dan setelah Nomor sudah diperoleh, kemudian hanya follower yang dapat mengambil langkah mereka. Jika nomornya 0, bukan hanya mereka yang tidak akan bisa mengambil langkah, kamu juga akan kembali ke titik awal, dengan kata lain, waktu dimana kamu memaku paku. Tapi harga yang harus dibayar tetap akan diabayar, jadi, cobalah untuk menghindari mendapat nomor 0"

"Bagaimana kamu mendapatkan nomor itu ? dan harga apa ?" Tanya Luhan.

"Bersabarlah. Semuaa yang ingin kamu ketahui, kamu akan mengetahuinya" ucap Clown. "Untuk Nomor, itu menghubungkan pintu-pintu, pintu persegi panjang. Nomor dari pintu-pintu persegi panjang yang kamu ketuk, dalam setengah jam langkah. Mengetuk pintu yang sama lebih dari satu kali tidak akan dihitung, pintu mobil, pintu kamar mandi, pintu-pintu yang lebih pendek darimu tidak akan dihitung, batas tertingginya adalah 60 –dengan kata lain, perbedaan waktu yang kalian berdua datangi (kembali) tidak boleh lebih dari 60 hari.

Luhan menyiptkan matanya, mencoba untuk mengambil semua informasi aneh ini.

"Apa kamu dan pasanganmu bisa menentukan 1) alasan melangkah, 2) perbedaan waktu antara langkah-langkah kalian. Apa kalian berdua tidak bisa menentukan 1) waktu yang akan pemandu datangi kembali, 2) panjang langkah, 3) siapa pemandu dan siapa pengikut" Clown menaruh spidol. "Mereka tidak mau tahu kemana langkahmu kamu ambil atau apa yang kamu lakukan dan kamu tidak akan memiliki jalan untuk mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan, sampai kalian berdua menyelesaikan langkah dan kembali ke gunung itu. Kau hanya akan mengetahui saat itu selesai, dan hanya saat kamu kembali ke kenyataan dank au tahu apa dampak yang disebabkan oleh ulahmu" Clown tersenyum padanya. "Jadi, kalian berdua tidak hanya harus merencanakan dengan hati-hati, kamu juga harus mengerti orang seperti apa yang ada disekitarmu"

Terdiam, Luhan menatap bengong pada kekacauan garis-garis di papan hitam. "Jadi mengapa aku harus mengambil langkah sialan ini ?!"

"Alasan saat ini adalah keingintahuanmu –itu bukanlah salah satu yang harus terjadi," ucap Clown. "Tapi mulai dari sekarang, setiap langkah yang kamu ambil akan sepenuhnya jadi milikmu. Tentu saja, itu adalah harga, dan setiap langkahmu, kamu dan pasanganmu akan menyerahkan 15 tahun umur kalian"

"15 tahun!" mulut Luhan menganga, ketidakpercayaan tergambar diwajahnya.

"tentu, di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis, termasuk obat untuk penyesalan" Clown mengedipkan matanya. "Tapi jangan resah. Untuk langkah yang sudah kamu ambil sebelum penjelasan ini, kamu sedang tidak sadar, dan kamu tidak perlu membayarnya. Kamu bisa berjalan keluar dari pintu ini dan kembali ke gunung, dan terbangun dari tidur. Yang kumaksud adalahsemua yang terjadi hari ini, semua yang terjadi adalah kamu yang terlelap seebentar di bahu Zhang Yixing selama beberapa menit. Untuk perubahan yang kamu sebabkan selama langkah ini, aku minta maaf, tapi tidak ada jalan yang dapat menghapusnya. Setiap orang akan ingat hal memalukan dimana kamu melongo diatas panggung, berbeda dengan kamu yang berada di dunia nyata. Dia (Yixing) akan kehilangan ingatannya dan mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi waktu itu… (Luhan melongo diatas panggung). Dikenyataan, sekarang, dia tertidur ditempatmu dipuncak gunung.

"Lalu.. aku sudah merubah sejarah, bagaimana mereka bisa kebetulan berada disana pada saat aku memaku paku di puncak gunung itu, dan cocok dengan saya yang baru saja menyelesaikan langkah saya ?" Tanya Luhan.

Clow tersenyum. "Ini bukanlah hal yang perlu kamu khawatirkan, dan juga bukan hal yang perlu aku khawatirkan. Logika dan hubungan sebab-akibat adalah peraturan dari permainan di dunia ini,dan untuk sisi kecil permainan yang diciptakan olehmu dan aku, jelas, dia akan mengizinkan mereka untuk gugur dalam peraturan" Dia menunjuk keatas.

"Jika.. aku memaku di paku yang lain setelah aku kembali" Luhan mengangkat alisnya.

"Jika kamu memaku di paku yang lain, orang disekitarmu tidak akan punya ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi saat ini, dan ingatan mereka akan memulihkan keadaan normal mereka, dengan kata lain, keadaannya akan menjadi seperti langkah ini tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi, biarkan aku memberimu nasihat dari pengalaman. Suatu waktu, hal-hal akan pergi bersamamu, dan kamu juga tahu bahwa tidak ada satupun yang bisa diselesaikan dibawah kendalimu". Ucap Clown. "Kamu sudah berpikir tentang memaku paku. Apakah kamu sangat peduli dengan beberapa hal kecil ?"

"Apa yang aku pedulikan adalah bagaimana caraku kembali" Luhan menatap pintu didepannya, dipenuhi cahaya, dan kemudian pada pintu besar dibelakangnya yang sudah tertutup.

"Ini, kamu tidak perlu khawatir. Itu dapat dilalui dengan mudah" ucap Clown. "Saat ini, dengan sederhana berjalan sampai pintu yang terbuka ini, dan semua akan baik-baik saja".

"Sebelum aku datang kesini" ucap Luhan, "Disebelah kiriku, ada pintu kecil lain, hanya saja anak panah tidak menunjuk kearahnya"

"Kamu memang orang yang sangat tajam penglihatannya" ucap Clown. "Pintu itu tidak terkunci. Jika kamu mendatangi pintu itu saat itu, kamu akan kembali ke gunung, tidak akan menerima penjelasan, dan paku akan kembali menjadi paku biasa selamanya, dan tidak masalah berapa banyak paku yang kamu palu di masa depan, tidak akan ada yang terjadi" ucapnya.

Clown melihat ekspresi kosong Luhan. "Teman, tolong ingat tidak masalah, ketika kamu sudah memilih pasanganmu, pasanganmu tidak akan bisa berubah. Itu akan menjadi tanggung jawabmu untuk menjelaskan padanya semua peraturannya, dan saat kalian berdua mengambil langkah, kamu harus tahu apa yang kau harapkan untuk berubah –kamu tidak bisa kehilangannya. Selain itu, kalian berdua tidak harus memberitahu orang lain, ini adalah larangan."

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika kami melakukannya ?" ucap Luhan.

"Tidak ada yang dapat hidup dalam paradoks –ini akan sangat berdampak pada keadaan kehidupan mereka" Clown berkata dengan lembut.

Luhan mengangkat alis. Kehidupan.

"Dan juga, sekarang kamu tahu semua yang ingin kamu ketahui, aku berterima kasih atas kesabaranmu. Kamu tidak kehilangan apapun, dan kamu dengan mudah mengambil semua ini sebagai mimpi. Untuk kecelakaan di atas panggung, aku menunjukkan ketulusanku meminta maaf" ucap Clown, tersenyum lembut.

"Itu tidak benar-benar duduk baik bersamaku" ucap Luhan.

Clown terkekeh. "Tidak. Kamu sudah dengan baik menjaga kedinginanmu untuk waktu pertamamu. Lebih baik daripada aku"

Luhan berbalik untuk melihatnya, menggenggam informasi kecil yang merembes melalui kata-katanya, sebelum itu hilang seperti asap.

"Kamu bisa pergi sekarang" Clown berbalik untuk menghapus garis-garis dipapan hitam. "Jangan lupakan jalan untuk kembali".

Luhan berjalan menuju pintu sebelum dia berhenti. Dia berbalik. "Terima kasih atas penjelasanmu", ucapnya, "Tapi, aku rasa, aku tidak mau kembali". Dia tersenyum dan melangkah menuju pintu, dan tertelan oleh cahaya.

Tanpa melihatnya pergi, Clown membuang spidolnya.

Kepalanya tertunduk saat dia berkata, "Kamu akan".

TBC ^^


	3. Chapter 3

step

Tittle : STEP (Indonesia Translated)

Cast : EXO

Translated by EzzaKwangLu

Original fic by 模糊度567

Note : saya mencoba menerjemahkan Fic ini ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Karena sejauh ini Fic ini masih dalam terjemahan Inggris dan Fic asli yang masih menggunakan bahasa Mandarin ^^ Maaf bila terdapat kesalahan dalam menerjemah, karena saya masih belajar. Dan semoga Fic ini dapat membantu :D

Disclaimer : Fic ini 100% bukan punya saya~ saya hanya membantu menerjemahkan Fic ini kedalam Bahasa Indonesia karena saya sangat suka dengan Fic ini yang pertama kali say abaca dalam terjemahan bahasa Inggris oleh XingXiu ^^ ~Dan saya sekarang beralih untuk menerjemahkan Fic ini dari Livejournal Lukais ^^

Maaf ya atas kekacauan terjemah di Chapter sebelumnya T_T saya akan berusaha menerjemah dengan kata-kata dan kalimat yang lebih mudah dimnegerti, karena Fic ini memang memakai bahasa yang tinggi 模糊度567 JJANG! XingXiu juga JJANG! Lukais JJANG!

Oya saran diterima :D

Kata 'langkah' akan diganti dengan 'step' ^^

STEP yang artinya proses Luhan kembali masa lalu ya ^^ terima kasih juga buat semua yang udah review ^^

DO NOT COPY THIS FIC ANYWHERE!

CHAPTER 2

~"Dalam tiap langkah, 15 tahun dari hidupmu akan terkuras"~

Membuka matanya dan menegakkan lehernya dari bahu Yixing, Luhan sedikit melirik pemandangan alam yang cantik dan bertemu pandang dengan mata lesu Yixing.

"Sudah waktunya bangun, leluhur" ucap Zhang Yixing.

Melihat kearah Yixing, Luhan taampaknya akan memeriksa garis-garis kecil yang tertanam diwajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang ?" tanyanya.

"Lain kali, sebelum tiba-tiba tidur, dapatkah setidaknya kamu memberi beberapa tanda sebelumnya, seperti menguap ?" Yixing melihatnya dan tersenyum.

"Berapa lama aku tidur ?" Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memeriksa tanggal.

"Hanya beberapa menit" Yixing meregangkan bahunya, berdiri dan berjalan menuju makanan-makanan ringan lalu menoleh padanya lagi. "Jujur padaku, apakah kamu datang kemari untuk tidur karena kami berbaring di tempat tidurmu ?"

Luhan menatap Yixing, ragu.

"Kamu murung dan cemberut hari ini" Yixing melihatnya, "Jujurlah jika ingin mengatakan sesuatu".

Melihat kearah Yixing, Luhan berkata, "Akhir tahun lalu, Gayo Daejun.. Apakah aku, maksudku itu.." Yixing menurunkan kelopak matanya bersama dengan lengannya, "Mengapa kamu masih mengingat-ingat kejadian itu ?".

Luhan masih berdiri dan tidak bergerak. Beberapa kata yang keluar dari mulut Yixing sekarang tampaknya telah menusuk sesuatu dalam pikirannya. "Itu terjadi sudah lama, tidak ada yang terbebani dengan hal itu. Kita sudah mengambil piala dan meminta maaf. Bukankah para fans juga bersedih untukmu juga ?" ucap Yixing panjang lebar, "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu sangat aneh hari itu. Pertama, kamu linglung diatas panggung, tapi setelah turun dari panggung kamu tidak bisa mengingat apapun yang terjadi. Tao bilang itu adalah amnesia sesaat dan terus mendesak untuk membawamu ke dokter. Beruntungnya kamu kembali normal setelahnya. Berhenti minum pil tidur di masa depan".

Luhan tidak sepenuhnya mendengarkan Yixing. Dia perlahan membalikkan badanya dan berjalan menuju lempingan besar batu, paku yang tergeletak diam diantara tanah dan rumput-rumput liar. Palu diatas tanah, disebelah kanan anak panah merah.

Dia mengambil palu itu, melemparnya ke arah semak-semak dengan kekuatan penuh dan mendorong punggung Yixing kearah dimana mereka berasal.

"Eh ? Kamu akan pulang ?" Zhang Yixingdengan sangat senang mengambil tasnya dari tanah.

Menarik tangan Yixing, Luhan merasa bahwa meninggalkan tempat ini seolah-olah ia sedang melarikan diri dari mimpi buruk. Dia menggosok matanya dengan tangannya yang bebas dan Clown seolah-olah muncul dihadaapannya, tersenyum saat ia mengatakan, "Jangan lupakan jalan kembali kesini".

"Aku tidak mau kembali lagi!" Dia berbalik secara tiba-tiba, berteriak kearah gunung-gunung.

Yixing hanya menatapnya, diam.

"Yixing, jika aku pernah ingin kembali ke tempat ini di masa yang akan datang, kamu harus menghentikanku melakukannya". Dia menatap mata Yixing, "Kamu harus berjanji padaku".

Yixing menatapnya, tertegun, "Kenapa ?"

"Kau harus berjanji padaku" Luhan terus menatapnya, mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Baik" Zhang Yixing melihat Luhan dengan serius, "Hanya jika kamu membiarkan saya tahu". Tatapan Luhan tiba-tiba melemah, kakinya berubah menjadi jeli dan dia jatuh terduduk ke tanah.

Ada banyak hal yang tidak harus kita gali terlalu jauh ke dalam. Keingintahuan akan mendorong orang maju tapi akan mempercepat kematian mereka juga. Terjebak dalam keadaan tidak mampu menjelaskan dirinya sendiri, Luhan diam-diam memutuskan untuk mencekik keingintahuannya sendiri sampai mati.

Tapi, dia pasti tidak bisa membiarkan rasa ingin tahu nya sendiri memncekiknyq sampai mati.

Minggu berikutnya damai. Hal yang pertama Luhan lakukan setiap pagi adalah memeriksa tanggal, dan kemudian melihat apakah anggota lain dalam rumah memiliki kenangan yang sama sepertinya dari malam sebelumnya, dimulai dengan Kris. Setelah menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan masing-masing pemeriksaan diantara anggota, dia perlahan-lahan mulai percaya bahwa hidupnya telah kembali normal.

Di masa lalu, dia membenci kehidupan normalnya, dan selalu melihat ke depan untuk sesuatu yang menarik yang mungkin pernah terjadi. Sekarang, dia menolak segala sesuatu yang mendebarkan.

Untungnya, dia memimpin kehidupan yang sibuk dan waktu dikemas bersama-sama seperti biskuit. Tidak ada banyak waktu baginya untuk memikirkan kenangan tentang mimpi anehnya. Dia latihan, melakukan pertunjukan dan jumpa fans. Pencahayaan di studio fotografi selalu bersinar diatas ekspresi lembut, serius dan memikat di wajah mereka. Tidak pernah menjadi masalah jika tangannya berkaitan dengan lengan Sehun atau berayun-ayun di bahu Yixing. Namun permintaan aneh dari Leader saat variety show atau pengorbanan bibirnya yang harus menjalani CPR (*).

Hatinya telah mempersiapkan semua ini sejak dia berumur 17 tahun. Jadi, saat hari itu tiba, itu semua bukan sesuatu yang bagus juga bukan sesuatu yang dia benci pula.

Dia layak untuk itu.

Hal ini setara dengan mahasiswa kedokteran yang mengetahui bahwa dia akan berakhir di rumah sakituntuk merawat pasien di masa depan, Luhan sudah dipersiapkan untuk banyak hal.

Ya, ketika teman-teman SMA nya sedang mempersiapkan ujian nasional dengan sekuat tenaga, dia juga mempersiapkan diri untuk memasuki SM Academy dengan sekuat tenaga. Meskipun nama universitas itu aneh dan tingkat kerja lulusan tetap rendah, dia sangat menyukai mata kuliah yang telah diberikan.

Saat dia benar-benar mendapat pekerjaan setelah lulus, Luhan merasa beruntung menjadi bagian dari 20%. Tepat diawal karirnya, dia hanya seperti pemula-pemula lainnya; sedikit bodoh dan tidak mengerti tentang bagaimana untuk menangani orang-orang secara langsung. Setelah bekerja selama beberapa saat lagi, ia mulai menyadari bahwa kenyataan itu jauh dari apa yang dia harapkan, tapi dia baik-baik saja dengan apapun, dia harus membayar harga untuk mengejar apa yang dia suka, terlepas dari karirnya.

Harga yang harus dibayar mungkin termasuk kehilangan sedikit privasi-privasinya; menahan kritikan beralasan, dan menerima kenyataan bahwa dia harus brsosialisasiterlepas dari kehendaknya. Apa lagi yang bisa ia prediksi ? melihat senior-seniornya di perindustrian… berganti-ganti pakaian ? berciuman selama konser ? atau mendapat lemparanbotol air mineral selama jumpa fans ?

Dia ingat bahwa senior-senior menjadi lembut dan ramah pada showcase debut mereka, penuh perhatian dan sadar tentang para fans, dan mereka telah menimbang dengan sempurna kata-kata yang mereka pilih selama percakapan… siapa yang tahu berapa banyak yang dibutuhkan untuk membentuk mereka menjadi bulat sempurna, sementara dia hanya segitiga.

Tentu saja, ada banyak bagian dari hal itu yang dia sukai, seperti panggung yang telah ia impikan; perasaan senang yang dia dapatkan saat dia bertindak; kecintaan besar yang ia terima dari sejumlah orang-orang asing; serta kemampuan berbicaranya pada tingkat tertentu. Ketenaran pasti dapat menjadi hal yang baik dari 90% waktu, yang memungkinkan seseorang untuk mengekspresikan diri mereka lebih jelas dan panggung lebih bercahaya. Tentu saja, ini harus dibawah keadaan dimana izin diberikan dan ketika sesorang mengabaikan kebencian akan kamu dapatkan.

Hari-hari yang dilewati menarik namun membosankan. Luhan mempertahankan senyumnya saat fansign meskipun faktanya bahwa wajahnya menegang setelah menandatangani kartun imut yang sama persis –seperti tanda tangan ribuan kali. Lengannya sakit dan matanya terlihat seperti tidak bisa melihat tanda tangannya sendiri lagi secara terus menerus mengingatkannya bahwa dia milik industri tersier. Ada teriakan dan sorak-sorai dari orang-orang yang jauh dan dekat; seperti sebuah komedi. Tidak peduli seberapa didedikasikan badut diatas panggung, sesuai dengan prinsip-prinsip dedikasi, ekspresi terbaik dibawah riasan badut harus disimpan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pelanggan adalah dewa, pelanggan adalah malaikat. Pada awalnya dia berpikir bahwa dia hanya ada untuk panggung, tapi kemudian dia menyadari bahwa panggung ada untuk penonton.

Tanpa penonton, itu tidak akan disebut panggung. Karena itu, dia berkata jujur pada para fans, "Kamu adalah malaikat, saya ada karena sorak soraimu"

"Tolong lanjutkan untuk mendukung kami, atau yang lain, aku tidak akan ada lagi".

22 Maret 2013 bukan pertama kalinya ada panggilan untuk pesta makan malam, juga bukan pertama kalinya 4 orang yang sama persis menghadiri pesta makan malam. Saat ini diluar hujan, hujan tidak lebat tapi itu lembab. Luhan turun dengan sedikit demam akibat kurang istirahat, namun demikian, dia mengenakan mantel sederhana setelah kemejanya dan naik mobil bersama dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Kris, yang baru saja bangun, mengikuti setelahnya. Ponsel di saku Kris berbunyi 'beep', mendorong penipisan baterainya. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihatnya, dan melirik Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sudah didalam mobil. Dia memasukan ponselnya kembali ke dalam sakunya dan naik ke mobil bersama yang lain.

Luhan perlahan sudah terbiasa dengan jenis pesta makan malam dengan berbagai orang seperti stasiumafiliasi TV, majalah, produser, produser drama dan lain-lain. Sepertinya semua orang ingin 'berkenalan' dengan mereka, dan dibalik setiap kesepakatan dan kontrak terdapat sebuah pesta makan malam dengan suasana yang ramah. Membicarakan perusahaan hiburan yang keluar untuk mencari keuntungan bagi diri mereka sendiri, Luhan sudah tahu bahwa idola cantik seperti dirinya sebenarnya berada di anak tangga yang paling bawah/rendah dimana bos besar yang memegang 'cambuk uang' akan selalu menginginkan tips dari cambuk ini untuk menjadi garis depan dari pertempuran bisnis. Bernyanyi dan menari akan menjadi salah satu dari tips ini, begitu terlihat baik yang memungkinkan idola-idola ini untuk menarik fans dari seluruh dunia. Sikap hangat yang memungkinkan orang untuk merasa bahagia di meja makan akan menjadi tips yang lain.

Semua pekerjaan ini tidak bisa diabaikan, mereka semua disebut 'seni dari teknologihidup'.

Pesta makan malam hanyalah pesta makan malam, mereka tidak menakutkan seperti kelihatannya. Ini seperti bagaimana orang-orang yang menjual mobil harus bersosialisasi sebagai bagian dari pekerjaan mereka, kecuali produk utama mereka harus dijual adalah wajah dan penampilan mereka sendiri. Sama seperti bagaimana pemula-pemula yang tidak stabil harus mulai dari anak tangga yang paling bawah dan tidak bisa memiliki terlalu banyak rasa marah, Luhan berpikir bahwa ini adalah pengalaman hidup yang cocok sebelum memiliki terobosan besar.

Tidak ada banyak orang yang datang di pesta makan malam. Ada orang dari 2 jenis kelamin; tapi itu sudah jelas bahwa perusahaan menemukan ini sangat penting karena beberapa eksekutif seniorjarang terlihat hadir pada fungsi. Biasanya, hanya satu atau dua anggota yang muncul pada pesta makan malam saat mereka menangani proyek-proyek kecil. Tapi kali ini, 4 anggota yang hadir. Itu jelas bahwa selain menghibur para tamu, ada sebuah motif yang mendasari mempromosikan mereka keluar negeri.

Setelah beberapa tindakan dari sopan santun biasa, Luhan secara bertahap mulai menyadari topik utama dari pesta makan malam. Hali ini terkait dengan rumor mereka baru-baru ini yang akan terpisah menjadi subgroup Jepang. Yang dengan kata lain adalah pembahasan kemungkinan debut subgroup EXO-J dari EXO.

Peringkat di perusahaan ketat. Tidak termasuk direksi perusahaan yang dianggap pemegang saham, manajemen yang lebih tinggi dari perusahaan terdiri dari 7 orang, yang umumnya dikenal sebagai manajer senior. Setiap manajer senior yang memiliki beberapa peringkat yang lebih rendah, dan masing-masing dari mereka memiliki pekerjaan yang berbeda. Beberapa orang yang bertanggung jawab atas pengaturan jadwal untuk artis solo sementara beberapa bertanggung jawab atas grup seperti mereka. Pada malam pesta makan malam, selain manajer senior mereka sendiri, dua direktur perusahaan yang lain juga hadir. Meskipun baru memulai debutnya selama satu tahun, EXO telah membuat kemajuan yang mengesankan, dan inilah mengapa orang-orang dari jajaran tinggi tersebut hadir.

Meskipun Luhan memahami pentingnya pesta makan mala mini, ia memaksakan senyum meski sedikit demam, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk menutupi fakta bahwa dia sedang tidak enak badan. Chanyeol mengambil inisiatif untuk bersulang. Diantara percakapan bahasa campuran yang berbeda, Chanyeol menjelaskan kepada Kris tentang formasi anggota dari pihak yang berlawanan dengan halus. "Yang disebelah kri yang terus tersenyum adalah direktue produksi hiburan stasiun TV KHV" mata Kris mengikuti Chanyeol sampai mereka bertemu orang dengan senyum yang paling berlebihan dan palsu didalam ruangan. "Dua orang disebelah kanannya adalah direktur perusahaan mereka. Yang lebih muda adalah penerjemah sedangkan wanita yang paling jauh disebalah kanan adalah manajer senior. Dia bertanggung jawab atas Performing Arts Market Seoul (PAMS) belum lama ini". Tatapan Kris menyapu orang-orang itu satu persatu saat ia tetap diam.

"Sejujurnya, ada rencana pembentukan EXO-J sebelum EXO debut" Manajer senior disebelah Luhan berkata ramah, "Pertama-tama, mereka belum cukup dewasa ketika mereka debut. Kedua, mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk menetap baik di pasar Korean maupun Cina. Jadi rencana ini telah ditunda untuk waktu yang lama" Dia tersenyum sambil berdiri untuk membungkuk dan membantu menuangkan anggur untuk pihak lawan.

"Mencoba peruntungan kamu di pasar Jepang bukanlah hal yang sepele. Ini bukan berarti perusahaan belum mencoba sebelumnya, tapi tanpa persiapan yang memadai, itu tak akan berhasil sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Kita semua tahu bahwa hal inimembutuhkan jangka waktu tertentu untuk melaksanakan rencana. Perencanaan sudah dimulai tahun lalu, menempatkan mereka pada jadwal sekarang akan diperlukan… mereka masih muda dan karenanya mereka akan membutuhkan saran dan dorongan untuk maju dalam pasar Jepang" Manajer menegaskan pikirannya, diikuti oleh penerjemah yang menerjemahkan terus tanpa henti seperti semburan api. Luhan sudah sakit kepala, namun, dia mencoba yang terbaik untuk menghentikan dirinya dari tergelincir dalam koma.

"Empat artis dari EXO-K dan dua lainnya dari EXO-M, dan mereka telah mengumpulkan reputasi yang baik dan popularitas yang tinggi dalam waktu satu tahun dari debut mereka. Mereka bekerja sama dengan baik dengan yang lainnya juga" Manajer bicara dengan bijaksana, "Meskipun kami belum menentukan daftar namanya, jika kita akan debut untuk EXO-J, kita mungkin juga memilih anggota dari kelompok itu sendiri, dan juga aka nada Leader baru dalam anggota ini".

"Sepertinya kedua Lead Dancer tidak ada disini" Direktur Jepang bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya" Salah satu direktur perusahaan tersenyum saat menjawab, "Kedua Lead Dancer sangat diperlukan dalam masing-masing tim. Namun, bahasa Jepaang mereka tidak terlalu bagus dan mereka cukup pamalu juga, jadi mungkin akan sangat tidak cocok bagi mereka untuk aktif di Negara lain" Dia tersenyum dan memberi gerak tubuh pada Luhan, "Jika kita membuat EXO-J, kita memiliki kecenderungan untuk menjadikannya Leader EXO-J".

Mengangkat kepalanya dengan grogi, Luhan ditarik berdiri oleh direktur bahkan sebelum dia mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. "Luhan sekarang mengikuti EXO-M dan promosi di Cina. Nyanyiannya dan kemampuan menarinya diatas rata-rata, genggamannya pada beberapa bahasa baik, memiliki popularitas yang tinggi dan tampan" Direktur tersenyum dan membelai pipi Luhan dengan lembut seolah-olah sedang memperkenalkan produk pada pelanggan, "Dia kooperatif, dewasa dan sangat mudah beradaptasi. Menurut pengamatan saya, dia pasti akan memenuhi harapanmu" ucapnya sambil berbalik dan melihat wajah pucat dan mengerikan Luhan.

"Luhan ? aku sudah mendengar tentangmu sebelumnya". Direktur produksi NHK agen hiburan menatapnya, "Apa kamu menemukan yang menarik dari Jepang ?"

Luhan mengedipkan kelopak mata murungnya lemas, dan manajer disampinya menepuknya, "Dia bertanya padamu!"

Bingung, Luhan berhasil memaksa sesuatu keluar dari mulutnya, "Oh Jepang. Saya tertarik".

Pihak lawan melihat ekspresi Luhan yang linglung,menundukkan kepala dan tertawa, "Oh, begitu ya ? Di area mana ?" mereka melihat Luhan.

"Aku" Luhan tiba-tiba merasa ngeri, seolah-olah ada sebuah batu terjebak dalam tenggorokannya. Kepalanya berdengung. "Aku makan masakan Jepang sebelumya".

Para penerjemah yang duduk disampingnya tertawa bersama baekhyun sementara Kris menundukan kepalanya dan berpikir tentang kata-kata yang tidak mampu Luhan katakan, dan juga membayangkan sebuah film action dikepalanya.

Namun, mereka segera berhenti tersenyum, saat direktur Jepang dihadapan mereka tidak memiliki ekspresi yang menyenangkan di wajahnya.

"Dia tahu beberapa orang Jepang" tambah manajer, "Dia sering memahami film Jepang dan variety show" ucapnya sambil menarik lengan Luhan dan melotot kearahnya.

Luhan tidak menghiraukannya, tapi terus menatap kosong dalam keheningan.

Manajer buru-buru mengisi gelas semua orang dengan anggur, termasuk gelas anggur Luhan. Menggunakan meja sebagai dukungannya, Luhan merasa dunia berputar di sekelilingnya dan merasa mual. Setelah mengamati wajah direktur, Chanyeol mendorong gelas anggur lebih dekat ke tangan Luhan, tapi Luhan terus bersandar di meja, tanpa berniat mengambil gelas anggur itu.

Pihak lawan diaam-diam menunggu Luhan sampai gelas anggur berada di tangannya, tapi dia tetap pucat saat dia mengernyitkan alisnya, menatap meja.

Suasana canggung berputar di sekitar meja makan. Kris melihat Luhan selama dua detik sebelum ia menurunkan kelopak matanya. Samar-samar ia ingat bahwa Luhan akan menolak orang jepang karena wataknya.

Direktur jepang mencabut tangannya dari Luhan, tersenyum saat ia mengatakan, "Sepertinya definisi negaramu matang dan kooperatif sangat berbeda jauh dengan Negara kami" Dia tersenyum kearah Luhan, "Kamu harus memperlakukan artismu dengan normal. namun, mereka masih memiliki emosi mereka sendiri".

Luhan tetap tenang saat manajer memaksa senyum canggung dipihak lawan. Para direktur perusahaan mulai meminta maaf, "Kau salah paham. Kami sangat ketat pada manajemen artis kami".

"Begitukan ?" ekspresi direktur seperti tertarik, "Aku takut mereka mungkin tidak mampu beradaptasi jika mereka datang ke Jepang seperti itu"

Direktur perusahaan menundukan kepala dan tersenyum canggung. Ekspresinya tidak baik saat ia berbalk dan melempar pandang kearah manajer.

Manajer mengerutkan alisnya dalam kekhawatiran dan berkedip. Dia berhenti selama beberapa detik sebelum mengambil gelas anggur didepan Luhan dan mencipratkan langsung ke wajah Luhan. Dengan cepat, semua orang menjadi diam.

Luhan tetap terpaku di kursinya, ketakutan. Anggur menetes diwajahnya dan diujung rambutnya secara anggur merah rasanya cukup enak, dan setidaknya itu berhasil menurunkan suhu panas di dahinya.

Direktur Jepang tersenyum saat ia menatapnya. tampaknya dia tidak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Luhan menundukan kepalanya dan bertahan selama dua detik. Dia sedikit membungkuk dan langsung minta maaf, "Maaf, saya akan membersihkan diri". Ucapnya sambil berdiri, berjalan kea rah toilet.

Di toilet, Luhan langsung mencuci wajahnya dengan air dingin dari keran. Dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk marah; ia hanya ingin membuat dirinya lebih berkepala dingin. Menopang dirinya pada salah satu sisi wastafel, Luhan menatap dirinya di cermin. Kulitnya adil dan jelas, tapi dia merasa sama kecilnya dengan seekor semut di meja makan.

Dia melihat ke cermin saat dia melatih senyumnya. Permainan tidak dimainkan dengan cara ini. Tidakkah aturan permainan mereka sudah ditetapkan, apa yang harus dilakukan ?

Kembali ke ruang makan, Luhan berhenti sejenak di depan pintu dan merenungkan tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan sebelum masuk. Dia memberikan senyuman termanisnya. "Maaf atas apa yang terjadi sekarang" dia kembali ke tempat duduknya, berdiri di tempat, "Aku akan minum 3 gelas sekaligus sebagai hukuman saya" Dia berbiacara fasih dalam bahasa Korea, dan sabar menunggu penerjemah menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebelum dia membantu dirinya dengan anggur sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. Dia memilih untuk minum Soju Jepang.

Direktur perusahaan menatapnya, sampai ia selesai dengan tiga teguk anggur sekaligus sebelum tersenyum lagi. "Ini adalah Luhan yang sebenarnya, aku perkenalkan padamu sekarang" Senyum direktur Jepang dan mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk duduk, "Jika kamu tidak punya toleransi yang tinggi terhadap alcohol maka kamu tidak harus minum. Tingkat alcohol dalam anggur ini sangat tinggi, kamu tidak perlu memaksakan diri".

Luhan sedikit gemetar sebelum akhirnya duduk. Chanyeol meraih tangannya dari bawah meja, tapi Luhan mempertahankan senyumannya, "Saya harus melakukan ini"

Hari itu, Luhan sepertinya mengambil wakil Jepang, dengan kata lain, Luhan, seorang kambing hitam mudah dimanipulasi telah diambil perusahaan itu sendiri. Mereka terus memberikan Luhan anggur selama pesta makan malam, dan menginginkan Luhan, yang pipinya terbakar karena anggur, untuk menunjukan kemampuan menyanyinya. Tidak peduli seberapa keras Chanyeol berusaha mencoba menyelamatkannya atau bagaimana Kris mencoba untuk membantunya meminum anggur, orang-orang telah terkunci pada Luhan dan tidak akan pernah berhenti. Itu adalah suasana yang aneh, Luhan merasa seolah-olah ia terikat oleh janji perusahaannya bahwa artis mereka semua sangat kooperatif. Dan juga merasa seolah-olah ia umpan untuk Jepang untuk menurunkan artis perusahaannya sendiri. Ia terjebak dalam dilemma, dan hanya bisa minum anggur yang diebrikan padanya.

"Bukankah kamu mengatakan bahwa kemampuan mu sama-sama diatas rata-rata dalam menyanyi maupun menari tadi ?" direktur Jepang mulai bertepuk tangan heboh, "Tunjukan kemampuan menyanyimu pada kami, semua orang sudah mengatisipasinya"

"Ya, kamu maju ke Jepang di masa depan jadi mari kita lihat apakah kamu bisa menjadi sukses dalam semalam!"direktur lain tersenyum, menyesuaikan.

Kris menunduk, tangannya mengepal dari bawah meja makan. Luhan mencoba yang terbaik dari keinginannya untuk tetap terjaga. "Aku kehilangan suaraku hari ini. Adakah yang mau membiarkan saya berhenti ?". "Suaramu parau? Sekarang, sya merasa bahwa kamu harus lebih aktif dari sebelumnya, di Jepang kita berbagi kebiasaan, mengatakan bahwa menyanyi setelah 3 tegukan minum akan menambah kesenangan, baik penyanyi dan penonton akan senang" direktur Jepang menggoda.

"Aku akan bernyanyi ditempatnya, aku juga bernyanyi cukup baik" pinta Chanyeol dengan ekspresi memikat, namun suaranya terlalu berat. "Kamu ? Menyanyi ? aku yakin kamu akan kehilangan suaramu" ucap produser, dan orang-orang disisinya tertawa sebagai persetujuan.

Chanyeol berhenti berbicara karena suasana canggung. Kris, yang berada disampingnya, sepertinya tidak bisa mentolerir dan bisa meledak kapan saja. Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. "Biarkan aku menyanyi kalau begitu" wajahnya yang merah langsung berubah menjadi putih pucat. "Tapi saya ingin menyanyikan lagu Cina, mungkin penerjemah tidak bisa mengerti"Luhan mendukung tubuhnya dan tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa" pihak lawan berkata, "kami hanya ingin mendengar suaramu".

Kris mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Luhan. Luhan berdiri dan menahan tubuhnya di meja. Dia menutup matanya sesaat. Dia pikir mungkin dia tidak bisa melupakan adegan dalam seluruh hidupnya.

Suara yang tidak asing keluar dari mulut Luhan; lagu berjudul 'Olive Tree' yang diam-diam sering Luhan nyanyikan.

Dia (Kris) satu-satunya disana yang mengerti apa yang Luhan nyanyikan, tapi saat itu, dia ingin agar dia tidak bisa mengerti hal itu. Dia tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang keluar dari suara sedih itu. Apakah Olive Tree benar-benar muncul dalam mimpi ? dimana itu.. dia tidak tahu.

TBC ^^

**Eng-Trans 'Olive Tree'~**

**Don't ask from where I have come\My home is far, far away**

**Why do you wander so far**

**wander so far,**

**wander so far**

**for the little bird flying in the sky**

**for the blue brook running in the mountain**

**for the broad meadow green and wide**

**I wander, wander so far**

**then, is there more ?**

**yes, for the olive tree of my dream**

**don't ask from where I have come**

**my home is far, far away**

**why do you wander ?**

**why do you wander so far ?**

**far, far away**

**for the olive tree of my dream**

**don't ask from where I have come**

**my home is far, far away**

**why do you wander so far**

**wander so far, wander so far**


	4. Chapter 4

step

Tittle : STEP (Indonesia Translated)

Cast : EXO

Translated by EzzaKwangLu

Original fic by 模糊度567

Note : saya mencoba menerjemahkan Fic ini ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Karena sejauh ini Fic ini masih dalam terjemahan Inggris dan Fic asli yang masih menggunakan bahasa Mandarin ^^ Maaf bila terdapat kesalahan dalam menerjemah, karena saya masih belajar. Dan semoga Fic ini dapat membantu :D

Disclaimer : Fic ini 100% bukan punya saya~ saya hanya membantu menerjemahkan Fic ini kedalam Bahasa Indonesia karena saya sangat suka dengan Fic ini yang pertama kali say abaca dalam terjemahan bahasa Inggris oleh XingXiu ^^ ~Dan saya sekarang beralih untuk menerjemahkan Fic ini dari Livejournal Lukais ^^

Maaf ya atas kekacauan terjemah di Chapter sebelumnya T_T saya akan berusaha menerjemah dengan kata-kata dan kalimat yang lebih mudah dimnegerti, karena Fic ini memang memakai bahasa yang tinggi 模糊度567 JJANG! XingXiu juga JJANG!

Note : Maaf menunggu lama Mmodem saya dipinjam sama teman saya ~ jdi baru bisa update sekarang ^^

Peringatan : ada beberapa adegan yang tidak boleh dikonsumsi anak dibawah umur~! XD XD

DO NOT COPY THIS FIC ANYWHERE!

CHAPTER 3

~"Dalam tiap langkah, 15 tahun dari hidupmu akan terkuras"~

Makan malam berakhir dengan diskusi yang menghibur oleh beberapa direksi Jepang, semua telah kenyang dengan jumlah nasi dan anggur yang cukup dan Luhan yang mabuk dan hampir pingsan. Para manajer berpengalaman dari ujung Jepang tampkanya tertarik dengan Baekhyun, menyeretnya dan penerjemah saat mereka meninggalkan hotel. Para eksekutif perusahaan mempertahankan senyuman mereka sementara dengan antusias meneruskan percakapan. Demikian pula, Kris yang mabuk dan telah menguras seluruh energinya untuk membantu Luhan yang kini tergeletak di atas meja, mengangkat lengan terakhir saat mereka keluar pintu.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, Luhan tiba-tiba mengerang kesakitan. Kris bergegas membawanya ke toilet, mengamati saat perut Luhan tidak memuntahkan apapun selain alkohol, ia berpikir inilah akibat dari perut kosong.

"Kris, bagaimana ?" Chanyeol memasuki toilet, berbalik untuk melihat Luhan yang berlutut dengan tidak terkendali.

"Keluar dan pergilah; aku akan mengantarnya pulang sebab aku tinggal bersamanya. " Kris melirik Chanyeol dan kembali pada orang disebelahnya.

Chanyeol melihat keduanya dan kemudian berbalik, "Baiklah", ucapnya, "Apakah kamu memiliki cukup uang ?"

"Aku membawanya". Kris mengangguk, tanpa menoleh, Chanyeol berhenti beberapa detik dan mengeluarkan uang kertas besar, menaruhnya di sebelah Kris sebelum dia keluar. Kris berdiri dan kembali ke ruang pesta untuk menuangkan Luhan segelas air dengan buru-buru sebelum membantunya berkumur-kumur. Dia melihat jam tangannya, jam 10:40 malam.

Hujan yang turun dengan lebat semakin memburuk, dan pada saat Kris memapah Luhan dan keluar, tampaknya nyaris tidak mungkin menyelamatkan diri tanpa payung. Diluar hotel, sebuah Buick(*mobil) menunggu. Kaca jendela mobil itu terbuka, sebuah tangan menjangkau kearah mereka dan memotret. Kris tampak terkejut dengan fakta bahwa perusahaan bahkan memiliki hati nurani untuk meninggalkan sebuah mobil untuk mereka. Di tengah hujan, dia berjuang membuka pintu dan memasukan Luhan kedalam sebelum melindungi orang yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan menutup pintu.

Jalanan yang gelap terlihat dari jendela. Sementara itu, Kris menggunakan tangannya untuk memeriksa panas pada dahi Luhan, dan ingat dalam keheningan jika ada beberapa antipiretik yang belum kadaluarsa sebelum mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelepon Yixing.

Ponsel dari orang yang ada disebelahnya bersering sementara nomor yang ia hubungi tidak menjawab.

Dia memasukan tangannya ke saku Luhan dan hanya menemukan sesuatu –Lenovo putih Yixing yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Ponselnya pasti ditinggalkan oleh Yixing di kamar mereka dan Luhan mungkin trekecoh (salah mengambil ponsel).

Lalu, dia menghubungi nomor Luhan. Memang benar, Yixing mengangkat. "Hey Yixing, kamu dan Luhan mengambil ponsel yang salah" ucap Kris. "Ya, bagaimana kabar kalian berdua ?" menjawab yang lain.

"Kita akan bicara saat kita pulang", Krisa memijat penyakit wataknya, menghubungkan semuanya dengan alkohol yang sudah dia ambil. "Apa kamu punya beberapa antiperatik dan obat untuk mabuk ? jika tidak, aku akan membelinya"

"Aku punya, apa yang terjadi ? apa demam Luhan memburuk ?" datang jawaban dengan suara panik.

"Bukakan jendela untuk udara segar dan suapkan teh" Kris mengerutkan kening dan membalik uang dari dompetnya.

"Jika bertambah buruk, pergilah langsung ke Rumah sakit" ucap Yixing.

Kris melihat kea rah Luhan sebelum menggeleng, "Dia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Waktu menunggu di Rumah sakit akan sangat lama; kami akan pulang dulu"

"Baiklah, oke, aku akan turun untuk menunggu…" kalimat terakhir dari Yixing belum selesai tapi ponsel Kris mati dan layarnya berubah hitam. Dia menempatkan ponsel kembali ke tasnya, melihat kearah Luhan yang meringkuk dibalik jaketnya dan kemudian dengan putus asa menarik nya kebawah. Menggunakan tangannya yang dingin, dia berupaya untuk mengurangi suhu panas di dahi Luhan. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, hanya menyadari bahwa mereka berada di jalan tol.

"Kemana kita akan pergi ?" Kris mengerutkan dahi dan bertanya, mobil berjalan sepanjang jalan tol, membawa mereka ke tempat yang asing.

"Hey! Kemana kamu akan membawa kami ?" Kris menepuk bahu supir, menyadari bahwa supir itu memakai masker/topeng dan kacamata, orang itu mengangkat topinya dan bicara sambil menoleh pada Kris dan memberikan suara yang tenang, "Ada mobil lain dibelakang kita. 4 orang ada didalamnya, patuhlah atau kamu akan dalam bahaya"

Kris pucat dan terdiam selama 2 detik, dia berbalik untuk melihat mobil Bluick hitam yang sama dibelakang mereka. Orang didalamnya memakai masker/topeng dan kacamata juga.

Berbalik, Kris merasa pusing. Dia memeluk tubuh Luhan dan dengan tenang meraih ponsel dalam saku Luhan.

"Matikan ponselmu" datang suara tenang didepan mereka, "Mulai sekarang, kamu tidak diperbolehkan menelepon atau janji awalku tidak akan terpenuhi"

Mengarahkan matanya kearah hujan lebat, Kris menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menghalau angin dari luar. Dia berbalik untuk melihat mobil hitam dibelakang dan melirik Luhan yang hampir tak bernyawa. Mobil keluar jalur dan akhirnya, dia tidak membuat panggilan telepon.

Tak lama setelahitu, mobil berhenti disamping kebun/ladang yang gelap dan tidak jauh dari situ ada sebuah gudang kayu yang digunakan petani untuk menyimpan peralatan mereka. Pintu disebelahnya terbuka saat Kris menarik Luhan yang tergeletak menyandar dikursi mobil dan menahannya. Mobil yang dbelakang mereka tadi terparkir disebelah mereka dan 4 orang turun menggunakan masker/topeng, kacamata dan topi yang sama.

"Bung, apa yang sebenarnya kamu inginkan …" Kris memapah Luhan, "Kami tidak punya uang maupun nilai…"

Supir tidak bicara, dia melempar tas Kris dan Luhan ke mobil dan yang lain melepas jaket mereka dan melemparnya kedalam, dia menepuk mereka santai dari kepala sampai kaki, ponsel Luhan kemudian diambil dan dilempar kedalam mobil.

Supir menunjuk menuju gudang kayu, mengisyaratkan mereka untuk pergi.

"Dia sedang demam" Kris melihat tak berdaya kea rah laki-laki itu, "Tolong panggil taksi dan bawa dia pulang, aku akan tetap disini"

Laki-laki itu terus menunjuk kearah gudang kayu, tanpa berkata sepatah kata apapun.

Kris mengangkat kepalanya untuk menlihat gudang sebelum menundukkannya lagi untuk melihat sekitar, tidak ada orang yang lewat didepan mata. Beberapa orang berdiri dibelakangnya menarik Luhan menjauh darinya, Kris langsung merespon, "Jangan, aku akan melakukannya"

Gudang ini hanya berukuran sekitar 20 meter persegi, tergantung 2 lampu berwatt rendah, perabotannya tampak kemerahan. Pada dinding ada sebuah jam bandul, dan sebagian meja dan beberapa kursi, tidak ada perabotan lain. Berjalan masuk dan membalikkan punggungnya pada pintu, Kris menemukan dirinya tidak dapat mengidentifikasi supirnya lagi.

Seorang laki-laki bergerak didepan meja dan mengangkat sebuah kamera yang sedikit professional, memfokuskannya pada mereka. Sebelum Kris dapat bereaksi, dia dan Luhan dipisahkan. 2 orang memegang lengannya sementara yang lain menjaga pintu, meninggalkan Luhan yang tak berdaya duduk disebuah kursi.

"Maafkan aku, aku bekerja untuk orang juga dan aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku hanya butuh beberapa foto langkamu" Laki-laki yang memegang kamera berbicara. Melihat ke yang lainnya, Kris berbalik dan melihat dengan horror saat pakaiannya digunting dan dengan mudah melepaskannya dari lengannya. Dia berontak keras tapi tidak berhasil; tubuh mabuk dan energy terkuras terasa seolah-olah itu ditekan oleh logam. Melihat ke orang yang menjaga pintu berjalan mendekat dan menendang lututnya. Celananya mulai terbuka dan tercopot, menarik resleting turun.

Menolehkan kepalanya dalam diam, Kris melihat saat celana Luhan juga setengah turun. Dia mendesah dan memiliki kekalahannya, berkata, "Tunggu bung, tunggu"

Laki-laki itu melihat Kris, Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, "Beritahu mereka untuk melepaskanku, aku ingin bicara sesuatu"

Laki-laki itu diam, Kris berkata, "Aku tidak melarikan diri, Aku tidak mau lari jika Luhan masih ditanganmu"

Ada keheningan selama beberapa detik, laki-laki itu membuka matanya dan melihat pada penjaga dan mereka melepaskan Kris. Pria yang awalnya terletak di pintu kembali ke tempatnya semula sementara dua yang lain berdiri disebelah remaja itu.

Kris melangkah kearah meja, "Jangan bergerak lebih jauh" ucap orang disebelahnya. Kris mengangguk, berlutut didepan orang yang duduk saat dia bersandar ditepi meja.

"Bung, kamu tahu apa artis jenis photoshoots ini bagi kami" Kris melihat kearah orang itu, pihak lawan diam.

"Aku tahu kamu orang yang baik, kamu hanya butuh umpan/arahan. Aku akan memberikannya, salah satu yang akan memuaskanmu" dia menatap semua orang dengan mulut menganga. Dia merengtangkan tangannya dan membuat gerakan mengekang, "Jangan menolak yang pertama ini. Tolong lihat, aku akan melakukannya sampai kamu puas" Kris memohon, yang lain melihat kamera, yakin.

Berdiri, Kris berjalan kea rah Luhan yang duduk bersandar pada kursi. Setengah telanjang,dia membantu yang lebih muda memakai celananya dan menahan dirinya bersandar pada dinding.

Semua orang mengamati mereka, Luhan membuka matanya yang berat untuk melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku" bisik Kris.

Luhan tersenyum sebagai jawaban, "Tidak apa-apa" dia berucap dalam bahasa Cina, mengangguk pelan.

Dengan kepalamya yang tertunduk, dalam diam, Kris menarik Luhan mendekat, memberikann ciuman dangkal di bibirnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kris berhenti.

Dia tau orang dibelakangnya tidak mengambil gambar.

Berdiri dalam diam, Kris melirik keluar jendela dan meraih tangan Luhan. Luhan tertegun dan mencuri lirikan pada beberapa orang dan kamera. Jauh didalam, hatinya berteriak untuk membangunkannya tapi pusing tetap berlanjut. Menolehkan kepalanya dengan susah, dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding yang dingin. Nafas berat Kris disebelah telinganya tampak seperti penyelidikan diam. Menutup matanya, Luhan mengangguk perlahan, sebelum baik berubah menjadi buruk, dia menyerahkan semuanya padamu.

Menyesuaikan kembali napasnya, saat ini, Kris membuka mulut :uhan dan menciumnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mata mereka tertutup dan dunia gelap. Luhan senang otaknya kehilangan kemampuan untuk menangani data dengan benar, semua berkat mabuk dan sensasi terbakar di otaknya.

Kris tidak ingat berapa lama ciuman terakhirnya, tapi dia pikir ini suaah mematahkan rekor waktu berciuman dalam kehidupannya. Dibwah pengawasan dari kelompok itu, dia mencium Luhan dan merubah posisi mereka kearah cahaya lampu, menyesuaikan setiap sudut yang mungkin dan postur dalam pengakuan tatapan penonton mereka. Perrtunjukkan sensasi yang penuh semangat berlanjut dibawah atap dalam keheningan. Dalam keputus asaan, meskipun bentuk kata saraf, menggunakan kedua tangan, ia membelai punggung pihak lawan, bergerak turun ke pinggang.

Jepretan berhenti beberapa saat, fotografer berdiri dan berjalan ke sisi lain. Kris melanjutkan berciuman dengan liar, tidak memiliki niat untuk berhenti.

"Letakkan tangannya di pinggangmu" Kris menarik tangan Luhan dan menuruti perintah, mempercepat sedikit langkahnya.

"Pindahkan dia ke meja, dan jangan halangi wajahnya dengan tanganmu" Kris mengangkat Luhan dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Dia meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan, memproyeksikan sisi tampilan terhalang adegan berciuman, jepretan disekitar mereka dari sudut-sudut yang berbeda.

Suara jepretan kamera menurun secara bertahap sampai akhirnya berhenti.

"Selesai" jam bandul di dinding menunjukkan jam 11 malam dari samping, suara instruksi tenang danpencabutan lensa didengar.

Menutup matanya, Kris bagian dari bibir Luhan yang memar, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan memungkinkan dia untuk beristirahat pada dirinya sendiri. Dalam suasana hening, semua yang tersisa hanya napas berat.

Dari belakang, suara kamera dimatikan dan bunyi tas terdengar. Setelah itu, laki-laki itu berkata, "Ini sulit bagimu; seperti pelajaran baru bagi actor. Dan jangan melapor pada polisi; demi kebaikanmu' bersentuhan, sebuah aroma parfum yang tidak diketahui menyeruak.

Satu persatu, mereka keluar. Suara langkah kaki mengarah pada mereka lagi dan setelah pintu mobil terbuka, dan saat ponsel mereka dikembalikan, laki-laki itu berkata, "Hubungi teman-temanmu, hati-hati" kemudian, suara dua mobil yang mulai menjauh.

Berbaring di tanah, Kris mengangkat ponsel dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Menghidupkannya, ponsel menunjukkan bahwa daya nya rendah dan mati. Dia berbalik untuk menhidupkan ponsel yang lain, 4 nomor password untuk membuka layar dimasukkan, ponsel hidup dan bersuara dengan otomatis.

Menggigil, dia mencari dua kali sebelum akhirnya menemukan nomor Luhan, dia menekannya.

"Hallo? Kenapa kalian belum juga sampai ? aku sudah menunggu selama 20 menit" Yixing bersuara.

"Yixing" Kris menajawab dengan suara serak, "Sesuatu terjadi pada kami…" dia menoleh untuk melihat Luhan yang sedang beristirahat di bahunya, "Aku akan mencari lokasi kamu di ponsel dan mengirimkannya padamu.. kamu panggil taksi dan jemputlah kami" ucapnya, tergagap.

Ujung telepon tetap diam selama 2 detik sebelum keributan dimulai, "Dimana kalian ? apa yang terjadi ?"

Kris tampak kehilangan energy terakhirnya, "Lakukan apa yang kukatakan, juga, jangan beritahu yang siapapun… ingat untuk membawa jaket yang tebal" Dia memutuskan panggilan, menempat diri mereka sendiri dan mengirim teks.

Saat Yixing tiba, hujan turun diluar. Di gudang yang lembab, Kris menutupi Luhan dengan potongan-potongan baju yang tergunting, Luhan beristirahat di pahanya.

Mengangkat wajah pucatnya, Kris melihat Yixing dalam diam.

Yixing tidak bicara, dan dia membantu Luhan memakai jaket tebal yang dia bawa, menghapusnya dan memberikannya pada Kris. Dia membungkuk dan mengangkat Luhan ke kursi belakang kiri taksi kemudian berbalik untuk mencari jiwa lengkap yang hilang dan wajah pucat Kris.

Mereka bertatap muka selama 2 detik sebelum Yixing menarik Kris dan memeluknya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya saat Kris masuk dan duduk di kursi belakang kanan taksi. Yixing menutup pintu dengan suara 'bam' sebelum mendatangi kursi depan penumpang.

"Kembali ke kota" ucapnya.

Hujan deras turun dan menghantam jendela mobil saat wiper kaca depan mobil bergerak bolak-balik tanpa henti. Kris menyentuh dahi Luhan dan berkata dengan lelah, "Tolong lebih cepat, tuan"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" suara Yixing terdengar dari kursi depan.

"Tidak banyak, kita akan bicara saat kita pulang" Kris mengusap wajahnya, mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat keluar jendela.

Yixing tidak bicara lagi, dia berbalik untuk melihat wajah merah Luhan dan matanya yang tertutup, tangannya merosot bebas di kursi dan di pergelangan tangannya terdapat tasbih yang sudah Luhan pakai sejak hari dimana mereka mendaki.

Berbalik, dia dalam diam menatap keluar jendela, alam dan pepohonan tampak dicuci lagi (Tampak baru). Seperti mengisuaratkan sebuah akhir tertentu, seperti mengisyaratkan sebuah awal yang baru. Dia menaruh tangannya pada kaca jendela dan menopang dagunya. Dalam keheningan mobil, tiga orang terlihat dalam tiga arah yang berbeda sementara mobil maju kearah hujan yang deras.

Lingkungan samar dan tidak jelas dari lampu lalu lintas yang bercahaya, semua yang tersisa adalah lampu hijau yang berkedip tidak terlalu jauh yang terhalangi lagi dan lagi oleh wiper kaca depan mobil yang bergerak.

Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya inersia dan terlempar ke depan. Sebuah suara pendek dan melengking berasal dari rem terdengar di telinganya. Saat Kris mengangkat kepalanya, datang sebuah kepala truk dalam upaya untuk belok kiri lurus ke arah mereka tepat disebeah kanan depan mereka. Supir dengan cepat membanting setir..

Mobil berhenti berputar dari gesekan yang disebabkan oleh tanah, tubuh mereka berhenti berputar juga, hanya untuk beberapa detik, atau mungkin beberapa sisa umur hidup, semuanya kembali damai dalam sekejap, hanya menyisakan suara tenang hujan.

Setelah waktu yang lama, orang-orang yang lewat panik dan bergegas melangkah mendatangi mereka. Dalam hujan, seseorang tampak menelepon dan banjir air di sisi jalan tampaknya berubah jadi sungai.

Dalam kegelapan, Kris perlahan menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya yang perlahan mendapatkan kesadaran. Menatap kedua belah pihak dan wajah Luhan yang matanya secara bertahap terbuka juga, mereka berdua beratatapan dan melihat secara bersamaan menuju kursi depan.

Ambulans menyimpan dan menempatkan mereka diatas tabdu. Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata Kris. Personil kesehatan memperbaiki masker dengan terampil pada vertebra serviksanya (Ruas tengkuknya), "Jangan melihat lagi" dan saat dia bicara, dia menghalangi pandanganku dengan tubuhnya.

Ingin menjerit tapi tidak mampu membuat suara apapun… Kris menunduk dengan berat dan melihat ke arah langit. Kabut tipis mengaburkan pandangannya saat tandu dengan kain putih yang menutupi atasnya diangkat melewatinya. Luhan yang menempel putus asa di atas tandu dan tangannya terhalangi oleh staf medis… tidak mendengar apa-apa…. Tanpa melihat apa-apa…

"Ponselmu berubah menjadi model putih yang sudah kamu pilih, tolong buat sebuah password, aku akan mencarikanmu kotak hadiah"

"Yixing, sesuatu terjadi pada kami… panggil taksi dan jemputlah kami"

"Tolong lebih cepat, tuan"

Tuhan : Aku sudah menolongmu satu kali; aku mengizinkan ponselmu untuk kehabisan baterai.

Kris : Tapi dia tidak bersalah!

Tuhan : Bagaimana tentang Yesus di kayu salib, dia bersalah atau tidak ? seperti anda, apakah anda benar-benar bertobat ?

Aku minta ampunanmu, tolong, aku minta ampunanmu.

Itu terlalu terlambat.

Kenapa bukan aku ?

Kamu punya takdir sendiri.

Sirine ambulans tampaknya bergema tajam di kepalanya. Sekitarnya kacau namun damai, hujan deras turun pada jendela mobil, menghapuskan moemen sejarah ini.

Nasib setiap orang ditulis dengan baik pada awalnya; buku miliknya, dimanakah itu ?

Garis bibirmu, apakah kamu mengucapkan selamat tinggal ….

Para pekerja media bermasker terlihat saat jejak aliran air tanpa henti melalui sudut matanya, tak berdaya menyeka setiap tetes untuk mencegahnya mengalir ke leher stabilnya. Dia berbalik untuk melihat anak laki-laki menarik yang lain yang tidak terluka parah tapi mabuk. Dia berbaring di tandu, mencengkeran tangan anak lain, salah satu yang nasibnya tampaknya telah didikte, seolah-olah memberikannya kehangatan tubuh.

Menginginkannya untuk krmbali ke tandu adalah sesuatu yang menantang. Menonton saat anak yang tergeletak di tanah yang sedingin es, tenaga medis akhirnya menyerah. Bukankah bijaksana untuk mengobati yang terluka seperti itu, tapi itu semua terserah dia.

Dua minggu kemudian, mereka keluar.

"Keluar dari pintu belakang; depan terisi oleh media" Manajer penjaga tinggi dan manajer ramping berjalan tergesa-gesa melalui lorong, "Jika kamu bertemu wartawan, hanya berdiam diri saja"

Kris tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng, berjalan tanpa ekspresi disepanjang koridor. Para perawa tak henti-hentinya berbisik saat mereka lewat, membicarakan idola remaja yang belum mengucapkan sepatah kata dalam dua minggu terakhir.

"Apakah dia orang yang mengunci diri di toilet dan mulai menghancurkan benda-benda ?" perawat dengan umur menengah melirik pada pria muda tampan yang tidak jauh, didampingi dua staff, "Atau orang yang tidak makan selama dua hari ?" , "Dia adalah orang yang memecahkan benda-benda, orang yang menolak untuk makan pada akhirnya…"dia melihat kearah perawat, "Maka, kunci toilet yang tidak ditemukan, akhirnya, orang yang menolak untuk makan dibujuk di pintu sebelum dia membuka pintu sendiri dan keluar"

"Itu cukup hebat, bagaimana dia membujuk ? kamu harus belajar juga " Perawat melihat ke belakang pada remaja yang yang perlahan mulai menjauh.

"Saya tidak tahu" kata perawat dengan nada sedikit menyesal. "Saya perlu memahami bahasa Cina untuk tahu"

"Dikatakan bahwa mobil tetap, tapi supir itu tidak bisa ditemukan, aku penasaran apa yang akan polisi lakukan" Para perawat membuka catatan Rumah sakit, "Anak yang lain sudah ke luar minggu lalu, tolong selesaikan catatan medis, perusahaan mereka akan datang membayar di sore hari".

"Baiklah" ucap perawat saat matanya mengembara jauh, dia membalik catatan dan ingat percakapannya dengan anak Cina bernama Luhan minggu lalu sebelum dia keluar.

"Tolong jaga anak yang berbagi ruangan yang sama denganku" kata pemuda itu dengan penuh rasa hormat, mencoba untuk senyum tapi dia gagal.

"Kami merawat pasien kami dengan sangat baik" balas perawat sambil tersenyu. Setelah mendengar hal ini, Luhan ragu-ragu.

"Maksudku.. tidak memberinya lagi kesempatan untuk mengunci diri di toilet" dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat perawat.

Perawat kembali menatap Luhan, menebak makkna dalam ucapanya yang samar-samar. "Itu kecelakaan, itu mungkin tidak akan terjadi lagi"

"Pada malam hari saat dia tidak di dampingi, akan lebih baik jika memeriksanya dari waktu ke waktu" Luhan tau dia terlihat menuntut tapi memohon pada perawat lagi. "Tolonglah" ucapnya.

"Jangan khawatir" perawat terkekeh, "Aku akan mendesak saudara saya bekerja selama shift untuk memeriksa ruangan khususnya"

"Terima kasih banyak.. juga.. tolong beritahu mereka untuk tidak memyebut nama LAY"

Melihat punggung Luhan, perawat menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangkat bagian entertainment dalam Koran. Pada berita utama, nama Grup dan beberapa nama Cina muncul ke permukaan. Anak bernama Luhan muncul dan disebutkan berkali-kali, bersama dengan foto-foto individualnya dan bahkan foto Grup.

Melipat Koran, dia membuang semua edisi ke tempat sampah.

TBC ^^


	5. Chapter 5

step

Tittle : STEP (Indonesia Translated)

Cast : EXO

Translated by EzzaKwangLu

Original fic by 模糊度567

Note : saya mencoba menerjemahkan Fic ini ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Karena sejauh ini Fic ini masih dalam terjemahan Inggris dan Fic asli yang masih menggunakan bahasa Mandarin ^^ Maaf bila terdapat kesalahan dalam menerjemah, karena saya masih belajar. Dan semoga Fic ini dapat membantu :D

Disclaimer : Fic ini 100% bukan punya saya~ saya hanya membantu menerjemahkan Fic ini kedalam Bahasa Indonesia karena saya sangat suka dengan Fic ini yang pertama kali say abaca dalam terjemahan bahasa Inggris oleh XingXiu ^^ ~Dan saya sekarang beralih untuk menerjemahkan Fic ini dari Livejournal Lukais ^^

Maaf ya atas kekacauan terjemah di Chapter sebelumnya T_T saya akan berusaha menerjemah dengan kata-kata dan kalimat yang lebih mudah dimnegerti, karena Fic ini memang memakai bahasa yang tinggi 模糊度567 JJANG! XingXiu juga JJANG!

DO NOT COPY THIS FIC ANYWHERE!

CHAPTER 4

~"Dalam tiap langkah, 15 tahun dari hidupmu akan terkuras"~

Kris merasa akal sehatnya sudah terbiasa dengan lingkungan Rumah sakit. Setelah keluar, semuanya tampak begitu tenang.

Semua orang sudah berupaya untuk menghindari menyebutkan nama 'itu' dengan jelas, termasuk Tao. Selain dua polisi yang datang ke Rumah sakit untuk penyelidikan, semua topik penting lainnya yang melibatkan 'orang itu' terlah mereka hindari.

Jongdae merapikan kamar dilantai dua secara menyeluruh. Setiap jejak tunggal 'orang itu' akhirnya disembunyikan; seolah-olah 'ia' telah menguap ke udara, atau lebih baik, bahkan tidak pernah ada.

Meskipun setiap menghadapi kenangan, 'dia' ada dimana-mana dan dimana saja.

Pukul tiga dini hari. Luhan tergeletak di tempat tidur dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, menatap langit-langit.

"Kamu sudah bangun ?" tanyanya.

Kris tidak menjawab, matanya terpaku pada langit-langit.

Luhan ragu sebelum membuka mulutnya, "Siapa yang membawa kita ke kabin hari itu ?"

Keheningan memenuhi udara untuk sementara waktu, "Orang yang mengharapkan kita menjadi tenar, namun takut kehilangan kendali atas kita" Kris tertawa samar.

Luhan mengedipkan matanya dalam kegelapan, "Makusdmu….. Perusahaan"

"Aku tidak tahu" Ucap Kris saat dia menutuo matanya, "Aku sudah member tahu polisi semua yang aku ingat" Dia melihat ke arah udara yang tidak terlihat, "Hal-hal yang tidak aku ingat pun tidak penting sekarang" Dalam kegelapan, dia membalikkan wajah ke dinding.

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu" ucap Luhan.

"Jika kamu adalah satu-satunya orang yang sadar, hal itu tidak akan sampai pada titik itu" Kris terkekeh.

"Jika aku di posisi itu, aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun yang bisa saya lakukan secara berbeda" ucap Luhan.

"Lalu biarkan aku member tahumu apa yang bisa dilakukan secara berbeda" ada kilatan di mata Kris didalam kegelapan, "Kamu tidak bisa membuka password ponsel'nya', jadi kamu tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun".

Luhan mempertahankan kebisuannya.

"Aku membeli ponsel itu untuk'nya' ; aku satu-satunya orang yang mengatur password itu" Kris tertawa.

"Berhenti bicara" Luhan membuang muka.

"Jika aku tidak bisa membuka ponsel'nya', lalu aku tidak bisa menghubungi'nya', tapi aku bisa, dan sialnya aku menghubungi'nya' dan mengirimi'nya' alamat terkutuk itu" dia tertawa lebih keras.

"Apakah dengan mengatakan ini kamu merasa lebih baik ?" Luhan melihat pada satu sisi, "Mengapa kamu tidak menyalahkanku yang sudah salah mengambil ponsel ?"

"Mengapa itu penting bagimu untuk mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku ?" ucap Kris.

"Aku tidak hanya mengambil ponsel yang salah, aku tidak memiliki toleransi yang baik terhadap alkohol. Orang sepertiku…"

"Lalu kenapa kamu belum mati ?!" ucapan Luhan terpotong pleh teriakan Kris. Dengan cahaya yang menyala, Kris melihat ke arah mata merah Luhan.

Luhan menatap lantai, sedikit beristirahat dibawah cahaya.

"Ingin menyumpahiku ? jangan menahannya" Kris menelengkan kepala.

Luhan mendongak dan melihat lampu, dia ingin mematikan lampu, "Kamu merasa kasihan padaku ? apa kamu kecanduan dengan ciumanku ?" suara Kris menembus gendang telinganya.

Luhan menutup matanya, "Kamu meminta untuk dipukuli"

Kris berbalik dan tertawa, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Benar, kita berdua layak untuk itu"

"Jadi apa ?" ucap Luhan.

Kris berjalan ke arah Luhan dan menarik kerahnya, dia meninjunya tepat di wajah.

Luhan perlahan memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Kris.

"Ayolah! Tidakkah kamu marah ?" Kris member senyuman padanya dan menarik Luhan ke arahnya. Luhan berdiri secara tiba-tiba dan mendorongnya dengan kuat ke dinding, melemparkan pukulan ke pipinya, menyebabkan buku-buku di rak jatuh.

Anak laki-laki di arah yang berlawanan tidak membela diri, membiarkan darah mengalir di sudut mulutnya.

"Apa kamu berpikir kamu akan membawa'nya' kembali dari kematian ?!" Luhan berteriak padanya, langkah kaki terdengar mendekat dari pintu disebelah dan lantai bawah. Luhan terengah-engah mencari udara dan melihat ke arah pria 'bejat' yang bersandar pada dinding.

Jongdae membuka pintu, diikuti Tao. Tao memberikan Kris beberapa tisu dan melihat memar disekitar mata Luhan dibawah cahaya, "Kalian tidur terpisah malam ini" ucap Tao saat dia membawa Kris ke lantai bawah dan melempar Xiumin ke tempat tidur Kris.

Kris terpaku menatap Luhan; Luhan menatap balik.

Tao tidak mengatakan apapun dan dengan tenang menunggu Kris di sisi lain.

Kamar lantai bawah dipenuhi kehangatan. Kris berjalan ke kamar mandi, menuju kran untuk membersihkan darah dari wajahnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kalian bertiga hari itu ?" Tao melihat ke arahnya dari pintu kamar mandi, "Malam itu, aku pergi menjemput seseorang di Bandara. Jongdae menciderai pergelangan kakinya dan pulang. Suho dan sisanya pergi Karaoke, dan saat aku pergi Yixing dan Jongin di kamar mereka, lalu lintas mengerikan saat Chanyeol kembali. Itu sudah pukul 11:30 malam saat geng karaoke kembali. Jongin dan Yixing keluar; tidak ada cahaya dari kamar mereka berdua"

Kris menaruh tangannya dibawah kran dan tetap diam.

"Chanyeol bilang Luhan mabuk, dan dia memberimu sedikit uang untuk taksi, kemana kamu membawa Luhan ?" Tao melirik punggung Kris.

Dia menunduk saat air menetes dari ujung rambutnya.

Tao berhenti beberapa saat, dan berjalan untuk menepuk bahunya, "Lupakan, apa kamu akan pergi tidur ?"

"Kau duluan, aku akan menyusul" Kris membersihkan tenggorokannya yang serak.

Tao menaruh tangan di sakunya dan perlahan menundukkan kepalanya, "Jika kamu ingin menangis, menangislah. Tidak perlu berpura-pura di depanku" ucapnya.

Kris melempar air dari tangannya, "Aku tidak berpura-pura. Aku sudah meneteskan air mata"

"Aku tidak melihatnya" Tao melihat ke arahnya.

Kris membalikkan kepalanya dengan lelah, menepuk bahu Tao, "Seseorang melihatnya" ucapnya saat dia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kris berjalan keluar untuk menghirup beberapa udara segar dan melihat Luhan duduk di tangga, memegang sisa rokok.

Dia duduk disebelahnya tanpa berbiara. Luhan melihat tangan Kris dan mengambil rokok dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya padanya; menyalakannya dengan miliknya.

"Maff" ucap Kris.

Luhan tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa"

Kelopak mata Luhan tertutup, "Aku penasaran apakah kebetulah itu ada di dunia ini ?"

Kris berhenti sesaat, "Tidak. Kamu hanya tidak bisa melihat hal-hal dibalik kebetulan itu" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dan melirik Kris dalam diam.

"Siapa orang yang akan menamai dirinya sendiri sebagai Clown ?" Luhan berkedip-kedip.

Kris melihatnya, "Orang yang hidup dibalik topeng"

Luhan memutar kepalanya lagi dan melihat ke arah Kris, "Bagaimana dengan kita ? Apakah kita juga dihitung ?"

Kris tertawa sambil menunjuk ke arah jalan, "Lihat semua orang di jalan, setiap orang memakai topeng saat mereka bersama orang lain"

"Bagaimana saat mereka sendirian ?" Tanya Luhan.

Kris tidak menjawab.

"Ayo pergi ke sungai" Luhan berdiri, dan berbalik sambil memegang rokok yang menyala untuk melihat Kris.

Kris mendongak dan kemudian berdiri.

Sungai Han pada saat fajar/subuh cukup kosong. Sebuah cahaya fajar putih samar pada cakrawala; air sungai melipat sampai mengkerut, meyebar ke kejauhan.

Bel berdering. Beberapa burung merpati terbang, meninggalkan tanda-tanda keheningan.

"Sudah berapa lama kita mengenal satu sama lain ?" Luhan menatap lurus ke depan. Mata tertuju pada air sungai dalam kebingungan, Kris berkata, "Aku tidak yakin, itu sudah sangat lama"

Mengusap jelaga perlahan dengan jari-jarinya, Luhan duduk sendiri di tanah melihat air sungai yang mengalir, "Kita berdua datang pada tahun 2007, Yixing datang tahun 2008, kamu pernah mengenalnya saat dia bergabung, aku mengenal kalian berdua setelahnya" Kris tidak mengatakan apapun sebagai jawaban.

"Kembali saat aku pertama kali mengenal kalian berdua, kalian berdua bukanlah satu-satunya orang Cina" Luhan mengingat-ingat, "Setelah itu, beberapa orang datang dan yang lainnya pergi, meninggalkan kalian berdua terjebak seperti paku di gedung itu"

Kris melihat aliran iar, "Saat itu, keputusan kasual dibuat tanpa memahami diri sendiri dapat meninggalkan dampak besar pada masa depan" dia tertawa.

"Bergerak maju tanpa kelonggaran" Luhan berbalik ke Kris, "Sejujurnya, itu hampir sama sekarang"

Kris membuka matanya yang terasa berat.

Dimana jalan memimpin ke depan ? siapa yang tahu, dalam waktu 10 tahun dimana kita, atau dalam bentuk dan sikap apakah dia akan berjuang.

Atau akankah dia masih mengingat orang bernama Zhang Yixing ?

Waktu menenangkan semuanya, isu yang paling kejam bukanlah mati; melainkan diluapakan.

Kris menghadap ke depan, "Aku takut akan datang hari itu dimana aku benar-benar sembuh"

"Kamu harus mengantisipasi kedatangannya" ucap Luhan.

"Tidak ada yang mau hidup dalam penderitaan".

"Apa yang kamu katakana pasti benar" Kris berbalik untuk melihat Luhan, "Tapi kamu tidak akan mampu melakukannya"

Luhan mengamati sungai yang memutih tanpa berbicara. Mungkin manusia lebih rentan untuk menghindari bahaya yang dibayangkan dan melupakan bukanlah apa-apa tapi bagian dari perlindungan diri.

"Kita bisa berpura-pura bahwa tidak terjadi apapun" ucap Luhan.

"Kita memang baik dalam hal itu" Kris berbalik dan terkekeh, "Kita sudah berpura-pura tidak terjadi apapun di dalam gudang malam itu, bukankah begitu ?" dia melihat Luhan sekilas.

Luhan mempertahankan keheningan, melihat di kejauhan.

Interaksi dalam permukaan banjir kehidupan sehari-hari, ternyata dapat menembus ke kehidupan yang lain. Namun setelah membungkus daerah seseorang untuk keselamatan dalam lapisan film pelindung. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal itu. Luhan merasa kadang-kadang dia bisa sangat berani tapi pada orang lain, dia sedikit pemalu.

Kehidupan tidaklah mudah. Semua orang bekerja keras ke arah titik akhir; Kematian. Berjalan sepanjang rute yang ditunjuk orang banyak; membuang barang-barang berat dan mempercepat bawah system nilai legendaries selalu tergeletak dengan tinggi ditandai di kejauhan, mencambuk pejalan kaki, seolah-olah kambing ternak.

Jika hanya ada satu tujuan hidup, apakah orang-orang yang memimpin di arah lain atau kehilangan arah sementara dari impulsive melampaui dianggap bodoh atau pintar ?

"Apa yang ingin kamu beritahukan padaku ?" Kris berbalik ke Luhan.

"Aku punya penangkal penyesalan yang akan memungkinkan kita untuk kembali ke masa lalu" dia berkedip, "Tapi, penangkal ini mahal. Ini akan mengambil 15 tahun kehidupan kita masing-masing"

Ditangan yang lain, Kris tidak merespon.

"Apa kamu berpikir aku gila ?" Luhan tertawa, melempar sisa rokoknya ke tanah. "Sebenarnya, aku juga berpikir begitu" dia melihat sinar putih pagi naik dari timur.

"Itu sebuah cerita lama" ucap Luhan melihat dari kejauhan, "Aku tidak pernah member tahu orang lain tentang ini" dia tersenyum dan menopang dirinya sendiri di tanah. Menaruh tangan di sakunya dan melihat aliran sungai dengan tenang.

"Saat ini, aku butuh pasangan/partner" dia berbalik dan melihat ke arah Kris, "Dan kamu adalah kandidat yang paling cocok, dan mungkin kandidat satu-satunya"

Kawanan burung camar terbang melintasi sungai, menyertai keheningan dengan suara mereka. Mata Kris menatap bingung pada Luhan.

Lonceng gereja bong berbunyi di belakang mereka. Pada saat itu, seseorang sudah mengangkat beban berat di punggungnya. Seseorang sudah merubah selamanya lagu yang sudah ditulis kehidupan. Sama seperti orbit dalam hidup, mantel yang dia pakai memiliki cerita tak terelakkan yang sudah ditulis.

Semuanya sederhana dan adil seperti perdagangan di pasar kehidupan. Dengan harga yang bervariasi dari tiap-tiap orang, tidak ada yang masuk akal atau tidak; dan hanya jika itu bermanfaat.

TBC ^^


	6. Chapter 6

step

Tittle : STEP (Indonesia Translated)

Cast : EXO

Translated by EzzaKwangLu

Original fic by 模糊度567

Note : saya mencoba menerjemahkan Fic ini ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Karena sejauh ini Fic ini masih dalam terjemahan Inggris dan Fic asli yang masih menggunakan bahasa Mandarin ^^ Maaf bila terdapat kesalahan dalam menerjemah, karena saya masih belajar. Dan semoga Fic ini dapat membantu :D

Disclaimer : Fic ini 100% bukan punya saya~ saya hanya membantu menerjemahkan Fic ini kedalam Bahasa Indonesia karena saya sangat suka dengan Fic ini yang pertama kali say abaca dalam terjemahan bahasa Inggris oleh XingXiu ^^ ~Dan saya sekarang beralih untuk menerjemahkan Fic ini dari Livejournal Lukais ^^

Maaf ya atas kekacauan terjemah di Chapter sebelumnya T_T saya akan berusaha menerjemah dengan kata-kata dan kalimat yang lebih mudah dimnegerti, karena Fic ini memang memakai bahasa yang tinggi 模糊度567 JJANG! XingXiu juga JJANG! Lukais Jjang!

DO NOT COPY THIS FIC ANYWHERE!

CHAPTER 5

~"Dalam tiap langkah, 15 tahun dari hidupmu akan terkuras"~

Saat matahari bersinar cerah pada hari berikutnya, Kris dan Luhan tak bisa ditemukan dimanapun. Junmyeon berakhir di rumah Tao saat ia mengarahkan Sehun. "Coba panggil Luhan lagi." Matanya beralih ke jam, jarum hampir mendekati dua belas. "Katakan padanya bahwa kita akan berangkat pukul dua." Dia menambahkan.

Sehun mengangkat ponselnya dengan enggan, meninju nomor-nomor yang familiar yang telah berusaha dia hubungi sepuluh kali. Dia menunggu suara ramah yang memberitahunya bahwa pihak lain telah mematikan ponselnya, tapi tidak pernah datang. Sebaliknya, ia mendengar bunyi bip sebelum seseorang mengangkatnya.

"Sehun." Suara Luhan keluar melalui ponsel

"Hyung." Sehun berdiri, "Di mana kalian? Mengapa ponselmu tidak aktif ?".

"Kami ... pergi untuk membeli beberapa hal." Luhan menjawab, "Jangan khawatir, aku menyadari jadwal kita hari ini, kami akan kembali sebelum pukul dua."

"Dimana kamu?" Sehun mencengkeram erat ponselnya dengan kedua tangan, mata mengembara ke sisi luar jendela. "Apakah kalian masuk ke dalam perkelahian tadi malam?" Luhan terdiam beberapa saat sebelum batuk sedikit.

"Sehun, jika kita tidak kembali pukul dua, bawalah seseorang ke Pegunungan Han Utara untuk mencari kami. Jaga ini untuk dirimu sendiri dan jangan memberitahu orang lain tentang hal ini."

Ekspresi Sehun yang sedikit terputus-putus. "Kenapa?" Dia menyelinap mengintip Junmyeon.

"Cukup mengingatnya; tetapi jangan khawatir, kami akan kembali dengan selamat. saya akan melihatmu nanti.." Luhan menutup telepon.

Sehun menatap ponsel sebagai sisa menatapnya penuh harap.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Junmyeon bertanya, mengerutkan alisnya.

"Dia mengatakan ...", Sehun ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Dia mengatakan mereka telah pergi untuk membeli beberapa hal dan akan kembali sebelum pukul 2."

"Beli 'hal-hal'?" Jongin mengulangi. "Mereka sudah pergi sejak tengah malam. Apa yang akan mereka beli?"

Dengan hati-hati, Chanyeol bertanya, "Apakah itu terkait dengan Yixing hyung?" dan semua orang terdiam.

"Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu yang lain?" Junmyeon menunjuk ke ponsel Sehun. Menundukkan kepalanya, Sehun berhenti sebelum gemetar memegangnya.

Tao duduk di tepi ranjang, memegang ponselnya, sementara menekan nomor Kris. Panggilan bisa sampai, tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat. Mengucapkan beberapa umpatan, Tao melemparkan ponselnya ke tempat tidur dan menatap ke luar dengan tangan di sakunya.

"Malam itu, Luhan hyung mabuk dan demam," kenang Baekhyun khidmat. "Kami ingin membantunya tapi itu tidak ada gunanya. Beberapa saat kemudian ketika manajer sedang menuju keluar, dia menarikku dan aku melihat Kris memapah Luhan ke toilet."

"Luhan hyung tidak terlihat baik malam itu. Aku harus tinggal di belakang dan pergi bersama mereka." Chanyeol berpikir kembali dan merenung, malam itu hujan muncul di depan matanya lagi.

"Saat itu sekitar pukul 22:45 malam. Aku mengirimkan pesan pada Luhan sementara aku berada di KTV, menanyakan apakah mereka selesai dengan makan malam itu dan apakah mereka ingin bergabung dengan kami. Tapi, orang yang menjawabku adalah Yixing. Dia bilang bahwa Luhan tidak sengaja salah mengambil ponsel dan mereka belum pulang," kenang Joonmyeon. "Kemudian ketika aku bertanya apakah ia ingin ikut dengan kami ia berkata bahwa ia sedang menunggu seseorang." Junmyeon duduk. "Ketika kami dalam perjalanan pulang, kalian terjebak macet, tidak ada seorang pun ada di rumah dan bahkan Yixing hilang." Chanyeol berkedip melihat Baekhyun.

"Dan kalian, kalian berdua tidak di sekitar malam itu." Junmyeon menatap Jongin dan Baekhyun, yang kedua melihat kemana-mana selain padanya.

"Aku pergi menemui kakakku setelah itu." Baekhyun membalas.

"Aku berada di pesta ulang tahun seorang teman." Jongin menyatakan, menatap tajam pada dinding.

Segera setelah itu, datang berita kecelakaan. Beberapa dari mereka tetap diam sampai Tao berbicara. "Mengapa orang-orang itu memberikan Luhan begitu banyak minuman?"

"Karena itu adalah tentang subkelompok/subgrup Jepang," Baekhyun menjawab. "Dia mungkin menjadi Leader."

"Jadi Leader harus mabuk?" Tao mengerutkan alisnya, bingung. "Tidakkah kamu mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa ia bukan peminum yang baik? Dan bahwa ia demam?"

Baekhyun Chanyeol dan terus diam ketika Junmyeon akhirnya berbicara. "Hal ini tidak sesederhana seperti yang kamu pikirkan." Dia bermain dengan lampu di atas meja. "Jika dia benar-benar terpilih sebagai Leader, akan mustahil untuk menghindari hal-hal seperti itu di masa depan."

"Jadi beberapa dari kalian akan berangkat ke Jepang?" Jongin berputar untuk menghadap Baekhyun.

"Mungkin tidak," Baekhyun membalas, menatap lurus ke matanya. "Aku berpikir bahwa Kris hyung pasti tidak ingin pergi. Dia mungkin dipanggil untuk menghadiri makan malam karena popularitasnya."

"Bagaimana denganmu ?" Jongin terus bertanya. Baekhyun memutar tumitnya dan berpaling. "Aku tidak tahu. Jangan tanya aku."

"Hanya ada dua belas dari kita secara keseluruhan, tidakkah cukup memiliki dua subkelompok?" Jongin menendang dinding disampingnya.

"Hal ini tidak memungkinkan kita untuk membuat pilihan," kata Baekhyun, wajahnya benar-benar hampa dari emosi yang dapat dipahami. "Kita disini hanya untuk mendengarkan dan mengikuti perintah. Itu semua yang bisa kita lakukan."

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa orang akan memaksaku untuk pergi walau aku tidak ingin sekalipun." Jongin berkata, berbalik kembali ke Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Yah tidak ada yang memintamu untuk pergi." Baekhyun membantah, "Kamu bisa terus menjadi penari utama dalam K."

"Tapi kamu ..." Jongin meledak dan kemudian melambat, "dan Chanyeol. Jika kalian pergi kemudian apa yang akan terjadi pada kita?"

"Mereka mungkin akan mendapatkan pengganti," Kyungsoo megunyah keripik kentang, menurunkan matanya.

Mencabut merek palu baru dari tasnya, Luhan bermain-main dengan itu, pengujian berat.

"Ini cukup ringan."

Kris merobek kemasan dan sembarangan melempar kotak paku di lantai.

"Hanya dua kan?"

Luhan menendang kotak paku. "Apakah kamu ingat semua perincian yang sudah saya beritahu?"

"Nomor waktu orang pertama yang kembali ke masa lalu dan mengetuk pintu, memutuskan pada durasi yang diperbolehkan untuk orang lain untuk kembali; aku ingat." Dia mengambil salah satu paku dan melirik dinding.

"Terakhir kali aku kembali selama 5 jam, aku baru tidur di bahu Yixing untuk beberapa menit," kata Luhan dari belakangnya. "Perbedaan waktunya untuk kami berdua adalah sekitar 30 menit, yaitu sekitar beberapa detik. Ini cukup bagi kita untuk tahu siapa yang pertama untuk pergi. Orang itu harus mengikuti rencana dengan teliti dan bertindak sesuai." Luhan menjelaskan, "dia tidak bisa membiarkan orang akan mengejarnya untuk membersihkan kekacauan nya."

"Aku mengerti." Balas Kris.

"Lima belas tahun. Satu kesempatan terakhir.." Luhan melihat ke arahnya. "Apakah kamu siap?"

Kris tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku memiliki kehidupan yang cukup panjang."

Luhan menyeringai sebelum menurunkan kepalanya. dinding batu yang tinggi dan menakutkan menatap mereka. Uap di udara bersinar dengan segala macam warna, berkilauan di bawah sinar matahari. Kris membungkuk dan mengangkat dua paku, melemparkan salah satu dari mereka untuk Luhan. Keduanya berhigh five satu sama lain dengan tenang sebelum menghadapi dinding batu, memposisikan pakuku mereka sebelum memalu. Pada saat Luhan berbalik, Kris telah tertidur sambil bersandar di dinding.

"Tidak perlu bagian film itu lagi, kan?" MC yang sedikit gemuk dari perusahaan yang sama berpendapat dengan kru produksi. Fans duduk di baris kecil yang rapi di lantai, diam-diam mengambil gambar.

Para anggota kru buru-buru memberi gerakan pada penggemar dengan tidak begitu tersembunyi dan memohon. "Ah, tidakkah kami mengatakan bahwa tidak diperbolehkan mengambil gambar? Semakin Anda mengambil semakin kita harus mengedit keluar dari siaran!"

Kris melihat sekelilingnya; set yang sudah tidak asing bersama dengan wajah-wajah akrab di sampingnya. Yixing duduk di sisinya, tersenyum genit dan melambaikan tangan pada fans. Luhan menunjuk ke panel berputar di sisi lain saat mengobrol dengan Sehun. Jongin, menatap Baekhyun yang berinteraksi sibuk dengan penggemar kemudian merapikan seberkas rambut yang telah mencuat saat ia bersandar ke dinding, santai.

Kris yakin bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi, sesuatu yang telah terjadi pada bulan Maret beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia berbalik dan meraih bahu Jongdae. "Tanggal berapa hari ini?" Jongdae mengedipkan matanya dan berpikir sebelum menjawab. "1 atau 2?" Kris mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat kru disekelilingnya sebelum menyalakannya. Di layar terdapat: 2 Maret 2013, 22:05.

Memutar kepalanya, ia melihat orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Luhan memutar kepalanya untuk mengikutinya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"20 hari." Kris hanya menyatakan hal itu sambil menatap matanya.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan?" Luhan mengangkat alisnya. Tidak menjawab, Kris tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari cepat menuju belakang panggung. Mengejutkan para fans dan menyebabkan beberapa dari mereka terkesiap, Yixing menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak benar sehingga ia mengikutinya.

Pembawa acara yang sedang berdiskusi dengan kru akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan mengumumkan. "Oke, sekarang kita akan melanjutkan ke segmen berikutnya. Tolong beri tepuk tangan." Para penonton bertepuk tangan. Kamera-kamera, alat perekam dan pencahayaan semua sempurna di tempat. Saat ia selesai dengan kalimatnya, ia melihat ke arah anggota kemudian belakang panggung, tanpa sadar ia mengerutkan alisnya.

Setelah mengelola untuk masuk ke belakang panggung, semua orang berhenti dan menatap Kris. Dia melihat sekeliling, mata menetap di semua pintu yang mungkin bisa dia lihat.

"Kris, apa yang kamu lakukan di luar panggung?" Makeup artist mereka muncul di belakang. Suara itu hilang dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ruang tunggu, ruang ganti, ruang persiapan, toilet ...

"Siapa yang mengetuk pintu?" Sebuah kepala muncul dari balik ruang ganti bintang perusahaan. Ini asistennya. Dia melihat ke sekitar untuk jawaban dan hanya bertemu dengan ekspresi bingung. 16, 17, 18 ...

Kris berlali sambil melihat dengan panik. Dia telah mengetuk semua pintu telah mampu dia temukan dalam dua lantai di belakang panggung. Menemukan jalan buntu, ia memutuskan untuk kembali, hanya untuk menemukan manajer mereka berdiri di tengah koridor. Manajer Menekuk lutut maju dan menarik dia. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Perekaman sudah dimulai!" membimbing Kris di apa yang dia yakini menjadi 'arah yang benar', manajer mangarahkannya ke panggung. Namun, sambil berjalan, Kris melihat pintu dari sisi pintu keluar dan dengancepat menyentuhnya sebelum dilempar ke atas panggung.

Pembawa acara mengarahkan perhatiannya ke arahnya, mempertahankan rasa humornya. Sehun dan Tao keduanya berdiri di tengah panggung, menghadapi dua papan putar. Sementara Tao menghadapi papan putar kelompok K dan nama-nama keenam anggota mereka, Sehun menghadapi yang satunya lagi dengan kelompok M dan keenam nama mereka.

"Ke mana saja kau?" Tanya Chanyeol, "ini seharusnya kamu dan Junmyeon melemparkan anak panah tersebut, namun ada perubahan pada menit terakhir dan sekarang dua anggota termuda." Kris melalui adegan yang agak akrab, mengingat bahwa tidak lama, Tao telah melemparkan anak panah pada nama Chanyeol sementara Junmyeon telah melesat pada Luhan.

Sama seperti yang ada di ingatanku, dua kursi ditempatkan di tengah panggung, bertatap muka di atas panggung dengan instrumen induksi beristirahat pada masing-masing pegangan tangan nya. Di bawah setiap kursi adalah platform yang sudah diangkat ke atas, menghadap dua pintu ke arah penonton. Di atas pintu keluar dua kamera dan di antara mereka ada hadiah yang dikemas digantung.

"Apakah kedua maknae mendapatkan perlakuan khusus dari anggota lain?" Senyum MC, menggoda Sehun dan Tao. "Jangan berbohong padaku karena aku tahu segalanya." Mic didekatkan ke arah mulut Sehun.

Sehun memaksa tertawa, "Eh ... Tidak harus melakukan pekerjaan sehari-hari di rumah?"

"Oh, benarkah? kamu memiliki Grup yang benar-benar peduli. Bagaimana Tao? Apakah hyung ini menggertak/mengganggumu?" MC tersenyum lagi, matanya berubah menjadi garis. Tao mencemooh dan memberikan tatapan mengarah pada para anggota.

"Mereka? Menggertak/menggangguku?" Para penonton meledak dalam tawa.

"Maksud Tao mengatakan bahwa itu cukup baik jadi dia tidak menggertak/mengganggu saudara-saudara yang lebih tua." Pembawa acara berbicara kepada penonton dan kemudian berbalik kembali ke Tao, "Lalu apakah kamu biasanya rukun dengan anggota K?"

Tao tersenyum dan melihat pada keenam dari mereka, semua kembali melirik dengan ketertarikan yang besar, "Tentu saja."

Pembawaacara mengangguk dan mengulangi kalimatnya, "Jadi itu adalah 'tentu saja', yang merupakan jawaban yang cukup hati-hati." Dia kemudian mendekatkan mic ke Tao lagi, "Jadi di antara semua, yang ingin kamu untuk berbicara kebenaran?" pembawa acara bertanya. Tao merenungkan sejenak, tersenyum dan melihat ke ujung sisi yang berlawanan.

"Oh?" pembawa acara menuju ke tengah kelompok K, "Hal ini telah menarik minat saya, mengapa Baekhyun?" Menyeret Baekhyun ke depan saat ia berbicara.

Tao melihat Baekhyun dan seluruh anggota K, tersenyum, dan menggeleng, "Ah, sesuatu yang saya tidak bisa bicarakan..."

"Semakin sedikit kamu memanjakan kami pada apa yang kamu bicarakan, maka lebih tertariklah kami." Ucap pembawa acara, memberi isyarat bagi setiap orang untuk mengolok-olok Tao.

"Apa yang kalian olok-olokan,". Tao tak berdaya, menggelengkan kepalanya dan melihat tanah, " sudah bisakah aku melemparkan anak panah?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Tao bahkan tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi." Ucap pembawa acara saat ia mengamati aliran sebelum membagiikan setiap anak panah ke Tao dan Sehun.

Pembawa acara mengarahkan perhatiannya ke arahnya, mempertahankan rasa humornya. Sehun dan Tao keduanya berdiri di tengah panggung, menghadapi dua papan putar. Sementara Tao menghadapi papan putar kelompok K dan nama-nama keenam anggota mereka, Sehun menghadapi yang satunya lagi dengan kelompok M dan keenam nama mereka.

"Ke mana saja kau?" Tanya Chanyeol, "ini seharusnya kamu dan Junmyeon melemparkan anak panah tersebut, namun ada perubahan pada menit terakhir dan sekarang dua anggota termuda." Kris melalui adegan yang agak akrab, mengingat bahwa tidak lama, Tao telah melemparkan anak panah pada nama Chanyeol sementara Junmyeon telah melesat pada Luhan.

Sama seperti yang ada di ingatanku, dua kursi ditempatkan di tengah panggung, bertatap muka di atas panggung dengan instrumen induksi beristirahat pada masing-masing pegangan tangan nya. Di bawah setiap kursi adalah platform yang sudah diangkat ke atas, menghadap dua pintu ke arah penonton. Di atas pintu keluar dua kamera dan di antara mereka ada hadiah yang dikemas digantung.

"Apakah kedua maknae mendapatkan perlakuan khusus dari anggota lain?" Senyum MC, menggoda Sehun dan Tao. "Jangan berbohong padaku karena aku tahu segalanya." Mic didekatkan ke arah mulut Sehun.

Sehun memaksa tertawa, "Eh ... Tidak harus melakukan pekerjaan sehari-hari di rumah?"

"Oh, benarkah? kamu memiliki Grup yang benar-benar peduli. Bagaimana Tao? Apakah hyung ini menggertak/mengganggumu?" MC tersenyum lagi, matanya berubah menjadi garis. Tao mencemooh dan memberikan tatapan mengarah pada para anggota.

"Mereka? Menggertak/menggangguku?" Para penonton meledak dalam tawa.

"Maksud Tao mengatakan bahwa itu cukup baik jadi dia tidak menggertak/mengganggu saudara-saudara yang lebih tua." Pembawa acara berbicara kepada penonton dan kemudian berbalik kembali ke Tao, "Lalu apakah kamu biasanya rukun dengan anggota K?"

Tao tersenyum dan melihat pada keenam dari mereka, semua kembali melirik dengan ketertarikan yang besar, "Tentu saja."

Pembawaacara mengangguk dan mengulangi kalimatnya, "Jadi itu adalah 'tentu saja', yang merupakan jawaban yang cukup hati-hati." Dia kemudian mendekatkan mic ke Tao lagi, "Jadi di antara semua, yang ingin kamu untuk berbicara kebenaran?" pembawa acara bertanya. Tao merenungkan sejenak, tersenyum dan melihat ke ujung sisi yang berlawanan.

"Oh?" pembawa acara menuju ke tengah kelompok K, "Hal ini telah menarik minat saya, mengapa Baekhyun?" Menyeret Baekhyun ke depan saat ia berbicara.

Tao melihat Baekhyun dan seluruh anggota K, tersenyum, dan menggeleng, "Ah, sesuatu yang saya tidak bisa bicarakan..."

"Semakin sedikit kamu memanjakan kami pada apa yang kamu bicarakan, maka lebih tertariklah kami." Ucap pembawa acara, memberi isyarat bagi setiap orang untuk mengolok-olok Tao.

"Apa yang kalian olok-olokan,". Tao tak berdaya, menggelengkan kepalanya dan melihat tanah, " sudah bisakah aku melemparkan anak panah?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Tao bahkan tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi." Ucap pembawa acara saat ia mengamati aliran sebelum membagiikan setiap anak panah ke Tao dan Sehun.

"Keranjang kertas ini berisi total 30 strip yang dilipat, yang semuanya mengandung pertanyaan yang sangat rumit." Pembawa acara mengangkat tabung kertas berukuran 10-sentimeter, ""orang yang 'melesat' dia harus memilih dua pertanyaan masing-masing, yang membuatnya empat pertanyaan secara total, dan kemudian duduk di kedua deteksi kebohongan. Deteksi Kebohongan ini secara bertahap akan diangkat ke ketinggian platform pusat dan pintu dan kursi akan disesuaikan dengan kejujuran jawaban Anda. Hanya setelah melewati kuesioner kami, Anda akan dapat meraih hadiah utama kami. Jika tidak, " terlihat pembawa acara sampai pada staf kabel," kursi akan terus meningkat ke atas, dan hukuman menakutkan akan menunggu Anda. "

Kris mengangkat kepalanya. Saat ia ingat dalam ingatannya, Chanyeol telah menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar satu per satu sambil mengamati berpotongan jembatan naik ke atas tingkat demi tingkat, melewati seluruh penyelidikan dan dibebaskan oleh kursi sebelum mendorong membuka pintu untuk mengambil hadiah menggantung.

"Tolong perhatikan target Anda, jangan bertujuan keluar dari batas." Pembawa acara mempersilahkan Tao untuk melemparnya pertama kali sementara fans di sisian tampaknya tidak memiliki keyakinan dalam bidikan nya, berdiri dan bergerak menjauh dari posisi mereka.

Papan panah di ujung menunjukkan 6 dari nama kelompok K, pembawa acara memutar papan panah sementara Tao bersandar sedikit ke depan untuk berantisipasi. Anak panah meluncur terbang ke papan panah, tiga huruf yang ditulis: KAI.

"Oh ~ ~ Tampaknya keinginanmu tidak dapat dipenuhi." Kris terlihat panik saat di ponselnya: pukul 22:15, ia memiliki waktu 20 menit. Dia sedikitberbalik menuju pintu masuk ke backstage, manajer, asisten dan direktur semua berdiri di sana, berbalik menuju pintu yang terletak di belakang auditorium dan ada kelompok suporter di depan sebelum berbalik kembali dengan tak berdaya.

Dia menutup matanya. Dalam kesannya, menjawab batas waktu seluruh permainan itu pendek, itu adalah satu kali rekaman.

"Sekarang giliranmu." Pembawa acara menyerahkan anak panah ke Sehun.

"Tunggu." Kris berbicara tiba-tiba.

Baik host dan Sehun berpaling padanya.

"Aku menjadi sukarelawan." Dia mengangkat tangannya.

Pembawa cara melihat ke arah penonton, tampaknya tidak mampu percaya padanya, "sepertinya seseorang telah mengajukan diri." Pembawa acara berjalan menuju sisinya, "Aku ingin tahu alasannya." Dia mengangkat mic menuju mulutnya.

Mencari alasan, Kris yang langsung bisa bicara.

"Apakah karena ..." pembawa acara tersenyum sedikit, "kamu takut bahwa siapa pun yang terpilih tersebut akan berbicara kebenaran?" Dan saat ia berbicara, pembawa acara terlihat menuju sisa 5 orang lainnya dari M.

Melihat pembawaacara, Kris memiringkan kepalanya, "ya." Kata Dia.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa dia?" Tanya pembawa acara.

"Mengapa aku harus memberitahumu ?" Balas Kris.

Pembawa acara menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Jika aku memilih pertanyaan ini di antara mereka di dalam tabung, aku dengan senang hati akan menjawab mereka." Kris menunjuk ke arah pendeteksi kebohongan.

Tersenyum saat ia melihat Kris, pembawa acara berbalik membalas, "baiklah." Kris berjalan menuju detektor kebohongan di lift dan duduk, mengencangkan dengan cepat pada lengan.

Memanggil anggota yang tersisa untuk berdiri di samping detektor kebohongan masing-masing anggota, pembawa acara menempatkan tabung yang kemas mewah dengan potongan kertas di depan mereka berdua, total 4 slip kertas akan segera diserahkan kembali kepadanya. Mengisyaratkan untuk dimulai, pembawa acara memberi mereka berdua masing-masing mic dan kembali menjauh dari detektor kebohongan, Manajer mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat staf kabel diatas platform, "apakah aman?" Tanyanya pada direktur, dia kemudian memberikan tanda OK.

Lampu panggung redup, lampu sorot mendarat di dua kursi yang ditinggikan. Detektor kebohongan secara bertahap naik dan menuju ke tengah-tengah, Kris melihat pintu yang hanya beberapa inci jauhnya, kamera yang sejalan dengan dia mengeluarkan beberapa suara operasi lembut.

"Mulai sekarang, kamu akan menjadi idola tanpa topeng, kamu hanya obyek percobaan kedua detektor kebohongan." Sebuah suara membosankan yang datang dari mesin bergema melalui sistem suara.

"Kamu akan menghadapi ujian dari 4 pertanyaan, isinya akan terkait hubungan pribadi antara anggota-anggotamu dan dirimu sendiri. Silahkan menjawab sesuai dengan kemampuanmu, ada batas waktu sepuluh detik untuk setiap pertanyaan. "Mesin menyatakan perlahan.

"Harap diingat, kamu hanya memiliki satu kesempatan untuk mengubah kebohonganmu, jika kamu lulus dalam permainan ini, kamu dapat membuka pintu dan mengambil apa yang menjadi milikmu, namun, jika kamu gagal, kamu akan menghadapi hukuman yang menyiksa." Mesin terus menciptakan suasana.

"Kai, Kris, apakah kalian berdua siap?" ucap mesin, seakan menunggu jawaban mereka.

"Aku siap." Jawab Jongin dengan menyeringai, memegang mic.

"Aku siap." Kris berbicara ke mic dengan kepala tertunduk.

Dalam sekejap, mesin tampaknya telah berhenti, beberapa detik kemudian, dalam kegelapan datang suara "dooo", lampu di kedua kursi pendeteksi kebohongan berwarna kuning, seluruh penonton tetap diam.

"Pertanyaan pertama," mesin berkata, "untuk dapat berdiri begitu banyak trainee dan debutnya, apa yang kamu rasa telah Anda andalkan?" Jeda Mesin sejenak dan berkata, "tolong jawabannya."

Saat waktu berlalu melalui sistem siaran, 1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik ...

"Dance." Jongin menjawab dengan jelas

Dalam kegelapan, Yixing mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Kris, dalam tingkat cahaya, semua yang ia lihat adalah tampilan belakang tanpa ekspresi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, jawaban datang dari arah itu, "penampilan."

Detik demi detik berlalu dibawah batas waktu, kedua kursi belakang mereka menyala dalam warna hijau sedangkan platform di tengah naik ke tingkat lain yang lebih tinggi.

"Pertanyaan kedua." Mesin terus berputar, "dalam perang tragis ketika kamu telah kehilangan semua pengikutmu dan bawahan yang tersisa mempertahankan hidup mereka dengan hidup di kamp musuhmu sementara sisanya menunggu kematian mereka, 11 dari groupmates mu akhirnya bubar dan 1 orang berkelahi denganmu sampai akhir, dengan insting pertamamu, siapakah orang itu? "Setelah berhenti untuk sesaat, suara mesin lagi," harap jawabannya. "

Hitung mundur berlangsung, namun keduanya tetap diam.

Baekhyun perlahan duduk di pojok, meregangkan kakinya dan mengangkat kepalanya dalam kebosanan dan kemalasan. Di sisi lain panggung, Luhan menaruh tangan di dahinya saat ia melihat Yixing.

"Chanyeol."

"Tao."

Kedua suara tampaknya menjawab pada saat yang bersamaan, batas waktu berdetik beberapa kali dan kedua lampu terang menyala, platform terus meningkat naik.

"Kenapa pertanyaan ini tidak dibahas terlebih dahulu?" Manajer mengerutkan kening dan berbisik kepada Direktur.

"Sampel pertanyaan tidak mungkin mencakup semua pertanyaan, ini semua dipilih oleh mereka sendiri." Ucap direktur kepada manajer dengan tenang, "jadi, memiliki acara dengan penonton yang lebih tinggi bukan masalah buruk bagi mereka."

"Jembatan kami dibangun dengan banyak kesulitan sekarang sedang ditembak olehmu, hanya dengan pertanyaan singkat itu." Manajer menggeleng tak berdaya.

"Pertanyaan ketiga." Mesin tidak mampu menyaksikan ekspresi alami dari kedua belah pihak yang terus monoton dan sedikit meyelidik, "setelah debut, apakah kamu pernah mencium orang dewasa?" Jeda Mesin, "harap jawabannya."

Manajer melihat dengan tenang menuju panggung, tidak tampak sedikit khawatir. Tick Tocks jam tampaknya secara bertahap mengeras, Luhan memutar kepalanya, menghadap Baekhyun yang kelopak matanya terkulai, tidak bergerak.

"Sudah pernah." Kata Kris.

Manajer belum pulih ke akal sehatnya, namun suara lain bergema melalui telinganya.

"Sudah pernah." Kata Jongin.

Kedua lampu hijau menyala, platform mengangkat ke ketinggian tiga kuartal. Kamera menggantung otomatis berputar 360 derajat, menyorot direktur dan manajer penuh semangat menuju belakang panggung staf lain, "instan program ini selesai rekaman, bawa untuk mengedit."

"Pertanyaan terakhir." Mesin mengumumkan perlahan.

"Seorang direktur prospektif dan terkenal memegang naskah film yang sangat baik, dana telah diperoleh dan tim produksi dikemas dengan pengalaman. Isi film tersebut melibatkan homoseksualitas, kamu telah dikonfirmasi sebagai salah satu karakter utama, protagonis lainnya juga akan dipilih dari EXO, siapa yang akan kamu harapkan?" Lalu pertanyaannya berakhir dan mesin mengatakan monoton, "harap jawabannya. "

"Pertanyaan macam apa ini ?" Bergaung suara kasar Manajer sementara ia menunjuk pada direktur belakang panggung, mata seseorang melihat nya dan menarik dia, "aiya, ini adalah jenis pertanyaan yang akan membuat penonton senang!" asisten disampingnya melanjutkan untuk menuangkan secangkir air sebelum menyeretnya pergi.

"Tak satu pun dari sampel pertanyaan yang kamu beri padaku yang ditanyakan!" ucap Manajar sampai berasap.

"Bukan apa-apa, karena itu sudah direkam di tengah jalan, itu tidak baik untuk mengganggu, kita hanya akan membahas apakah harus disiarkan atau tidak nantinya." Direktur menenangkan sementara asistennya terkekeh disamping nya, ia ingat kembali ketika dia telah diberi pertanyaan yang harus ditulis pada slip kertas, sutradara telah berjalan melewati dan melirik lau dia berkata, "jangan terlalu serius, cukup lakukan saja."

Backstage meletus menjadi kekacauan sementara venue tetap diam. Setengah dari waktu telah habis, keris dan Jongin mendengar saat suara yang mengingatkan mereka tentang tiga detik terakhir mereka. Mereka mengangkat kepala mereka.

"Se, Sehun ..." Jongin berkata tertahan dengan gigi yang terkatup.

"Lay ..." Kris mengambil kesempatan, memberi nama atas kegelapan di sekitarnya.

Sehun di sisi berlawanan menganga, Yixing secara bertahap mengangkat kepalanya dalam kegelapan, melihat cahaya di belakang orang tersebut sementara fans dibawah mereka diam.

Kedua lampu menyala, memproyeksikan suara yang melengking.

Memutar kepalanya secara bertahap, Kris melihat samar pada lampu merah yang berkedip-kedip, rasanya seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang berdebar di otaknya, apa itu mengumumkan, dia tidak tahu.

Memang, ada satu nama lagi.

Ketika lampu merah menyala, atau bahkan sebelum jawaban diberikan, nama telah diputuskan, mungkin dia sudah mengacaukannya sebelum itu diumumkan, namun itu tidak mungkin, ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Anda memiliki satu kesempatan untuk mengubah, silahkan membuat pilihan." Suara mesin, baik penata rias dan penata melongokkan kepala mereka keluar dari belakang panggung untuk melihat adegan di luar.

Jam tangan berdetik, manajer berjalan dari panggung ke bagian penonton dan mulai melambai penuh semangat pada mereka, pertanyaan yang awalnya bisa dijawab kini menjadi mencurigakan dan abnormal berkat kebohongan dari kedua belah pihak.

Jongin melihat pintu di depannya dan kehilangan kekuatan dalam sekejap, "Aku menyerah." Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

Di tengah suara bernapasnya, Kris mengingatkan dirinya pada motif dari perjalanan ini, itu hanya satu-satunya pintu brengsek yang berguna, katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiga hitungan mundur kedua dimulai.

Apa yang kamu inginkan, ia berbicara dengan detektor kebohongan di dalam hatinya, apa yang ingin kamu dengar.

Dua detik.

Apapun itu, aku akan berbicara apa pun yang kamu ingin dengar.

Satu detik.

Menaruh mic ke mulutnya, "Luhan.". ucapnya .

Seluruh kerumunan menjadi hening.

Lampu hijau meyala di bagian belakang lampu kursi Kris , kursinya terus naik ke atas. Kris berdiri dalam diam dan berjalan untuk menyentuh pintu, namun, mengabaikan masa kini yang menggantung.

Platform ini secara bertahap turun, Kris berjalan kembali menuju kelompok M, tanpa ekspresi, 5 dari mereka tetap terdiam.

"Jaml berapa sekarang?" Dia melihat Yixing.

Seakan tersengat listrik, samar-samar Yixing kembali sadar dan melihat jam tangannya, "22:30."

Menghela napas lega, Kris melihat Luhan dari sudut matanya, yang mengalihkan pandangan, apa pun itu, karena kamu di sisi lain masih tidak menyadari segalanya.

Jika kita tidak melakukan apa yang kita lakukan sekarang, aku akan berpikir bahwa itu adalah pilihan yang baik karena kamu tertawa lepas pada pertanyaan terakhir, sebenarnya, kamu bahkan tidak sedikitpun takut ketinggian.

Apapun, asalkan penonton senang. "Goodluck." . Dia menutup kelopak matanya, berbisik dalam suara yang lembut pada Luhan yang menghindari tatapannya.


	7. Chapter 7

step

Tittle : STEP (Indonesia Translated)

Cast : EXO

Translated by EzzaKwangLu

Original fic by 模糊度567

Note : saya mencoba menerjemahkan Fic ini ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Karena sejauh ini Fic ini masih dalam terjemahan Inggris dan Fic asli yang masih menggunakan bahasa Mandarin ^^ Maaf bila terdapat kesalahan dalam menerjemah, karena saya masih belajar. Dan semoga Fic ini dapat membantu :D

Disclaimer : Fic ini 100% bukan punya saya~ saya hanya membantu menerjemahkan Fic ini kedalam Bahasa Indonesia karena saya sangat suka dengan Fic ini yang pertama kali say abaca dalam terjemahan bahasa Inggris oleh XingXiu ^^ ~Dan saya sekarang beralih untuk menerjemahkan Fic ini dari Livejournal Lukais ^^

Maaf ya atas kekacauan terjemah di Chapter sebelumnya T_T saya akan berusaha menerjemah dengan kata-kata dan kalimat yang lebih mudah dimnegerti, karena Fic ini memang memakai bahasa yang tinggi 模糊度567 JJANG! XingXiu juga JJANG! Lukais Jjang!

DO NOT COPY THIS FIC ANYWHERE!

CHAPTER 6

~"Dalam tiap langkah, 15 tahun dari hidupmu akan terkuras"~

Segelas anggur merah ditumpahkan ke wajahnya. Cairan yang indah terus menetes dari ujung rambut Luhan itu ke meja makan. Menundukkan kepalanya, Luhan terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menumpahkan anggur merah milik Chanyeol itu ke pihak lawan. Dia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar pintu tanpa berbalik.

Dia melirik jam dinding besar saat ia berjalan keluar dari hotel sebelum berlari keluar menembus hujan untuk memanggil taksi, saat itu sekitar pukul 22:05.

Mengeluarkan ponsel Lenovo putih milik Yixing, ia mencari nomornya sendiri dalam daftar kontak dengan sangat cepat. Membuka jendela mobil untuk menghirup udara yang lembab di luar, Luhan menunggu orang di ujung lain untuk mengangkat.

"Halo?" suara Yixing keluar dari ujung lain, "Kau sudah selesai?"

"Apakah kau di rumah sekarang?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ya, kenapa?" Kata pihak lawan bicara, bingung.

"Kamu tinggalah di rumah dan jangan pergi ke mana pun, aku akan kembali segera." Kata Luhan dengan keras di ponsel.

Yixing menarik ponsel dari telinganya untuk sesaat, seolah-olah ia menghindari air liur Luhan, "Kemana aku akan pergi? Apakah demammu membaik? "

"Aku baik-baik saja." ucap Luhan, "Tidak peduli apapun, jangan pergi kemana-mana, aku akan kembali segera. Jika ada yang memanggilmu, abaikan mereka, terutama Kris. "Luhan terbatuk.

"Kenapa Kris?" Yixing terdiam sejenak, "Apakah kamu minum lagi? Apakah Kris di sampingmu saat ini? Tolong berikan ponsel padanya. "

"Dia tidak di sini," Luhan mengangkat alisnya, "Aku di luar."

"Kamu berada di luar?" Yixing tidak mengerti, "Apakah kamu tidak mengakhiri pesta makan malam pada saat yang sama dengan yang lain?"

"Jangan bertanya lagi." Luhan mencoba untuk mentolerir demamnya, perut kosong dan mual, "Menetaplah di rumah." Dia menutup telepon.

Pada pukul 22:40, Baekhyun diseret oleh manajer Jepang untuk mengobrol sementara manajer perusahaan masih meminta maaf atas kesalahan Luhan dengan senyum terpampang di wajahnya. Kris memapah Chanyeol saat mereka terhuyung-huyung keluar. Chanyeol menuju toilet ketika ia tidak bisa mengendalikan mual nya lagi dan mengisyaratkan Kris untuk memberitahu Baekhyun agar mengabaikan mereka dan pulang duluan.

Hujan menjadi lebih deras dalam bebrapa menit. Kris menarik Chanyeol, yang pucat, keluar pintu dan jendela sebuah Buick hitam terbuka ke bawah. Sebuah lengan keluar dari jendela mobil, menjentikkan jari-jarinya.

"Halo, Yixing? Chanyeol mabuk; apakah Kita memiliki obat untuk mabuk di rumah ?" Kris melihat Chanyeol yang mengoceh tidak jelas di sampingnya saat ia membuka dompetnya.

"Aku Luhan." Sebuah suara terdengar.

Kaget, Kris berteriak pada ponsel, "Kemana kamu lari?! Apakah kamu tahu masalah yang sudah kamu sebabkan pada Chanyeol? Di mana kamu sekarang? "

"Aku ..." Luhan membungkuk dan mencengkeram lutut. Dia kembali melihat garis panjang lalu lintas yang terjebak dalam kemacetan, "Ada kemacetan lalu lintas, aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku harus menunggu dan aku turun dari taksi. Aku bergegas pulang sekarang. "

"Jika itu yang terjadi, kita akan bicara lagi nanti." Kris menutup telepon. Luhan melihat kearah ponsel, wajahnya mengerikan, dan dengan cepat menelepon kembali Kris.

"Maaf, nomor yang Anda panggil sibuk." Luhan mengumpat, dan memanggil nomornya sendiri lagi.

"Maaf, nomor yang Anda panggil sibuk." Suara kata-kata yang sama datang lagi dari telepon. Luhan menyeka wajahnya dalam hujan dan melihat tak berdaya ke jalanan yang macet.

"Yixing?" Tao melihat ID pemanggil yang berkedip pada layar di dalam mobil, dan menaruh ponsel di telinganya.

"Tao, di mana kau sekarang?" datang suara lemah dan panik Luhan.

Mengerutkan alisnya, Tao melihat pada ID pemanggil lagi, "Luhan? Kalian berdua salah mengambil ponsel ? "

Luhan berhenti berjalan untuk menarik napas, "Kamu dimana?".

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke bandara," kata Tao, "Aku akan menjemput seorang teman dari kota yang sama, aku segera sampai." Tao melambai keluar dari jendela mobil.

Luhan menutup matanya, pusing, "Teman dari kota yang sama? Siapa? "

"Orang yang pernah aku ceritakan sebelumnya ..." Tao mulai mengomel, "Orang yang menari dengan sangat baik ..."

Luhan menyela, "Kita akan bicara saat kita bertemu." Tao menatap ponselnya dan bertanya-tanya mengapa ia menutup dengan begitu tiba-tiba.

Menyeka layar ponsel yang kabur dalam hujan, Luhan mulai melihat kontak Yixing dengan cepat.

"Mengapa kamu tidak menyimpan nomor telepon?!" tangan Luhan gemetar saat ia menggulung layar ponsel. Dia menemukan nomor Jongin, dan segera memanggilnya.

"Halo, Yixing?" Jongin duduk di taksi saat ia membuat jendela taksi sedikit naik.

"Aku Luhan, apakah kamu di rumah sekarang?" Tanya Luhan dengan keras ke telepon.

Kim Jongin melihat ponselnya dan berbicara ke dalamnya, "aku tidak, aku di luar, aku punya hal untuk menetap."

"Siapa yang di rumah?" Tanya Luhan.

"... Yixing kurasa." Jongin berpikir.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya Luhan.

"Akua pikir mereka pergi karaoke." Kata Jongin. Luhan menutup telepon dengan keras, menyebabkan dia menatap ponselnya sendiri dengan penasaran.

"Halo ~ Yixing," Kyungsoo mengangkat ponselnya, "tidak menyenangkan sendirian kan? Ayo bernyanyi bersama kami. "

"Kyungsoo, mana Minseok!" suara Luhan keluar dari ponsel Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihat ID pemanggil, bingung mengapa nama Yixing yang berkedip di sana.

"Luhan ge? Kalian sudah selesai dengan pesta makan malam? Bergabunglah dengan kami kalau begitu," ucapKyungsoo saat ia membuat kontak mata dengan Junmyeon, yang baru saja mengambil mikrofon Kyungsoo," Hei! Jangan menyentuhnya, sekarang giliranku!" Kemudian berbalik dan berbicara di telepon lagi," Kau mencari Minseok? ... Saya pikir dia sedang pergi ke kamar kecil ... " Katanya sambil mengintip sekelilingnya.

"Berikan ponselnya ke Sehun!" suara Luhan dari sisi lain. Kyungsoo menutup telinganya di tengah-tengah musik yang berbunyi keras, "Apakah kamu mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Sehun!" Luhan berteriak ke telepon.

"Oh." Kyungsoo menepuk Sehun dan memberikan ponsel kepadanya, "Luhan." Ucapnya.

Musik keras di ujung lain tampaknya mulai tenang, dan suara langkah kaki masuk ke daerah yang tenang terdengar. "Halo, ge?"

"Sehun, seberapa jauh kamu dari rumah?" Kata Luhan dalam hujan.

Sehun melirik hujan di luar dan berbagai pusat kebugaran yang terletak di sekitar bangunan, "Kami datang untuk menyanyi setelah kami pergi bowling. Tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang dekat, kita tidak bisa melihat dan memanggil taksi. "

"Bagaimana jika kamu lari?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun terkejut sesaat. Dia melihat keluar, "Jika aku lari, aku akan sampai di rumah dalam 15 menit."

Menelan ludahnya, Luhan berkata, "Jangan tanya kenapa, tapi aku ingin kamu berlari ke rumah sekarang, kemudian hentikann Zhang Yixing meninggalkan kamarnya dengan segala cara!"

Sehun tertegun.

Luhan mengaum, "Sekarang! Segera! "

Sehun merenungkan sejenak dan tidak mempertanyakan apa pun, "Oke." Dia menutup telepon, berlari kembali ke ruang karaoke dan melemparkan ponsel pada Kyungsoo. Dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, memakai mantelnya, meraih payung dan kemudian berlari keluar ke tengah hujan lebat.

Berdiri di tengah hujan, Luhan mendukung dirinya pada kedua kaki. Dia memanggil nomor Kris .

"Maaf, nomor yang Anda panggil tidak tersedia."

Sekali lagi, dia mencari nomornya sendiri dan menghubunginya. Yixing mengangkatnya.

"Yixing, Kris akan menghubungimu nanti ... Jangan mengangkat panggilan-nya." Kata Luhan lemah.

"Kenapa?" Yixing mengatakan, "Dia bilang Chanyeol mabuk dan mereka dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang ... Apa yang kamu lakukan sebenarnya? Di mana kamu sekarang?"

"Jangan tanya tentang aku. Aku tidak penting. " Luhan membungkuk dan berkata," Bisakah kamu berjanji padaku untuk satu kali ini?"

Saluran telepon menjadi diam, "Luhan, apa yang orang-orang itu lakukan padamu selama pesta makan malam?"

Luhan menndukkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya. air hujan terciprat ke kulit panas nya. Dia letih dan kelelahan.

"Jangan mengangkat teleponnya," kata Dia lemah, "Aku mohon padamu."

Berdiri di rumah melihat hujan lebat, Yixing bertanya, "Bagaimana kamu tahu bahwa dia akan menelepon?"

Menjilati bibirnya, Luhan terdiam saat ia melihat jam tangannya. Dia menutup telepon pada Yixing, dan menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk lari menuju rumah.

Hanya lampu jalan yang tersisa berkedip di kegelapan malam. Luhan berlari ke dalam gedung dan hampir jatuh ke lantai. Senang, ia mendongak ke lantai dua rumah dan tersandung di lantai atas. Menggunakan kunci, dia membuka pintu kamar Yixing.

Oh Sehun menoleh saat ia berdiri di dalam ruangan, dan Luhan hanya berdiri di pintu, menatap kosong.

"Kenapa kau terkunci olehnya?" Kata Luhan lemas.

Oh Sehun menatapnya minta maaf, "Aku terlalu lelah ... Aku berlari sepanjang jalan ..."

Luhan gemetar saat ia mememegang gagang pintu, "Dimana dia sekarang?"

Sehun menunjuk ke arah pintu, "Dia baru saja pergi beberapa menit yang lalu."

Luhan ingin lari keluar rumah, tetapi akhirnya hanya jatuh ke lantai. Dia berjuang untuk berdiri lagi. Sehun melihat dirinya yang basah dan menyentuh dahi nya panas, "Kamu demam!"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Luhan gemetar saat ia berdiri, menyandarkan dirinya pada Sehun dan gagang pintu.

"Sedang hujan di luar ... kamu tidak bisa pergi keluar seperti itu." Sehun mencengkeram lengannya, ingin menariknya kembali ke dalam rumah, tetapi didorong pergi oleh Luhan, "aku bilang aku baik-baik saja!" Luhan berteriak padanya .

Sehun menatap kosong Luhan. Luhan menutup kelopak matanya setelah berteriak padanya, "Aku harus pergi." Ucapnya saat ia berlari keluar.

Sehun melepas mantelnya sendiri, mengambil payungnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga setelah Luhan, "Pakai ini." Dia memakaikannya pada Luhan, dan meletakkan pagung di tangannya. Luhan tidak sekalipun menoleh melirik ke belakang dan berjalan lurus menembus hujan.

Yun duduk di mobil yang diparkir jauh di sudut yang gelap. ponselnya terselip di telinganya, "Dia datang kembali." Dia mengerutkan alisnya saat ia melihat ke luar jendela, "Tunggu ... Dia keluar lagi, dan dia diikuti oleh ... Dia memanggil taksi. Aku akan mengikutinya sekarang." Dia menghidupkan mobil, tapi tindakannya melambat.

"Kenapa?" Dia mengerutkan kening. Orang di ujung telepon tidak berhenti berbicara.

"Baiklah." Dia mematikan mesin dan menatap taksi yang telah pergi lama. "Kenapa kamu terdengar begitu aneh?" Dia menambahkan.

"Oke, sampai jumpa." Dia mulai menyalakan mesin lagi dan berjalan dalam arah yang berlawanan.

Luhan basah dari atas sampai kaki sambil bersandar di kursi taksi, "Pergilah ke jalan tol." ucapnya, meskipun dia tidak yakin akan tujuannya.

Luhan menemukan nomor Baekhyun dalam kontak Yixing, dan memanggil nomor teleponnya. Dia mengangkatl, "Halo, Yixing?"

"Baekhyun, kirimkan nomor Chanyeol padaku." Kata Luhan.

"Luhan?" Baekhyun mengapit ponselnya antara telinga dan bahu dan membuka payung ia baru saja dia beli. Dia mulai berjalan di trotoar. "Kemana kamu lari sekarang?"

Luhan melihat ke bawah, "Jangan tanya dan hanya kirimkan nomor Chanyeol untuk ke ponselku."

Baekhyun terlihat ragu pada ponselnya. "Kirim ke ponselmu kan? Oke." Dia mengeluarkan nomor Chanyeol dari kontak dan mengirimkannya ke ponsel Luhan. Dia menempatkan ponselnya ke telinga lagi tapi dia menemukan bahwa Luhan sudah menutup telepon.

Ponsel didalam tas Yixing menyala. Dia melihat nama Baekhyun diikuti dengan serangkaian angka yang aneh. Dia mengunci telepon dan melemparkannya di sudut.

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Baekhyun menyala lagi dengan nama Yixing. Ia mengangkat telepon dan suara jengkel Luhan itu keluar. "Mana nomor Chanyeol ?!"

"Sudah aku kirim ke ponselmu. " Kata Baekhyun, kewalahan.

"Kamu kirimkan ke ponsel siapa ?" Tanya Luhan.

"Bukankah kamu mengatakan padaku untuk mengirimkannya ke ponsel milikmu?" Baekhyun gelisah.

"Kirim ke ponsel yang memanggilmu sekarang, ke ponsel Yixing!" Emosi Luhan yang sangat tidak stabil.

Baekhyun menjadi bingung. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan sehingga membuat Luhan begitu marah, "... Oke. Apa yang terjadi padamu, Luhan? "

Luhan terengah-engah, "Aku akan menjelaskan ketika aku kembali."

Kris duduk di lantai, wajahnya pucat pasi. Chanyeol melihat keluar jendela, berkedip. Dia sudah setengah mabuk.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mulai berlari sekarang," Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf." Kris tetap diam. Dia meletakkan lengannya yang sedikit sakit di bahu Chanyeol saat ia menariknya ke pelukan yang erat, "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu."

"Aku pikir masih ada kesempatan bagi kita untuk bisa melarikan diri." Chanyeol melihat ke pintu kayu. Pikirannya mengulang adegan saat dirinya diculik dan dilempar ke tanah, orang di sampingnya menggoyangkan jarinya pada Kris, yang sudah puluhan meter jauhnya , "Boy, kembali ke sini."

"Dengarkan penjelasanku ..." Kedua pemuda di bawah cahaya merasa kelelahan atas hukuman yang mereka terima.

"Aku tidak berani." seseorang memegang mata kamera orang di sampingnya.

"Kami tidak lari dengan tujuan apapun sekarang, kami tidak akan lari lagi ..." Tidak ada mendengarkan dia.

Kris melirik hujan lebat di luar dan menarik Chanyeol ke arahnya semakin erat, "Semuanya baik-baik saja. Ini akan segera berakhir. "

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering dan nama Yixing berkedip di layar. Kris mengangkat telepon.

"Halo." ucap Kris, suaranya serak.

"Apakah Yixing sudah sampai?" suara Luhan terdengar.

"Belum," mata Kris melihat keluar. Dia berkata dengan dingin, "Dia seharusnya berada di sini segera."

"Kris, dengarkan aku," kata Luhan, "Tidak peduli apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu dan Chanyeol dengan meninggalkan pesta makan malam begitu tiba-tiba, kalian berdua tidak harus memasuki mobil Yixing."

Mengedipkan matanya dingin, Kris melihat tanah dan tersenyum, "Kamu tahu apa akibatnya."

"Aku minta maaf ... aku akan meminta maaf kepada kalian saat aku kembali." Luhan gagap, "kamu dapat melakukan apapun padaku, tapi jangan masuk kedalam mobil!"

Kris tetap diam. Dia ingin menutup telepon, tetapi suara di ujung telepon terdengar panik, "Setidaknya katakan padaku dimana lokasimu. Tunggu aku tiba sebelum pergi!"

Kris melirik kendaraan yang tiba di kejauhan, "Aku pikir kita tidak membutuhkannya. Yixing sudah tiba. " Dia menutup telepon setelahnya.

Hujan terus turun. Luhan menatap layar hitam di ponsel. Dunia tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

"Apakah kamu masih ingin melanjutkan berjalan lurus?" Sopir taksi menatap Luhan, bingung. "Kamu membawa cukup uang, kan?" Dia bertanya.

Menaruh uang yang banyak di depannya, mata Luhan berubah menjadi merah, "Lanjutkan mengemudi." Dia menggunakan tangannya untuk menyeka wajahnya.

Dia mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor Chanyeol lagi, tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat.

Dia memanggil nomornya sendiri. Yixing mengangkat setelah waktu yang cukup lama.

"Yixing turun dari mobil!" Luhan memohon

"Mengapa kamu meminta Sehun untuk menguncikudi kamar ?" Kata Yixing, "Apakah kamu sudah tahu bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi pada mereka sebelumnya?".

Luhan mencengkeram jendela mobil erat, "Keluar dari mobil! Yixing!" ucap Luhan, suaranya tercekik dengan air mata.

Suara di ujung diam sejenak, "Kita akan bicara setelah kami kembali." Dia menutup telepon.

Luhan tidak ingat berapa lama ketika sirene dari ambulans lewat. Dia menatap luar jendela mobil dengan tatapan kosong. "Ikuti ambulans itu," kata Dia serak.

Kendaraan telah terbalik beberapa kali dan bersandar di pohon, yang tersisa pada sisinya. Para korban di kursi belakang tidak serius, tapi daerah tepat di depan kendaraan itu sangat cacat. Polisi sibuk telah dikurung daerah sementara, dan kendaraan dan lalu lintas manusia keduanya harus mengambil jalan lain untuk berputar balik, termasuk Luhan sendiri.

Paramedic berjalan kesana-kemari. Kris terletak di tandu, ekspresinya tidak terlihat. Chanyeol tidak terluka parah. Dia tersandung di jalan saat ia menatap tandu lain yang ditutupi dengan kain putih, matanya melebar.

Tubuh Luhan melemah dan akhirnya ambruk. Dia duduk di tanah, sehingga air hujan merembes melalui pakaiannya. Mengangkat kepalanya, seolah-olah ia melihat seberkas cahaya putih berkedip melewati matanya.

Kalau saja mereka bisa memulai lagi, bahkan jika mereka bisa memulai lagi ...

Sinar matahari terutama menyakiti untuk mata ketika ia membuka matanya. Luhan menggunakan tangannya untuk melindungi dirinya dari sinar matahari. Dia mendukung berat badannya di blok besar batu dan mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan dari bahu Kris .

"Bagaimana?" Kris bertanya padanya, panik.

Menempatkan telapak tangannya ke dahinya, Luhan diam.

"Maaf.". ucapnya.

Itu seolah-olah ia hanya memiliki mimpi melelahkan dan tanpa arah. Bahkan jika ia berakhir di waktu dan tempat yang paling cocok, dia masih tidak berhasil membalikkan keadaan. Dimana masalah yang berkurang?

Kemacetan lalu lintas, ponsel yang tertukar, demam, Tao yang tidak di rumah ... bagian dan potongan dari segala sesuatu meledak di pikirannya. Mengangkat kepalanya, dia menutup matanya. Jari-jarinya perlahan mengepalkan tinju.

Mengapa dia meninggalkan meja makan? Dia harus duduk di sana sampai akhir, sampai ia mengatakan bahwa ia meninggalkan ponselnya di hotel.

Kenapa dia tidak turun dari mobil sebelumnya? Dengan berharap bahwa keberuntungan akan mengambil giliran untuk lebih baik dan berharap bahwa kemacetan akan berhenti, ia merindukan kesempatan terbaiknya.

Mengapa dia mengguyurkan segelas anggur merah? Dengan membuat keputusan tergesa-gesa, dia lupa tentang anggota lain, ia lupa bahwa harus ada seseorang yang mengambil kesalahan olehnya.

Mengapa dia muncul di pesta makan malam yang terkutuk itu? Mengapa dia tidak membuat keputusan tapi sepotong catur hanya pada papan catur? Luhan memukul lempengan batu terus menerus.

"Tidak apa-apa," Kris memeluknya dari belakang, "Tidak apa-apa. Kita akan merencanakan yang lebih baik lain kali ... lain kali."

"Lain kali?" Luhan mengendurkan tinjunya dan tertawa, "15 tahun! 15 tahun ini bukan milik hanya untuk itu. "

Menggenggam tangannya yang berdarah, Kris menghiburnya lembut dengan telinganya, "Kita akan baik-baik saja, kata ini bersama-sama, kita akan dibawa ke dalam satu cerita bersama-sama, tidak ada perbedaan antara aku dan kamu."

Air mata menetes ke bawah dalam diam. Luhan mencoba untuk menggunakan tangannya yang terluka untuk memukul lempengan batu, seolah-olah rasa sakit itu akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Bagaimana mungkin dua orang yang tidak bisa berdiri sendiri lagi membuatnya sampai tidak ada perbedaan antara keduanya?

Semua cerita memiliki batas kepada mereka, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa hanya masuk dalam satu cerita?

"Di masa depan, kitai akan melunasinya dengan bunga." Kris terus memeluknya sambil berbisik lembut di telinganya.

Luhan menurunkan kepalanya, "bagaimana kalau kita tidak mampu ?"

"Lupakan saja," Kris mengatakan, "Aku akan menemukanmu di masa depan."

"Di masa depan?" Tatapan Luhan ke cakrawala.

"Ya," kata Kris, merendahkan suaranya, "Di masa depan."

Lempengan besar batu melihat ke bawah pada dua pemuda yang saling berpelukan. Clown mendongak dari teleskop. Mantel yang bukan miliknya tetap terbungkus di tubuhnya.

"Produk yang terakumulasi pada tubuhmu, membuangnya dengan cepat." Dia bersandar di dinding putih dalam keheningan. Layar di sampingnya berkedip, dan 2 digit aneh muncul: 40, 47.

TBC ^^


	8. Chapter 8

step

Tittle : STEP (Indonesia Translated)

Cast : EXO

Translated by EzzaKwangLu

Original fic by 模糊度567

Note : saya mencoba menerjemahkan Fic ini ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Karena sejauh ini Fic ini masih dalam terjemahan Inggris dan Fic asli yang masih menggunakan bahasa Mandarin ^^ Maaf bila terdapat kesalahan dalam menerjemah, karena saya masih belajar. Dan semoga Fic ini dapat membantu :D

Disclaimer : Fic ini 100% bukan punya saya~ saya hanya membantu menerjemahkan Fic ini kedalam Bahasa Indonesia karena saya sangat suka dengan Fic ini yang pertama kali say abaca dalam terjemahan bahasa Inggris oleh XingXiu ^^ ~Dan saya sekarang beralih untuk menerjemahkan Fic ini dari Livejournal Lukais ^^

Maaf ya atas kekacauan terjemah di Chapter sebelumnya T_T saya akan berusaha menerjemah dengan kata-kata dan kalimat yang lebih mudah dimnegerti, karena Fic ini memang memakai bahasa yang tinggi 模糊度567 JJANG! XingXiu juga JJANG! Lukais Jjang!

DO NOT COPY THIS FIC ANYWHERE!

CHAPTER 7

~"Dalam tiap langkah, 15 tahun dari hidupmu akan terkuras"~

Pada malam yang larut, di kamar Kyungsoo.

"Luhan pasti tahu sesuatu," Baekhyun bergeletak di sofa, "Dia terus memanggilku untuk meminta nomor Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu, dan dia terdengar tidak biasa."

Sehun melihat dinding putih sedangkan Luhan bergegas menuju hujan dan mendorongnya pergi, dengan kasar. Seolah-olah rekaman yang indah telah terputus tiba-tiba.

Semua orang mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada Chanyeol. Namun dirinya, menatap jendela dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Dia memang meneleponku setelah itu."

"Dan apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku tidak merasa baik pada waktu itu dan ponselku ditangan Kris sepanjang waktu." Chanyeol melihat ke bawah dan bergumam, "Kris ... mungkin menyalahkan segala sesuatu yang kita hadapi padanya."

"Untuk batas tertentu," Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Kamu sangat mabuk hari itu dan harus melakukan sesuatu karena Luhan pergi tiba-tiba di tengah acara."

"Dia pergi secara tiba-tiba?" Alis Kyungsoo berkerut, "Itu seperti bukan dia."

"Bukan hanya pergi, dia menumpahkan minuman kepada manajer di depan muka Chanyeol ..." Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tidak diragukan lagi itu terasa baik, tapi kalau aku yang harus melakukan itu, aku mungkin tidak akan memiliki keberanian. "

"Orang-orang itu benar-benar menumpahkan minuman ke kalian semua?" Jongin berbalik untuk melihat Baekhyun, "Apa lagi yang mereka lakukan?"

"Tidak ada yang lain." Baekhyun tak beraturan menggesek biola dengan tangannya, "Bukan kita, hanya Luhan yang ditumpahkan minuman oleh mereka. Hari itu ... Kris duduk di sampingku dan dia melihat Luhan sepanjang malam. "

Sehun mengubah tatapannya ke sisi lain tanpa sadar.

"Dia tidak sendiri di sebelah kiri Luhan dan hanya menatap ponselnya terus menerus tanpa membuat panggilan. Bahkan setelah Chanyeol mabuk dan kami telah membantu untuk minum, itu tidak berhasil. Dia memiliki wajah hitam konstan dan terus melihat keluar jendela " kenang Baekhyun.

"Apakah ada yang ingat program yang kita rekam pada awal Maret? Yang dengan uji kebohongan. " Junmyeon dyang diam tiba-tiba berkata. Semua orang menoleh padanya tapi dia tetap diam.

"Jawaban Kris saat itu adalah Lay, tapi itu dianggap bohong." Junmyeon menggeser posisinya sedikit. "Aku ingat, Luhan berdiri tepat di seberangku ketika lampu berubah hijau," Kyungsoo tersenyum perlahan, "Ekspresinya saat itu cukup menarik."

"Dia tampak menghindari Kris setelah itu," ucap Junmyeon, "Terutama saat Kris mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingat apapun secara tiba-tiba."

"Jika dia tidak melakukan itu, dia mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi orang lain." Baekhyun memutar pena di tangannya.

" Yang lain?" Kyungsoo melihat padanya, "Seperti?"

"Seperti ..." Baekhyun membuka tutup pena, seluruh rumah menjadi benar-benar diam selama beberapa detik.

"Pembicaraan sekarang agak konyol. " ucap Sehun dari sudut, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum sambil melihat Sehun, Jongin menggeleng, "orang-orang ini menarik."

"Apa yang terjadi antara kamu dan Kris sebelum kecelakaan mobil?" Hening tiba-tiba dan Junmyeon berbalik untuk melihat Chanyeol sambil memegang bahunya. "Kamu telah mengatakan semuanya pada polisi, mengapa kamu tidak dapat memberitahunya pada kami?"

Chanyeol menatap Suho tapi tetap diam.

"Kamu tetaplah Chanyeol apa pun yang terjadi," Jongin jongkok dan menatapnya secara langsung, "Bahkan jika seluruh dunia meninggalkan mu, kami akan tetap bersamamu."

Chanyeol memberikan senyuman yang tidak seperti biasanya, melihat sekeliling.

Adegan dari hari itu, seperti pisau, tampaknya ersebar di sekitarnya, agak sedih melihat lantai, pukul 11, sebuah suara dingin datang dari atas, "kita hampir selesai" dan kemudian setelah pakaian dilemparkan kembali pada mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin berpikir lagi," Chanyeol menutup matanya.

Dia sangat berharap bahwa anggur merah ditumpahkan ke wajahnya hari itu sehingga Luhan tidak akan pergi. Kemudian tidak akan ada yang dipaksa untuk minum; seperti samsak tinju. Mungkin mereka tidak akan pergi ke gudang kayu dan tidak aka nada yang terjadi pada Yixing ...

Kalau saja semuanya sesempurna yang dibayangkan, seperti pemandangan yang menakjubkan dilepaskan di panggung. Tidak ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk wajah cantik, tidak pura-pura tersenyum yang diperlukan hanya untuk 1 dari panggung N, dan bagaimana hanya dengan menari dan tersenyum dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan kekayaan dan reputasi yang orang biasa harus bekerja 10 tahun untuk mendapatkan itu? Dia, tidak meragukan lagi mata apel Tuhan.

Santa claus membawa tas sukacitanya, malam Natal yang ajaib masih menggambarkan dongeng yang indah bagi anak-anak yang berharap untuk tahun ke ll mereka. Sementara cahaya bulan yang jelas yang bergantung pada sinar Matahari, manusia cerdas hanya ingin melakukan perjalanan ke bulan untuk mencari tahu yang sebenarnya..

Tidak ada Chang'e * di bulan, hanya kehancuran. Tempat terbaik untuk mengagumi bulan adalah selalu, bagaimanapun, dari jauh.

(* t / n): Chang'e: Mitos keindahan bulan oleh orang-orang Cina.

Chanyeol tersenyum, sebuah planet kecil yang mengorbit mengelilingi bumi sementara Bumi juga sibuk berputar mengelilingi Matahari, memang itu terlihat benar-benar seperti sistem yang benar di dunia.

Adapun bintang di luar tata surya, itu adalah mimpi yang jauh, ia juga suka mendengarkan legenda indah ini, tetapi hanya dari titik pandang penonton

Tao membuka pintu lantai dua dan dua orang yang duduk di bawah lampu menoleh ke arahnya. Mengambil gumpalan kertas dan pena di atas meja, "Apa yang telah kalian lakukan?" Dia mengangkat kertas sambil berkata, kertas itu diisi dengan garis-garis berantakan dan angka.

Kris melempar sisa kertas ke dalam laci, tanpa ekspresi. Luhan merenggut kertas itu dari tangan Tao, meremukkan dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah, menatap Tao yang mengantisipasi jawaban, Dia bagaimanapun juga, tidak memiliki cara untuk menjelaskan.

"Lain kali, ketuk dulu sebelum masuk." Kris mengingatkan.

"Aku tidak mengganggu kalian berdua, kan?" Tao menyipitkan mata untuk melihat Kris.

Dengan enggan untuk menjawab, Kris berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur sementara Luhan mengangkat alisnya dan melotot, "Tao, apa yang kamu bicarakan."

"Kalian berdua tidak pernah menutup pintu kamar," Tao menunjuk ke pintu dan melihat kembali pada Luhan. "Bukannya kamu menghindari Kris setiap hari untuk sementara waktu? Ada apa dengan kedekatan barusan? "

Luhan berhenti sejenak dan kebingungan dalam suasana diam, berpikir keras.

Kris kembali dengan sebotol coke, melewati Tao dan berkata, "Apa yang kamu pikirkan? Gunakan otakmu dan berpikir sejenak. "

Tao menatap Kris yang berjalan melewatinya, "Apa sebenarnya maksudmu?"

Kris mulai online, punggungnya menghadap Tao.

Tao menjadi bingung sambil melihat punggung Kris dan saat itu berlalu dengan lambat, tertawa singkat. "Aku benar-benar bodoh, kebohongan hari itu ..." Dia itu terganggu oleh Kris. "Kamu dapat meninggalkan ruangan sekarang."

Hanya suara bernapas dari mereka bertiga yang dapat didengar di udara yang tenang.

Berjalan maju perlahan, Tao meraih kerah Kris, "bahkan setelah sesuatu yang besar telah terjadi, kamu masih memiliki pikiran untuk itu?"

Kris malah melihat lampu, "Lepaskan." Dia menegaskan.

"Apakah kamu mencoba untuk mengatakan bahwa kamu adalah orang yang brengsek!" Tao kembali berteriak.

"Keluar." Kris membalas, tenang.

Tao yang marah memelototi orang di depannya dan memukul rak buku di samping Kris, menggertakkan giginya. Rak sdikit retak dan beberapa buku jatuh ke tanah.

Kris membungkuk dan memungut buku-buku, "Tujukan kemarahanmu padaku jika kamu ingin."

"Katakan aku telah salah paham," Tao berhenti untuk menarik napas. "Jangan tinggalkan aku ketika ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, Kris berhenti untuk melihat Tao, suaranya mengecil, "Aku tidak butuh orang ketiga dalam hal-hal seperti itu." Sebuah tinju tak terduga melayang ke wajahnya dan Kris melangkah mundur.

"Sialan kau, apa kamu ingat Zhang Yixing? Jika orang yang meninggal adalah aku, Kamu mungkin akan melupakannya, kan! "Tao menunjuk hidung Kris.

Menyeka noda darah di ujung mulutnya, Kris berdiri dengan jarinya menunjuk ke arah pintu, "Keluar."

"Leader? Leader apa? Kelompokmu akan hancur berantakan! " Tao melihatnya," Apakah kamu tahu tentang pemisahan kelompok Jepang!"

Kris dan Luhan berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"pembentukan dari 3 kelompok akan berlangsung di akhir tahun ini, pengganti 'nya' akan segera dipilih!" Kata Tao, "Apakah kalian berdua begitu sibuk sampai kamu tidak dapat berbicara dengan K?"

Tidak ada yang mengucapkan kata di bawah cahaya redup.

Tao terkekeh tiba-tiba, "Siapa lagi yang akan mengingat keberadaan 'nya' di masa depan? Pasangan kelompok? Atau fans yang tidak sabar?" Dia menunjuk Kris dan Luhan sementara matanya berubah merah dari tawaan. Sambil menggelengkan kepala, Tao menyeka matanya, "dua sahabat 'nya', bahkan tidak dapat dibandingkan denganku."

Luhan menghadap jendela dan memandang dengan jelas apa yang ada di luar.

Sahabat?

"Jika itu terjadi pada salah satu dari kalian berdua, kami berdua tidak akan pernah lupa!" suara Tao meledak, "Lanjutkan apa yang kamu lakukan, aku tidak akan mengganggu!" Tao menunjuk hidung Kris, dan membanting pintu . Meninggalkan rumah dengan hanya dua jiwa tak bernyawa.

"Kata-katanya jangan dimasukkan ke hati,, aku ..." Kris disela oleh Luhan, "Aku tahu." Luhan menatapnya dengan pemahaman yang jelas. Kris mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Luhan dan melihat ke bawah lagi.

"Besok pagi," Luhan melemparkan pena di atas meja tanpa ekspresi, "lagi." Menganggukkan kepalanya, Kris membuka kertas yang dia lemparkan ke tempat sampah. Di bawah cahaya, ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menyembunyikan mata merahnya. Luhan mengamati segala sesuatu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

"Jika kali ini tidak berhasil lagi, kita akan berhenti." ucap Luhan. "Selalu ada akhir dari hal-hal yang tidak mampu manusia ubah."

Kris tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya mengangguk, "Kamu sudah memutuskan."

Tidak apa-apa.

Luhan menatapnya, seorang pria lelah yang bibirnya masih berdarah. Tangan Kris membeku kosong di udara sementara Luhan memberinya tisu, seolah-olah begitu terbiasa disalahpahami dan dituduh, sehingga sedikit pemahaman kini telah membuatnya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Apakah aku seorang pemimpin yang sangat buruk?" Dia bergumam di bawah cahaya. Sambil menggelengkan kepala, Luhan menjawab, "Kamu yang terbaik yang pernah aku lihat, dan teman yang paling setia." Orang kebalikan dari Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sambil duduk dan Luhan memungkinkan dia untuk membiarkan kepala Kris bersandar ke tubuhnya. Dengan pakaian yang sedikit basah, dia mengangkat kepalanya.

Luhan tahu itu bukan waktu untuk roboh dan menangis.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti mengapa kami memutuskan untuk melanjutkan, hal ini sangat konyol dan juga melibatkan keegoisan yang ekstrim. Otak terbakar tetapi kita perlu beberapa suhu yang mengaburkan pikiran kita.

Yixing, aku takut kamu akan jauh dari kita saat waktu yang membosankan. Jika aku tidak melakukan ini sekarang, aku tidak akan melakukannya di masa depan saat suhu turun.

kamu lihat, aku mulai ragu.

Aku takut setelah kehilangan dirimu, aku akan kehilangan orang lain juga.

Setelah berpakaian untuk tidur dan insomnia sampai fajar, Luhan tanpa sadar tidur selama 2 jam. Ketika ia membuka matanya, Kris sudah pergi. Catatan yang tersisa di meja yang terbaca, "Aku akan keluar untuk melakukan sesuatu, dan aku akan menunggumu di tempat lama."

Ia meremukkan kertas menjadi bola dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah, Luhan melemparkan kunci dan ponsel ke dalam tas. Gerakannya terhenti selama 2 detik saat dia menarik tangannya dan mengeluarkan ponsel putih milik Yixing dari tasnya.

Ia mengambil ponsel yang salah lagi.

Salah satu yang sudah tidak bisa digunakan, yang kemudian meninggalkannya di kamar

Pertama kali dia melihat ponsel putih yang familiar ini pada awal tahun. Beberapa dari mereka mengenakan topi mereka dan mulai berbelanja di department store elektronik terbesar di Seoul setelah Tahun Baru. Yixing telah berlama-lama di sekitar bagian ponsel.

Luhan pergi untuk bergabung dengannya, "Mengapa kamu melihat merek lain ketika iPhone 5 telah dirilis?"

"Ini terlihat stylish!" Yixing menunjuk pada Lenovo putih, "Kamu hanya peduli tentang ini dan itu ..."

"Apa yang telah membuat Yixing menatap sesuatu?" Chanyeol berteriak, "Oh ~ ini terlihat bagus," dan dia menarik Kris yang berdiri di belakang kerumunan.

"Yixing akhirnya bisa tahan untuk mengeluarkan uang untuk dirinya sendiri." Jongin menambahkan saat dia datang bersama Baekhyun, "Tidak sepertimu yang membeli hal-hal yang tidak berguna setiap hari."

"Hal-hal yang aku beli sangat berguna." Baekhyun memelototinya.

"12 cangkir teh yang hanya berbeda warna; asbak berbentuk aneh bahkan saat kamu tidak merokok, berbagai jenis lilin, biola yang kamu mainkan hanya sekali ..." Jongin menghitung dengan tangannya, "dan benar, apakah kamu benar-benar perlu begitu banyak meja dan lampu tanah di rumah? Chanyeol yang berukuran besar akan segera tidak memiliki tempat untuk meletakkan kakinya ... "

"Lupakan saja, mari kita pergi." Yixing bergerak perlahan dari meja.

Kris menatapnya, "Beli jika kamu suka."

"Ponselku masih bekerja dengan baik," tukas Yixing meskipun dia terus melirik meja, "Kita akan membicarakannya setelah itu membusuk."

Tao yang berada di sisi mereka menggelengkan kepala dan dengan tenang melihat topi dari jauh, " sampah di rumah semua api tua (?), kenapa kamu berperilaku seperti dia." Dia menunjuk Kris.

"Kamu sampah yang mengisi rumah itu." Kris menjitak kepala Tao sambil melihat ke ponsel.

Luhan tersenyum pada ponsel cantik; itu penyesalan tidak memberikan ponsel itu kepadanya di tempat.

Saat dia mengambil jaket yang dilemparkan di sofa dan salah satunya yang bukan milik dia, gumpalan kertas jatuh dari saku.

Lu Han mengambil kertas itu dan meliriknya. Dia berhenti sejenak sebelum diam-diam memasukkannya kembali, sebelum mendorongnya dan jaket ke sudut kamar kecil.

Mobil tiba di bawah gunung dan hujan mulai turun sedikit. Luhan memakai mantel dan topi, bersiap-siap pergi ketika ia melihat sosok akrab dari toko tato di jalan depan.

Orang keluar toko, dia mengangkat telapak tangannya di udara dan melihat langit sebelum memutuskan untuk langsung menuju ke pegunungan. Mengenakan topi, ia berjalan ke arah persimpangan tempat Luhan berdiri .

Menghindar dengan cepat, dia bersembunyi di sisi lain saat pejalan kaki lain lewat.

Melewati dasar berlumpur, Luhan perlahan mencapai toko tato. Pemilik toko melihat Luhan ragu dan berkata, "bahkan jika tidak ada apapun disini, kamu bisa datang untuk mencari perlindungan dari hujan."

Mengangguk dengan malu-malu, Luhan berjalan dengan ragu.

Meneliti berbagai desain dan gambar, Luhan mengamati alat saat bos membersihkan, "Kamu menato desain apapun di sini?"

"Selama kamu memberikanku desain aslinya." Muda dan jawaban tenang sang pemilik, ia tidak mengangkat kepalanya.

"Lalu ... di mana orang biasanya memasang tato?" tanya Luhan.

"Di mana saja, namun biaya yang dibebankan untuk tiap bagian berbeda." Pemilik mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihatnya, "Aku menyarankan bahwa tato pertama berada di tangan atau kaki, maka akan lebih mudah untuk menghapusnya ketika penyesalan menghampirimu."

"Orang yang baru dari sini, yang tinggi ..." gerak Luhan dan tergagap, "apa tato yang dia dapatkan?"

Pemilik meluruskan diri, melihat keluar i jendela sebelum mengamati Luhan.

"Aku ... aku teman sekelasnya. Sekolah kami ..." Luhan kehilangan kata-kata dengan kebohongannya.

Pemilik membungkuk dan melanjutkan dengan apa yang dia lakukan dan tersenyum, "Pacar?"

Bahasa Korea Luhan yang mulai kacau terhenti secara tiba-tiba.

"Ini bukan pertama kali baginya, tapi itu adalah yang pertama di toko ku. Dia tidak takut sakit, mendapatkannya pada pinggangnya." Pemilik mencoba untuk mengingat, pelanggan yang paling tampan yang pernah berlangganan di tokonya telah menanggalkan pakaiannya dan mengarahkan ke pinggangnya, meminta tato harus dilakukan di sana. Bahkan lurus seperti dia, hatinya masih terlewati sedikit.

Sedikit menurunkan kepalanya, Luhan samar-samar merasa tangannya menggigil, "Lay." Dia bergumam.

"Maaf?" Bos bertanya, masih melihat ke bawah.

"Tidak ada." Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum, "Aku minta maaf telah mengganggu mu dan aku harus pergi sekarang."

Pemilik memonitor hujan yang belum berkurang, "Apakah kamu perlu payung, kamu bisa kembalikan padaku di hari lain." Luhan menggeleng dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebagai balasan sebelum memakai topi dan berlari dalam hujan .

Kris bertemu dengan Luhan yang tiba tak lama setelahnya saat sedikit gerimis.

"Kupikir kamu akan tidur sampai aku benar-benar basah kuyup." Kris tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tidak pernah tidur sampai larut sebelumnya. " Pinggiran topi Luhan menutupi dahinya.

Menyesuaikan topinya, Kris melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Luhan dan mereka bersandar pada dinding batu dalam udara yang sedikit lembab. Beberapa pembicaraan terasa tidak perlu.

Membungkuk untuk mengambil paku dan palu dari punggungnya, Luhan menyerahkan satu untuk Kris. "Waktunya untuk mulai bekerja."

Melihat Luhan, Kris mengambil paku dan palu dari Luhan, "Kamu bos yang benar-benar tepat guna."

"Bos bergantung pada karyawan untuk mencari nafkah." Timpal Luhan.

"Bos akan menjadi stres," Kris menggunakan tangannya untuk mennopang kakinya, "tersenyumlah sekali untuk membayar hutangmu."

Luhan mengangkat alisnya padanya, "Bagaimana jika aku menangis?"

Kris terkekeh, "air matamu telah diberikan kepada orang lain. Bagaimana kamu akan menangis untukku? "

"Kita sama." Luhan melihat ke arah air yang menetes dari batu dan tanah basah.

Setelah diam selama dua detik, Kris mengangguk dan mereka melihat satu sama lain, tidak mengeluarkan suara. Mereka mulai memaku melalui celah-celah batu.

Menopang bahu Kris, Luhan menarik Kris yang telah tertidur dan duduk di tanah. Udara sangat dingin, dan ia melingkarkan syal di leher Kris.

TBC ^^


	9. Chapter 9

step

Tittle : STEP (Indonesia Translated)

Cast : EXO

Translated by EzzaKwangLu

Original fic by 模糊度567

Note : saya mencoba menerjemahkan Fic ini ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Karena sejauh ini Fic ini masih dalam terjemahan Inggris dan Fic asli yang masih menggunakan bahasa Mandarin ^^ Maaf bila terdapat kesalahan dalam menerjemah, karena saya masih belajar. Dan semoga Fic ini dapat membantu :D

Disclaimer : Fic ini 100% bukan punya saya~ saya hanya membantu menerjemahkan Fic ini kedalam Bahasa Indonesia karena saya sangat suka dengan Fic ini yang pertama kali say abaca dalam terjemahan bahasa Inggris oleh XingXiu ^^ ~Dan saya sekarang beralih untuk menerjemahkan Fic ini dari Livejournal Lukais ^^

Maaf ya atas kekacauan terjemah di Chapter sebelumnya T_T saya akan berusaha menerjemah dengan kata-kata dan kalimat yang lebih mudah dimnegerti, karena Fic ini memang memakai bahasa yang tinggi 模糊度567 JJANG! XingXiu juga JJANG! Lukais Jjang!

Note : Maaf bila pada chapter ini sedikit kacau terjemahannya . ini karena saya ngebut nerjemahinnya XD

DO NOT COPY THIS FIC ANYWHERE!

CHAPTER 8

~"Dalam tiap langkah, 15 tahun dari hidupmu akan terkuras"~

beberapa trainee berjalan melewati Kris, sesekali menyapanya, "Kris ~ ~" "Kris mari kita pergi makan ~ ~"

Langit menggelap, gedung yang sudah tidak asing lagi tepat di sampingnya. Kim Junmyeon berjalan dari arah berlawanan dan menepuk bahunya, "Jangan lupa tentang makan malam mobilisasi malam ini."

Berbalik, Kris melihat pada orang yang sudah tidak asing lagi itu, siluet muda namun entah bagaimana asing di jalan akrab, 22 Maret 2012, tepat satu tahun yang lalu, itu kelulusan mereka, satu tanpa topi sarjana.

Memasuki gedung yang telah dilalui ke sana kemari lebih dari seribu kali, Kris menutup mata dan berjalan melewati koridor panjang. 31 Maret adalah debut mereka di Seoul. Sehari sebelum debut mereka adalah tanggal 30 Maret ... Dengan lembut menekan pintu disampingnya satu per satu, dia mencapai pintu ke 8 terakhir saat itu perlahan terbuka. hampir muncul di ruang pelatihan diam-diam duduk dua orang.

?

Yang satu duduk di atas lantai dan bersandar dari lantai ke langit-langit jendela sementara yang satunya lagi berbaring bersandar pada bekas peregangan kaki. Keduanya berbaring bersandar pada jendela dengan tangan mereka yang berpegangan, jari-jari terjalin.

Sinar matahari yang redup menerangi bulu mata panjang Luhan saat dia sedikit menoleh pada Kris. Sehun yang berbaring tidak menolehkan kepalanya, menjaga matanya tetap pada jendela. Dalam suasana hening, kehadiran terlalu banyak orang tampaknya tidak akan dapat bertahan. Menutup pintu, Kris perlahan keluar dari ruangan.

Semua orang wajahnya berseri dengan senyuman. Kris menyambut setiap orang yang lewat; suasana hatinya, seperti air sungai pada sore hari, dan pada saat itu, semua yang dia inginkan adalah tempat yang sepi untuk merokok.

Tidak terlalu jauh Yixing mendekat, "Sudah hampir waktunya makan, di mana Luhan?"

"Mungkin dia sudah pergi." Kris menyeret Yixing dengan tangannya dan berjalan dalam arah yang berlawanan. Yixing dengan curiga melihat kembali ke koridor, dengan tatapan kosong ditarik oleh Kris keluar.

Berapa banyak pintu yang tidak seharusnya dibuka?

Di ruang latihan, Sehun melihat ke jendela dalam diam.

"Kamu adalah orang yang paling suka melarikan diri." Sehun membuka kelopak matanya sedikit.

Luhan terdiam, mengaitkan jari-jarinya dengan milik Sehun.

"Pernah seseorang menerobos zona amanmu, saatnya kamu melarikan diri." Sehun menyindir dengan tenang.

Luhan terkekeh, "bagaimana dengan sekarang?"

"Kamu adalah yang paling tenang sekarang," ucap Sehun, "karena dalam beberapa saat, kamu akan melarikan diri lagi."

Luhan melihat keluar jendela, tanpa berkata-kata.

"Aku masih bisa terus merawatmu seperti sebelumnya, aku benarkan?" Sehun tertawa, "Seperti seorang adik."

"Tentu saja," gumam Luhan, "Aku akan selamanya menjadi saudaramu."

"Itu bagus." Sehun menyimpul mulutnya.

Berbalik, Luhan melihat pada jendela besar saat dua orang yang sudah ia kenal berjalan lewat, melilit erat satu sama lain.

Yixing menundukkan kepala dan menatap kosong Rosario/tasbih di pergelangan tangannya. Kris mengayunkan lengannya di bahu yang lebih kecil itu, "Kamu masih mengenakan rosario ini?"

Yixing melepas tangannya dan mengabaikan, mengangkat alis.

"Ini benar-benar palsu. Ketika aku kembali, aku membelinya dengan harga 20 dolar. "Kris berdiri dan menggeleng dari belakang, melihat souvenir yang dia beli dengan santai kemudian barbalik.

"Tidak masalah. Dibandingkan dengan hadiah ulang tahun dari Luhan, ini dianggap baik. " Yixing berbalik dan berjalan-jalan mundur, tangan disimpan di sakunya.

"Apa yang dia berikan padamu?" Tanya Kris.

"Sekantung kacang hijau." Jawab Yixing, "dan dalam sekejap, semuanya direbut."

Kris tertawa, "Mengapa hidupmu begitu tragis?"

"Hidupku telah dibeli seperti itu oleh kalian," orang lain mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat dia, tangannya berayun lembut di bawah sinar matahari yang samar saat matahari terbenam. "Namun itu tidak masalah. Tuhan telah membuatku berhasil dengan membiarkan debut kita." Dia tertawa dan melihat yang lain, bayangan mereka terlihat di kejauhan.

"Saat perayaan, kamu harus mengganti ponselmu." Sementara ia berbicara, Kris menyeret bahu Yixing, "Lakukanlah sebagai hadiah ulang tahun selanjutnya."

"Tidak perlu untuk itu ... Yang lama tidak rusak," Yixing diseret ke depan," masih ada setengah tahun menuju ulang tahunku."

"Tapi aku hanya punya beberapa jam," katanya sambil tertawa, "Maksudku beberapa jam sebelum aku menyesal."

"Tidak, tidak ... Ponsel ini cukup mahal. Aku akan membelinya ketika aku pulang ... " Yixing mulai mengomel, "kamu tidak menghadiri makan malam nanti? kamu hampir terlambat ... "

"Bisakah kamu berhenti mengomel?" Kris menyeret dia ke depan semenatara Yixing bertahan mundur, berbalik untuk melihat Baekhyun dan Jongin berjalan di depan.

Ketika mengamati ekspresi Yixing yang menunjukkan keprihatinannya, Kris melihat ke arah lain dan berteriak, "Jongin!"

Jongin tidak langsung berbalik. Dia melihat Baekhyun, seakan menunggu dalam keheningan agar pihak lain mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kita akan bicara lagi nanti." Baekhyun menurunkan tatapannya dan melepaskan tangannya, berbalik untuk menanggapi dua orang yang lainnya.

"Kita akan terlambat." Teriak Kris.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Baekhyun membalas, namun Jongin masih tidak menolehkan kepalanya, dia terus melihat Baekhyun.

Kris melihat mereka selama 2 detik, "mari kita pergi." Dia menyeret Yixing.

Berhenti di depan Lenovo counter, Kris masuk dengan cepat, menggelengkan kepalanya tak berdaya.

"Itu?" Kris menunjuk pada model yang klasik, dan melihat ekspresi wajahnya sebelum berbicara dengan wanita penjual, "model yang ini, dengan warna hitam."

"Hei, tunggu, aku hanya ingin ..." Yixing mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wanita yang menggenggam lenovo hitam di depannya.

"Yang satu itu." Kris berkata sementara tatapan Yixing bergerak pada ponsel yang dibawa pergi, "itu agak mahal ... Aku akan membayarnya untukmu ... "

"Apakah kamu ingin dipukul? Aku sudah mengatakan itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunmu yang selanjutnya dariku. "Kata Kris.

"Lalu ..." Yixing menggosok kepalanya, "Dapatkah aku memiliki yang warna putih ?" Dia menunjuk ke model putih yang tergeletak di sudut.

Kris melirik model putih itu, "Yang hitam bagus. Ini adalah hadiah dariku; aku akan membuat keputusan ".

Sesaat kemudian, wanita penjual memanggil mereka setelah dia selesai dengan persiapan, "Jika kamu bersedia, kamu dapat menyisipkan kartu SIM mu untuk mengujiya."

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak apa-apa." Kata Kris.

"Ponsel-ponsel kami memiliki fungsi yang membutuhkan password untuk menghidupkan, kamu ingin mengatur milikmu sekarang?" Tanya wanita penjual.

Kris melihat Yixing dan meberi isyarat untuknya, memutar punggungnya.

"Uh ..." Yixing yang di belakangnya ragu-ragu untuk sementara waktu sebelum mengembalikan ponsel ke penjualan wanita, "Selesai."

"Baiklah, silahkan masukkan kode pin yang baru saja kamu putuskan." Wanita penjual menunjuk pada layar komputer.

Yixing melakukan apa yang diminta.

"Garansi berlangsung selama 2 tahun. Kode akses yang telah kamu tetapkan dan semua materi terkait lainnya ada dalam tas informasi, silahkan melakukan pembayaran di konter di sebelah kirimu. Kami berharap kamu memiliki pengalaman yang menyenangkan dengan ponsel itu. "

"Dapatkan aku mendapatkan lebih banyak lapisan pelindung ponsel?" Bisik Yixing.

Wanita penjual meliriknya dan tertawa, "Tentu saja, pelindung layar sering menjadi terkelupas setelah beberapa saat. Sepertinya kamu benar-benar mencintai ponsel."

Yixing menggosok telinganya, tertawa malu-malu.

"Apakah dia saudaramu?" Wanita itu bertanya pada Yixing dengan santai sambil tersenyum, "ada baiknya memiliki saudara seperti dia, aku selalu harus mengingatkan saudaraku untuk memeberikanku hadiah ulang tahun."

"Tidak .." Yixing diam untuk sementara waktu, "kita ... teman sekelas. "

Wanita itu terhuyung sejenak sebelum menjawab, "teman sekelas ... bahkan lebih baik." Saat Kris selesai membayar, ia berjalan ke Yixing dan mengambil tas, "mari kita pergi."

"Semua item telah dimasukkan di dalam." Ucap wanita itu sambil berkedip pada Yixing, menunjuk ke arah tas sementara Kris menatapnya aneh.

"Baiklah, terima kasih!" ucap Yixing, sebelum berjalan menuju Kris.

"Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan tadi?" Kris menoleh.

"Tidak ada." Bisik Yixing, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah kamu tertarik padanya?" Kris berkedip padanya.

Yixing memutar matanya.

"Jika iya, ambilah kesempatan," Kris menggodanya, "itu akan menjadi terlambat bulan depan."

Yixing menggeleng tak tertahankan, "aku salah, aku benar-benar berpikir kamu memiliki hati nurani karena kamu sudah begitu baik hari ini."

"Hanya karena ponsel?" Kris mengangkat tas.

"Ya," Yixing melihatnya, "Kamu hanya bisa mengorbankan 20 dolar di masa lalu, sekarang kesenjangannya terlalu besar dan aku tidak bisa terbiasa untuk itu."

Kris menatapnya tetapi tidak berbicara, menurunkan kepalanya.

"Apa itu?" Yixing berjalan di depan dan memutar kepalanya, melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Tidak ada." Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum, "akan ada lebih banyak hal yang kamu tidak akan mampu untuk terbiasa." Katanya.

Pengorbananku adalah aku bersedia untuk membuatmu lebih dari hanya 20 dolar.

Pengorbananku adalah aku bersedia untuk membuatmu lebih dari sekedar sekantung kacang hijau.

/

berjalan sepanjang rute kembali ke perusahaan, Luhan melihat tanggal pada jam tangannya dengan rambut acak-acakan: 30 Maret 2012bvvvb. Dia berbalik untuk melihat aliran tak berujung mobil di jalan dan berlari ke seberang jalan, mengabaikan lampu lalu lintas yang bewarna merah.

Dengan semua kekuatannya, Luhan mendorong membuka pintu ruang multi purpose, Kris dan Luhan duduk di lantai, membaca lirik dari selembar kertas.

"Dimana Yixing?! " tanya Luhan.

"Berlatih menari dengan Jongin di studio." tunjuk Chanyeol ke arah kanan, Luhan terhuyung, bergegas ke arah pintu.

Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan 15 tahun yang lain lagi.

Tahun-tahun persiapan, hanya untuk itu kesempurnaan di panggung pada hari setelahnya; mendorong membuka pintu studio, Luhan berjalan menuju Yixing yang menari. Dia menarik kerahnya dan menberikannya sebuah pukulan (meninjunya).

Jangan lihat aku, aku tidak gila. Pernah ada saat aku lebih terjaga dari ini. Ini pukulan lain ke sudut matanya, diikuti dengan tendangan di lututnya. Membenciku . Jangan memaafkan aku.

"Luhan, kau gila!" Sepertinya Jongin berpikir aku gila sekarang. Mendorong pihak lain pergi dengan kasar, aku memberi pukulan lain ke wajah Yixing. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, memungkinkan darah menetes ke lantai.

Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan kosong. Balaslah. pukul kami berdua keluar dari tahap itu!

Ponse berdering dan kamu benar-benar ingin mengangkatnya? Luhan menyambarnya dan melemparkannya keluar jendela, hanya menyisakan suara celepuk karena ponsel itu mendarat di kolam lantai bawah. "Beli ponselmu sendiri! atur kode sandi / passwordmu sendiri!" Luhan meraih kerah bajunya lagi dan memberi pukulan lain.

"Luhan! Berhenti memukulinya! Apa yang akan terjadi besok! "Chanyeol melangkah masuk dan menariknya dengan bantuan Jongin saat Kris masuk dan mendorong dada Luhan dengan tangannya. Namun Luhan mencoba terus-menerus untuk melepaskan diri dari pegangan semua orang.

"Kalian semua, menyingkirlah!" teriak Luhan.

Dalam kekacauan itu, Kris mengangkat tangannya dan memberikan satu tamparan telak pada Luhan, orang lain sisanya tetap terpaku di tempatnya, termasuk Luhan.

"Kau sudah bangun sekarang?" Kris melihatnya dan berkata.

Luhan menurunkan kepalanya, melihat ke bawah dan terengah-engah. Sengatan di wajahnya agak familiar.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Manajer dan staf lain berjalan di belakang Sehun dan Junmyeon, menarik wajah Yixing untuk memeriksanya dengan panik dan kemudian memberikannya pada Junmyeon, "Bawa dia ke rumah sakit sekarang." Dan saat ia berbicara, ia menyeret Kyungsoo keluar juga.

Di studio ruangan yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. "Kenapa?" Manajer berdiri di depan Luhan, "kamu tidak tahu seberapa pentingnya besok?"

Luhan membungkuk dan tertawa, seolah-olah telah mendengar lelucon.

"Kunci dia selama 2 jam!" Teriak Manajer kepada staf, "Aku akan mengumumkan hukumannya di malam hari!" Dia berteriak pada Luhan dan berjalan cepat keluar studio. Kai berjalan melewati kerumunan dan berlari menuju ke rumah sakit, Chanyeol berbalik untuk melirik semua orang lagi, sebelum berlari keluar.

"Aku akan pergi ke sana sendirian nanti." Luhan tertawa dan berbicara kepada staf sementara yang lain mengangguk dan berjalan keluar.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, berhenti terlihat bodoh seperti itu." Luhan terus tertawa, berjalan menjauh dari Sehun dan menempatkan lengannya di bahu Kris, dia berbicara dalam bahasa Cina, "Bantu aku mengatakan selamat datang pada orang itu."

"Selamat datang?" Kris menyipitkan mata dan menatapnya.

"Ya, selamat datang untuknya." Luhan tertawa lebih keras dan mencengkeram pahanya, "kita semua bersaudara; itu tak terelakkan"

Perlahan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Luhan, Kris mengepalkan tangannya pelan.

"Lebih baik jika kamu memukulku untuk menghilangkan semua kemarahanmu," Luhan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihatnya, melihat ketidakpedulian di wajahnya, "Saudaraku sayang, hasutan dapat membahayakan hidupmu."

"Kamu tahu bahwa kita bersaudara?" Kris menatapnya.

"Kamu benar-benar ingin memukulku, kan?" Luhan bersandar ke arah telinganya, bulu mata panjang bergesek oleh wajahnya, "Pukul aku. Jangan berpikir aku tidak menyadari bahwa kamu menyukai dia. "

Perlahan-lahan, Kris menoleh pada Luhan, wajahnya pucat.

Luhan mengangkat matanya yang berkaca-kaca untuk melihat ke belakang, mencondongkan tubuh ke depan lagi untuk membisikkan sesuatu dan kemudian melihat wajah pucat Kris, "Kamu menyukainya? ada sesuatu yang lebih kotor. "Luhan melihat bahunya dan tertawa.

Kris tidak melihatnya, dua jarinya terjepit di dagu Luhan. Sehun melihat saati mata Kris mengungkapkan dan mengekspresikan kerugian dan jejak kesedihan.

"Aku sangat benar, bukankah begitu Leader?" Luhan tersenyum ramah, "Maafkan aku." Jari Kris tampaknya mendapatkan kekuatan saat ia berbalik dalam kesedihan untuk menatapnya.

"Mendekatlah padaku." Ucap Luhan, menghadap orang yang tersisa.

Sehun berjalan dan meraih lengan Kris, "Kamu tidak ingin debut lagi? Kris? "

"Ini bukan urusanmu, menjauhlah." Luhan berbicara tanpa ekspresi.

"Kita harus memeriksa Yixing terlebih dahulu." Kata Sehun pada Kris.

Kris menutup matanya, melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan keluar pintu, Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sehun, apa yang kamu lakukan?" gumam Luhan.

"Tidak ada." Sehun melihat ke samping.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak ikut campur dengan hal ini." Luhan menutup matanya saat ia berbicara.

"Kamu pikir aku benar-benar ingin peduli?" Rambut Sehun menutupi alisnya.

"Mengapa kamu melindungiku dari segala sesuatu?" Luhan melihat pintu dalam keadaan linglung, "kenapa kamu tidak melihat apa yang telah kulakukan?"

Setelah sesaat diam, Sehun mengatakan, "kamu tidak tahu?" Dia berbalik, "Bagiku, kamu selalu tak bersyarat."

Di ruang kurungan, mata mereka, meskipun sakit samar-samar, yang mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Sehun kepalanya bersandar di dinding tepat di samping Luhan, "Aku ingin dikurung di sebuah rumah, seperti terakhir kali."

Di kantor, di bawah tekanan berat, Yixing menundukkan kepalanya dengan benjolan di sudut matanya, "Aku yang memulainya; itu adalah kesalahpahaman."

Luhan melihat Sehun dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat satu aliran cahaya, "idiot, kamu memiliki masa depan yang besar di depan. terkunci berarti tidak ada yang bisa menjadi kenyataan. "

Mengangkat matanya, Yixing terlihat buru-buru pada orang di depannya, "Kakiku baik-baik saja. Aku masih bisa menari. Hanya menempatkan pada riasan mata, saya bersedia untuk berjalan di jalan yang telah disarankan. "

Merpati terbang melewati jendela. Bumi terus berputar maju dalam hiruk-pikuk. Ini sebenarnya sebuah cerita yang sederhana: satu melibatkan permainan dan puncak ide.

"Bagaimana?" Kris melihat Luhan yang baru saja bangun.

Luhan membeku selama dua detik, menyambar tasnya dan berjalan turun gunung, "Aku tidak tahu, aku memukulnya."

Kris mengikuti Luhan dari belakang, "Aku membelikannya sebuah ponsel baru, lenovo hitam."

Luhan berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Kris, "Ponsel hitam itu lenovo?"

"Kenapa, kamu melihatnya?" Kris melihat ke arah Luhan.

Luhan berbalik dan terus berjalan dengan susah payah ke depan, "Aku telah menghancurkannya."

Satu jam kemudian.

"Kris, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kamu lakukan ..." Berdiri di lantai 2, Baekhyun menghindar dari lampu meja yang baru saja terbang keluar dari kamar Jongdae. Jongin menyeret Baekhyun ke belakang dirinya dan melihat Kris yang melempar seluruh barang-barang dan Luhan yang menjelajah di internet, "kapan mereka pulang?" Dia berbalik untuk bertanya pada Tao.

"10 menit yang lalu." Tao menaruh tangannya ke dalam saku dan melihat dengan tenang kegilaan Kris.

"Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Junmyeon pada Tao.

"Dia bertanya padaku dimana Yixing." Tao menatap kosong pada semua orang di rumah.

Mereka semua terdiam.

Tao berjalan kembali ke dalam ruangan, menghalangi dirinya dengan tangannya dari segala sesuatu yang terbang melintas dan memeluk Kris, "beberapa minggu telah berlalu, tolong bisakah kamu menerima kenyataan?"

Di atas meja, Luhan melihat berita usang pada halaman: Showcase SM Entertainment blockbusting New Boyband EXO, tanggal: 31 Maret 2012.

Dalam foto tersebut ada beberapa orang-orang yang tidak benar-benar dia kenali. Jika berbicara, beberapa orang yang dia perlu hati-hati meneliti sebelum mengakui.

Rambut diluruskan menutupi setengah wajahnya, riasan tebal dan menggairahkan pada kedua mata, kalung signifikan tergantung tepat di atas puncak terjaring dia pakai, dan kulit putih bersih lebih bercahaya oleh kuku hitam.

Dalam foto tersebut, Dia menundukkan kepalanya, lesung pipi kabur dan kecil itu tersembunyi dalam bayangan dan bibir yang tampak cerah.

?

Mereka menari di tengah-tengah teriakan; Yixing dan Kai. Sebuah kontras yang luas tercermin dalam penonton dan mata Luhan, Kailay digantikan Hunhan sebagai pasangan terpanas dari semuanya, dan kemudian di semua foto dan promosi, mereka melanjutkan. Heavy metal dan musik punk menjadi gaya utama untuk album, meskipun kadang-kadang, senyum konyol akrab akan tersembunyi dalam sekejap.

Kris terengah-engah, benda di tangannya jatuh ke tanah.

"Selama debut, Bisakah dia menari?" Luhan berbalik dan bertanya pada Jongin.

"Bahkan jika dia tidak bisa, dia harus." Jongin membalas, "teaser yang dirilis, jadwal yang ditetapkan, itu tidak bisa ditunda hanya karena dia."

"Semua berkatmu. Ketika dia selesai, mereka membawanya ke dalam mobil." Melihat Luhan, "Kenapa? Apakah kamu kehilangan ingatanmu lagi?"

Setelah hening sejenak, Luhan menyentuh hidungnya, "Aku agak lupa ... Apa hukumanku? "

Semua orang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak ingat?" Baekhyun menyahut, "Ujarr Yixing dialah yang memukulmu pertama kali."

"Tapi aku tahu itu bukan seperti itu," Jongin melihat Luhan, "Kamu yang memulainya."

"Kenapa kamu tidak berbicara saat itu?" Luhan melihat ke tanah.

"Lihatlah dirimu yang berpura-pura kehilangan ingatanmu dengan profesional ..." perhatian Jongin berubah ke satu sisi, "lebih jauh lagi, itu adalah urusan antara kalian berdua. Sejak kamu menetapkan itu antara dirimu sendiri, apa lagi yang bisa aku katakan? "

"Kalian bisa pergi," Kris membungkuk untuk melihat ruang yang kacau, "Maafkan aku, aku akan membersihkan nanti."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan membersihkan." Kata Jongdae.

Tao menatap Kris, "Apakah kamu yakin baik-baik saja?"

Kris memberikan Tao tepukan, "Kamu harus kembali." Dan saat Tao pergi, "Luhan, Kemari. Aku punya sesuatu untuk bertanya. "Kata Kris.

perlahan membuka laci Yixing, Luhan berhenti untuk satu atau dua detik, "Aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi." Di laci tergeletak sebuah layar yang retak, namun ponsel hitam yang masih sempurna (bagus).

Di dalam ruangan, Kris melihat Luhan yang duduk di tempat tidur, benar-benar kesurupan, "apa yang kamu katakan tentang berhenti jika kita tidak berhasil kali ini, apakah itu masih berlaku?"

"Ayo turun," teriak Junmyeon dari bawah, "Mobil sudah menunggu."

Mobil berhenti di satu sisi, manajer melihat Kris dan Luhan yang basah kuyup, "kalian berdua pergi keluar pagi ini?" Saat anggota K turun bergantian.

Sebuah mobil asing bergerak, menghalangi seluruh jalan. Mencermati plat mobil, itu jelas tampak berbeda.

Dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan, mengenakan pakaian polisi turun dari mobil. Yang di depan berjalan sopan ke arah manajer dan ditengah ia berkata, "Halo, saya bertanggung jawab atas kasus 322, Anda bisa memanggil saya Jin."

"Halo." Manajer mendalami sekelompok orang masuk.

"Anda juga sadar bahwa perkara nomor 322 telah menarik pendapat yang telah agak berpengaruh dan bahkan warga negara asing, mengingat bahwa beberapa fakta harus diverifikasi lebih lanjut," ia melihat remaja di belakang, "kami berharap bahwa beberapa dari anggota kelompok anda dapat menjawab pertanyaan sederhana. "

Manajer melihatnya, "tidakkah dua saksi sudah mencatat pernyataan di rumah sakit?"

Jin terkulai alisnya dalam pemilihan cepat kata-katanya, "melalui penyelidikan lebih lanjut kami buat sementara ini, kami telah menemukan beberapa kecurigaan pada kasus ini. Saat ini, sudah dikonfirmasi sebagai pembunuhan berencana. "

"Apa katamu?" manajer mengerutkan kening.

"Saya mengharapkan kerjasama Anda. Saya percaya bahwa pencerahan yang jelas dalam kasus ini adalah keinginan semua orang." Dan saat ia berbicara, ia berbalik pada orang muda di belakang, mengambil selembar kertas.

"Wu Yifan, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin," ia mengangkat kepalanya, "silakan ikut dengan kami."

Alis Junmyeon melengkung, ia berbisik kepada Kyungsoo, "Jongin? Dia tidak ada pada makan malam hari itu. "

"Silakan." Jin berbalik, menciptakan jalan untuk mereka berlima.

TBC ^^


	10. Chapter 10

step

Tittle : STEP (Indonesia Translated)

Cast : EXO

Translated by EzzaKwangLu

Original fic by 模糊度567

Note : saya mencoba menerjemahkan Fic ini ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Karena sejauh ini Fic ini masih dalam terjemahan Inggris dan Fic asli yang masih menggunakan bahasa Mandarin ^^ Maaf bila terdapat kesalahan dalam menerjemah, karena saya masih belajar. Dan semoga Fic ini dapat membantu :D

Disclaimer : Fic ini 100% bukan punya saya~ saya hanya membantu menerjemahkan Fic ini kedalam Bahasa Indonesia karena saya sangat suka dengan Fic ini yang pertama kali say abaca dalam terjemahan bahasa Inggris oleh XingXiu ^^ ~Dan saya sekarang beralih untuk menerjemahkan Fic ini dari Livejournal Lukais ^^

Maaf ya atas kekacauan terjemah di Chapter sebelumnya T_T saya akan berusaha menerjemah dengan kata-kata dan kalimat yang lebih mudah dimnegerti, karena Fic ini memang memakai bahasa yang tinggi 模糊度567 JJANG! XingXiu juga JJANG! Lukais Jjang!

Note : Maaf bila pada chapter ini sedikit kacau terjemahannya .

DO NOT COPY THIS FIC ANYWHERE!

CHAPTER 9

~"Dalam tiap langkah, 15 tahun dari hidupmu akan terkuras"~

Biro polisi berada dalam keadaan kacau; di bawah keributan telepon dan mesin fax tumpukan kertas yang telah sepenuhnya terkubur di laci, di lorong, orang-orang datang dan pergi. Seorang polisi muda berjalan cepat dan menepuk bahu Jin, "Aku sudah meninggalkan 3 kamar kosong untuk Anda, investigasi kasus sesi laporan 322 ini akan dimulai dalam 10 menit di ruang rapat kecil di tingkat 2."

"Terima kasih," Jin tersenyum sebelum menginstruksikan seorang petugas perempuan di belakang, "Anda dapat membawa mereka berdua ke dapur untuk minum air, kami akan ke atas bersama-sama nanti." Dia menunjuk Kris dan Luhan, dan kemudian berbalik untuk menepuk tiga orang lainnya, "kalian bertiga, silakan ikut dengan saya."

Di lorong dan masuk ke sesi yang lain, jumlah orang telah jelas menurun. Membuka pintu ruangan di lorong, "Anda bisa tinggal di sini" kata Jin pada Chanyeol yang telah mengamati lingkungan sekitar. Orang di dalam ruangan yang membalik-balik berkas perkara mengangkat senyum di kepalanya, "halo," katanya, menyambut Chanyeol ke dalam ruangan. Dia kemudian menutup pintu.

Jin berbalik di belakang dan melirik dua orang yang mengikutinya, "sebelum merekam pernyataan Anda, mungkin saya bisa memiliki sidik jari Anda." Berbicara saat ia menunjuk pada mesin sidik jari yang terletak di ujung kamar kedua, "kedua tangan, dimulai dengan ibu jari Anda dan kemudian jari lainnya. "

Jongin mengerutkan kening, "mengapa dari Chanyeol tidak diperlukan?"

Jin merenungkan sejenak, "tidak diperlukan ... untuk saat ini. "

Membuka kelopak matanya, Baekhyun menatap Jongin, mereka berdua meninggalkan sidik jari mereka saat pintu masing-masing di belakang mereka menutup.

Luhan bersandar di kursi panjang, merasa sedikit tidak nyaman di bawah tatapan waspada dari orang aneh di seberang ruangan. Dia memutar kepalanya sejenak untuk bersembunyi dari pandangan pria itu.

"Mengapa orang itu terus melihat kita?" Luhan bertanya pada Kris dalam bahasa Cina. Umur sekitar 30 tahun dan cukup tampan, mengenakan sarung tangan aneh di tangan kanannya, Luhan merangkum diam-diam dalam hatinya.

"Dia?" Kris menoleh dan melirik, "kamu tahu dia?"

Luhan menggeleng, "tapi dia tampaknya mengenali kita."

Kris menoleh lagi untuk melihat, "bukankah itu normal?"

Tanpa berbicara, Luhan melihat orang itu dan mengeluarkan seuntai liontin giok yang patah dari sakunya dan setelah beberapa saat, memasukkannya kembali.

Membuka pintu, seorang wanita menginstruksikan Kris dan Luhan, "sudah hampir waktunya, Anda dapat pergi ke lantai atas." Kemudian, dia menoleh pada orang di samping, "harap menunggu sedikit lebih lama, dia hampir selesai dengan hal itu."

"Gegar otak nya belum sepenuhnya sembuh, itu tidak dapat memakan waktu terlalu lama ..." Saati orang itu berbicara, dia terganggu lagi oleh wanita di pintu, "segera, segera . "

Berjalan ke ruang pertemuan, ada sekitar 7 sampai 8 orang berkumpul di meja panjang, masing-masing memiliki file informasi dari berbagai ukuran dan foto. Di satu sisi meja panjang ada proyektor yang menggambarkan desktop saat Jin berdiri di pojok, melirik file dalam jangka waktu yang singkat yang dia punya.

"Semua hadir?" Jin mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sebelum menutup pintu dan meredupkan lampu tepat di atas proyektor.

"Sudah sulit bagi kalian semua bekerja pada kasus 322 beberapa minggu terakhir ini, dan hari ini, kami akan melakukan penutupan kecil dan organisasi. Kami telah mengundang 2 tamu yang sangat istimewa hari ini, keduanya yang sudah familiar bagi kalian semua," menunjuk ke Kris dan Luhan saat ia berbicara, "korban kasus 322, yang juga selamat, Kris dan Luhan."

Semua orang mengangguk pada Kris dan Luhan dengan keramahan sementara mereka berdua merespon, meskipun sedikit hilang.

"Bahasa Korea standar ini seharusnya tidak menjadi masalah kan?" Jin bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"... Tidak" ucap Luhan, sementara Kris mengangguk setuju.

"Bagus." Jin menurunkan kepalanya, "maka marilah kita mulai dengan memeriksa bukti-bukti asli kasus ini." Saat ia berbicara, ia menarik keluar sebuah foto yang menggambarkan taksi cacat yang telah melayang menuju beberapa pohon dan di kejauhan ada sebuah truk dengan pintu penumpang dibiarkan terbuka.

"Pada malam tanggal 22 Maret jam 23:25, kami menerima panggilan mendesak dari pemilik Volkswagen yang lewat. Dia mengatakan telah terjadi kecelakaan mobil di dekat pinggiran kota, menuju selatan antara taksi dan truk. Pemilik truk tampaknya telah melarikan diri." Jin menunjuk foto di proyektor, "panggilan telepon diarahkan ke unit tanggap darurat kami. Hasilnya, seperti yang Anda semua tahu, satu orang tewas dan dua terluka dalam taksi. Bukan itu saja, tetapi almarhum dan anggota yang terluka adalah idola Cina dari SM Entertainment. "

"Ini truk tertentu dari mobil angkutan eksklusif supermarket rantai PINT. Pada malam 22 Maret sekitar pukul 22:45, sopir truk masuk ke dalam supermarket untuk berbicara rsantai dengan karyawan, setelah parkir di waralaba PINT terletak di dekat tempat kejadian. Dia meninggalkan beberapa waktu setelah 23:00 dan menyadari bahwa truknya telah dicuri. Dia segera menelepon polisi dan pada 22:15 PM kami menerima panggilan." Saat ia berbicara, Jin menunjuk gambar yang diproyeksikan ke layar bagian luar supermarket PINT dan bertetangga dengan restoran Happy Time. Jin memberikan foto pada Kris dan Luhan untuk mengamati.

"Kendaraan umumnya tidak terlihat setelah pukul 23:00 di jalan selatan menuju pinggiran kota. Alasan mengapa kita telah membuang gagasan bahwa ini adalah pencurian normal adalah karena fakta bahwa karyawan dari dekat bengkel mobil dan orang yang lewat telah menyatakan bahwa truk berhenti di pinggir jalan sebelum adegan kecelakaan untuk waktu yang agak lama." Jin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas, "para saksi termasuk seorang pekerja bengkel mobil dan seorang guru sekolah dasar. Kami telah memastikan bahwa sebelum ini, mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain. "

Menatap Luhan yang tertunduk dan Kris yang membaca laporan saksi, Jin bersuara tenang, "itu benar, dia sedang menunggu kedatangan Anda."

"Mari kita lihat lebih dekat pada set lain informasi yang diberikan dalam hubungan dengan supermarket ini." Jin memainkan klip video pendek. Luhan sengaja menyaksikan dengan kepala tertunduk, tanpa sadar mengerutkan alisnya.

"Pada malam tanggal 22 Maret jam 22:53, kami menemukan sosok familiar melalui kamera pengintai di supermarket," Jin menatap Kris dan Luhan, "teman baik Anda, Kim Jongin."

"Dia, di supermarket yang membutuhkan 10 menit perjalanan ke asramamu, hanya untuk membeli tiga item:. Satu pak permen karet, satu majalah, dan dua kaleng bir"

Kris melihat video, "kata salah satu anggota kami yang lain dia awalnya berencana tinggal di rumah tapi akhirnya keluar."

"Itu benar." Jin melihat Kris, "pukul 22:41, dia menerima pesan teks dari salah satu anggotamu, Byun Baekhyun, dan segera pergi ke supermarket. Sopir taksi mengenalinya dan kemudian menghubungi kami setelah kejadian."

"Masalahnya ada disini, tiga item/barang itu dapat dengan mudah dibeli di supermarket dekat asramamu, tidak diperlukan baginya untuk melakukan perjalanan sejauh itu?" Jin melihat semua yang hadir, "satu-satunya alasan bahwa dia punya motif lain untuk pergi ke sana, dan barang-barang itu hanya berpikir dua detik."

"Dugaan ini segera diverifikasi, segera setelah ia meninggalkan supermarket, dia menemukan seorang pria tak sadarkan diri di tanah di gang belakang dari restoran tetangga, Happy Time. Pada pukul 22:55 ia menelepon polisi. " Jin membuka foto lain.

Luhan mendongak dan memperlebar matanya. Dan pada saat itu, detak jantungnya berhenti., detak jantungnya saat itu telah berhenti.

"Sung, pria yang Kim Jongin lihat, pingsan di gang belakang adalah SM personel dunia, sekitar pukul 22:15, dia ada di sana di restoran Happy Time untuk bertemu dengan beberapa rekan. Menurut pengakuannya, saat ia berjalan keluar restoran, seorang pria di gang telah meminta untuk meminjam senternya dan setelah itu, dia dipukul, disandarkan di dinding dan dipukul beberapa kali, ia kemudian kehilangan kesadaran. " Kata Jin.

"Apakah anda tahu pria ini?" Jin melihat Luhan & Kris sementara Kris menggeleng dan Luhan terlihat bodoh dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Pada sekitar 23:00, ambulans datang dan pergi, Sung didiagnosis gegar otak dan kemudian, rekannya, seorang pekerja lapangan sesama, Yun, telah datang untuk membayar tagihan medis, saya percaya Anda bertemu dengannya di pantry tadi. " Jin melanjutkan.

Kris menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum berbalik untuk melihat Luhan yang menatap kosong.

"Rekannya ini sedikit tidak normal, ia tampaknya memiliki banyak pertanyaan namun menolak untuk bertanya pada mereka," seseorang menambahkan dari bawah.

"Menurut para pekerja medis, saat ambulans meninggalkan tempat kejadian, Kim Jongin belum pergi. Memegang payung, ia mondar-mandir di dekat lampu jalan di gang." Jin mengatakan, "seperti anggota kelompokmu yang lain; lokasi Byun Baekhyun malam itu juga merupakan pertanyaan yang menarik. "

"Selain keberadaan mereka berdua, orang yang menyerang Sung, orang yang mencuri truk, dan apakah iya atau tidak para pekerja SM Entertainment ada hubungannya dengan orang-orang yang membawa kalian berdua ke dalam gubuk kayu," Jin melihat sekitar , "ini adalah pertanyaan kami yang perlu jawaban."

"Kedua Buick hitam menggunakan pelat nomor palsu, kita belum menemukan mobil mereka," pria yang duduk di sebelah Kris mengatakan, "kami telah mencari semua bengkel mobil terdekat. Saya memperkirakan bahwa mobil itu telah dimodifikasi dan dilukis. "

"Apakah Happy Time adalah sebuah restoran yang sering anda kunjungi?" Jin tiba-tiba bertanya pada Kris, "Anda tampaknya memiliki banyak ketertarikan dalam gambar ini." Dia melihat Kris yang kepalanya telah tertunduk, menatap gambar dan kemudian kembali pada foto yang diambil di luar supermarket dengan restoran dalam pandangan.

"Ya," ucap Kris, "ini adalah sebuah restoran yang dikelola oleh senior yang sangat popular dari perusahaan kami, jadi kami akan sering makan di sini ketika diberi kesempatan."

"Hal ini konsisten dengan apa yang Sung telah beritahu kami di rumah sakit," kata Jin, "ia menyatakan satu-satunya alasan mereka sering datang ke restoran ini karena restoran ini dibuka oleh salah satu temannya." Menurunkan kepalanya, Jin mengingat pada apa yang terjadi di kamar rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Apakah Anda yakin itu adalah teman anda?" Jin bergulat dengan kata-katanya, "Maksud saya ..."

"Haha, aku tahu apa yang Anda maksud," Sung melihat pada lembar.

"Maafkan aku atas apa yang akan saya katakan, tetapi bahkan orang seperti saya yang tidak di dunia hiburan pun mengenalnya," kata Jin, "meskipun usianya, ia pernah sukses besar."

Sung tertawa sedikit dan melihat dinding, "Anda sepenuhnya benar, kita memang lebih tua sekarang."

/

b ruang Interogasi A: / b

"Pada malam setelah makan malam, di mana Byun Baekhyun?" Petugas meminta kesaksian Park Chanyeol.

"Dia pulang dengan saya," jawab Park Chanyeol.

"Kau bohong," petugas melihat matanya, "supirmu sudah mengaku bahwa ia turun."

Park Chanyeol melihat ke bawah meja, tidak dapat menemukan kata yang tepat.

"Jam berapa dia dan Kim Jongin kembali ke asrama?" Tanya petugas lagi.

"Pada malam hari," kata Chanyeol, "Saya tidak ingat waktu yang tepat."

"Kau berbohong lagi," petugas menatapnya, "mereka tidak kembali malam itu, keesokan harinya ketika mereka kembali mereka terlihat oleh dua fans. Setelah tanda tangan dan mengambil foto, mereka upload ke internet. "

"Kenapa anda bertanya kepada saya jika Anda sudah tahu segalanya?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau berbohong?" Pertanyaan petugas lagi.

?/

b Ruang Interogasi B: / b

"Malam itu setelah makan malam telah berakhir, apakah Anda atau apakah Anda tidak mengirimi Kim Jongin pesan teks," tanya petugas pada Byun Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku memberitahunya bahwa segalanya sudah selesai dan saya memintanya untuk bertemu dengan saya di tempat biasa," jawab Baekhyun.

"Dimana tempat 'biasa' itu?"

"Gang sebelah restoran Happy Time," timpal Baekhyun ..

"Apa yang Anda rencanakan untuk melakukan pertemuan di sana?" Tanya Petugas.

"Untuk bertemu dan pergi ke tempat lain bersama-sama," balas Baekhyun.

"Kenapa harus bertemu di sana?" Petugas melihat Baekhyun, "Kemana kau pergi setelah itu?"

Baekhyun melirik ke satu sisi, dia tidak berbicara.

/

b Ruang Interogasi C: / b

"Mengapa Byun Baekhyun meminta Anda untuk menemuinya di gang samping restoran Happy Time?" Petugas melihat ke arah Kim Jongin.

"Kami suka berada disana," balas Kim Jongin, kakinya gemetar.

"Kemana anda pergi setelah itu? Apa yang Anda lakukan? "Petugas meneruskan.

Kim Jongin menyeringai padanya, "apa itu untuk Anda?"

/,

b ruang Interogasi A: / b

Park Chanyeol menggeleng, "Anda semua salah, apa yang mereka lakukan malam itu tak ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini."

"Ini adalah tugas Anda untuk menginformasikan kepada kami tentang keberadaan mereka malam itu," petugas menatap Park Chanyeol, "juga merupakan cara terbaik untuk membersihkan mereka dari segala kecurigaan."

Setelah jeda, "mereka pergi ke rumah kontrakan di dekatnya." Chanyeol mengatakan, "pergi ke sana dan selidiki. Aku tahu alamatnya, ada di asrama. "

"Mengapa Anda tahu alamat rumah itu?" Interogasi petugas.

"Karena rumah yang disewakan/dikontrakkan itu atas nama saya," jawab Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tahu mereka pergi ke rumah itu malam itu?" Tanya petugas.

Chanyeol menutup matanya enggan, "mengapa Lay tahu di mana Kris dan Luhan malam itu?"

?/

Dengan semua pernyataan yang direkam, semua pernyataan Jongin dan Baekhyun direkam, Kim Jongin dan Byun Baekhyun memakai jaket dan topi yang sama di bawah instruksi petugas. Mengenakan jaket yang sama dengan 3 orang asing lainnya, mereka menunggu di luar ruangan., Diminta untuk menunggu di luar ruangan.

"Siap," seorang pekerja perempuan melongokkan kepalanya keluar dari pintu samping mereka. Polisi disebelahnya mengangguk sebelum beralih ke urutan antrian, menempatkan Jongin di urutan 2 dan Baekhyun 4.

"Dalam beberapa saat, masuk secara berurutan. Setiap orang akan berdiri di depan pintu kaca mereka sendiri, tidak berbicara, setelah Anda melihat lampu merah Anda akan pergi, " seseorang mengatakan saat ia berjalan ke Baekhyun dan Jongin, meluruskan tudung kepala mereka.

Lima dari mereka berjalan ke dalam. Sung melihat pada 5 orang di bawah cahaya begitu kuat mereka bahkan tidak bisa melihat diri mereka sendiri, dan mulai mengidentifikasi anggota.

"Apakah Anda melihat orang yang familiar bagi anda?" Pekerja perempuan bertanya padanya dari samping.

"Saya mengenali mereka berdua," Sung menunjuk nomor 2 dan 4, "kenapa kamu membawa mereka ke sini?"

"Apakah salah satu dari mereka?" Pekerja menatapnya erat.

Sung menggeleng sebelum menatap pada tiga lainnya. Para pekerja wanita dari sisi tampaknya telah kehilangan minat.

"Tak satu pun dari mereka," kata Sung akhirnya.

"Apakah Anda masih ingat penampilannya?" tanya pekerja perempuan.

Mata Sung memegang gelar kebingungan saat ia melihat seluruh, "saya kira ... sekitar ketinggian yang sama seperti saya, kira-kira sama tubuhnya juga, sisanya ... Saya tidak ingat"

Sebuah mengalahkan keheningan kemudian pekerja wanita mengangguk sebelum menekan saklar di dinding. Lampu merah berkedip di hadapan mereka dan orang-orang berjalan keluar.

Dengan ditundanya pertemuan di lantai 2, Luhan yang berwajah pucat mendekati Jin, "Saya ingin bertemu dengan Sung." Kris terlihat bingung ketika ia berdiri di samping Luhan, pemuda tersebut tampak terpukul sejak akhir pertemuan.

"Dia seharusnya masih berada di sini, aku akan pergi bertanya," katanya sambil mengantar Kris dan Luhan ke bawah. Jin bertanya pada rekan sekerja, "Dia dan rekannya baru saja pergi." Sebelum kata-kata bahkan keluar dari mulutnya, Luhan bergegas keluar.

Siluet akrab semakin dekat, Sung tampaknya membantu Yun meletakkan sesuatu di lehernya. Luhan bergegas ke depan dan meraih bahunya, mengejutkan dia dan menyebabkan batu giok jatuh. Terburu-buru, Sung mencoba untuk mengambil batu giok yang telah jatuh ke dalam genggaman Yun tapi tiba-tiba menarik sarung tangan Yun dan mengungkapkan luka bakar di tangan kanan dan pergelangan tangan.

Giok itu jatuh ke tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sung membungkuk untuk mengambil batu giok dan membantu Yun mengenakan sarung tangannya, pada saat yang sama Luhan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Maafkan aku," Luhan melihat giok di tanah, sebelum ragu-ragu menatap Sung, "kau mengenaliku?"

"Luhan yang terkenal, tentu saja aku mengenalimu," katanya sebelum melihat ke arah Kris yang berdiri di samping, "jika tidak ada yang lain kami akan pergi." Dan saat ia berbicara, ia meraih Yun, mendorongnya ke depan.

"Tunggu dulu!" Luhan meraih lengan bajunya, menggunakan mulutnya untuk membentuk kata-kata.

Sung melihat Luhan, bingung, "Apa?"

"Luhan, apa yang terjadi?" Kris melirik padanya.

"Waktu adalah relatif," Luhan melihat mata Sung seolah-olah mencari jawaban didalamnya, "juga," kenang Luhan, "waktu kita tidak tergantung pada ... pintu ... " Luhan terus menatap mata itu, sekarang dipenuhi dengan kebingungan.

Kris diam-diam menatap Luhan, dia menjatuhkan kepalanya dan merenungkan. Beralih ke Luhan dengan dorongan tiba-tiba untuk menyuarakan sesuatu, ia saksi tersebut ekspresi ketidakpastian, mereka yang memiliki kemiripan dengan seseorang yang ia lihat di cermin.

"Apa yang kau gumamkan?" Tanya Sung.

"Aku. .." kehilangan kata-kata, Luhan melangkah mundur secara tiba-tiba.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia melihat ke tanah dengan linglung, "Lupakan ... Maafkan aku. "

Sung melirik Luhan yang pucat dan kemudian Kris, "maka kita akan pergi duluan." Saat dua dari mereka pergi,, ledakan tidak diketahui parfum menyapu melewati hidung mereka.

"Apa yang salah?" Saat dua pasangan yang melihat yang lain dari jauh, Kris menyadari Yun yang berbalik untuk melihat mereka sekali lagi.

Luhan jongkok perlahan di tanah, menjalankan tangannya melalui rambutnya dengan linglung.

"Komentar tentang waktu, itu berasal dari Clown bukan?" Kris berjongkok di sampingnya.

Diam terjadi kemudian saati Luhan mengedipkan matanya perlahan.

"Kau benar, dia memang Clown." Luhan menoleh tanpa ekspresi ke tanah, "tapi matanya tidak berbohong, dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa."

Terkejut, ia menatap Luhan, Kris segera berdiri untuk melihat siluet dari dua orang itu. Dengan tanpa ekspresi tertulis di wajahnya, Luhan berdiri dan berjalan-jalan melewati Kris, melewati gerbang utama dan dalam arah yang berlawanan.

"Itu bukan kecelakaan, itu adalah jebakan." Luhan melihat tanah saat ia melangkah, "Mereka adalah orang seperti sopir truk, menunggu kita untuk melompat langsung masuk"

"Kenapa?" Kris tidak mengerti saat ia mengikuti Luhan, "siapa sebenarnya Clown?"

"Saya tidak tahu." Luhan menggeleng mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan kemudian berhenti. "Itu tidak penting lagi ... Hal ini, mari kita berhenti. "

Kris memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Luhan tanpa bicara.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan 60 tahun kita yang sudah terbuang?" Tanya Kris.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak merespon.

"Bukankah itu sedikit terlambat untuk mengatakan kamu keluar sekarang?" Kris menatapnya.

Luhan menggeleng, "tidak sama sekali."

"Anda hanya punya 30 tahun dalam hidupmu?" Kris bertanya.

"Bahkan jika Yixing kembali, 30 tahun itu tidak akan kembali!" Teriak Luhan, mendongak.

Kris menatapnya dan berbalik, "Aku tidak bisa menerima ini."

"Kamu seperti seorang penjudi putus asa sekarang, kamu tahu," kata Luhan dari belakang.

"Siapa orang yang membawaku ke meja itu?!" Kris berbalik dan mengaum.

Luhan terdiam, ia berbalik dan melihat ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Aku." Dia berbisik pelan, "Aku mengatakan aku tidak bisa melihatnya sampai akhir."

Kris kembali menatapnya dan setelah jeda singkat, ia meraih bahu Luhan, "aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. "

Luhan mengangkat kedua tangan seolah-olah menyerah, tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak memerlukan kenyamanan apapun.

"Ini atas kemauanku sendiri," Kris menarik punggung Luhan, "tidak peduli berapa tahun aku sudah kehilangan, itu semua akibat ulahku sendiri. Sama sepertimu. "

"Aku tidak marah karena ini, " Kris meraih kedua bahunya dan menatapnya, "terus atau berhenti adalah terserah kamu, tapi kamu tidak pernah berbagi pengalamanmu denganku. "

Luhan melihat ke tanah, "Aku sudah bilang segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kasus ini."

Kris kembali menatap, kehilangan semua energi dan menjatuhkan kepalanya.

Dia menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa dia tidak memiliki hak untuk memerintah Luhan, karena sebenarnya, ia sendiri memiliki topeng, satu topeng menyediakan mereka semua keamanan yang mereka bisa dapatkan.

"Ini baik untuk berhenti sekarang," Luhan melihatnya, "Kamu tahu yang terbaik, jauh di dalam hatimu."

Kris mencengkeram pahanya, "ya, semua yang kamu katakan benar."

"Kamu dapat mengutukku dalam hatimu, Aku baik-baik saja dengan itu," mata Luhan tidak lagi tampak fokus, "tapi aku membuat keputusan untuk kita berdua sekarang."

Kris mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat dia, memaksa tersenyum, "dan kamu yakin bersifat informal padaku."

Luhan melihat ke kejauhan dan berbicara samar-samar, "kapan kamu mulai menjadi terlalu formal padaku?" Ketika kamu menciumku, atau ketika kamu memukulku, dia menertawakan dirinya sendiri, tapi tidak mengatakan itu.

Kris mengamati mobil yang lewat di kedua arah di jalan, dia tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Mari kita selesaikan pada saat itu," Luhan menepuk bahunya dan berjalan-jalan di seberang jalan, "Dengarkan aku."

TBC ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**STEP**

**Tittle : STEP (Indonesia Translated)**

Cast : EXO

Translated by EzzaKwangLu

Original fic by 模糊度567

Note : saya mencoba menerjemahkan Fic ini ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Karena sejauh ini Fic ini masih dalam terjemahan Inggris dan Fic asli yang masih menggunakan bahasa Mandarin ^^ Maaf bila terdapat kesalahan dalam menerjemah, karena saya masih belajar. Dan semoga Fic ini dapat membantu :D

Disclaimer : Fic ini 100% bukan punya saya~ saya hanya membantu menerjemahkan Fic ini kedalam Bahasa Indonesia karena saya sangat suka dengan Fic ini yang pertama kali say abaca dalam terjemahan bahasa Inggris oleh XingXiu ^^ ~Dan saya sekarang beralih untuk menerjemahkan Fic ini dari Livejournal Lukais ^^

Maaf ya atas kekacauan terjemah di Chapter sebelumnya T_T saya akan berusaha menerjemah dengan kata-kata dan kalimat yang lebih mudah dimnegerti, karena Fic ini memang memakai bahasa yang tinggi 模糊度567 JJANG! XingXiu juga JJANG! Lukais Jjang!

Note : Maaf bila pada chapter ini sedikit kacau terjemahannya .

DO NOT COPY THIS FIC ANYWHERE!

CHAPTER 10

~"Dalam tiap langkah, 15 tahun dari hidupmu akan terkuras"~

Beberapa hari kemudian, Jin mengangkat telepon dari rekannya. Orang yang akhirnya melaporkan kesimpulan yang telah lama dia prediksi. "Analisis sidik jari keluar. Identitas pengemudi telah dikonfirmasi beberapa waktu lalu." Temannya menyatakan, "Mereka tidak berhubungan dengan dua anggota dari EXO. "

"Lalu siapa," Jin mengerutkan kening saati alisnya merajut bersama.

"Seseorang yang sudah mati sebelum semuanya terjadi." Orang di belakang telepon menjawab.

Menjelang seminggu kemudian, Luhan dan Kris tidak pernah membawa nama Yixing sama sekali. Namun, selama jadwal, Lay sering dibesarkan oleh pembawa acara saat ia mengeluarkan air mata palsunya. Itu diatur dan direncanakan dengan cara ini untuk menyentuh hati para penonton. Kedua orang itu adalah satu-satunya pengecualian.

Dia masih di sekitar, di suatu tempat di sekitar kita, namun orang-orang hanya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan kata-kata seperti itu, itu cukup lucu.

"Kris, berapa lama kamu mengenal Lay?" Tanya pembawa acara ditengah lagu melankolis dari musik latar belakang.

"5 tahun." Jawab Kris.

"Apakah kamu masih ingat apa yang terjadi ketika kamu pertama kali bertemu dengannya?" Pertanyaan yang tidak pernah gagal untuk muncul lagi.

Dia menatap kosong sejenak. "Aku tidak ingat."

Para fans di bawah mengisyaratkan dia dengan bisikan yang tidak terlalu halus, "Sambil menuju menaiki tangga ... dia mengatakan bahwa kamu benar-benar tampan ..."

Suasana tegang mulai turun saati fans menunggu jawabannya. Kris terus menatap bingung dengan tatapan jauh di matanya saat ia berbicara. "Mungkin aku tidak pernah benar-benar mengenalnya sama sekali."

Pada pemotretan, music dimainkan dengan lembut ke studio. "Relax kan dirimu dan bergeraklah sepanjang musik." Perintah fotografer sambil menyesuaikan lensa kamera. Dia menunjuk ke posisi Luhan, "Kamu dapat bergerak lebih dekat kepadanya. Mengapa kamu meninggalkan celah di antara kalian? "

Luhan tampak menegang dan bergeser enggan menuju Kris.

"Aku bilang untuk santai. Kalian berdua mampu untuk menjadi sedikit lebih intim, letakkan lenganmu di sekelilingnya (merangkulnya). " kamera berkedip. Fotografer mengisyaratkan untuk memeluk/merangkul, jelas jengkel. "Kalian berpengalaman, kamu tahu apa yang aku inginkan. Jangan membuatku mengajari kalian berdua. "

Mata tertunduk, Kris menyelinap mengintip Luhan sebelum mengangkat lengan Luhan dan menempatkannya di bahunya sendiri. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, matanya dengan cepat melihat kesana kemari, memilih untuk menatap telinga Kris sebagai gantinya.

"Ya ya, saling memandang seperti itu." Ucap Fotografer, puas, saat dia melihat ke kamera.

Hal ini tidak lama sebelum ia mendongak lagi, jengkel. "Untuk apa celah diantara kalian itu?"

Warna beragam lampu bersinar di T-stage saat idola-idola dari perusahaan berkolaborasi. Lampu sorot bersinar begitu megah rasanya seolah-olah segala sesuatu di sekitarnya terendam dalam kegelapan. Di bawah lampu-lampu yang berkedip dan membuat kagum, Kris berjalan maju perlahan. Setiap detail tertentu yang ditekankan selama latihan, setiap ekspresi tunggal telah ia hafal, semua dilemparkan ke samping saat dia berjalan menuju tepi T-stage, seolah-olah dia melihat pintu. Dia mengangkat lengannya sedikit untuk menjangkau dan mencoba untuk mengetuk ...

Cahaya menyorot ke matanya. Dia berbalik dan kembali ke posisi aslinya tanpa berkata apapun. Bahunya bersentuhan dengan bahu Luhan untuk sepersekian detik. Yang mengenakan pakaian sporty sambil memakai topi di atas kepalanya. Kris merasa angin menggelitik telinganya saat dia berjalan melewatinya. Dia berusaha keras untuk berpaling dari senyum akrab dari sudut matanya, meninggalkan panggung dengan memutar tubuhnya.

/?

Tepat sebelum latihan, saat mereka masih di ruang ganti, manajer mereka telah menarik orang asing ke arah mereka, memperkenalkannya. "Shang juga dari China. Dia akan mengambil alih posisi Lay untuk sementara." Pria itu melirik canggung pada Tao. Luhan berdiri di pojok, bahkan tidak peduli untuk mengangkat kepalanya saat dia bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Dia dari kampung halamanku," Tao menjelaskan sambil membawa anak itu ke depan. "Dia datang belum lama ini. Dia pandai menari dan dia tahu sedikit bahasa Korea. "

"Apakah dia menari untuk bagian Lay?" tanya Minseok.

"Ya, aku sudah mempelajarinya." Shang menjawab dalam bahasa Cina saat ia melihat Kris.

"Berbicaralah dalam bahasa Korea ketika kita berada di sekitar anggota lain." Kris memberikan satu lirikan terakhir sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Tao melotot saat ia pergi.

"Jangan pedulikan tentang dia, dia selalu seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Shang membungkuk.

/?

Tidak ada yang peduli untuk melakukan diskusi dengan mereka. Tidak ada yang peduli untuk meminta pendapat mereka. Kedua manajer bersama-sama dengan perencanaan dan departemen sumber daya manusia telah berkumpul di ruang pertemuan untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada anggota.

"Dari bulan berikutnya dan seterusnya, EXO-M akan memiliki anggota baru dari China. Nama panggungnya adalah Lay." Manager mengisyaratkan Shang yang dengan diam duduk di samping. "MV untuk album baru akan mencakup sebuah video pendek, menjelaskan bagaimana Lay di masa lalu telah berlalu pada tugasnya untuk Lay sekarang dan bagaimana hal itu sekarang adalah tugasnya untuk terus memenuhi tugasnya. Di masa depan, kamu akan menjelaskan dengan cara ini kepada media. Tekankan pada 'diturunkan tugasnya', itulah kata kuncinya." Manajer mereka melihat ke bawah pada kertas di tangannya. "Kris, Kamu harus bertanggung jawab menjelaskan selama kegiatan di Cina ini. Ini adalah kompilasi dari pertanyaan terkait kamu mungkin akan diminta sehubungan dengan perubahan anggota." Dia melambaikan kertas di depan Kris sebelum menempatkannya ke bawah.

"Hafalkan itu."

Kris menatap tanpa kata-kata pada secarik kertas, dihapus dari semua emosi.

"Akan sulit bagi orang untuk menerima perubahan anggota, tapi kami telah mempersiapkan cerita predebut untukmu selama 6 bulan terakhir. Ini tentang bagaimana kamu telah dipengaruhi oleh EXO dan ingin menjadi trainee di sini. kamu memiliki semua sementara telah mengagumi para anggota. " Manajer bergumam pada saat ia melihat Shang. "Misalnya dari K, itu Baekhyun dan dari M, itu Luhan. Kalian akan dipasangkan untuk adegan di MV, lakukan pekerjaan dengan baik, mengerti?" Dia melihat saat anggota tetap diam, maka ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Shang. "Kamu harus memperbaiki bahasa koreamu."

"Baiklah." Shang menunduk dan menjawab.

"Setelah merilis album ini, kita akan melihat popularitas dan memutuskan kapan kita harus mulai mempromosikan sub-kelompok di Jepang. EXO-J akan debut dengan EP baru dan MV. 3 sub-kelompok akan dijadwalkan untuk bertemu dengan media pada tanggal yang dikonfirmasi nanti di tahun ini. Tentu saja, mungkin ada perubahan dalam rencana." Komite perencanaan mengumumkan. "Tentang pemisahan kelompok ..." Dia membuat gerakan pada sesama rekannya.

" 3 kelompok KMJ ini akan tetap tinggal sebagai 12 anggota di EXO. Sebagian besar darimu akan tinggal di mana kamu berada saat ini. Para anggota yang sementara terpilih sebagai bagian dari sub-grup di Jepang ... " Dia membalik membuka folder dan anggota yang diam sebelumnya, mulai mencari.

"Anggota Asli dari M, Xiumin dan Luhan. Serta anggota asli dari K, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Luhan akan menjadi Leader." Dia menutup folder. "Mungkin ada perubahan, namun 4 anggota ini akan diminta untuk menjalani kelas Jepang mulai minggu depan. Akan ada seorang guru Jepang yang mengikutimu sepanjang jadwalmu untuk memastikan bahwa kemajuanmu adalah konstan. "Dia mengamati 4 anggota yang duduk di depannya. "Apakah ada pertanyaan?"

Keheningan keluar dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Jika tidak ada pertanyaan, kami akan melanjutkan dengan edisi berikutnya. Sehubungan dengan setengah tahun berikutnya ... " Kata-katanya terputus oleh Jongin yang sedang duduk di tengah, tepat di seberang. "Aku punya pertanyaan."

"Silakan tanyakan." Izin Manajer.

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Jongin. Jongin ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum bertanya, "Berapa lama sub-kelompok di Jepang akan tinggal di sana setiap tahun?"

Manajer menatapnya ganjil sebelum menjawab. "Kegiatan utama mereka adalah di Jepang."

Jongin tetap tenang sebelum tiba-tiba meledak, "Aku ingin meminta perubahan dengan Chanyeol. Aku ingin pergi ke Jepang. "

Chanyeol memutar kepalanya shock. Baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya di antara kakinya.

"Itu tidak akan mungkin," bulu mata Manajer mereka keluar sementara menolak dengan tenang. "Kamu penari utama K."

"Lead Dancer M pergi juga, tidakkah M masih berfungsi?" Jongin berpendapat.

"M memiliki Lead dancer baru, dia masih Lay." Manager melirik Shang bukan Jongin.

"Ha!" Jongin mencemooh, "Masih Lay? Saya hanya tahu satu orang yang disebut Lay. "

Sudut mulut Luhan melengkung.

"Kai," Manajer melotot padanya. "Kamu idola sama seperti staf dari perusahaan ini. Kamu diharapkan untuk mendengarkan dan mengikuti perintah, itu di bawah syarat dan kondisi. Kamu bukan lagi anak-anak. aku tidak perlu menenangkanmu?" Manajer mendesis sebelum menangani anggota Cina lainnya.

"Aku tahu bahwa kamu tidak nyaman dengan ini," Manajer melihat Kris dan Luhan bergantian. "Tapi kamu harus menyadari bahwa kamu tidak baru debut kemarin atau hari sebelumnya. Kamu harus tahu bagaimana cara untuk memisahkan masalah pribadimu dari pekerjaan." Dia berbicara sambil menyeret Shang. "Shang membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk menyesuaikan diri; aku harap kamu akan menerima dia dari lubuk hatimu."

Kris dan Luhan menghindari tatapan mereka dan menatap lantai. Keduanya tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Tao mengangkat kepala untuk melihat Shang dan kemudian melihat yang lain.

"Kris, kamu Leader," manajer membuat Shang berdiri dan melihatnya. "Lakukan sesuatu untuk mengesankan mereka."

Shang berjalan maju, dengan canggung berdiri berlawanan.

Tao berdiri tiba-tiba dan menarik Shang tetapi yang ditarik tidak bergeming. Dia terus melihat Kris dan Luhan.

Para anggota K menonton pertukaran di depan mata mereka. Suasana menjadi mencekik dengan setiap detik yang berlalu.

"Lead Dancer ..." Kris memungkinkan untuk tertawa kecil. "Bisakah kamu menari? Aku tidak melihatnya dengan jelas selama latihan sebelumnya. Menarilah sekali untuk kami. "

Shang terus diam atas tatapan penasaran dari orang-orang yang melihatnya. Anehnya, manajer tidak menghentikan Kris dan ia menonton mereka dengan ketertarikan.

Tao melihat ke arah Kris, "Tidak ada musik, bagaimana dia seharusnya menari?"

"Aku punya musik." Luhan melihat Shang sebelum menarik keluar ponselnya, memainkan lagu dengan melodi yang kuat.

"Luhan hyung ..." gumam Chanyeol pelan. Dia memutar kepalanya dan melihat Junmyeon yang menonton Shang dengan penuh simpati. Baekhyun menonton juga, hampir terlihat seperti anak yang malang.

"Vokalis? Nyanyikan sesuatu untuk kita. "Sama seperti dia hampir dua tahun yang lalu, Jongin mendengus saat ia menilai anak itu sebelum dia, memprovokasi dia dengan nada suaranya. Junmyeon menarik Jongin mundur tapi anak itu hanya mengangkat alis mengejek, tidak mundur. "Lead Dancer terbaik hanya membutuhkan vokalis terbaik untuk melengkapi dirinya."

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya dan melotot ke arahnya, "Jadi bagaimana jika aku membuktikan diri untuk menjadi vokalis terbaik? Bagaimana aku tahu jika kamu adalah Lead Dancer terbaik? "

Jongin menyeringai kemudian tertawa, "Aku akan menari untukmu."

"Baik. Tapi dengarkan dengan baik. "Baekhyun menatap, "Aku akan menunggu tarianmu. "

Musik berbunyi di seluruh ruang rapat. Shang membungkuk sedikit di depan semua orang sebelum berbicara dalam bahasa Korea. "Aku akan menari." Dia bergerak mundur untuk menciptakan ruang.

Anak laki-laki muda dan tampan mulai menari di depan meja dan orang-orang di dalam ruangan.

Para penonton langsung melihat dengan wajah terkejut, kontras yang jelas dari ketidakpedulian yang terpampang di wajah mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu. Gerakan anak itu tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya sedikit pun. Akurat dan kuat pada saat yang sama, sedikit sombong namun tampaknya mirip dengan gaya Kai. Sudut matanya melihat ke sekeliling dengan malas, seolah-olah dia menari dalam mimpi dan bergerak secara alami.

"Dia menari lebih baik dariku." Kai berbisik pelan pada Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya.

Mata Chanyeol terpaku pada tubuh Shang, tidak sekalipun memalingkan muka. "Mengapa dia baru datang sekarang?"

"Sehingga dia tidak harus berlatih," tambah Kyungsoo sambil menonton anak itu.

"Selalu ada seseorang yang lebih baik di luar sana." Junmyeon merenung. "M akan menjadi lebih kuat dengan adanya dia."

Komentar para anggota tidak lagi terdengar oleh manajer. Dia tersenyum bangga pada Shang. Setelah musik berhenti, penonton berubah tenang. Shang melihat langsung ke mata Kris, "Apakah kamu puas?" Dia bertanya dalam bahasa Korea.

keterkejutan masih menyelimuti dirinya, Kris berdiri dan meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku, kamu menari dengan sangat baik."

Shang kemudian melirik Luhan. Yang dilirik ini berdiri dan menjabat tangannya. "Baiklah, selamat datang di M."

"Mendapatkan pengakuan dan penghormatan sendiri. Dia luar biasa." Junmyeon menarik napas, masih terkagum-kagum. "Aku kira dia benar-benar dapat menggantikan Lay."

"Dari segi perspektif penampilan," Jongin menyela, pertanyaan dari pemimpin.

"Para anggota Cina sedikit memiliki hubungan yang sangat rumit." Keluh Kyungsoo saat ia melihat ke arah dimana Luhan berada. Anak itu berdiri di sana, tersenyum tanpa emosi yang sebenarnya. "Aku tidak bisa memahaminya."

Baekhyun menawarkan senyum lemah lembut pada yang lain, **"Dia mungkin dapat menggantikan Lay."** Dia melanjutkan sambil menggelengkan kepala, **"Tapi aku takut itu akan sulit untuk menggantikan Yixing."** Dia menyaksikan Kris dan Luhan mundur dari pusat Shang. "Apakah ini seperti kehilangan salah satu sisi dari sebuah segitiga?"

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. _Apakah itu seperti kehilangan dua sisi?_ pikirnya.

"Hari ini, kita akan membahas jadwal dan rencana untuk enam bulan kedepan." Manajer meneruskan. Namun Kris tidak mendengarkannya, tidak membiarkan informasi lain masuk. Dia melihat ke bawah pada jari-jarinya. Mereka gemetar.

Luka dapat disembuhkan dengan mudah, tetapi hanya setelah melewati penderitaan dari menunggu.

Ia memutar kepalanya dan melihat Luhan yang menatap mati di meja di depannya. Meja yang memiliki daftar pertanyaan dan jawaban mengenai perubahan pada anggota yang harus dia hafal. Luhan sudah membolak-balik dua halaman pertama.

Dia tidak hanya perlu mengingat mereka, dia mungkin harus menjelaskan semuanya dengan ketulusan. Melupakan masa lalu dan melanjutkan hidup. Hanya dengan menyelamatkan diri sendiri, dia juga akan dibebaskan dari segala sesuatu yang lain. Itulah apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan, Luhan berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Lay yang baru tidak sepenuhnya buruk. Dia menari lebih baik darimu dan dia lebih tampan. Aku yakin dia lebih pintar darimu, juga.

Air mata jatuh dari mata Luhan saat dia melihat kertas di depannya. _Idiot, apa yang kamu ingin aku lakukan?_

Kris menggerakkan lengannya menemukan seseorang untuk memegang tangan Luhan yang sedang beristirahat di kursi. Dia meremas meyakinkan saat Luhan menoleh. Ruang pertemuan yang terang sekarang tampaknya lebih seperti sebuah gereja di samping sungai. Banyaknya secercah warna melalui jendela bernoda dan lonceng gereja yang menenangkan. Jari-jari mereka menenun bersama-sama, memberikan kekuatan untuk membawa beban berat di pundak mereka.

Kita bukan orang yang beragama Kristen, tetapi mengapa hal itu entah bagaimana tampak begitu tepat untuk berdoa sekarang?

Itulah sebabnya orang-orang yang tidak pernah puas mengeluarkan teriakan ketidakadilan dan melawan. Namun pada akhirnya, orang meninggal dengan cara yang paling indah. Apakah mereka hanya ingin kesempatan untuk membuat perubahan? Hidup itu sama, hidupmu sama seperti yang lain. Itu berharga dan tidak dapat ditukar untuk itu.

Tetapi ada begitu banyak orang. Mereka yang gagal namun tidak dapat melihat cahaya dari mereka yang telah gagal berkali-kali tapi berhasil pada akhirnya. Mereka lebih suka kehilangan segalanya daripada berubah. Kenapa? Di dunia ini, hampir semuanya dapat diberikan nilai, bahkan aturan. Orang-orang yang melanggar peraturan sering melakukan pengorbanan.

Apakah kamu yakin kamu ingin menjadi batu yang tenang di jalan?

Itu akan memutuskan siapa yang berjalan di atasmu.

Mengangkat kepalanya, Luhan merasa seolah-olah ia bisa melihat salib di tengah ruangan. Ketika kamu menyaksikan anakmu menderita hukuman untuk orang-orang, apakah kamu mengatakan kepada kami untuk tidak menempatkan taruhan kami?

_Kami sudah memberikan semuanya, jadi apa bila serpihan kami adalah tahun lagi kita bisa hidup? Bagaimana penjudi kematian akan berjalan ke bawah meja itu?_

Hidupmu sama pentingnya dengan dia, 60 tahun telah menghilang ke udara yang tipis, siapa yang akan menghormati mereka.

_Beri kami kesempatan yang lain, kami akan menggunakan hidupnya sebagai suatu salam/penghormatan._

Nak, kamu tahu bahwa ini adalah gila.

_Ya, tapi setelah setiap keputusan yang dibuat gila, selalu ada arti hidup._

Nak, kamu menyadari betapa bodohnya ini terdengar.

_Memang, tapi aku tidak pernah cerdas._

Cahaya bulan menembus melalui rumah. Clown duduk di lantai, mengotak-atik botol parfum nya.

"Kecanduan kan?" Dia bergumam.

[19.04.2013]

Pada malam hari, Tao mendorong membuka pintu di lantai dua.

"Kenapa kamu masih di sini?" Dia mengintip Sehun yang menatap tajam pada layar komputer. Dia telah duduk di sana selama beberapa waktu.

"Di mana dua orang lainnya?" Tao bertanya dengan keras.

Sambil menggelengkan kepala, Sehun membalas, "Pergi sebelum aku datang, pergi setelah membaca halaman ini."

"Halaman Apa?" Tao mengerutkan alisnya dalam kebingungan dan berjalan untuk melihat lebih jelas. Layar penuh dengan karakter Cina. Cahaya dipancarkan membuat cahaya di sisi Sehun samar-samar.

Itu adalah situs yang berhubungan dengan kesehatan. Di dalamnya, ada rata-rata jumlah tahun seseorang akan dapat hidup. Pada tab lain, google translate dan kata-kata Korea yang berantakan mengisi layar.

"Kamu anggota Cina, selalu bungkam tentang hal-hal," kata Sehun ringan, tidak mengharapkan jawaban.

Perlahan-lahan duduk, Tao melihat Sehun.

"Kita tidak pernah banyak bicara.".

"Jika dia memperlakukanmu seperti saudara, tidak perlu untuk memberitahu seluruh dunia atau bahkan dirimu sendiri." Tao melihat ke luar jendela prihatin dan menyeringai, "Tidak perlu bertanya. Akan ada suatu hari, ketika kamu akhirnya akan mengerti."

"Apakah kamu mengerti?" Sehun menatapnya ingin tahu.

Tao berubah diam.

_Mungkin aku mengerti; mungkin aku sama-sama bingung. Sebenarnya, persahabatan tidak pernah berperingkat setinggi cinta, namun dalam hatimu, hati dibagi menjadi 3 tingkatan persahabatan .. Tingkat yang manakah aku?_

_Pertanyaan itu tampaknya bodoh, bahkan aku memandang rendah diriku sendiri untuk itu, tapi kamu selalu berada di atas milikku, dan karena itu aku ingin tahu jawabannya._

Di bawah sinar rembulan yang jelas dan terang, dua pemuda duduk di tebing tertinggi tepat sebelum dinding, bermain dengan kerikil.

"Kamu berpikir kamu akan hidup sampai kapan ?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Itu mungkin akan tergantung pada seberapa keras aku bekerja. " balas Kris.

"Seseorang yang tidak berpengalaman itu berhutang begitu banyak, bagaimana jika dia merasa buruk setelahnya?" Luhan tersenyum.

"Kemudian dia akan melakukan aegyo untuk orang yang hidup," orang di sampingnya dalam kegelapan terkekeh. "Mari kita lihat siapa yang cukup beruntung."

"Tentu saja kamu, dia hanya bermain kotor denganku." Luhan melempar kerikil di tangannya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, bukankah dia bersedia untuk bersamamu sendirian di pulau itu?" Kris melihat saat Luhan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan senyum.

Melihatnya, Luhan menggeleng dalam kekalahan. "Ia berpikir bahwa itu aman untuk sendirian denganku di sebuah pulau tapi denganmu? ... " Dia memberikan tatapan sketis yang lain.

"Apa yang salah denganku," gumam Kris saat dia berbalik untuk menghadap Luhan. "Bukankan kamu mengatakan sebelumnya bahwa aku adalah seorang teman yang sangat setia?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan banyak hal sebelumnya dan hanya itu yang kamu ingat." Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat yang baik-baik," Kris tertawa. "Akui saja, dia memperlakukanmu lebih seperti seorang teman."

"Ya, sulit baginya untuk memperlakukanmu seperti itu." Luhan berhenti sejenak sebelum menurunkan kepalanya.

Pada saat dia memaalu paku terhadap permukaan, Kris menatap diam-diam wajah Luhan yang tertidur.

_Teman. Kita telah bersama-sama selama bertahun-tahun ..._

_Istilah yang terbaik selalu membutuhkan kepura-puraan yang terbaik._

Bahkan mata mu belum bisa melihatku. Aku melakukan pekerjaan yang hebat, benarkan ?

Dia menggunakan jarinya untuk menggambar rusa kecil yang tidak dikenali sebelum tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. Dia mengambil batu untuk menutupinya. Dengan lembut mendorong rambut Luhan menjauh sehingga dia dapat beristirahat dengan nyaman di pundaknya. Matanya menatap dalam pada pepohonan yang terselubung dalam kegelapan lengkap di bawah sinar bulan.

TBC ^^


	12. Chapter 12

step

Tittle : STEP (Indonesia Translated)

Cast : EXO

Translated by EzzaKwangLu

Original fic by 模糊度567

Note : saya mencoba menerjemahkan Fic ini ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Karena sejauh ini Fic ini masih dalam terjemahan Inggris dan Fic asli yang masih menggunakan bahasa Mandarin ^^ Maaf bila terdapat kesalahan dalam menerjemah, karena saya masih belajar. Dan semoga Fic ini dapat membantu :D

Disclaimer : Fic ini 100% bukan punya saya~ saya hanya membantu menerjemahkan Fic ini kedalam Bahasa Indonesia karena saya sangat suka dengan Fic ini yang pertama kali say abaca dalam terjemahan bahasa Inggris oleh XingXiu ^^ ~Dan saya sekarang beralih untuk menerjemahkan Fic ini dari Livejournal Lukais ^^

Maaf ya atas kekacauan terjemah di Chapter sebelumnya T_T saya akan berusaha menerjemah dengan kata-kata dan kalimat yang lebih mudah dimnegerti, karena Fic ini memang memakai bahasa yang tinggi 模糊度567 JJANG! XingXiu juga JJANG! Lukais Jjang!

Note : Maaf bila pada chapter ini sedikit kacau terjemahannya . apakah peminat Fic ini semakin menurun ?

DO NOT COPY THIS FIC ANYWHERE!

CHAPTER 11

~"Dalam tiap langkah, 15 tahun dari hidupmu akan terkuras"~

Pojok yang gaduh di restoran yang penuh dengan cahaya, orang-orang berdiri atau duduk terkumpul bersama sambil berbicara panik. Selain 12 dari mereka, beberapa anggota kelompok senior dan staf juga disini. Luhan melihat kekacauan di atas meja, setumpuk serbet yang dicetak dengan "Happy Times" ada di atas meja, anak-anak sangat antusias untuk minum di malam mereka sekali lagi selagi mereka masih bisa.

Selalu ada beberapa kali dalam hidupmu ketika kamu hanya merasa seperti orang paling bahagia dalam hidup.

Kyungsoo menertawakan siapa~yang~tahu~apa, menyambar lengan Junmyeon, Jongin yang mabuk meletakkan satu tangan di atas meja, tangan yang lain sedikit bergerak turun memegang tangan Baekyhun yang berada dibahu Chanyeol, suara Chanyeol terdengar di seluruh gendang telinganya, "Happy New Year! Kita akan debut ~ ~ ~ "

"Debut Debut ~ ~" Baekyhun berpose bersama, setiap orang memegang cangkir mereka untuk bersulang.

Semuanya tampaknya tepat di depan mereka, 1 Januari 2012. Meskipun beberapa awal mungkin lama ditunggu sementara beberapa ujung meninggalkan orang-orang dengan cemas.

Di sebelah kiri Luhan, Junmyeon diam-diam memegang Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah kanan Yixing, tertawa dengan minuman meskipun toleransi alkohol nya rendah.

"Akhirnya memulai debut ..." Junmyeon bergesekan dengan gelas, berbicara pada volume yang cukup keras untuk dirinya sendiri yang mendengar.

Kyungsoo meliriknya dan bersandar di atas meja sambil tertawa, aku merasa seperti ini membuatku lebih bahagia daripada benar-benar debut sendiri! Ini seperti semuanya dilakukan dan selesai."

"Ini belum berakhir ~ ~" tawa Junmyeon, menggelengkan kepala, "itu jauh dari kata akhir."

Kyungsoo menyenggol dia sedikit, apa yang dianggap sebagai lebih dari itu? "Mungkin ketika ..." Junmyeon mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat leader senior yang terkenal, tidak dapat menemukan jawaban.

Semuanya terjadi seperti garis melengkung, di mana sebuah novel komedi harus menemukan akhir yang sempurna.

"Tepat," Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, "hari kami debut adalah hari yang akan berakhir. Tidak ada cara yang lebih baik untuk memulai sebuah akhir."

Melihat dia tanpa sepatah kata pun, Junmyeon tertawa dengan kelelahan, seorang prajurit yang siap untuk pergi ke medan perang, tetapi merasa seolah-olah dia telah berjuang sepanjang hidupnya.

Jongin memegang pena yang ia ambil dari Chanyeol dan mulai menggambar kumis di wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya lucu dan menunjuk di 36 teks yang tidak memudar dicetak pada sisi pena, Jongin mengedipkan mata ke arahnya, membuat "shh" dengan bibirnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan lagi ..." Baekhyun yang setengah tertidur melambaikan tangannya.

Jongin memegang tangan Baekhyun dengan hanya menggunakan tangan kirinya, dan meneruskan "karya" nya di wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, dia memalingkan kepalanya ke samping untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol, "itu bisa dicuci dengan larutan pembersih, kan?"

Chanyeol menopang dagu dengan tangannya, "Aku harus berpikir tentang hal ini sedikit lebih banyak sebelum aku memberitahumu."

"Jangan minum lagi, lihatlah seberapa merah wajahmu." Kris mengambil gelas dari Yixing dan menempatkannya di sebelah kanannya.

"Hahahaha ~ ~" Yixing tertawa, matanya membentuk garis tipis, dan mencuri kembali gelasnya seakan mencuri kembali sebuah mainan, "Aku bahagia ~ ~"

"Kenapa minum ini ketika kamu bahagia?" Kris mengatakan, "ini adalah apa yang harus kamu minum ketika kamu tidak bahagia."

"Apa yang harus kamu minum ketika kamu bahagia?" Luhan menatapnya dan bertanya.

Kris berhenti sejenak, dan melihat Luhan " ... mungkin sampanye. "

"Ini kamu, ini Tao, ini Luhan..." Yixing memasukkan jarinya ke dalam minumannya dan dengan acak membuat coretan di atas meja, K, T, L. ...

"Dan dirimu," Luhan memasukkan jarinya dan menambahkan L lain di samping "Mr. Lay. "

"Mereka akan ikut campur." Yixing menunjuk pada dua huruf L.

Kris menggeleng dan juga menulis sesuatu di atas meja. Leader senior melihat Kris dan tersenyum, menyela tulisannya, "Tidak mudah menjadi Leader."

Kris berhenti sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Aku bukan Leader lagi, jadi aku tidak akan tahu" Dia tertawa malu dan melihat Yixing yang menuangkan minuman keras lagi untuk dirinya sendiri, Kris melirik Luhan sekilas hampir menyiratkan: "Rawat dia sedikit. " Tapi tatapan Luhan di meja tetap kosong.

"Kamu sudah bertindak seperti seorang Leader." Leader senior tertawa.

"Kim Jongin!" Baekhyun menegakkan tubuh setengah mabuknya pada kaca di dinding, mencerminkan kekacauan pada wajahnya, "aku akan mendapatkanmu!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, baiklah," Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik dia turun dengan tangannya, "kembali dan duduklah, kamu akan jatuh. "

"Chanyeol ~ ~" Baekhyun meraih lengan Chanyeol untuk menghapus ingus dan air matanya, "Aku ingin membersihkannya ~ ~ Bagaimana cara membersihkannya ~ ~ ~"

"Jangan khawatir jangan khawatir, kita bisa membeli larutan pembersih." Chanyeol meyakinkannya. "Toko di balik pintu belakang menjual larutan pembersih." Katanya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pada Jongin dan mengisyaratkan dia untuk pergi membeli larutan pembersih.

"Apakah kamu ingin pergi denganku ?" Jongin tersenyum dan berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"Hah?" Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatapnya, lalu mengangguk dengan kuat.

"Oke ~" Jongin mengangkat Baekyhun dari lengan Chanyeol, setengah-menarik dan setengah menggendong dia keluar, suara anggota staf mengikuti mereka, "teasermu telah dirilis! Jangan berkeliaran !" tidak ada jawaban yang ada hanya jejak menghilang dari Jongin dan Baekhyun.

"Enam bulan lalu mereka seperti musuh, lihat mereka sekarang ..." anggota staf mengomel saat ia berbalik ke makanannya.

Mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat jam tangannya, Luhan berdiri dan berbisik pada Kris, "Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat sebentar, tutupi aku jika ada yang bertanya."

Kris mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat luhan, "kamu mau ke mana?"

Luhan tersenyum, "Untuk mengkonfirmasi waktu acaramu." Dia melirik wajah lesu Kris dan menepuk bahunya, mengambil gelas Yixing, dia memberikan lesung pipi nya, "Aku akan kembali ke misi, bos."

Restoran ini memiliki tiga lantai, mereka di lantai dua, lorong-lorong berbentuk cincin memiliki banyak bilik dan kamar pribadi yang besar dan kecil, pintu persegi panjang berada dalam jangkauan di mana-mana. Luhan tidak terburu-buru untuk menepuk pintu, dia malah sedikit ragu-ragu dan berjalan di lantai bawah.

Lobi tampak nyaman, beberapa gadis berdiri di depan pintu untuk meminta bisnis. Tangga menuju ke bawah di sebelah kiri mengarah ke ruang istirahat karyawan dan dapur, tangga menuju ke bawah di sebelah kanan mengarah ke toilet, tanda keluar darurat menggantung disalah satu toilet. Luhan ragu-ragu sejenak dan berjalan menuruni tangga ke kanan.

Turun salju di luar, Luhan merasa sedikit tidak kuat akan angin dingin yang tiba-tiba tanpa kehangatan pemanas dan kembali untuk mengambil mantelnya. Saat ia berjalan di sudut dia melihat dua orang yang familiar di gang luar.

Salju putih jatuh di rambut Baekhyun, Jongin melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Baekhyun, menariknya lebih dekat ke dadanya, kepala Baekhyun yang santai terkulai, dengan mata menyipit seperti dia akan jatuh tertidur sambil berdiri.

Setelah beberapa detik keheningan dan keragu-raguan di bawah sinar bulan, Jongin memberikan Baekhyun ciuman lembut di kelopak matanya.

Matanya perlahan membuka untuk mengintip lembut, dengan tatapan kosong melihat orang di depannya, seolah-olah dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi belum ingin mengkonfirmasi sesuatu.

"Luhan?" Melihat ke belakang, Luhan melihat Tao di kejauhan, "apa yang kamu lakukan di sana?" Dia bertanya pelan saat ia menjulurkan kepala dalam upaya untuk melirik juga, tapi Luhan memblok pandangannya.

"Aku hanya pergi ke kamar mandi, mendapatkan udara segar tapi terlalu dingin di luar." Luhan mulai berjalan kembali sambil menyeretnya bersama, "mari kita kembali." Tao melihat kearah Jongin dan Baekhyun dengan bingung, "Aku ingin beberapa udara segar juga. "

"Kamu akan masuk angin." Kata Luhan sambil menunjuk ke atas, "Mari kita ambil mantel dulu."

Luhan tiba-tiba berjongkok dalam perjalanan menaiki tangga.

Zitao berjalan di lantai atas sebelum dia menyadari, "Luhan dimana kamu? Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Sepatuku tidak terikat." Luhan mengatakan, "kamu duluan saja."

"Ok." Tao kembali dengan tampilan membingungkan dan lipatan alisnya sudah pergi dari Luhan, bukankah dia memakai sepasang sepatu baru tanpa tali hari ini?

Luhan perlahan berjalan ke pintu dan dengan cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya, mematikan suara dan mematikan lampu flashnya saat dia menonton dua orang yang tetap meringkuk jadi satu, dia menunggu diam-diam.

yang dia sudah tunggu akhirnya datang, tanpa suara, Luhan mengambil beberapa foto dengan menggunakan megapixel tertinggi di ponselnya di bawah cahaya lampu jalan. Dia memegang ponselnya untuk memeriksa kembali foto, gambar yang jelas dari kedua profil sisi mereka, terutama ciuman Jongin di bibirnya.

Maaf. Dia melihat bayangan dari dua orang yang tidak begitu jauh darinya.

Melirik ponselnya yang hampir mati, Luhan berjalan keluar dari lobi restoran dan menepuk pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Dia mengembara di jalan dan menghentikan taksi, "Bawa aku ke toko salinan terdekat yang masih buka."

"Apakah kamu punya uang?" Menilai dari baju tipis Luhan dan kantongnya, sopir taksi bertanya pada dia dengan curiga.

Luhan melepas jam tangan dan cincinnya, "Aku akan meninggalkan ini di sini sekarang, temanku akan membayarmu dua kali lipat nanti."

"Masuklah" Sopir memperhatikan dia dari kepala sampai kaki.

Luhan menelepon Kris saat dia melompat turun dari taksi, "aku di toko salinan di jalan Catering, disebut CopyKing, bawalah beberapa uang."

"Mengapa kamu pergi ke toko salinan?" Suara Kris datang melalui sisi lain dari sambungan itu.

"Aku akan memberitahumu ketika kamu sampai di sini." Luhan menutup telepon dan berjalan ke toko.

"Aku perlu menggunakan internet untuk mengirim faks beberapa hal." Kata Luhan, penjaga toko membuat jalan, mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk melakukan sesukanya. Luhan menyalin beberapa nomor di depan layar saat dia menulis beberapa kata di bagian bawah kertas, dia mengulurkan ponsel pada penjaga toko, "Aku ingin faks tiga foto dan teks ini ke dua nomor ini."

Penjaga toko melihat foto dan teks tanpa ekspresi, "Itu bagus, harga ada di dinding, berapa kali kamu ingin mengirimnya?"

Luhan melihat penjaga toko dan mengatakan, " masing-masing sepuluh kali, dengan nama yang tidak dikenal atau tanpa nama."

Luhan berjalan keluar dari toko dan menunggu Kris keluar dari taksinya.

"Mengapa kamu datang ke toko salinan tanpa uang ketika turun salju lebat?" Kris memegangi payung dan memakaikan mantelnya pada Luhan, "Dan kamu bahkan tidak memakai mantel."

Luhan tidak menjawab, memanggil taksi.

"Aku sedang berbicara denganmu!" Kris melipat payungnya dan masuk ke dalam taksi, duduk menyamping menghadap Luhan.

"Bayar untuk perjalananku di sini dulu." Kata Luhan. Kris mengacak dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa uang pada supir, "untuk dua arah (bolak-balik)."

"Beberapa hal mungkin akan terjadi besok," Luhan melihat di depannya, "Ingat, aku tidak pernah datang ke sini hari ini."

"Tidak pernah datang ke sini?" Kris menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ya," Luhan melihat ke bawah, "Aku bahkan tidak akan mengingatnya besok, jadi kamu lebih baik melupakannya juga."

Kris menatapnya, lalu menatap keluar jendela tanpa kata.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan setelah kamu pergi?" Tanya Kris, "kata Tao kamu menghilang."

Luhan terdiam, dia menatap keluar pada surge yang tertutup salju putih, "Apakah kamu percaya padaku?"

Kris melihat ke luar jendela dan tidak menjawab.

"Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi besok, kamu perlu memahami bahwa aku punya alasan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang ku lakukan, jangan ungkit-ungkit apa yang terjadi hari ini kepada siapa pun, termasuk diriku."

"Dirimu?" Krismelihat dia dalam kebingungan yang luar biasa.

"Ya, aku butuh janjimu." Luhan menatap kembali.

"Kamuu di sini (sampai)." Ucap supir saat ia menyerahkan kembali uang pada Kris.

"Masukan ke mantelmu." Kris mengambil uang dan melipat alisnya.

Luhan mulai berpaling untuk keluar dari taksi dan berdiri di salju sambil memegang mantelnya, masih menatap Kris.

"Bisakah kamu mengenakan mantelmu terlebih dahulu?" Kris berjalan sambil menarik-narik mantel di tangannya, "kamu bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

Tidak mau melonggarkan cengkeramannya pada mantel, tatapan Luhan masih tetap pada Kris.

Frustrasi, Kris melihat kepala Luhan yang tertutup salju dan melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Luhan, "Apa yang aku akan lakukan denganmu." Kris mendesah.

Luhan menelengkan kepalanya, kepingan salju jatuh ke bulu matanya yang panjang.

"Baiklah kamu memiliki janjiku, sekarang kamu akan memakai mantelmu?" Kata Kris.

Luhan tersenyum dan menggetarkan salju di rambutnya saat dia melepas dan mengembalikan mantel kris.

?/

10 orang duduk tertib di ruang praktik, "Mereka menyuruh kami di sini ssepanjang sore sementara mereka mengunci diri dalam pertemuan? Mereka memanggil Jongin dan Baekhyun lebih dari satu jam yang lalu ..." kata Chanyeol lemah saat kepalanya jatuh ke samping di pangkuan Junmyeon," itu benar-benar membuat kami khawatir, Leader. "

"Apakah kamu pikir akan ada perubahan pada daftar debutnya?" Komentar Kyungsoo di samping, "Hanya teaser beberapa orang yang telah dirilis ..." ia mulai menghitung dengan jari-jarinya, "Jongin, Luhan, Tao ... itu sudah semua?"

"Jongdae." Junmyeon menambahkan, "Kamu bisa menganggap bahwa dia membuat penampilan juga." Dia mendongak menuju arah ruang rapat.

Kris mengeluarkan ponselnya, 2 Januari 2012. Sehari tanpa check point memori utama, mengapa Luhan mengirimnya ke hari ini ...

Dia tidak ingat adegan di depan matanya. "Kris hyung," Chanyeol menghampirinya dan mengeluarkan pena dari siapa yang tahu di mana, "Tadi malam sebelum kembali ke asrama kita, Luhan hyung mengatakan padaku bahwa punyaku kehabisan tinta dan mengatakan kepadaku untuk membeli satu lagi dan memberikannya kepadamu jam 9 malam ini, dia bilang itu kejutan untukmu. "Kris melipat alisnya.

Kris mengambil pena dan memeriksa dengan hati-hati, 36 jam tidak pudar ditandai pada sisi pena.

"Untuk apa ini?" Kris melepas topi, dan secara acak menggambar garis di tangannya.

"Jangan main-main dengan hal itu." Chanyeol bergegas menghentikannya, "Ini hanya dapat dihilangkan dengan larutan pembersih ... Apa kamu tidak ingat? Ini adalah pena yang digunakan Jongin kemarin pada Baekhyun." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke ruang konferensi, berharap Kris untuk mengingat.

Kris tidak dapat mencari kenangan lama di otaknya, dia melihat Chanyeol dan bertanya, "Jongin menggambar pada Baekhyun ... Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak tahu .." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Kemudian mereka pergi untuk pergi membeli larutan pembersih, mencuci wajahnya, inilah mengapa mereka dipanggil di sana untuk dimarahi?"

Kris melirik ruang rapat, kemudian Luhan yang berbicara dengan Sehun diseberang ruangan, "Oke, aku telah menerima kejutan ini, kamu tidak harus memberitahu dia." Kris berkata pada Chanyeol pelan.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya dan melihat ke arah Luhan lalu kembali pada Kris, "Kalian benar-benar aneh sejak kemarin,"

"Apa maksudmu, aneh?" tanya Kris.

"Pertama dia pergi tanpa dompet atau mantel, lalu kamu mendapat telepon dari dia yang memberitahumu untuk membawa dompetnya, kalian tidak kembali untuk waktu yang lama, kami semua bersiap-siap untuk pergi." Chanyeol mengatakan, "sama dengan Jongin dan Baekhyun ..."

"Jongin dan Baekhyun keluar untuk waktu yang lama juga?" Kris melihat Chanyeol, "sebelum Luhan pergi?"

"Ya, tapi mereka kembali sebelum kalian." Chanyeol menggosok matanya.

Selaan semua orang mengganggu kegelisahan Kris dalam pemikiran yang mendalam, pintu ruang konferensi terbuka, Baekhyun berjalan keluar sendirian, wajahnya pucat seperti kapur.

"Apa yang salah? Apa yang terjadi ?" Junmyeon berjalan dan menarik tangannya ketika pintu ruang konferensi menutup sekali lagi. Setiap orang melirik kembali dan berkumpul pada Baekhyun sekaligus.

"Katakan sesuatu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menarik tangannya. matanya menatap kosong dan keluar dari fokus pada titik yang tidak ada fokus di kejauhan, tangannya menopang kepala, perlahan-lahan berjalan melalui rambutnya.

"Aku mungkin tidak memulai debut." Menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah tangannya, Baekhyun mengatakan perlahan-lahan.

Suasana berat berlanjut di ruang rapat, tiga orang berdiri di satu sisi meja, Jongin di sisi lain.

"Saya tidak memiliki kepentingan sedikitpun dalam apa yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua," pria di seberang meja berkata pada Jongin, "apakah kalian adalah saudara atau teman atau bahkan lebih, selama saya, dan selama publik tidak mengetahuinya, kalian dapat melakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan. "

Jongin tetap diam dengan tangan di sakunya.

"Kalian akan-menjadi-idola, namun kamu begitu ceroboh dengan tindakanmu." Dia membanting potongan kertas dengan foto dengan teks dicetak pada mereka, "memiliki terlalu banyak kesenangan untuk peduli lingkunganmu? Tidakkah kamu tahu bagaimana sensitif periode waktu ini? Berapa banyak mata yang tertuju padamu?" Dia berjalan ke Jongin, " bukan hanya penggemar yang mengawasimu."

Kelopak mata Jongin tertutup.

"Kalimat ini cukup .. Teknis," laki-laki di sisi lain menunjuk teks di bawah foto,

"Hari dimana Kim Jongin dan Byun Baekhyun debut bersama-sama dari EXO-K adalah hari kebocoran gambar ini ke internet."

Matanya tetap terpaku pada Jongin.

"Kalian bisa menelepon polisi .." Jongin mengatakan pelan.

"Kamu tidak berpikir cukup banyak orang yang sudah tahu tentang hal ini?" Pria di sisi lain bersandar di atas meja, "kamu baru beberapa saat debut, apakah kamu benar-benar berpikir polisi akan benar-benar peduli tentang bisnismu!" Dia berjalan kembali ke seberang meja.

"Sebenarnya ... Aku tidak tahu apakah kamu telah memperhatikan," seorang pria yang berbeda di meja mulai berbicara, "itu tidak diarahkan pada kalian berdua secara pribadi, tetapi pada hubungan antara kalian berdua." Dia memutar pena, "mungkin beberapa cewek atau cowok yang naksir padamu di masa lalu?" Dia melihat Jongin, "ada ide-ide?"

Jongin mencoba untuk menyusuri dengan kuat memorinya, tetapi gagal untuk menemukan sesuatu yang berguna.

"Masih ada cara untuk memperbaiki hal ini." Pria itu berdiri tegak, orang-orang di sampingnya menunggu dalam keheningan mebiarkannya untuk terus berbicara.

"Tidak memulai debut bersama-sama dalam EXO K," katanya, "bukan berarti tidak memulai debut bersama-sama dalam EXO."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Kamu dapat beralih posisi dengan Lay, seperti yang kita rencanakan sebelumnya." Mengangkat dahinya, ia bertanya pada Jongin.

Sebuah bentuk lipatan pada alis Jongin, "Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku ingin tinggal di Korea."

"Ada banyak hal yang kamu inginkan," pria itu mulai menekan pena di atas meja, "tapi jelas bahkan ada lebih yang telah kamu lakukan." Dia melihat Jongin, "Jongdae sudah membuat penampilan dengan nama panggung Cina, dia tidak dapat beralih posisi dengan Baekhyun."

"Kami sudah merilis sejumlah teasermu, kamu memahami pentingnya dirimu di grup ini." Dia tidak berpaling, "atau kita bisa selalu mengalihkan Baekhyun untuk selamanya, dia hanya dilatih selama hampir satu tahun, tidak sulit untuk menemukan vokalis utama yang lain."

Jongin secara bertahap mengangkat kepalanya, jam di dinding dengan sabar berdetik, dia dalam diam melihat tiga pria di depan matanya.

Semua orang berdiri saat pintu ruang rapat terbuka. Manajer dan eksekutif perusahaan berwajah muram berjalan keluar, diikuti oleh Jongin, wajahnya kosong tanpa ekspresi.

"Kami memiliki beberapa pengumuman." Manajer melihat Jongin di sisinya kemudian pada Baekhyun di keramaian.

"Pertama, Lay dan Kai akan beralih posisi, keduanya kelompok Korea-China dari ide gagasan awal." Dia melihat Layg ketika ia berdiri di samping Kris yang shock. "Juga beralih asrama, mulai hari ini."

"Kedua, perusahaan akan melaksanakan dan menegakkan aturan trainee dengan ketat, terutama kalian." Dia melihat para anggota yang mematung.

"Ketiga, masing-masing 24 jam kurungan untuk Kim Jongin dan Byun Baekhyun. Jika mereka melanggar aturan lagi," dia melihat mereka berdua, "tidak akan ada waktu berikutnya."

Para eksekutif melihat merendahkan pada anggota, seperti yang diharapkan, tidak ada benda, termasuk Lay.

Tentu saja ini adalah yang terbaik, para eksekutif dan manajer berjalan keluar dari ruang praktek dengan kepuasan. Itu tidak pernah memberikan kesempatan untuk 12 dari mereka berkomentar atau mempertanyakan keputusan perusahaan, mereka hanya perlu cepat menerima, memahami, menyesuaikan dan bertindak berdasarkan keputusan perusahaan dengan sikap yang baik dan standar.

"Aku berpikir setidaknya ada satu orang yang akan bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja dengan hal ini." Yixing mengatakan dalam bahasa Cina sambil tertawa.

Luhan menepuk bahu Yixings, tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa.

Sebelum berjalan kembali ke asrama, Kris menarik punggung Tao untuk menunggunya, Tao melihat ke belakang dan mengatakan pada Minseok untuk pergi duluan.

"Aku ingin kamu melakukan sesuatu untukku." Kris mengeluarkan pena yang Chanyeolberikan kepadanya, memasukkannya ke dalam telapak tangan Zitao.

"Apa ini." Zitao melirik pena di tangannya, lalu melihat ke Kris.

"22 Maret tahun depan adalah hari Jumat, aku akan beristirahat sedikit di siang hari, Luhan akan mengalami demam sehingga ia kemungkinan besar akan beristirahat juga. Gunakan pena ini dan menggambarlah di wajah kami sementara kami tidur siang, gambar sebagai sebanyak yang kamu bisa, menggambarlah sampai kita tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan rumah. " Kris bilang sambil menunjuk pena.

"Apa yang kamu katakan?" Zitao bertanya dengan tampang bingung.

Kris menatapnya, "Dengarkan dengan baik, aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi. Tanggal 22 Maret tahun depan, Jumat, menggambarlah pada wajah kmi sebelum makan malam, menggambarlah sampai kami tidak dapat meninggalkan rumah." Dia mengambil ponsel Tao, "Aku akan mengatur alarm untuk mu."

Tao melihat Kris, tidak mampu memahami kata-katanya, "Kamu, Kamu gila."

Kris memegang ponsel Tao dan menatap Tao.

"22 Maret tahun depan?" ucap Tao, "kamu ingin aku membantu menarik sebuah lelucon pada diri sendiri lebih dari satu tahun dari sekarang?"

"Benar." Kris selesai mengatur alarm dan menyerahkan ponsel kembali ke Tao, "Jangan bertanya lagi, lakukan saja."

"Kenapa kamu selalu hanya menceritakan setengah dari apa yang terjadi?" Tao tertawa getir.

Kris menatapnya, "Aku tidak, ini adalah pengecualian."

"Kamu selalu saja menceritakan setengah dari segalanya, mengapa tidak bisa kamu mendiskusikan sesuatu yang berharga dan penting denganku." Suara Tao tumbuh lebih keras.

"Hal ini penting, ini adalah hal yang paling penting yang pernah aku diskusikan dengan siapa pun." Kris memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku serius."

Tao menyipitkan mata ke arahnya.

"Aku juga ingin kamu merahasiakannya, mulai sekarang, jangan ungkit-ungkit hal ini dengankuatau Luhan." Ucap Kris, menepis tangan Tao saat dia meraih dahi Kris.

"Bisakah kamu melakukan ini untukku?" Kris menatapnya.

"Aku mengerti, kamu hanya ingin mengerjai Luhan tetapi kamu tidak ingin dia tahu itu adalah kamu, sehingga kamu mungkin mengerjai diri sendiri juga." Zitao menempatkan pena di sakunya, "Seberapa bosan sehingga kamu harus melakukan hal-hal seperti itu." Ucapnya.

Kris tidak berpaling, "Aku ingin kamu menjawab pertanyaanku."

Tao melihat tanah.

"Tolong, aku mohon padamu." Kris mencoba untuk membuat kontak mata.

Tao melihat ke samping, meletakkan tangannya kembali di saku, "Baiklah, jangan bertele-tele lagi." Dia mengatakan saat ia berjalan ke gedung asrama.

Mereka membuka mata mereka, itu cukup berangin oleh tebing. Luhan berbalik menghadap Kris yang bangun di bawah sinar bulan.

Kris berbalik untuk melihat Luhan juga, tidak berani berkedip.

Kau hidup.

Jadi, apakah kamu.

Keduanya diam dalam kegelapan, saling berpelukan erat, hanya untuk beberapa detik singkat.

"Bagaimana?" Luhan berpegang pada bahu Kris, melanggar bebas dari pelukan.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jongin dan Yixing beralih posisi."

"Bagaimana dengan pena?" Luhan bertanya.

"Aku bilang Tao untuk melakukannya sebelum makan malam." Kris menunjuk ke wajahnya, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelepon Yixing.

Menunggu lama itu menyakitkan, Kris menutup mata dan berdoa diam-diam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Halo?" suara akrab datang melalui telepon.

"Yixing?!" Kris mengeluh, bersemangat menarik Luhan.

"Ya, ini tengah malam, apa yang kamu inginkan?" Suara itu datang lagi.

"Yixing? Yixing?!" Luhan menyentak ponsel dari tangannya berteriak ke mic, "ini benar-benar kamu?!" Dia hampir menangis, mencubit lengan Kris.

"Tentu saja ini aku ..." Suaranya terdengar kosong seperti yang biasanya.

Tapi itu adalah suara terbaik yang pernah mereka dengar.

Duduk di samping pintu yang penuh cahaya, Clown tertawa dengan tangannya di pangkuan menghadap angka yang tertulis mengambang di layar di depannya. 10, 17.

TBC ^^


	13. Chapter 13

step

Tittle : STEP (Indonesia Translated)

Cast : EXO

Translated by EzzaKwangLu

Original fic by 模糊度567

Note : saya mencoba menerjemahkan Fic ini ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Karena sejauh ini Fic ini masih dalam terjemahan Inggris dan Fic asli yang masih menggunakan bahasa Mandarin ^^ Maaf bila terdapat kesalahan dalam menerjemah, karena saya masih belajar. Dan semoga Fic ini dapat membantu :D

Disclaimer : Fic ini 100% bukan punya saya~ saya hanya membantu menerjemahkan Fic ini kedalam Bahasa Indonesia karena saya sangat suka dengan Fic ini yang pertama kali say abaca dalam terjemahan bahasa Inggris oleh XingXiu ^^ ~Dan saya sekarang beralih untuk menerjemahkan Fic ini dari Livejournal Lukais ^^

Maaf ya atas kekacauan terjemah di Chapter sebelumnya T_T saya akan berusaha menerjemah dengan kata-kata dan kalimat yang lebih mudah dimnegerti, karena Fic ini memang memakai bahasa yang tinggi 模糊度567 JJANG! XingXiu juga JJANG! Lukais Jjang!

Note : Maaf bila pada chapter ini sedikit kacau terjemahannya . apakah peminat Fic ini semakin menurun ?

DO NOT COPY THIS FIC ANYWHERE!

CHAPTER 12 – PART 1 -

~"Dalam tiap langkah, 15 tahun dari hidupmu akan terkuras"~

Bergegas untuk membuka pintu asrama, semua yang menunggu adalah Jongdae dan dua kamar kosong. Sebuah pesan dari Sehun mengatur ringtone Luhan: ". Happy Birthday kakak" Dia melirik pada waktu, 20 April pukul 00:01 malam.

"Dimana Yixing?" Membuang ponsel ke dalam tas lagi, Luhan berkedip melihat panik pada Jongdae.

"Dia di gedung sebelah." Jongdae menunjuk keluar jendela.

Naik sampai lamtai 2 dan ke kamar Sehun, Yixing yang bermain game komputer tepat di samping tempat tidur, orang yang berdiri di sampingnya mengobrol dengan Sehun.

"Kakak," Sehun melihat Luhan, "kamu melihatnya ..." Tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luhan sekarang telah memeluk Yixing.

"Hei, kamu akan mencekikku sampai mati ..." Yixing menatap Sehun yang kecewa dan dengan canggung mencengkeram lengan Luhan, "Sehun sedang berbicara denganmu, hey ..." Dia berbisik dalam bahasa Mandarin.

Chen? Kris mengerutkan kening.

Chen tersenyum malu pada Kris, "kemudian ... Aku akan meninggalkan kalian untuk mengobrol, aku kembali ke tempatku. " Dia menunjuk ke pintu sebelah dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Berhenti selama dua detik saat ia melihat kembali punggung Chen, Kris perlahan memasuki ruangan Chanyeol, Sehun melihat Luhan dengan emosi, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Kris keluar.

Chanyeol dengan tenang mengemas tasnya dan melihat saat Kris masuk, sadar, dia menhentikan gerakannya.

"Apa?" Kris melihat ke tasnya dan melihat botol dengan font bahasa Inggris, dan kemudian masker berbaring di atas itu semua.

"Aku mengirimkan ini untuk Baekhyun besok." Chanyeol menutup kelopak matanya, "kata dokter dia masih harus tinggal lebih lama untuk tujuan observasi."

"Dia ... terluka " Kris mengerutkan kening?, memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati.

Chanyeol dan Sehun keduanya melihat Kris bingung.

"Ya, dan itu jika kamu mempertimbangkan depresi berat sebagai cedera."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kris memasuki kamar sebelah, "Luhan, kemari sebentar." Wajahnya tersenyum.

Luhan berdiri, menatap curiga. Yixing berdiri juga, berpegangan pada Luhan.

"Apa kata dokter, dia harus tinggal untuk observasi? Apa dia tidak bisa hanya meminum pil? " Yixing bergaung, sama menyeka semua senyum dari wajah Luhan.

"Dokter mengklaim bahwa kondisinya sekarang berada di luar penyembuhan diri, depresi parah dapat memburuk dan menyebabkan gejala bunuh diri, tetapi kita tidak mungkin mengawasi dia 24/7 (?)." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi bukankah dokter menyebutkan bahwa pengobatannya telah bekerja?" Yixing mengernyit, "Selama kita berinteraksi lebih dengan dia, menarik perhatiannya dan menghindari memprovokasi dia ... Dia begitu ceria secaa alami ... " Yixing berhenti.

"Dia benar-benar terjaga, dia memahami situasinya dan bekerja keras untuk memulihkan diri ..." Chanyeol mengatakan, "tapi itu adalah insomnia dan kegelisahan sesekali, kecemasan, dan apa pun terutama yang melibatkan Jongin."

"Siapa yang akan tetap menyebutkan Jongin di depannya, bukankah kita sudh menjelaskan ini?" Kata Yixing, "Katakan saja padanya untuk tidak online."

"Itu tidak bisa dihindari, wabah harian melalui surat kabar, berita dan internet ..." Chanyeol meneruskan, "dia juga, merupakan bagian dari EXO, menghindari itu tidak mungkin."

Wajah Luhan memutih, dia menatap Kris, yang lain tetap terpaku di tempatnya.

Dimana Jongin? Ketika dia bergegas keluar dari kamar Jongdae dan ke kamar Yixing, kenapa tidak ada orang yang berpikir tentang pertanyaan ini?

Dari mana harus memulai cerita, Tao tidak tahu, ia melihat Luhan dan Kris duduk di depannya dan menggerakkan tangannya melalui rambutnya, "tidak ada yang bersalah, apakah kita benar-benar harus mengungkit kejadian itu?"

Mulai dari sore hari itu, hujan turun berirama, dering pengingat ponsel berbunyi, Tao samar-samar ingat drama yang dibuat lebih dari satu tahun lalu, mengambil pena dari sudut lemari, ia berjalan dilantai bawah diam-diam.

Luhan melemparkan selimut menutupi dirinya sendiri dan pergi tidur, wajahnya sedikit kemerahan. Di meja samping tempat tidur ada termometer dan segelas air. Kris bersandar dipinggiran tempat tidur, seolah tertidur juga.

Menyentuh dahi Luhan dan merasakan panas, Tao melihat kedua orang yang tertidur, dia berpikir dia sedikit lemah/payah.

Dia ragu-ragu sebelum meraih pena untuk mulai menggambar lembut pada kelopak mata Kris dan sekitarnya. Menurut kemampuan menggambarku ... kamu benar-benar tidak bisa menjadi yang paling peduli tentang wajahmu, kamu bisa? Tao merenungkan diam-diam.

Dampak lebih berat pada mata kanan menyebabkan Kris mengerutkan kening, ia membuka matanya, hanya untuk melihat Tao tepat di depannya dengan sebuah pena.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Deskripsi pena perlahan-lahan memasuki penglihatannya saat dia menatap, "berlangsung lebih dari 36 jam."

Dia langsung mengambil pena dan membaca deskripsi lagi. Mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap Tao, sebelum menuju kamar mandi.

"Huang Zitao ke sini sekarang!" suara keras dari kamar mandi, memberikan Luhan yang tertidur dan Jongin di ruang samping membaca pesan Baekhyun, kaget.

Luhan duduk, mengerutkan kening, hanya untuk mendengar teriakan selanjutnya, "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu untuk menggambar, kamu pikir ini menyenangkan?!"

"Sialan, salahkan dirimu sendiri ..." Tao menjawab, suaranya tidak lembut lagi.

"Diriku sendiri?" Kris menunjuk matanya sendiri yang terlihat seperti panda.

Jongin menjatuhkan diri di pintu sambil cemberut sebelum kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil ponselnya. Kris meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di samping baskom, "Aku sudah gila membiarkanmu menggambar!"

"Aku benar-benar berpikir kamu sedikit gila ..." Tao menatap dan terkekeh pada Kris. Dari samping, Jongin bergabung, "Hei, lihat ke sini!" Sebuah panda indah mengungkapkan dirinya.

"Apa yang kalian semua lakukan?" Luhan berjalan pelan, tangan berada di atas dahinya, dia melihat agak tiba-tiba pada Kris dan mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, "bahkan jika kamu sangat mengidamkan untuk keluar dari industri hiburan, ini bukan cara yang bisa diterima untuk dilakukan. "

Kris memutar matanya dan berbalik pada Tao, "bagaimana cara menghapusnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Tao bergerak dengan polos, namun suaranya diinterupsi oleh ketukan pintu, Tao langsung bergegas membuka.

"Sudah waktunya untuk pergi," Chanyeol melambai dan melangkah masuk, "mobil menunggu di bawah." menagkap sekilas Kris, dia menunjuk ke udara, tanpa kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bukankah ini pena Luhan yang diberitahu kepadaku untuk diberikan ke Kris?" Chanyeol merenggut pena dari Tao, "bagaimana tintanya bisa ada wajahmu?"

"Hei! Ini bukan urusanku. " Luhan dengan cepat membersihkan kecurigaan dari dirinya sendiri, "kapan aku memintamu untuk membeli pena?. "

"Oh? Ini ... "Chanyeol mengerutkan kening dan mengingat-ingat," .. Ini Ini ... "

"Baiklah, bagaimana cara membersihkan ini?." Kris menyeret Chanyeol.

"Kamu harus pergi ke ... Namun, " Chanyeol melihat keluar, "bagaimana kamu akan ... "

Saat itu suara manajer menyela percakapan mereka dari bawah, "Kris, Luhan, turun sekarang, cepat, jangan buang waktu!" Dan saat dia berbicara, ia sampai di lantai dua.

Memperhatikan wajah Kris, manajer menjadi bengong.

"Kamu tinggal di sini, kamu, kamu dan kamu, langsung turun ke bawah!" manajer menunjuk Luhan, Chanyeol dan Tao.

"Aku?" Tao menunjuk hidungnya.

"Ya," manajer berjalan ke lantai bawah, "jika kita tidak pergi sekarang, kita akan terlambat, cepat!"

Sebelum menuruni tangga, Jongin memegang lengan Chanyeol, "Baekhyun juga pergi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menunjuk mobil yang ditempatkan di bawah.

Mata Jongin berkeliaran di lantai bawah, dia berbalik dan tersenyum palsu sebelum menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol dan kemudian kembali ke kamarnya.

?

Setelah terjerat dalam masalah ini selama lebih dari satu tahun, harus ada penutupan? Baekhyun tidak tahu.

Satu dengan kesalahan untuk memulai sekarang lebih berkembang di sepanjang jalur yang salah; hasilnya ujung keliru besar; dan belum lagi fakta pengingat yang terus-menerus keluar, itu hukuman.

Ia menduga bahwa Jongin telah memproyeksikan keterikatannya terhadap tari ke dirinya sendiri - memang, tidak ada yang salah dalam mengambil tantangan, memang, tak ada salahnya dalam keinginan untuk menaklukkan bidang lain, namun, setelah menaklukkan, tidak harus salah satu lelah dan bosan?

Menjadi laki-laki, dan setelah mencoba, tidakkah itu cukup?

/?

"Aku ingin melakukan ini secara nyata." Di balkon kemarin, Jongin telah memojokkannya ke dinding.

"Kamu akan menyebabkan dirimu mati." Kata Baekhyun, memalingkan muka tak berdaya.

"Akusudah di M, ke mana lagi mereka bisa membawaku, Mars?" Jongin menatap.

"Tidak mungkin untuk kita, bangunlah." Baekhyun menunduk.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu jika kamu belum mencoba?" Kata Jongin, semburat kecemasan mengisi dialognya.

"Ini jalan buntu, tidak bisakah kamu melihat hadangan di depan?" Kata Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang tidak memiliki kematian di depan mereka! Lalu untuk apa kamu hidup? "Teriak Jongin.

Menepis tangan Jongin, Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu keluar, "perasaan seperti perasaan kita tidak akan bertahan lama, jika kamu mengorbankan karirmu untuk ini, kamu akan menyesal."

"Apakah kamu takut aku mengorbankan karirku atau kamu takut akan dirimu sendiri?" suara Jongin bergema dari belakang.

Baekhyun berpaling untuk melihat, "diriku sendiri." Dia tertawa, "Aku benar-benar takut setengah mati."

Jongin menarik Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat, "Aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf ..." Baekhyun menggantungkan tangannya sementara rambut berantakan Jongin menyapu pipinya.

"Jangan bertengkar lagi," seru Jongin melalui suara gemetarnya, "Kita hanya bertemu beberapa kali setiap tahun, dan setiap kali kita bertemu itu bertengkar atau perang dingin yang terjadi ..." Dia mendorong wajah Baekhyun dan memberikan ciuman, lalu didorong ke belakang oleh Baekhyun, "kita berada di perusahaan, kamu gila!"

Berjongkok perlahan, Jongin menunduk dalam semua kelelahan.

"Ini merupakan hal yang sederhana, mengapa menjadi serumit ini?" Katanya, suaranya serak.

"Itu karena kita adalah idola," Baekhyun tertawa, "Aku punya ide tentang bagaimana kita dapat menyederhanakan masalah," katanya, "mari kita putus."

/?

Di meja makan yang gaduh, Baekhyun merasa bahwa mabuk mungkin tidak terlalu buruk dalam sebuah pilihan - untuk pertama kalinya. Ini juga berarti ia dapat memberikan Luhan uluran tangan, sepertinya terlalu sempurna.

Orang Jepang tampaknya telah mengembangkan minat yang kuat dalam seni bela diri Cina, stroke terkecil bisa menarik sejumlah besar perhatian, bahkan di bawah ekspresi mengerikan Luhan dengan anggur menciprati wajahnya. Baekhyun mencengkeram gelas anggurnya, tertawa gembira.

Toleransi alkohol Chanyeol jelas jauh lebih baik darinya, ia berpikir bahwa ia mungkin tidak pernah menyaksikan seseorang dengan toleransi alkohol yang buruk menggantikan orang lain. Chanyeol, aku ingin menjadi sepertimu, memiliki perasaan terorganisirmu sebelum debut, tapi aku tidak pernah melakukannya.

Hidup bukanlah staf musik - untuk jeda persis di mana catatan diambil. Berapa tahun praktek yang akan diambil?

?/?

Saat dia menuju mobil, Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya sadar lagi. Dia mencengkeram perutnya yang sakit dari lambung dan melihat samar-samar Chanyeol yang awalnya mengikutinya, diarahkan ke mobil di depan sementara Luhan yang hampir dalam keadaan sama-sama buruk dengan dirinya akan diarahkan kembali di belakang, "Kamu bisa masuk ke Buick di belakang, " kata manajer.

Luhan sangat pusing. Jika orang di sampingnya Kris atau bahkan Kai, dia mungkin akan pingsan, namun kondisi Baekhyun tampaknya tidak lebih baik, dan dia tidak yakin apakah ekspresi wajah itu karena rasa sakit lambung.

"Dimanakamu?" Luhan mengerutkan kening dalam upaya untuk mengusir pusing.

"Aku membeli oilment, wajah Kris digambar oleh Tao." Yixing berbicara saat ia berjalan-jalan menuju meja kasir, "Aku sudah mengirim Chanyeol beberapa pesan, dia baru membalas beberapa waktu lalu, kami sudah mencarinya selama satu hari ... " suara mengomel dari ujung yang lain.

"Ponsel Chanyeol mungkin pada mode diam," Luhan menyentuh dahinya, berbicara dengan jeda setiap sekarang dan kemudian, "Lupakan saja jika kamu tidak di rumah, di mana Kris?" Tanyanya, mengerutkan alisnya.

"Dia ada di mobil," Yixing melihat taksi yang diparkir di luar, "Aku bilang padanya bahwa tidak ada yang akan melihat di malam hari tetapi dia menolak untuk keluar." Ucap Yixing, "Beberapa waktu lalu Tao mengirim pesan yang memintanya untuk menjemput seseorang di bandara, kita akan pergi setelah selesai membersihkan wajahnya nanti. "

"Baiklah." Luhan berbicara lesu, "Apakah ada tablet lambung dan sesuatu untukku di rumah ..?"

"Berapa banyak kamu minum?" Yixing mengernyit, "kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja," Luhan menekan pusingnya sendiri, "Baekhyun tidak terlihat baik."

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk alkohol, tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin tentang lambung, kamu harus menghubungi Jongin untuk memeriksa lagi." Kata Yixing.

"Baiklah." Luhan menutup telepon dan melihat Baekhyun yang berbaring tanpa sadar di sampingnya, sebelum ia menelepon Jongin.

?/?/

Tidak lama setelah itu ..

"Hubungi teman-temanmu, akan aman." Dua ponsel dilempar kembali kepadanya.

Luhan menyalakan ponselnya, melihat 15 panggilan tak terjawab dari Jongin. Menekan tombol, ia kembali menelepon.

"Bagaimana Baekhyun? Mengapa teleponmu dimatikan setelah panggilan untukku?" Orang di ujung terdengar panik.

"Jongin ..." Luhan melihat ke tanah, "datang dan jemput kami."

Berhenti sejenak, dua pertanyaan datang tanpa jeda, "menjemputmu? Bukankah kamu dalam perjalanan pulang? "

"Kami ..." Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya menuju Baekhyun, "di pinggiran. Aku akan mengirimu lokasi kami, cepat datang. "

Mengabaikan pertanyaan panik dari ujung yang lain, Luhan mematikan telepon, mencari lokasi mereka dan mengirimkannya.

Dari berikutnya 10 panggilan, ia hanya mengambil satu. "Baekhyun baik-baik saja," katanya. "Aku dalam perjalanan sekarang!" Datang suara dari ujung yang lain.

Luhan menutup telepon.

]]]?

Lampu meja redup menyala, Luhan dan Kris bergeletak di tempat tidur masing-masing, daun diluar berdesir, persis seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

Pasangan kesunyian dalam kegelapan.

"Kita kehilangan lebih dan lebih." Luhan mengatakan, "sebelum kita melangkah saat ini, itu adalah beban satu kehidupan, kita kehilangan 60 tahun. Sekarang, itu adalah beban 1 dan setengah hidup, kita telah kehilangan 90 tahun. "

"Yixing masih hidup," Kris memungkinkan matanya mengembara ke langit-langit, "itu perbaikan."

Berhenti untuk dua detik, Luhan menutup matanya, "tapi permainan tidak dimainkan seperti itu."

"Hari ini tampaknya menjadi hari ulang tahunmu." Kris menunjuk hadiah di atas meja, "Sehun membawanya masuk dan bergegas pergi." Dia melihat Luhan.

Ada saat hening, Luhan meraih hadiah itu, membuka bungkusnya.

Ini kotak musik yang cantik dan tepat di bawah nya ada surat, mengangkat tutupnya, sederhana namun akrab memainkan melodi.

Berkedip, Kris berbicara, "itu dipesan, Aku tidak berpikir kamu bisa membeli kotak musik dengan musik 'Olive Tree ' di Korea. "

"Aku hanya memberi tahu namanya padanya sekali," Luhan menutupnya, "Dia bahkan tidak tahu arti dari lirik."

"Dia memiliki google translate untuk itu." Kris tertawa dan menunjuk tab yang belum tertutup pada layar komputer; mereka teks ambigu dan bermakna, sekarang diterjemahkan ke dalam paragraf omong kosong.

Luhan menatap sejenak dan berjalan menuju tab yang tidak tertutup itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah kita lanjutkan?" Kris tidak melihat Luhan.

"Apakah kita punya pilihan?" Luhan tidak melihat baik.

Membeku sejenak, Kris mengangguk, "itu benar, kita pembunuh."

"Kamu akan mati." Luhan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kamu juga." Kris membalas.

Keduanya mengangkat kepala mereka untuk melihat satu sama lain setelah beberapa saat, menundukkan kepala mereka dan tertawa lagi.

Luhan duduk di tempat tidur, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding, menekan tempat di sampingnya.

Kris membeku sejenak kemudian mulai duduk.

"Aku mungkin bos gagal terburuk yang pernah kamu lihat." Luhan terkekeh.

"Memang, kamu cukup gagal." Kris mengangguk, membalas melalui tawa.

"Jika suatu hari aku bangkrut," Luhan menoleh, "Kamu ..."

"Aku akan menuntutmu," jawab Kris tegas, "untuk eksploitasi dan kerja paksa murah, dan pemotongan upah."

Luhan membeku, lalu terkekeh. "Aku pasti tidak mampumembayar gajimu." Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

Namun, Aku bisa membelikanmu asuransi.

[20.04.2012 tengah hari]

Bayangan amplop kecelakaan seluruh kelompok, ketidakhadiran salah satu anggota dari setiap hasil kelompok dalam akhir awal untuk pemotretan, Yixing melihat Luhan di sudut, mengobrol dengan gembira di telepon, dengan potongan Cina terputus-putus bergema di telinganya .

"Makanan kami diselesaikan oleh tim manajemen acara ..." Luhan tertawa, "tidak diet, aku tidak diet lagi."

"Bagaimana saham yang kamu beli? Akhir-akhir ini indeks tampaknya telah jatuh cukup besar ..." Dia duduk di tanah, memegangi satu kaki, "mata uang China telah naik lagi, juga, ingat bahwa aku memiliki akun di sini di Korea juga ... " Dia mengangkat kelopak matanya.

Obrolannya dengan keluarganya tidak lagi singkat, kini dia mengobrol dengan riang tentang semua hal yang menarik di sekelilingnya, beberapa disimpulkan, yang lain dibuat.

"Aku tidak punya pacar," katanya sambil tertawa yang membuat matanya berkerut, "Kamu gunakan untuk mengejar dan memukuliku, membuatku merasa seperti aku dari masyarakat bawah tanah, mengapa kamu begitu khawatir tentang hal ini sekarang, aku sibuk, bagaimana mungkin ... "

Pada ujung yang lain, omelan dan saran mengulang seribu kali; perhatikan tubuhmu, makan secara teratur, jangan melakukan diet, jangan memaksakan diri terlalu keras saat tampil ... Luhan bisa menghafal semuanya.

Seperti biasa, senyuman dan anggukan digunakan dalam menanggapi omelan meskipun air mata telah meresap melalui sudut matanya dan jatuh, "kalian juga, jaga diri kalian." Dia menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya, mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan kemudian menyesuaikan nada suaranya.

"Apakah biaya telepon tinggi?" Datang nada khawatir dari ujung yang lain, "Jangan menghabiskan semua uangmu untuk menelepon."

"Aku punya uang sekarang." Luhan menggosok tangan di matanya, masih tersenyum.

"Selama kamu baik-baik saja," ujung lain mengatakan, "Kamumempromosikan ke luar negeri lagi sekarang, bergegaslah dan pergi, atau manajermu akan mengatakan kamu tidak profesional."

"Oke." Kata Luhan, mengerucutkan mulutnya, "Jaga dirimu."

"Apakah kamu masuk angin? Mengapa suaramu serak? "

"Aku baik-baik saja, seseorang memberitahukuuntuk pergi." Luhan menutup telepon, mencondongkan kepalanya ke tembok. Dia menutup matanya.

Mendekati sudut, Yixing duduk di sampingnya, dia tidak berbicara.

Ponsel secara bertahap jatuh ke tanah, Luhan membuka matanya, menatap kehampaan di depannya, menggenggam tangan orang di sampingnya.

"Kamu harus hidup dengan baik untukku." Saat ia berkedip, Luhan mengisyaratkan.

Yixing menatap dia, masih diam, "sama, aku masih ingin pergi memancing denganmu ketika kita menjadi tua."

"Memancing .." Luhan tertawa, "pada saat itu, kamu akan ditemani oleh keluargamu."

"Bukankah kamu keluarga? Yixing melihat kepadanya, tersenyum juga.

Ada jeda sebelum Luhan berbalik menghadap sisi lain, "idiot ..." Dia menggeleng, "anak nakal sepertimubenar-benar tidak sesuai dengan sensasi ini."

Yixing menurunkan kepalanya, merangkul bahu yang lain, "dan kamu pikir kamu membuat potongan?"

Berdiri, Luhan menepuk pantatnya sebelum berjalan menuju pintu. Kebetulan, ia menabrak Sehun yang masuk, "kamu baik-baik saja?" Ia menatap mata merah dan berair Luhan.

Menurunkan kepalanya canggung, Luhan mengangkat satu tangan untuk mencubit pipi Sehun sebelum menekan bahunya dan berjalan di sekelilingnya, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Beberapa jam kemudian, di kamar mandi di asrama, Kris mencengkeram telepon dan kredit dia berlebihan, membenturkan dahinya ke dinding.

Menstabilkan emosinya, Kris menaruh ponselnya ke saku sebelum membuka pintu kamar mandi, Luhan telah berdiri di pintu masuk koridor, menunggunya. Menempatkan ponselnya dan kunci di atas meja makan, Kris mengeluarkan catatan kas dari dompetnya sebelum menaruh dompetnya. Sebuah surat tampak akrab terletak tepat di samping, itu adalah surat yang belum dibuka.

Mengisi beberapa paku ke kantong Kris, Luhan berbicara, "ketika kita sudah selesai dengan mereka, simpanlah sebagai suvenir."

Menyerahkan surat kepada Luhan, Kris bergumam, "Sebelum kamu pergi, kamu harus membaca surat Sehun."

Menundukkan kepala untuk mengambilnya, Luhan meletakkan jari-jarinya di amplop dan menopang dirinya pada lemari kaca, dia melihat sinar matahari yang menyilaukan di luar jendela.

"Aku tidak membaca." Luhan tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya, "mari kita pergi."

/?

Cuaca yang sempurna, sinar matahari yang sempurna, seperti sore hari di bulan lalu - ketika ia melewati sebuah pamflet untuk Kris, saat itu, Yixing masih hidup, Jongin juga, semua orang.

Seolah-olah memiliki pancing tergantung di mata mereka dengan umpan menggiurkan, itu membuat pagi itu sederhana.

Mendekati sisi tebing, Kris melihat kembali pada Luhan.

"Setelah meninggalkan waktu ini, akankah kita bertemu lagi?" Kata Kris.

Luhan melihat ke bawah sepanjang dinding tebing, "jangan pesimis seperti itu, kamu masih akan melihatku dari masa lalu, dirimu sendiri juga."

"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak akan dimengerti jika aku memberitahu masa lalumu." Kris melirik hutan yang berlawanan.

Luhan mengabaikan dirinya, matanya menguras jiwanya saat ia melihat ke tanah.

Kris menatapnya, dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

Sekarang kamu tidak akan mengerti, bahkan jika aku harus mengatakannya. Pada akhirnya, yang terbaik dari kemitraan paling murni adalah salah satu dengan gerakan disinkronisasi dan kerjasama. Di dunia ini, dalam setiap hubungan yang masuk akal, aku ingin berjuang kembali ke belakang, bersamamu, sebagai saudara yang sama dalam pelukan. Itu, adalah apa yang paling aku inginkan/idamkan.

Selama kamu melemparkanku pistol, aku akan berjuang denganmu, dan bahkan jika apa yang menunggu bukanlah kemenangan, aku masih akan melindungi dan mendukungmu dari belakang, tidak pernah jatuh sebelum kamu melakukannya.

Oleh karena itu, pasangan terkasihku, rekanku yang tak terpisahkan, saudara abadiku, itu baik-baik saja bahkan jika kamu memegang beberapa fakta, dibandingkan dengan hal-hal tidak penting, mampu untuk berjuang bersamamu adalah kehormatan terbesarku.

/?/?

Saat paku dipalu, Luhan tahu hidupnya mungkin akan segera berakhir, mengamati Kris yang menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam tidur terlebih dahulu, Luhan mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan mengambil foto dari hutan kosong di depan matanya.

Menggerakkan sepatu ke arah panah merah di tanah. Menemukan sedikit lemah, dia menjatuhkan ponselnya ke tangan Kris.

Mengangkat kepalanya, sinar matahari menyilaukan, ia menggunakan tangannya untuk memblokir matanya dan melihat ke langit.

"Clown, apakah waktu ketika kami melangkah mundur diputuskan olehmu?" Dia berkedip.

Tersenyum ke kemuliaan matahari, ia berbisik, "kali ini, tolong bantu kami."

Latihan berlanjut, lagu hit yang terlalu akrab akhirnya mencapai musik terakhir, Kris dan yang lainnya secara bertahap bangkit dan berbalik mundur. Berdiri di puncak pembentukan piramida, Yixing mencengkeram pinggangnya dan berdiri dengan susah payah.

Luhan melangkah lebih cepat untuk meraih bahunya, Kris mengambil mic dari tanah dan menyerahkan kepadanya. Yixing mengambil itu, matanya melorot. Ekspresinya tidak pernah gagal untuk mengungkapkan ketakutan besar dalam dirinya setiap kali cedera kembali terjadi.

"Keren, perekaman akan dimulai dalam 10 menit." Suara dari speaker bergaung, mengabaikan keadaan abnormal Lead Dancer, Luhan berbalik dan memelototi pembicara, ragu-ragu untuk menyuarakan kata-katanya. Yixing menarik lengan bajunya sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

Memasuki belakang panggung untuk mengambil ponselnya, teks "28 Januari 2013" memasuki penglihatannya, "Aku akan keluar untuk sementara waktu." Bisiknya lembut dalam bahasa Cina ke Luhan, sebelum berlari keluar gedung.

Ini adalah sebuah teater satu lantai, Kris jelas tidak memiliki cara untuk menemukan 53 pintu, bergegas keluar ke hujan, dia mendalami sekitarnya secara liar, Chanyeol tetap mengejar di belakang.

"Kris, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Chanyeol memblok hujan dengan tangannya.

"Apakah ada hotel, motel atau bangunan kantor di dekat sini?" Kris menghadapChanyeol, wajahnya tersiram air hujan.

"Ada, tapi kamu .." Chanyeol menggunakan satu tangan untuk menutupi luas permukaan agak kecil kepala Kris ', "Kamu begitu basah, tapi dalam 10 menit, kita akan syuting."

"Bawa akuke sana." Kris menekuk lututnya, menatap langsung ke matanya.

Chanyeol menatapnya, hilang, "kita berada di Thailand, tidak jauh di seberang jalan ada hotel bintang 5, tapi ..." Sebelum ia bahkan memiliki kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan, Kris sudah pergi ke tengah hujan lebat .

"Hei! Kris, kamu ... "Chanyeol berbalik dan memungkinkan penglihatannya untuk mengembara, dan kemudian melihat gelisah Kris. Dia ragu-ragu sejenak dan mengejar.

"Maafkan aku, Pak. bisakah aku tahu ... "Lobi hotel megah, seperti mobil bermerek ramping menarik di sepanjang jalan di pintu masuk setiap sekarang dan kemudian, ia melihat seorang remaja basah kuyup melalui pintu masuk besar, staf meja depan, bertindak dengan insting awal mencoba untuk menghentikannya.

Mengabaikan bahasa Thailand yang tidak bisa ia mengerti, Kris melagkah ke depan, dengan Chanyeol yang sama-sama basah kuyup dan panik menerobos masuk melalui pintu selama mengejar.

Beberpa aparat keamanan bergerak maju untuk memblokir Kris dan setelah beberapa saat, manajer membuat penampilannya, sopan mengungkapkan kartu identitas stafnya dan mempertanyakan dalam bahasa Inggris, "mungkinkan saya tahu sesuatu yang dapat membantu Anda?"

Chanyeol bergerak ke depan dan mencengkeram lengan Kris dengan ekspresi canggung, dia tersenyum pada manajer dan penjaga keamanan.

"Kami di sini untuk ... Mengunjungi seorang teman. "Kata Kris.

"Boleh saya tahu nama teman Anda?" manajer menatap remaja menarik yang putus asa, yang tetap terlihat menyedihkan sekarang.

"Aku ..." Pada saat itu, Kris kehilangan kata-kata, "Aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya, aku di sini ..."

Manajer terkekeh saat Kris berdiri terlalu canggung tetapi tidak berbicara.

"Jika kamu belum pernah bertemu temanmu, tolong beri kami nomor kamar dan nama sehingga kita dapat mencari izin, jika itu tidak masalah." Manajer memajukan bibirnya, arti dari kata-katanya tidak jelas.

Mengamati ekspresi tertulis di wajah manajer, Kris secara bertahap mengerti maksudnya.

"Harap mengerti bahwa itu tidak dilarang untuk orang-orang berstatus sepertimu dan penampilanmu berada di sini, tapi ada beberapa di antara kamu yang menerobos masuk tanpa target pertemuan tertentu, menyebabkan keluhan dari sekian tamu untuk gangguan semacam ini." Dia melihat Kris, "kamu harus tahu bahwa ini adalah sebuah hotel bintang lima dan bukan hanya motel biasa."

Kecanggungan secara bertahap berdifusi ke atmosfer; Chanyeol perlahan-lahan melepaskan tangan Kris, membungkukkan kepalanya dalam keheningan.

Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, Chanyeol mengeluarkan kartu dompetnya dan menaruhnya ke meja.

"Kami akan menyewa kamar." Kata Dia.

Baik manajer dan staf layanan membeku sejenak, kedua melirik sekilas melalui sudut matanya pada manajer.

Menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menunjuk pada peristiwa kalender, staf layanan meminta maaf dengan sopan, "kamar yang penuh dipesan malam ini adalah kamar twin ekonomi, kamar twin standar, kamar bisnis dan ..." Sebelum ia bahkan selesai dengan ucapanya, Chanyeol menyela, "yang paling mahal."

Kris menoleh ke arahnya sebelum bertanya dalam bahasa Korea dan tersenyum, "Kamu telah membawa cukup uang, aku tidak punya apapun denganku."

"Jangan khawatir, ini cukup untuk semalam." Chanyeol berkedip.

"Terima kasih atas dukungan Anda, presiden pasangan baju yang dipesan untuk Anda,. Kami akan dikurangi jumlah untuk deposit pertama, silakan menyajikan kartu identitas" Staf layanan tersenyum cerah pada mereka sebelum manajer merubah sikapnya 180 derajat, wajahnya sekarang penuh senyuman.

Keduanya berkedip canggung, Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di meja saat ia mengambil keabadian untuk membolak-balik dompetnya mencari ID Korea, "Aku tidak membawa pasporku, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ini ..." Layanan personil melihat kata-kata Korea pada kartu sebelum beralih ke manajernya.

Chanyeol tidak berhenti membalik-balik dompetnya. Akhirnya, ia menemukan izin mengemudinya, "ini adalah sebuah surat ijin mengemudi internasional, itu diakui di Thailand juga."

Meja depan personil mengambil lisensi mengemudi dan kunci dalam rincian pada komputer, Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah catatan kas yang besar beberapa dari dompet dan meletakkannya ke telapak tangan manajer.

"Meskipun SIM Anda diakui diThailand, dengan aturan hotel kami itu ..." Dia tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan, manajer mengangkat tangannya dan mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti dan mengangguk, memberi lampu hijau untuk melanjutkan.

"Lalu ..." Orang meja depan memberi senyum cerah sementara keamanan menyebar, "harap masuk ke sini, ini adalah kartu ruangan Anda, lanjutkan ke depan, lift di sebelah kanan Anda."

Setelah penandatanganan, Chanyeol memasukkan kartu kamar ke dalam sakunya, ia tidak melirik manajer dan mengikuti Kris langsung menuju lift.

Dalam keheningan, Kris menekan lantai secara acak dan melihat saatpintu lift menutup secara bertahap.

"Kamu benar-benar pribadi yang tenang," kata Kris, melihat Chanyeol dan lemak bayinya melalui cermin, "Kamu tidak tahan melihat teman dianiaya."

"Chanyeol mengangkat alis ke arah cermin di ujung, "cheh ~ kita hanya perlu menyalahkan penampilan menawanmu. "

"Menjadi tampan tidak membantu mencari nafkah." Kris terkekeh, "itu semua berkat kartumu."

Kepala Chanyeol tersentak ke satu sisi, dia tidak berbicara. Menggunakan tangannya untuk memperbaiki arlojinya, dia bersuara, "apa sebenarnya yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Suara itu tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu lift terbuka dengan suara 'ding'dan Kris berjalan keluar.

Dengan lembut menekan pada semua pintu di sepanjang karpet merah, Kris menghitung.

Memerenguti tindakan aneh Kris, Chanyeol meminta maaf kepada beberapa orang yang membuka pintu saat ia melihat jam tangannya, mengikuti Kris saat ia berbelok ke kiri dan ke kanan lorong-lorong.

51, 52, 53.

Kris berhenti, ia berbalik pada Chanyeol dan bertanya, "berapa lama sejak latihan berakhir?"

"Dari akhir latihan sampai sekarang?" Kata Chanyeol, "tidak terlalu lama, sekitar 20 menit ku kira."

Menyelipkan tangannya di saku celana, Kris berbalik pada Chanyeol, "mari kita kembali."

Berdiri di lift, tangan Kris tetap terselip di saku, Chanyeol menatap ganjil padanya sebelum berbalik menekan tombol ke bawah.

"Kamu benar-benar aneh hari ini." Chanyeol merangkum, "Kamu harus menjelaskan suatu hari nanti."

"Aku mungkin tidak dalam waktu untuk itu." Kris mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap langit-langit, mungkin hidupnya sudah lebih disusun, mungkin itu adalah terakhir beberapa saat langkah/step nya kembali.

"Kamu mungkin tidak punya waktu?" Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya, "Kris kamu selalu sibuk dengan ini dan itu, tetapi kamu tidak punya waktu untuk hal-hal penting?"

Di tengah keheningan, bantingan pintu lift akan terbuka dan, dari luar, saati orang asing berjalan mondar-mandir, Kris tetap terpaku di tempatnya.

Selama ini, dia telah merasakan dirinya menjadi agak rasional, yang memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat keputusan sendiri, seseorang dengan kemampuan untuk mengorbankan detail kecil dan menggambarkan gambar besar dengan jelas. Dan terhadap orang-orang yang bertindak atas temperamen, dia mungkin akan tertawa lepas karena dia tahu - dia tidak akan pernah menjadi orang seperti itu.

TBC ^^


	14. Chapter 14

step

Tittle : STEP (Indonesia Translated)

Cast : EXO

Translated by EzzaKwangLu

Original fic by 模糊度567

Note : saya mencoba menerjemahkan Fic ini ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Karena sejauh ini Fic ini masih dalam terjemahan Inggris dan Fic asli yang masih menggunakan bahasa Mandarin ^^ Maaf bila terdapat kesalahan dalam menerjemah, karena saya masih belajar. Dan semoga Fic ini dapat membantu :D

Disclaimer : Fic ini 100% bukan punya saya~ saya hanya membantu menerjemahkan Fic ini kedalam Bahasa Indonesia karena saya sangat suka dengan Fic ini yang pertama kali say abaca dalam terjemahan bahasa Inggris oleh XingXiu ^^ ~Dan saya sekarang beralih untuk menerjemahkan Fic ini dari Livejournal Lukais ^^

Maaf ya atas kekacauan terjemah di Chapter sebelumnya T_T saya akan berusaha menerjemah dengan kata-kata dan kalimat yang lebih mudah dimnegerti, karena Fic ini memang memakai bahasa yang tinggi 模糊度567 JJANG! XingXiu juga JJANG! Lukais Jjang!

Note : Maaf bila pada chapter ini sedikit kacau terjemahannya . apakah peminat Fic ini semakin menurun ?

DO NOT COPY THIS FIC ANYWHERE!

CHAPTER 12 – PART 2 -

~"Dalam tiap langkah, 15 tahun dari hidupmu akan terkuras"~

Kembali ke belakang panggung, manajer langsung marah, penata dan koordinator bersandar di tempat makeup, terdiam dan tidak jauh dari mereka duduklah CEO yang hadir untuk menandatangani surat kontrak produksi album di luar negeri.

Suasana menegang, manajer melihat Kris dan kemudian menunjuk hidung Chanyeol, "kami terdiam disini selama 10 menit! Dengan setiap satu menit yang tertunda, apakah kamu menyadari berapa banyak uang yang telah terbuang! "

"Jangan berteriak padanya, dia hanya mengikutiku." Ucap Kris, mendorong jari manajer turun saat orang yang sedang duduk di kejauhan melihat Kris dengan ketertarikan.

Melihat wajah Kris, manajer mengerutkan kening, "Detik berikutnya tidak boleh ditunda lagi, lanjutkan rekaman langsung ini." manajer mengisyaratkan sambil mengabaikan ekspresi menyakitkan yang tertulis di wajah Yixing, Jongin berjalan menuju Yixing yang sedang berlutut sebelum melihat ke arah Luhan, "apa yang terjadi dengan Yixing?"

Ekspresi Luhan menggelap, Jongin memiliki kata-kata di ujung lidahnya tapi sebuah suara tiba-tiba menggema di pintu, "apa yang kamu tunggu, naik ke atas panggung sekarang!"

"Dia tidak bisa menari, setidaknya untuk hari ini." Kata Luhan.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa menari?" Manajer berjalan mendekat dan mencengkeram bahu Yixing, "Tahanlah sebentar lagi, kontrak telah ditandatangani, tiket pesawat untuk besok telah dipesan, kamu akan menerima perawatan yang tepat ketika kembali Korea. "

Kerumunan menjadi diam, dengan keringat di dahinya, Yixing menutup mata dan mengangguk.

"Kamu sudah mengatakan itu lebih dari satu tahun sekarang," kata Kris, "dia adalah seorang penari, jika dia melukai dirinya sendiri secara permanen, apakah kamu mengambil hukuman? Apakah kamu punya asuransi untuk dia?"

"Menari adalah pilihannya," manajer melihat Kris, "tidak ada yang memaksa dia."

"Itu benar, tidak ada yang memaksa dia, dia memaksa dirinya sendiri." Kris berjalan mendekat dan menunjuk pinggang yang tidak bergerak Yixing dan lapisan handuk dibungkus di atas, "Di masa yang akan datang, jika dia cacat, itu karena dia yang memintanya!" Dia merobek handuk dan melemparkannya ke tanah, "berapa banyak uang yang penampilan ini hasilkan, berapa banyak persentase yang dia dapatkan, apakah itu cukup baginya untuk sembuh? "

"Kris." CEO yang duduk tiba-tiba berdiri dan mendekat, "jika kamu memiliki niat untuk mempertanyakan kontrak, sekarang bukanlah waktu dan tempat yang tepat. Dengan kata lain, jika kamu menolak untuk tampil sesuai jadwal, kamu akan melanggar kontrak. "Dia melihat Kris.

"Berhenti bicara, aku baik-baik saja." Yixing mengangkat kepalanya, berbicara dengan Kris.

"Kamu terkenal sekarang, kamu adalah seorang bintang besar, kamu sudah punya sayap untuk terbang, benarkan?" ucap orang yang berlawanan saat ia melangkah menuju Kris, tersenyum dan mengangkat kepalanya saat ia bertukar pandang dengan remaja yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya ini, ekspresinya bagaimanapun, tampak kecil seperti semut, "dengan panggung, duniamu adalah pada perintahmu, tanpa itu, kamu bukan apa-apa. Panggung ini diberikan kepadamu oleh perusahaan, perusahaan dapat; setiap saat, mencabut hak istimewa ini ".

Melihat wajahnya, Kris tetap diam untuk beberapa waktu.

"Sebuah nasihat serupa berlaku untukmu." Dia membuka mulutnya, "kekayaan yang memungkinkan perusahaan ini berfungsi diberikan oleh artis, suatu hari, ketika mereka berhenti, kamu hanya dapat menyanyi dan menari sendiri."

Memang, manusia tumbuh, pikiran mereka meluas dan kelihangan lebih banyak kontrol yang dapat dipegang, manajer menyilangkan tangan, "Kris, kamu sudah bicara terlalu banyak, dan kamu akan menyesalinya."

Kris tertawa dan melihat jendela. Di luar, orang banyak berlalu-lalang seperti biasa, berita hiburan sehari-hari bisa dibuang, seperti surat kabar yang telah berlalu.

"Mungkin." Kris melontarkan senyuman, "Namun, aku tidak akan pergi ke atas panggung hari ini, dengan cara itu, kita mungkin tidak akan tampil, aku benar." Dia duduk dan melingkarkan lengan di sekitar bahu Yixing.

"Baiklah, kamu tidak akan menari hari ini, itu bagus." Orang yang berlawanan tersenyum, "namun di masa yang akan datang, akan ada kesempatan bagimu untuk menari." Dia meihat Kris, dan keluar, manajer melihat seluruh orang dan ikut keluar.

Yixing meletakkan tangan di lututnya, Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, keduanya melihat Kris yang menundukkan kepalanya, diam.

Semuanya menjadi hening.

Berjalan mendekat, Jongin melipat tangannya ke dalam saku, "Aku tidak pernah mengakui bahwa kamu menarik." Dia tertawa, "tapi sekarang, kamu benar-benar tampan." Dia menjentikkan jarinya di depan Kris dan berjalan keluar.

Di sudut, penatarias dan asisten berbisik pelan.

"Sekarang ini anggota Cina kembali di pasar Cina, kenapa aku merasa seperti mereka telah membiarkan harimau kembali ke gunung?" ucap penata rias yang baru bekerja selama 2 bulan.

"Kita semua pernah mengalaminya, perusahaan harus mengambil tindakan pencegahan." asisten tertawa pelan.

Melirik asisten, penata rias diam sejenak dan berkata, "Orang itu, dan orang itu" Dia dengan tenang menunjuk Kris dan Luhan di kejauhan, "keduanya seperti pemburu;. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka akhirnya bangkit kembali. "

"Lu?" Asisten menggeleng, "dia tampak seperti orang yang mengundurkan diri dengan sangat baik untuk kesengsaraan, tidak terlihat seperti itu."

"Di permukaan tentu saja dia terlihat seperti itu, kamu benar-benar berpikir dia akan mengundurkan diri untuk mereka?" Penata rias menggeleng, "Kamu bertemu dengan begitu banyak orang yang berbeda dalam satu hari, kamu benar-benar berpikir kalau kamu mengenal mereka dengan baik?"

"Ada satu orang yang aku pasti tidak akan mau permasalahkan." Asisten menunjuk Yixing.

"Haha, tekanan yang terbatas tidak pernah mengungkapkan kemunculannya." Penata rias melihat Yixing yang terletak agak jauh.

"Dia memiliki beban terbesar di antara mereka yang berasal dari luar negeri, dengan kata lain, dalam lingkaran kecil ini, dia dipisahkan dari teman-teman Cinanya." Penata rias meneruskan, "jika kamu melempar dia ke grup Korea, dia mungkin akan menutup dirinya. "

Asisten terdiam, menahan diri untuk memberikan pendapatnya.

"Selalu bersikap sopan dan hangat, profesional dan kooperatif," Penata rias tersenyum, "itu mengingatkanku pada salah satu senior mereka." Asisten lihat pada mata penata rias.

"Satu-satunya alasan kemunculan dapat ditekan karena belum menembus batas-batas itu," Penata rias melaanjutkan, "namun, jika hal ini berlangsung, itu akan segera terjadi."

"Kamu baru bersama mereka selama 2 bulan, tetapi kamu benar-benar tahu batas mereka?" Asisten bertanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, dalam perspektif penari." Penata rias tersenyum, "tidak seperti Kris hari ini, hari disaat ia belajar untuk mengatakan tidak, aku takut akan menjadi hari kepergiannya."

Sambil menggelengkan kepala, asisten menyilangkan lengannya, "haha, kami memang sedikit bosan, mereka harus memilih jalan mereka sendiri."

Penata rias melihat lagi para remaja yang familiar dikejauhan, dan seperti jumlah tak terhitung dari idola remaja yang dia temui pada pekerjaannya, datang dari berbagai negara dan memiliki latar belakang yang berbeda, mereka semua berkumpul di atas panggung, hanya untuk satu alasan; dan itu akan terbukti juga menjadi alasan mereka bubar.

Salah satu faktor yang tidak pernah berubah adalah panggung - salah satu yang memerlukan kebutuhan konstan untuk sesuatu yang segar dan antusiasme tanpa henti dari fans dibawah panggung, dengan interval naik dan turun, menyerupai orang-orang di atas panggung - beberapa datang, dan yang lain berlalu.

Fakta lainnya yang tersisa tentu saja, akan menjadi pekerjaan sehari-hari, mempercantik wajah yang sudah cantik, menonton saat usia muda mereka berkurang dengan usia, karena mereka menggunakan antusiasme mereka untuk menyembunyikan semua kelelahan, keajaiban Tuhan, semua terlalu indah, namun semua terlalu kejam .

Semua terlalu indah, namun semua terlalu kejam.

Berjalan ke atas, dia memberikani Chanyeol handuk besar dan menunjuk Kris, "Hapus air dari kepalamu, Jangan sampai kedinginan, kalian berdua."

"Terima kasih." Timpal Chanyeol saat dia mengambil handuk.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kamu tidak harus terus mengawasiku." Yixing tersenyum saat dia melihat sepasang mata yang tidak pernah meninggalkan penglihatan mereka kemudian berbicara kepada Kris, "kamu basah sejauh ini, Kamu tidak kedinginan? "

"kamu benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara untuk peduli pada orang kan," kata Luhan dengan sedikit penghinaan terhadap Yixing sebelum berbalik untuk melihat Kris sambil mengambil dua sweater dan melemparkan mereka ke Kris.

"Kamu ingin aku memakai ini?" Kris meneliti pakaian di tangannya dan tersenyum pada Luhan.

Berbalik secara bertahap, dia meringis, "Tidak, aku ingin kamu menyeka mulutmu dengan itu."

Menundukkan kepalanya dan tertawa, Kris memakai jaket perlahan, "ini terlalu kecil, Luhan."

Pada saat itu, Luhan yang diam tampaknya berada di ambang letusan, "baiklah kalau begitu, hanya pakai kembali pakaian basahmu."

Tawa Yixing dapat didengar di samping.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan kalian berdua, di bawah situasi seperti ini ..." Tao menggeleng dan melempar jaketnya ke Kris.

Dengan dua jaket yang berbeda di tangan, Kris melihat Yixing, senyumnya lebih mempesona dari sebelumnya dengan lesung pipinya, dia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk bersusah-payah tentang Luhan nya dan Tao yang mendekati jendela, berpura-pura melihat pemikiran yang mendalam.

Mungkin, tujuan akhir harus di sini.

Memberikan jaket Tao pada Chanyeol dan mengisyaratkan kepadanya untuk memakainya, dia kemudian menaruh jaket Luhan di pinggang Yixing dan duduk di sudut, menggigil dengan pakaian basahnya saat dia tertawa-tawa kecil.

?

Di luar, malam telah jatuh, udara dingin yang kuat, untuk terakhir kalinya, semua yang terbaik, Luhan.

Suara kamera secara bertahap berkurang dan berhenti.

"Ini selesai sekarang." Jam dinding berhenti di angka 11, sebuah gema perintah dari sudut dan ada suara kamera sedang ditarik kembali.

Kepala Luhan berdenyut berat dan menutup matanya, ia bersandar pada bahu yang lain. Dalam suasana damai, semua yang tersisa adalah suara napas mereka.

Selanjutnya, itu adalah suara dari kamera yang disingkirkan dan tas yang dikemas. Bergerak melewati mereka, sebuah suara terdengar, "itu sudah sulit bagimu, memperlakukannya sebagai pelajaran wajib bagi semua aktor. Juga, kamu lebih baik tidak melaporkan hal ini ke polisi, itu untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. " berjalan melewati mereka, aroma parfum asing mengisi udara.

Beberapa orang keluar dan membuka pintu mobil, satu lagi langkah kaki mendekat yang dapat didengar, melemparkan ponsel mereka kembali pada mereka, gema suara, "hubungi teman-temanmu, akan aman." Dan kemudian, suara dari mobil bergerak pergi dapat didengar.

Luhan berjuang dengan kesadaran terakhirnya, dia duduk hampir tak bergerak, di tanah sambil memeluk bahu Kris yang berada di sampingnya. Salah satu ponsel hidup, hanya mengungkapkan baterai nya yang lemah, memutar punggungnya, Kris mengambil ponsel yang lain dan menghidupkannya. Setengah perjalanan, Luhan menyambarnya, membuangnya keluar di tengah hujan lebat.

"Luhan, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Kris berlari keluar rumah untuk mengambilnya, dia membuka password ponsel itu.

"Kris ..." Luhan membentangkan lengannya, menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju (melarang), Kris melanjutkan untuk menelepom, menumpahkan kata-kata yang familiar/sama pada orang di ujung yang lain.

Memutar kepalanya, Kris melihat Luhan pingsan di samping kakinya dan melemparkan ponsel kembali kedalam saku sebelum membawa Luhan kembali ke rumah, "Bertahanlah, Yixing hampir sampai."

Sambil menggelengkan kepala dengan sekuat tenaga, Luhan meraih lengan Kris '. "Kamu tidak nyaman, bukan?" Kris menggosok dahinya dan melepaskan pakaiannya dan menaruhnya pada Luhan, memungkinkan dia untuk beristirahat di pahanya.

Mengamati dentingan dari jam tangan di dinding, Luhan merasa dirinya masuk ke tidur yang nyenyak.

"Tidak apa-apa." ucap Kris sama tak berdayanya saat ia menopangnya dengan lengannya, "jika foto-foto itu terungkap, aku akan melakukan klarifikasi."

Luhan menatap kosong, dia tidak berbicara.

"Jangan takut," Kris membelai rambut Luhan, "aku akan membuatmu keluar dari semua ini." Dia melihat Luhan yang masih diam sebelum menyentuh dahi panas anak itu lagi.

"Apakah tanganku dingin?" Tanya Kris.

Luhan mengangguk, memegang erat tangan yang lain.

Kembali menggenggam dan menggenggam tangannya yang agak terbakar /kepanasan, Kris menatapnya, "Jika kamu menyukinya, aku akan menyimpannya di sini selamanya."

Menyimpannya di sini selamanya, namun kamu pikir aku tidak menyadari.

Pada saat Yixing tiba, hujan turun lebih deras.

Saat dia menempatkan pakaian luar yang ia dibawa pada Luhan, ia melepasdan menyerahkannya ke Kris, Yixing membungkuk dan mengangkat Luhan sampai ke kursi belakang kiri taksi. Namun, tangan Luhan gemetar saat ia memegang pintu mobil.

"Aku akan mabuk mobil jika aku duduk di belakang." Luhan berbicara sambil tersenyum.

Yixing mengamati Luhan, wajahnya memerah karena alkohol dan ragu-ragu sebelum mengangkatnya ke kursi depan. Duduk, Luhan melihat mereka berdua melalui kaca spion, perasaan lega menyelimutinya.

Kris menurunkan kepala dan bersandar di sisi kiri mobil, dengan suara 'bang', Yixing menutup pintu dan berputar, masuk dari sebelah kanan. Luhan menepuk jendela depan dengan lembut.

"Kembali ke kota," timpalnya dengan gembira.

**Aku tahu betul bahwa kita semua sudah berkorban untuk tidak akan kembali, satu-satunya hal yang dapat aku lakukan sekarang adalah mengorbankan satu set asuransi untuk semua usaha yang sudah kami lakukan.**

**Yixing, tebusan untuk asuransi ini, adalah hidupmu.**

Tetesan air hujan jatuh di jendelan depan, penyeka sibuk bergerak bolak-balik. Mencondongkan badan ke depan untuk memeriksa Luhan, Kris bergumam, "tolong lebih cepat, Pak."

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" Yixing menoleh untuk melihat Kris.

"Tidak ada, kita akan berbicara ketika kita kembali." Kris mengusap wajahnya dan mengangkatnya untuk melihat ke luar jendela.

"Yixing," Luhan bersandar pada kursi dan berbalik sebelum melepas Rosario/tasbih dari pergelangan tangannya, "ini ... milikmu"

Berpegang pada Rosario/tasbih, Yixing membeku untuk beberapa detik, "Kamu tidak ingin memakainya lagi?"

"Kamu adalah pemilik yang sah," Luhan tersenyum, "setelah orang lain memakainya, itu tidak akan bekerja."

Yixing memegang manik-manik, matanya tertutup, Luhan berseri-seri saat ia memakaikan itu pada pada Yixing.

Kemudian, ia berbalik pada Kris.

"Hei." Luhan mengangkat lengannya tertatih-tatih dan menyentuhnya.

Kris menatapnya, bergerak mendekat. Di ujung, senyum Luhan yang muncul sedikit samar-samar.

"Kita berhasil." Luhan tertawa.

"Apa yang kamu katakan?" Kris melihat dengan bingung, memegang tangannya dengan lembut.

"Kita telah berhasil." Luhan berbisik pelan ke telinganya dan kemudian menarik tangannya menjauh dari Kris.

Masih duduk di kursinya, pandangan Luhan dipotong lagi dan lagi oleh penyeka kaca depan mobil. Saat mereka mendekati persimpangan jalan, truk berhenti di sana, menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Mengembara melalui jendela dan keluar pada kerja nyata, tetesan hujan menjadi sebuah lagu merdu yang memekakkan telinga. Sama seperti akhir yang tragis, melodi dan akhir hidupnya terus bermain sampai titik ini - akhirnya mencapai final/ujung nya. Memejamkan mata, kenangannya menyebar tak terkendali pada waktu singkat, terlalu banyak wajah dan terlalu banyak kejadian meletus di otaknya, beberapa hidup, yang lain tidak jelas, dan beberapa dia tidak pernah memberikan pikiran kedua.

Pada saat itu, terdengar oleh telinganya terlihat sedih; namun dia tidak merasakan semburat rasa sakit, semuanya sudah berakhir.

Mobil mendarat jauh dan terlalu rusak oleh pohon, Luhan mengamati orang-orang di mobil dan segala sesuatu di sekelilingnya. Kursi di samping kursi pengemudi truk terbuka, tapi tidak ada yang terlihat di dalam.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, kendaraan yang melintas mulai berhenti dan memeriksa, kemudian menelepon polisi. Sirene melengking ambulans tetap begitu akrab, Yixing di kursi belakang dan dirinya sendiri (Luhan) di kursi sebelah kursi pengemudi yang akan segera diangkat ke tandu.

Namun, dirinya di tandu dengan begitu, dinyatakan mati. –Luhan mati T_T-

Kris, apa yang terjadi, tidak menghambat tugas para dokter.

Adegan yang akrab. Terima kasih Tuhan, semua tidak memilukan saat ini.

?/?

Membuka matanya, Kris berbalik dan melirik dinding batu, kemudian pada semua uang dan ponsel di tangannya.

"Luhan!" Dia berteriak saat ia sampai ke kakinya, burung-burung di langit berkicau, seolah-olah sebagai jawaban.

Membungkuk, dia terengah-engah dan batuk keras. Tidak dapat mendukung dirinya yang telah kehilangan semua ketenangan, ia berlutut di tanah, air mata jatuh tak terkendali langsung ke tanah, merembes melalui tanah, bercampur dengan debu.

Perlahan berbaring, dia dengan lembut meraih tanah dan gulma dari tanah ...

Rasanya seperti dia memegang tangan orang lain.

Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengurus semua itu, percayalah, kita telah menjadi mitra terbaik; dan akan, selamanya dan selalu. Bahkan jika aku satu-satunya yang tersisa.

Aku hanya butuh waktu ... Jangan melihat kepadaku.

/?

Yixing menatap seluruh rumah terisi dengan paku yang dilemparkan oleh Kris, di salah satu sisi ada IPhone putih milik Luhan, ponsel yang tepat telah dia cari selama berabad-abad.

"Aku butuh waktu sendiri." Dan Kris mendorongnya keluar dengan cepat.

Membuka album foto di ponsel, foto terbaru diambil hari ini, hari ulang tahun Luhan, itu menggambarkan hutan yang akrab dan di sudut terdapat panah merah dan sepatu Luhan.

"Yixing, jika aku pernah ingin mengunjungi tempat ini di masa yang akan datang, kamu harus menghentikanku, dengan cara apapun."

Dalam karyanya sangat terorganisir, petunjuk masih ada. Tubuh yang ditutupi pada tandu sebulan lalu, Rosario/tasbih yang dikembalikan kepadainya pada detik terakhir, dan sepasang sepatu hilang.

Terakhir diperbaharui: Clown, 17 Maret 2013.

Perlahan-lahan mendekati kamarnya, Yixing mengangkat brosur yang dibiarkan tergeletak tanpa sadar dari sebulan yang lalu, pemandangan spektakuler pegunungan masih tetap menarik. menghidupkan komputer, dia melangkah tepat ke jalur lama milik Luhan, mencari rute dan halaman web.

Di samping penjelasan rinci ada foto megah dan peta rute rinci, Yixing menggulung ke bawah:

Terakhir diperbaharui: Clown, 17 Maret 2013.

?/

Di rumah yang terang benderang, Clown tersenyum samar-samar pada Luhan, "Kamu kembali."

"Kali ini, aku bahkan tidak harus mengetuk sebelum masuk." Luhan berbalik untuk melihat pintu yang tidak terkunci.

"Tentu saja, kamu sudah membayar tiket masuk yang agak mahal." Clown menatap sambil menyerahkan sekelompok kunci, "penggantiku, terima kasih telah menggantikanku, dari hari ini dan seterusnya, kamu akan menjadi Clown."

"Sekelompok kunci ini akan terbuka hanya ketika seseorang mengetuk." Clown melanjutkan, "Lihatlah, koridor terang di luar adalah tempat di mana waktu sangat kabur, asalkan kamu mengatur matamu pada target tertentu dengan perbedaan kurang dari 60 hari, aku bisa membukanya untukmu setiap saat. Ini adalah alasan mengapa aku bisa membuka pintu untukmu pada tanggal 17 Maret bahkan ketika aku telah mengalami hari itu. " Clown menunjuk pintu yang terkunci di belakang Luhan.

"Ini adalah sebuah rumah yang terang benderang, dan juga penjara putih, kamu perlu untuk menarik penerusmu ke perangkap yang sama satu langkah (1 step) pada suatu waktu sampai hidupnya berakhir, jika tidak, kamu tidak akan pernah dibebaskan dari sini." Clown berbicara, melihat Luhan.

"Kamu juga akan berhak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengubah wajah dan suara dengan orang asing saat kamu kembali ke masa lalu dan membuat rencana untuk masa depan, juga akan menjadi salah satu darimu dan kesempatan memikat penggantimu. Perhatikan saranku, jangan disia-siakan. " ucap Clown, "Selain itu, aku takut penggantimu telah muncul. " Dan saat ia berbicara, ia menunjuk pada teropong, di dalamnya ada Yixing, mengambil uangnya dan dengan hati-hati menghitung untuk membeli tiket bus nya. "

"Siapa kamu?" Luhan mengucapkan dengan tenang.

"Aku ..." Clown menurunkan kepalanya dan tertawa, "Bagimu, aku mungkin hanya orang asing." Dia melirik Luhan, "Aku seniormu, sungguh," katanya sambil tertawa, seolah bercanda, "aku hanya tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk debut, beberapa dari kita tidak. "

Sama seperti malam hujan menunggu di restoran, seperti foto berciuman yang belum muncul.

Tidak memungkinkan untuk debut, mereka mulai menua. Semua demi hidup, mereka mulai melakukan pekerjaan yang mengerikan bagi perusahaan, dan saat mulai tumbuh, cara hidup mereka secara bertahap telah menjadi berpengalaman.

Menutup kamera, "itu sudah keras untukmu, cukup memperlakukannya sebagai kelas wajib bagi aktor." Dia mendekati sisi mobil dan melempar ponsel sebelum mengambil jaket kembali ke pondok, "Pakai pakaianmu" Ia berbicara kepada Kris, melihat Luhan yang dalam kondisi sedikit buruk.

Mulai menghidupkan mobil, dia, di ujung yang lain, terdengar suara familiar.

"Hyung? Aku sudah menunggu di dorm/asrama untuk waktu yang sangat lama dan mereka berdua masih belum muncul. " ucap Yun, menatap Yixing yang berdiri di dekat pintu, "Tapi Lay telah berdiri di sana sepanjang waktu. "

"Berhentilah menunggu, keduanya sudah masuk ke mobilku." Dia mengatakan, "itu selesai."

"Apakah mereka akan melapor ke polisi?" Tanya Yun.

"Mungkin tidak," dia melihat ke kursi belakang, "kedua ponsel ada di mobilku. Dapatkan mobil untuk menjemput mereka, jika tidak ada cara agar mereka dapat kembali, sewalah satu mobil, jangan menggunakan mobil perusahaan, katakan saja kamu melakukannya dengan niat baik. Ketika kamu masuk ke kota, berilah mereka uang dan jatuhkan mereka di mana saja. "

"Ok." Suara Yun terdengar, "hyung, kamu benar-benar bersimpati padaa mereka, apakah kamu medapatkan foto-fotonya?"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu," ia berbicara di ponsel, tersenyum, "Cepatlah." Berbicara, dia memegang uang.

Clown menatap damai pada pintu yang bersinar, "Aku pikir jika dia tidak tersiram air panas, dia akan memulai debutnya. Mengapa aku mengatakan semua ini kepadamu lagi, kamu mungkin tidak akan tertarik." Dia berbalik menghadap Luhan.

"Lanjutkan," Luhan terkekeh, "itu terjadi pada kita berdua juga."

Kecelakaan Yun adalah sesuatu yang dia dan rekannya tidak punya cara untuk merubah, meskipun sekian kali mereka mencoba. Dan pada kesempatan terakhir, dia akhirnya berhasil beralih tempat duduk. Setelah diambil seseorang dan duduk di taksi, ia merasakan rasa sangat lega dan berjalan menuju mobil yang rusak, ia berlari ke ujung yang kacau - kursi co-driver/disamping kursi supir truk.

Hujan turun, jendela depan truk tampak menjadi blur.

Akrab namun aneh jarak bayangan semakin jauh, "Clown?" Ia cemberut, orang di depan tidak menjawab.

"Aku sudah mengatakan ini sebelumnya, kamu dapat menggunakan wajah dan suara orang asing untuk mengubah sejarah dan bermain dengan masa depan untuk terakhir kalinya, seperti yang pendahuluku punya, dan seperti apa yang aku punya."

Dia telah lupa bagaimana dia telah memanggil dirinya ke lorong untuk menerima pukulan bukannya meminjamkan korek api. Mencabutnya dari batu giok dari orang yang tidak sadar, ia berubah menjadi orang yang berpakaian basah kuyup dan memakai topi. Dalam bayang-bayang kegelapan, dia masuk ke mobil buick hitam untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Hubungi teman-temanmu, jaga diri." Dia mengubah naskah dan dia berbalik.

"Aku minta maaf, aku menggunakan kematian Yixing untuk menggantikan Yun; juga untuk menggantikan diriku, bahkan jika diriku di sisi itu dan diriku sekarang tidak memegang hubungan apapun lagi." Clown melihat pintu.

Dia masih ingat, setelah semua itu, perpisahan di dalam kegelapan.

/?

"Semuanya ada di sini," dia memasukkan potongan batu giok yang melambangkan perdamaian dan harmoni dengan benang rusak ke tas kamera, menyerahkannya melalui jendela kepada Yun di mobil lain.

"Hati-hati."

"Kenapa kamu terdengar sangat aneh?"

Yun tidak dapat melihat orang di dalam kegelapan.

"Kita sudah menyelesaikan apa yang harus kita lakukan, mengapa kamu masih mengenakan topeng/maskermu ?"

"Oh ... bukan apa-apa." Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya lebih dalam ke dalam bayangan, "Aku akan pergi membeli sebungkus rokok." Katanya sambil membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan keluar. "Selamat tinggal." Dia mengatakan sambil membalikkan punggung.

Yun melihat dengan bingung saat ia berjalan ke toko yang nyaman, "Mengapa kamu mengucapkan selamat tinggal hanya untuk pergi membeli rokok?"

Pria itu tidak pernah keluar dari toko, beberapa menit kemudian, Yun menerima telepon dari rumah sakit, "Temanmu yang bernama Sung ada di rumah sakit sekarang dengan gegar otak, bisakah kamu datang untuk membayar biaya?"

"Rumah sakit?" Yun melipat alisnya dan mendongak ke arah toko.

Setelah menutup telepon, Yun bergegas ke toko tapi gagal menemukan sosok yang dicari. Dia membuka pintu toilet dan menemukan masker/topeng wajah tergeletak di lantai.

Clown perlahan berjalan menuju tebing cahaya. "Perubahan yang dibuat oleh _step_ ini selamanya akan tetap dalam sejarah, dan tentu saja, _step-step _ yang dibuat oleh orang lain masih bisa berubah sedikit. Tapi kali ini, kita bisa menentukan tanggal dan rentang waktu dari _step_, masih ingat kamera Samsung ungu ? Dan selebaran yang dicetak?" Dia tersenyum pada Luhan, "lihat, ini sendiri memiliki kemungkinan rendah untuk terjadi, tapi itu bekerja! Hidup ini terdiri dari kebetulan, benarkan?"

"Siapa prtnermu?" Kata Luhan, "Apakah aku mengenalnya ?"

"Sudah pasti," Clown tersenyum pada Luhan lagi, "Dia adalah pemilik Happy Times." Katanya.

Setelah hening sejenak, Luhan terkekeh, menggelengkan kepala, "Kamu bisa menentukan tanggal dan waktu kita melangkah mundur, kan?"

"Aku memiliki keterbatasan juga," katanya, "seperti aku tidak bisa mengirimkan kembali sebelum kalian bertemu, aku harus memberikan orang pertama yang melangkah/melakukan _step_ dua kesempatan untuk membiarkan orang kedua melangkah/melakukan _step_." Ia berhenti sebentar, "Tidak, aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan "Aku" lagian, itu seharusnya kamu, kamu Clown. "

"Kemarilah, ayo ambil waktu untuk _step_ terakhirmu," Clown menyapu nomor yang mengambang di layar, menunjuk ke skala yang menandai untuk mengontrol waktu, "kali ini kamu akan kembali ke lingkungan yang sudah kamu kenal, tapi ingat bahwa kamu hanya orang asing yang tidak ada, kamu tidak bisa bunuh diri untuk menggantikan kematianmu sendiri."

Luhan berjalan ke arah skala, memutar dengan minat yang sedikit, akhirnya dia mengambil hari secara acak menjelang akhir 2011.

"Apakah kamu yakin ingin melangkah/mengambil _step_ kembali begitu cepat?" ucap Clown, "Apakah itu adalah hari yang istimewa?"

"Tidak ada yang istimewa," sisi bibir Luhan mengangkat, "Aku hanya ingin santai dan kembali untuk berkeliaran."

Clown menatapnya, "Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu."

Luhan meletakkan tangannya di saku, "Aku tahu," katanya sambil tertawa, "Aku berencana kembali untuk memberikan Yixing beberapa pukulan sehingga dia akan cukup bodoh untuk melakukan apa yang aku katakan padanya." Luhan mendekat kepadanya , "Bagaimana caraku kembali ?"

"Cukup dengan menepuk pintu." Ucap Clown.

"Aku mengerti. Lalu aku akan berada di jalanku." Luhan berkata saat ia berjalan menuju tebing yang bercahaya.

"Luhan." Clown memanggil dari belakang.

"Ya?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dalam cahaya yang bersinar. Clown berhenti sejenak, "Jangan salahkan aku." Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Luhan.

Luhan melihat kembali pada tebing cahaya, "Seseorang harus tinggal di sini, kan?" Dia memberikan Clown sebuah seringaian lucu, berjalan menuju cahaya tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Menurunkan kepalanya, Clown melihat tebing yang bercahaya terang dan meletakkan kunci, botol parfum, dan pena di lantai.

?/:;;;; Luhan kembali ke masa lalu sebagai orang asing ?/

Luhan berdiri di jalan yang sibuk, memeriksa wajahnya dengan hati-hati dengan tangannya, tidak tahu apakah itu terlihat bagus atau tidak.

Sekelompok anak laki-laki berjalan di seberang jalan, kamu terlalu mencolok bahkan untuk traineer, dia berbalik ke samping dan menggeleng, terutama satu orang di depan yang bernama Luhan, apakah dia berusaha terlihat seperti preman ?

Mereka berjalan ke sebuah restoran, yang mereka selalu gunakan untuk pergi bersama-sama.

Duduk di meja yang ada di sudut, Luhan menonton kelompok orang di seberang ruangan saat mereka tertawa dan berbicara, dia mencari semua uang yang dia miliki di sakunya dan meletakkannya di meja, kemudian mulai membaca menu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selesai memesan makanan mereka, Tao duduk di sisi dengan matanya yang melebar berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memahami percakapan mereka dalam bahasa Korea, Jongin bersandar di balik kursinya, sedikit memprotes makanan yang sudah Baekhyun pesan.

Apa yang aku lakukan?

Memainkan ponselku dengan bosan bersama Sehun.

Luhan memanggil pelayan, menunjuk ke menu, "Buka sampanye ini untuk mereka sebagai perayaan, untukku." Kata Luhan lembut, "Cukup berikan ini pada pria yang tinggi itu." ucapnya sambil menunjuk Kris.

"Apa yang mereka rayakan?" Pelayan bertanya sopan.

"Merayakan ..." Luhan tidak tahu menjawab apa, "Untuk merayakan hal besar tahun depan."

"Oke." Dia tersenyum, "Mau memesan sesuatu untuk dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku?" Luhan melihat menu sekali lagi, lalu menghitung berapa banyak uang yang telah dia keluarkan untuk membeli sampanye, "Aku ... eh ... Aku hanya ingin minum air."

Pelayan berhenti sejenak, "Baiklah, silakan tunggu sebentar."

Beberapa menit berlalu, pelayan berjalan menuju Kris dengan sebotol sampanye di tangannya, menunjuk ke arah Luhan, dan berbisik di telinganya.

Kris memutar kepalanya, melihat Luhan diseberang ruangan.

"Apakah kamu ingin membukanya sekarang?" tanya pelayan.

"Tunggu." Balas Kris.

"Apa itu Kris hyung?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Orang asing itu membelikan kita sebotol sampanye." Kris berbalik untuk menjawab.

Sehun mengayunkan kakinya, duduk di sebelah Luhan, "Ada lebih dan lebih banyak orang aneh akhir-akhir ini."

"Ini tidak murah." Jongin memperhatikan botol.

"Lebih baik berhati-hati dengan hal-hal seperti ini." Junmyeon bergabung, "ini adalah periode sensitif."

Yixing memutar kepalanya untuk melihat orang asing yang ada di sudut, "Dia terlihat miskin, dia hanya memesan segelas air untuk dirinya sendiri."

Luhan menepuk kepalanya, "Inilah mengapa pria asing meremukkanmu, makanlah makananmu."

Kris memanggil pelayan lagi dan bertanya, "Berapa harga ini?"

Pelayan mengatakan nomor angka.

Berhenti sejenak, Kris berbicara lagi, "Tolong berterima kasihlah padanya untukku, kami menghargai pikirannya, ini belum dibuka sama sekali, kamu dapat mengembalikannya kepadanya."

"Uh ..." Pelayan berkata, "jangan membuat ini sulit bagiku."

Kris tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, melihat kebelakang saat dia bangun untuk berjalan mendekat kesana.

Luhan mulai bergerak tidak nyaman di sudut ruangan.

"Halo." Kris mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan sopan.

"Halo." Luhan mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang berkeringat untuk bersalaman.

"Ini adalah sampanye yang kamu ingin buka untuk kami ?" Kris duduk.

Luhan mengangguk, menjalankan jari-jarinya sepanjang botol yang indah, "ya, sampanye," dia memberi Kris lirikan sekilas, "Untuk diminum ketika kamu senang."

Kris diam sejenak, melihat pria di depannya. "Terima kasih atas niat baikmu, siapa namamu?"

Luhan melihat pria di depannya, lidahnya seakan terikat, "Haha ... Aku ... " Dia gagap, "Aku, aku tidak punya nama ... "

"Tuan, kami menghargai apa yang kamu coba lakukan, kita ingin memesan satu dengan harga yang sama untukmu juga, tapi kami tidak membawa cukup uang." Kris tertawa, menurunkan kepalanya, "Jadi ini sampanyemu ku kembalikan, terima kasih."

Setelah berhenti sejenak, Luhan melihat ke meja dengan tertawa kecil, "Sama-sama."

"Lalu ... Maaf merepotkan." Kris bangkit, memberikan Luhan senyuman yang lain, kemudian berjalan kembali ke mejanya.

Luhan menghambiskan airnya sambil tersenyum, memanggil pelayan, "Aku siap untuk membayar." Dia mengeluarkan setumpuk uang tunai ke arahnya.

"Segelas air mu tidak memerlukan uang yang banyak." Kata pelayan canggung.

"Aku ... membeli sampanye." Luhan tersenyum padanya, bangun dengan sebotol sampanye di tangannya.

Dia berdiri di dekat pintu, berbalik untuk melihat meja yang penuh dengan orang untuk terakhir kalinya. Kris mendongak dari makan untuk bertemu dengan mata orang asing itu, lautan berbeda pelayan dan pelanggan berjalan antara mereka.

Rapikan rambutmu, itu berantakan.

Kris melihat saat orang asing itu tersenyum dan menunjukkan kepadanya dengan gerakan tangan. Pelayan berjalan lewat di depan matanya, ketika Kris melihat lagi, orang asing itu sudah tidak ada, hanya sebotol sampanye yang belum dibuka terduduk di samping pintu.

"Untuk diminum ketika kamu senang." Kris perlahan berjalan menuju pintu dan mengambil botol, seolah-olah ditarik oleh suatu kekuatan yang aneh, dia melihat keluar.

Jalan yang penuh dengan mobil dan pejalan kaki; dia melihat sekeliling, gagal untuk menemukan wajah yang akrab /Luhan.

/

Ketika Luhan kembali ke ruangan itu, Clown sudah lama pergi, hanya ada rantai kunci, pena dan botol parfum.

Tidak, dia salah bicara; Clown masih di sini, karena dia adalah Clown.

Berjalan mendekat ke teleskop, Luhan melihat seorang teman lama, mendaki gunung dengan kelelahan, dia tampaknya mencari sesuatu di hutan, dia berjalan keluar dengan palu, salah satu palu yang Luhan buang waktu itu.

Dia melihat sekeliling, mengambil paku dari sakunya, dan melangkah menuju panah merah. Teman lama itu memulai petualangan baru, beberapa saat kemudian, ia jatuh ke dalam tidur yang nyenyak.

Huruf-huruf merah di layar mengingatkan Luhan bahwa itu adalah waktu baginya untuk memilih waktu untuk wisatawan petualang yang baru itu.

Sudut mulutnya terangkat, Luhan memutar skala untuk 17 September 2012.

- /

Dia merasa seolah-olah dia tiba-tiba jatuh ke kursi, kerumunan berjalan bersorak disekitar Yixing, orang di sampingnya memeluknya, gendang telinganya akan pecah. "Sangat tercengang? Pergi!" Dia melihat ke sisinya, Luhan yang mendorongnya maju, Yixing akan ditarik di panggung, semuanya kabur.

MC mengatakan kata-kata yang sudah tidak asing, dia sudah menonton video mengharukan yang dimainkan di layar lebar di belakang mereka. Mata Tao merah berusaha menahan air matanya, K melambai semangat pada mereka di luar panggung.

Kris membuat pidatonya, Luhan mengatakan sesuatu juga, piala akan diteruskan kepadanya. Dia melihat ke bawah pada penghargaan pertama mereka, Yixing mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencari, minyipitkan matanya yang sudah berlinang air mata, memfokuskan pada titik yang tidak ada di suatu tempat di kejauhan.

Luhan, apakah itu kamu ?

"Giliranmu untuk mengatakan sesuatu." Kris memegang bahunya saat Luhan mendorongnya maju dengan pinggangnya, dia menatap mic di depan matanya, MC mencoba menenangkan kerumunan yang ada dibawah.

Yixing diam di depan mic.

Luhan, kamu mendengar, kan?

Yixing mendongak pada titik yang tidak ada di kejauhan lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap diriku pintar, aku tidak pernah bisa melihat sesuatu dengan jelas dengan cara mereka." Mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada piala penghargaan.

"Tapi aku benar-benar beruntung." Dia menurunkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Hal paling beruntung yang terjadi padaku bukanlah memulai debut atau menjadi terkenal, tapi bertemu dengan kalian" dia melihat ke kejauhan.

"Jika aku memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukan hal-hal itu, aku masih akan pergi ke Korea pada tahun 2008," dia tersenyum, "Aku akan menunggu kalian di tempat yang sama, tidak peduli bagaimana hal-hal yang sulit, selama kamu ada di sisiku, aku senang." Para anggota di sampingnya menepuk bahunya.

"Jika aku memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukan hal-hal itu," suaranya bergetar saat ia melihat ke bawah, "Aku akan melakukan segalanya semampuku ..."

Suaranya menjadi tenang, cukup keras untuk dirinya sendiri yang mendengar.

"Melakukan sekuat tenaga, untuk memilikimu di sisiku lagi."

/

Lampu yang meemnuhi ruangan mengngatkannya tentang sebulan yang lalu, di sisi lain dari pintu putih, seseorang tersandung jejak mereka menuju ruangan.

Dong dong dong! Dia mengetuk pintu.

Dong dong dong! "Apakah ada orang di sana?" Dia bertanya dengan nada mendeteksi.

Duduk di sisi lain ruangan, Luhan memegang kunci-kunci perak di tangannya, menghadap tebing cahaya yang terang, dia tampaknya telah jatuh dalam mimpi yang indah.

"Apakah ada orang di sana?" Orang tersebut bersandar di pintu.

Dong dong dong! Dong dong dong! Dia terus mengetuk pintu dengan keras kepala.

"Ada sebuah pintu disebelah kirimu," kata Luhan dengan tenang, "Berjalanlah ke sana, itu tidak terkunci."

Orang di sisi lain terdiam sejenak, diikuti oleh suara ketukan cepat,

"Luhan! Kamu di sana?! Buka pintunya! "

Mengerutkan alis, orang di sisi pintu mulai berbicara, "Aku bukan Luhan, namaku Clown."

"Tidak" Orang di sisi lain dengan keras kepala mengulangi penilaiannya, "Kamu Luhan, kamu tidak bisa berbohong padaku."

mengedipkan bulu matanya yang panjang, Luhan menggeleng; tersenyum, "Kamu benar-benar ingin menyelamatkan Luhan? berjalanlah ke pintu itu dan dia akan hidup kembali."

Pria di sisi lain ragu-ragu, "Apakah kamu serius?"

Luhan tertawa, bermain dengan kunci-kunci di tangannya, "Tentu saja aku serius."

"Luhan ..." orang di sisi lain menekan dahinya di pintu, "Tolong buka pintunya, aku ingin melihatmu ..."

"Aku bukan Luhan, dan aku tidak memiliki kunci." Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu saat ia melihat seuntai manik-manik masuk dari bawah pintu.

"Apakah kamu ingat manik-manik ini? Kembalikan kepadaku ketika kamu kembali." Kata pria di luar pintu dengan tekad, "Jika kamu berbohong padaku, aku akan terus datang, aku sudah tahu bagaimana cara datang kesini. "

Luhan menyentuh manik-manik itu, dia tidak berbicara.

Diam mengisi udara, sementara, orang diluar menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu, "Aku merindukanmu."

Aku tahu.

Luhan duduk di lantai, bermain dengan mainan barunya.

"Kita semua merindukanmu," air mata Yixing jatuh ke tanah "Kamu harus kembali."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, duduk di lantai, tetesan air mata perlahan meluncur dari sudut matanya tanpa suara.

Yixing perlahan berjalan menuju pintu kecil, ia menggosok matanya yang merah dan berbalik untuk berbicara dengan lembut, "Selamat tinggal, kami akan menunggumu." Dia menunggu jawaban, tapi tidak ada balasan yang ia tunggu; Ia berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu kecil.

Di luar, hening.

Seuntai manik-manik yang murah perlahan menyelinap ke lantai dari tangannya, duduk di sisi dalam pintu, anak itu mendongak, akhirnya membiarkan air matanya bebas dan mengalir menuruni pipinya sesuka mereka.

Maafkan aku karena tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal ...

Karena aku tahu, ini adalah perpisahan.

Selanjutnya akan aku update EPILOG dan AUTHOR's NOTE nya ya ^^


	15. Chapter 15 -Epilog

step

Tittle : STEP (Indonesia Translated)

Cast : EXO

Translated by EzzaKwangLu

Original fic by 模糊度567

Note : saya mencoba menerjemahkan Fic ini ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Karena sejauh ini Fic ini masih dalam terjemahan Inggris dan Fic asli yang masih menggunakan bahasa Mandarin ^^ Maaf bila terdapat kesalahan dalam menerjemah, karena saya masih belajar. Dan semoga Fic ini dapat membantu :D

Disclaimer : Fic ini 100% bukan punya saya~ saya hanya membantu menerjemahkan Fic ini kedalam Bahasa Indonesia karena saya sangat suka dengan Fic ini yang pertama kali say abaca dalam terjemahan bahasa Inggris oleh XingXiu ^^ ~Dan saya sekarang beralih untuk menerjemahkan Fic ini dari Livejournal Lukais ^^

Maaf ya atas kekacauan terjemah di Chapter sebelumnya T_T saya akan berusaha menerjemah dengan kata-kata dan kalimat yang lebih mudah dimnegerti, karena Fic ini memang memakai bahasa yang tinggi 模糊度567 JJANG! XingXiu juga JJANG! Lukais Jjang!

Note : Maaf bila pada chapter ini sedikit kacau terjemahannya . apakah peminat Fic ini semakin menurun ?

DO NOT COPY THIS FIC ANYWHERE!

EPILOG ~

~"Dalam tiap langkah, 15 tahun dari hidupmu akan terkuras"~

Anak yang sedikit kusut duduk di tanah, tidak rapi dan mencondongkan kepalanya ke tembok, menyerah pada godaan tawa. Tidak jauh di atas kepalanya ada teleskop kecil dan sempit, yang, di sisi lain, menggambarkan pemandangan, fotografer tidak akan melepaskannya: dinding yang menjulang, langit yang indah dan berawan. Namun, lensa tampaknya tidak akan fokus ke mereka. Sebaliknya, berfokus pada kotoran, gulma dan susunan padat paku-paku.

Selain dinding batu, saat burung-burung di langit menunjukkan rasa hormat mereka dengan kicauan sesekali, berdirilah anak laki-laki dengan upaya yang tiada henti, beralih dan terus-menerus bereksperimen antara pijakan yang berbeda dan interval antara paku-paku. Matahari bersinar di dahi remaja itu bersamaan dengan angin lembut yang menyapu wajahnya saat ia dengan sabar mencerminkan keindahan alam dan kehidupan. Setetes keringat meluncur turun di dahinya dan dia mengatasi paku-paku di tangannya. Dia melangkah mundur, dan melihat dinding batu berpori dengan kelelahan. Pemuda itu duduk di lantai menarik kepalanya ke dinding dengan tawaan, sedikit serak kesemutan dalam suaranya, siapa yang tahu?

Waktu tanpa sadar terlewati, namun tidak ada yang mengganggu. Kelelahan menendang dan dia membuat tawaannya berhenti, lingkungannya berubah menjadi perdamaian dan ketenangan.

"Idiot," dia menutup matanya, "Kenapa kamu masih memalu paku-paku ini."

Tersenyum lembut, tetesan cairan yang tidak diketahui melewati wajahnya dan kunci-kunci di tangannya mengikuti setetes cairan itu saat jatuh dengan lembut ke tanah.

Dia melihat saat tebing menyala redup, kenangan itu dimiliki oleh seseorang yang bernama Luhan di masa lalu, dan meskipun mereka tidak lagi penting, mereka mungkin melakukannya sebagai semacam hobi ketika dia bosan ...

Ambil contoh pada kesepian pagi tertentu, mengeluarkan dari saku jaketnya gumpalan kertas, disusun dan ditulis ulang, dan surat yang belum dibuka di bawah kotak musik; detail, jelas diketahui, bahkan ia tidak pernah membukanya.

Ambil contoh yang menyenangkan yang diisi malam, di atas meja terletak beberapa kata, hampir ditulis oleh seorang pria, setengah mabuk dan masih menenggak lebih. Orang di samping menggeleng tidak puas dan menenggak alkohol, menggandakan huruf 'L', menandai Y di sampingnya.

Ambil contoh, suatu malam tertentu di bawah sinar bulan, kerikil dibubarkan oleh angin, menggambarkan rusa kecil yang tergambar di tanah, garis canggung mengungkapkan tanda yang dibuat oleh seseorang yang tidak ada bakat menggambar, dan satu-satunya hal yang ia mengerti; adalah senyuman rusa.

Ambil contoh, dimensi ini, yang terpisah dari dirinya sendiri, tidak ada yang tahu ...

Malam hujan yang terakhir, di rumah kayu kecil, ia bertumpu pada paha yang lain, mengambil bantal dari tangan dingin nya. Memutarnya lembut, ia mencium punggung tangan pria lain.

Dari atas datang ekspresi mengejutkan yang diarahkan kepadanya, ia bagaimanapun, tidak mengungkapkan tanda-tanda panik, itu tidak masalah, kamu di sisi lain tidak akan pernah tahu, karena hanya ada kita berdua.

"Aku mabuk, abaikan aku." Dia terkekeh, menyikat alis lembut di punggung tangan yang lain.

Orang melihatnya - kata-kata dalam matanya, dia tidak bisa membaca.

Berhenti pada saat itu, dia menurunkan kepalanya dan menyentuh wajah yang lain, "aku mabuk."

Sebelum dia menekan bibirnya terhadap pria di depannya, ia mengatakan, "kamu tidak seharusnya memberiku kesempatan untuk memulai, aku tidak akan mampu untuk berhenti."

Apakah mendapatkan tato itu sakit? Dalam beberapa saat terakhir, ia ingin bertanya.

Dia lupa, bagaimanapun, bahwa tato hanya akan menjadi miliknya di sisi lain, dan bahwa mereka mungkin tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi.

Apakah kamu menyesal ? Di tempat yang dingin dan sialan itu, ia menoleh pada pintu.

Aku tidak menyesal, aku telah mencapai hal-hal yang aku tidak akan pernah memiliki keberanian dalam hidup ini.

Sudut pandang Kris:

Akhir-akhir ini, aku sudah mulai menikmati bicara sendiri, bagaimanapun, setiap kali seseorang datang mendekat, aku akan kembali ke diriku yang normal. Ini bagus, itu berarti aku masih orang normal setelah semua itu terjadi, menjalani hidup normalku seperti biasa, seperti yang kamu harapkan.

Akhir-akhir ini, aku mulai memperhatikan detail kecil di sekitarku, hal-hal seperti polisi yang melihatku berkeliaran, seperti merpati yang menatapku sekarang, membeku di tempatnya, seperti orang asing yang tersenyum padaku sekarang di sudut seberang ... Aku benar-benar tersenyum kembali.

Karena aku tahu, mereka semua bisa jadi adalah kamu.

Akhir-akhir ini, Yixing sibuk, terlalu sering diam-diam pergi ke pegunungan, membawa serta palu dan pakunya. kamu telah berbagi denganku tentang keberadaan pintu itu, aku tahu dia telah berjuang dengan sesuatu, tapi aku akan melindungi kemenangan dan hasil baik kita, yakinlah tentang itu.

Menurut pendapatku, hal ini tidak dapat diklasifikasikan sebagai komik, meskipun kita sebenarnya telah bekerja keras untuk itu. Para penonton telah membeli tiket dan masuk ke tempat, badut-badut (Clown) sudah berias, namun ia menangis. Kamu tahu itu, saat itu, hal-hal tidak berjalan seperti yang kita inginkan, dan tidak ada pilihan.

Sayangku, apakah kamu menyesali ini? Jika kamu bisa mendengar kata-kataku.

Aku tidak menyesal, mengikuti hatiku, aku sudah pernah tinggal denganmu satu kali. Kenangan kacau dan kabur akan cukup untuk menemaniku untuk beberapa waktu.

Hidup yang tak terucapkan tidak mewakili ketidak beraadaanya?

Mereka selalu ada, bahkan jika kita tidak dapat mengenali satu sama lain dari semua kerusakan yang dilakukan. Mereka masih ada di planet yang indah ini, mungkin berubah ke tubuh 2 remaja yang berbeda, mungkin berubah menjadi 2 karakter komik, mungkin, mereka sudah menjadi buku komik.

Seberapa penting kita? Menjadi ingat, menjadi terlupakan, yang dipertukarkan dalam kenangan dua orang yang tidak dikenal, itu adalah keberuntungan kita, itu adalah takdir kita.

Kita sebenarnya telah menyelesaikan lebih dari 10 ribu langkah dalam memori orang asing.

Jadi jangan marah, saya pikir, bahwa suatu hari akan tiba.

Dan saat kita melangkah (melakukan _step_), kaita membantu orang asing untuk memahami, menghapus topeng itu, dan hidup sehari hanya untuk diri sendiri.

- The End –

Masih aka nada Author's Note, akan saya translated beberapa hari ke depan ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca Fic yang saya terjemahkan ini. Semoga kalian terhibur ^^

Jujur Fic ini sedih banget, karena Luhan harus meninggal T_T saya nangis saat menerjemahkan mulai dari chapter 12 sampai epilog ini ~


	16. Chapter 16 - Author's Note

**-AUTHOR'S NOTE –**

Clown membeli sebotol sampanye dan memungkinkan orang lain untuk berjalan bebas, mengunci dirinya dalam sepi. Menghadap semata-mata dirinya bukanlah semacam kebebasan, bagaimanapun juga.

Dia menghapus/melepas topengnya.

Para penonton terletak di seberang tebing, apakah kamu akhirnya melihat dirimu di ruangan itu? kamu yang terkadang melihat orang-orang disekitarmu melalui teleskop, kamu yang menepuk pintu terlalu sering, tetapi tidak pernah berhasil membuka pintu di dalam hatimu ?

Kisah dengan 80.000 kata ini disimpulkan pada catatan yang tidak pernah hilang, dan di sini di akhir cerita, Luhan menggunakan kekuatannya yang sangat lemah dengan berani untuk menempatkan pemberhentian untuk cerita ini.

Ada banyak hal yang kita tidak sadari.

Namun, kita tahu beberapa hal, seperti:

Clown ketiga dari belakang hanya meninggalkan kita tampilan belakang dari sopir truk. Memakai wajah orang asing, ia kembali dan mengetuk Yun di taksi, dan juga penggantinya, Sung. Peristiwa buram di malam hujan ini akan membuat tanda dalam sejarah selamanya, dan taksi dengan perubahan penumpang tetap akan mendorong ke arah nasib itu, lagi dan lagi.

Clown kedua, orang yang membawa mereka ke pondok kayu, Sung, mengembalikan dua ponsel dan pada saat yang sama membuka bab pertama dari cerita kita. Namun dia orang lain yang mengambil langkah (_step)_, memakai topeng, menyelamatkan Yun tapi akhirnya hanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya sambil memunggunginya.

Clown yang terakhir, Luhan, setelah mengalami 3 kali langkah (_step_) yang histeris dan tenang akhirnya membuat keputusan untuk menggunakan hidupnya sebagai korban untuk asuransi Kris, untuk semua yang bergerak dengan sangat serius tidak mungkin untuk dihapus. Sama seperti Sung yang duduk di taksi, itu semua penipuan. Atau lebih tepatnya, ketika seseorang mengorbankan diri, keberhasilan yang terlalu sering tidaklah menantang seperti kelihatannya.

Tao mengatakan, "tidak ada yang bersalah." Jika kamu memahami karakter Kris dan Luhan dalam cerita, kamu juga mungkin melihat pengorbanan Sung, persahabatan yang nyata di bawah lampu mengkilap dan menyilaukan Happy Times yang pupuler sebagai bos, dan bahkan ketidakberdayaan sopir taksi di tengah hujan lebat yang hanya meninggalkan punggungnya untuk kita.

Atau mungkin, secara langsung ketika Luhan memasuki kursi co-driver atau saat dia membiarkan segerombol kunci jatuh, kamu dapat membayangkan pesan yang dimaksudkan dari tindakannya - di dunia ini - cinta bukan satu-satunya hal yang menghasilkan tindakan yang gegabah dari orang-orang.

Dan untuk seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu, dia tidak akan berhenti mencintaimu hanya karena kamu telah mengorbankan cintamu.

Setiap orang mungkin memiliki saat-saat dalam hidup mereka ketika mereka memohon sesuatu, siklus menakutkan ini bukanlah kenakalan kejahatan apapun. Sebaliknya, itu adalah permainan yang ada dari permohonan. Pertemuan Hidup penuh dengan probabilitas, setiap perempatan adalah pilihan yang dibuat untuk seumur hidup. Dirimu sendiri yang berpikir bahwa anda berada di jalur yang salah mungkin tidak menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang penting menanti pada persimpangan berikutnya. Bintik-bintik buta dan tidak mampu melihat dunia dari sudut pandang Tuhan adalah takdir, tidak dapat dihindari. Apa yang kita lihat akan selamanya menjadi rumit, bayangan yang diproyeksikan dari polyhedron terhadap dinding. Kau dan aku yang tidak mampu melangkah/melakukan _step_ tidak akan pernah tahu rincian kecil yang tersembunyi di sudut-sudut sejarah, dan kita tidak akan menyaksikan truk yang ditempatkan di persimpangan jalan tersebut. Ketika anda mengukur skala yang tinggi dan lebih tinggi lagi, Anda akan melihat kembali pada rintangan-rintangan dan menyadari bahwa mungkin setiap langkah/_step_ yang anda ambil adalah apa yang telah mengukir anda ke dalam diri anda yang sekarang.

Orang-orang di sekitar anda mungkin lebih cerdas dari yang anda bayangkan, pada waktu tertentu, namun hanya ada satu alasan mereka berpura-pura bodoh, itu karena mereka mencintai Anda. Jika Anda pernah melihat orang tua Anda beradu argumen dengan Anda, jika Anda pernah menerima hanya sebungkus kacang hijau pada hari ulang tahun Anda dari teman Anda yang selalu menghabiskan hari-hari dengan anda, jika kekasih Anda tidak pernah benar-benar mengatakan kata "cinta" kepada Anda .. ...

Jangan salahkan mereka, mungkin, mungkin saja, pada saat yang paling menentukan, mereka mungkin benar-benar akan mengorbankan diri mereka untuk anda.

Namun, agak disayangkan bahwa Yixing dalam cerita ini mungkin tidak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengalami jenis cinta yang seperti ini. Oleh karena itu, kita memiliki novel, kita memiliki film, kerinduan akhir dari kehidupan yang sempurna, kita bersedia meneteskan air mata untuk karakter fiksi ini, namun menyeka mereka dari dalam kenyataan.

-Cerita komedi ini tidak memiliki akhir yang bahagia namun juga tidak berakhir buruk, seperti sebagian besar dari kita pada kenyataannya, berakhir di tempat-tempat yang tak terduga. Dan jika Anda masih memalu paku di bawah pengawasan dari teleskop, jangan pernah berhenti, orang yang memiliki paku dan yang terus bekerja keras dengan memaku akan menjadi senang, hanya pelakunya yang percaya pada efektivitas yang akan mengalami bagian yang benar-benar kejam. Menonton dari kejauhan, sebagian besar orang di bumi memaku ini tidak efektif, namun, kita semua masih hidup bahagia, aku benar kan?

Yang terakhir dari yang terakhir:

Dari akhir Agustus sampai awal Desember, di bulan-bulan yang agak singkat, saya telah mendapatkan beberapa kenangan yang sangat tak terlupakan, dan sekali lagi, aku bersujud syukur atas dukungan semua orang. Ini adalah cerita kedua saya, dan juga terakhir saya, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, saya akan terus mengawasi mereka dari jauh dan saya berharap mereka menjadi besar dan populer dan akhirnya menemukan kebahagiaan dan kebebasan milik mereka.

Aku akan keluar dari pintu di sebelah kiri, ayolah, tersenyumlah sedikit.

Maaf menunggu lama untuk Author's note nya *bow

Siapa yang masih belum mengerti tentang alur cerita fic ini ? kalian bisa kirim PM ke saya ^^

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview terjemahan Fic ini *kiss*, maaf bila terjemahannya kurang memuaskan, saya sudah melakukan dengan seluruh kemampuan saya ^^

Jadi, semoga kalian terhibur ^^


End file.
